Behind Every Man
by agrice041519
Summary: Behind every great man there is a great woman. One woman is the driving force behind the fame and celebrity of Harry Potter, Olivia Townsend. From birth she is destined for Harry, it would seem, but could there be another path? AU HP.
1. Prologue

The baby wouldn't stop crying, and Lily was beyond frazzled. She was a new mother who didn't understand what her son wanted. She had tried everything, and still her tiny son was shrieking into her ear.

"Love, can't you get the baby to stop crying?" James asked wincing at the volume of noise one tiny child could make.

"I've tried everything, James. I've fed him. I've changed him. I've walked around with him. I've even tried singing to him. Nothing has worked! He just keeps crying!" She shouted over her son's screams.

"Here," James held out his arms for the baby, "let me have him."

Lily gratefully handed over the fussing child. Harry's crying over paused briefly before he continued crying as loudly as his tiny lungs would permit him.

"Harry, listen to your father. Stop crying! Go to sleep! Stop crying!" James shouted at the tiny baby as though Harry could understand.

It didn't help, and Harry's crying only seemed to get louder rather than quieter. The new parents looked at one another helplessly at Harry cried as his father held him.

"What's wrong with him?" James demanded of Lily. "Why won't he stop crying?"

"Don't look at me! I don't know!"

"You're his mother!"

"And you're his father! Despite what you men think women don't have some magical ability to know what their children want!"

James opened his mouth to respond, but a loud _pop_ interrupted their argument. Only he and Lily ever apparated directly into the house. Not even Sirius directly apparated into their home. James felt adrenaline coursing through his body as he mentally began calculating how he could protect Lily and Harry from the intruder.

"I can tell you what it is your son wants," a smooth female voice declared from behind him.

Lily's face was surprised, but she didn't show fear as she would if it had been Voldemort or one of his Death Eaters. James turned around slowly and covered his son as best as he could with his arms.

The woman before him was only a little older than him and his wife. She had long blonde hair that was pulled back from her face in an elaborate but tasteful style. She wore lavender robes, and held a pink bundle in her arms in a similar posture as James.

"You son is old enough to realize his loss. He wants his Amoverus," The woman explained stepping forward into the room further.

Lily gasped as James asked, "His Amoverus? What's that?" The stranger ignored him, so James turned to his wife who seemed to have an idea. "What is it?"

"Amoverus. True love. Soul mate. It's a myth, though. It can't be true," Lily said the last to the woman who now laid down the bundle in her arms gently in Harry's crib.

She pulled away the pink blanket to reveal a tiny baby girl about the same age as Harry as she replied, "It is not a myth. This one belongs to your son."

She stepped back reverently and held out her arms for Harry. James hesitated to hand over his son so blithely. "I don't understand. What is Amoverus?"

"I can't very well explain it over your son's screaming, now can I? Give him to me, and you will see for yourself."

James looked at Lily who nodded for him to hand over her son before capitulating. He handed over his son awkwardly still unsure and new to holding and handling the breakable form of a baby. The stranger took the still crying boy and carefully laid him beside the peaceful girl in the crib.

James and Lily watched amazed as Harry stopped crying almost at once. The little boy turned his big head and looked with his big green eyes at the girl lying complacently beside him. James felt himself grin foolishly as Harry began giggling and laughing. The girl beside him also laughed. Lily joined her husband at his side as though pulled by an unseen force. James placed an arm around his wife's shoulders as the two infants clasped two tiny, pudgy little hands and fell asleep.

"How—What just happened?" James asked looking at his wife and then to the stranger.

Both women had a similar love-struck expression. They glowed from the touching exchange between the babies. James found himself smiling uncontrollably as he looked at the two children. The girl sucked the thumb of her free hand, and his son slept peacefully with his head still turned towards the girl.

"Your son was born incomplete, processing only half of himself. He realized this today, and needed his other half, his Amoverus."

"This girl is the Amoverus?"

"Yes."

"I don't understand," James said shaking his head and looking at his wife.

"There is a myth that great wizards are too powerful to exist in one body, so they are born literally in two, male and female. They are meant to find one another and live as one or live incompletely," Lily began explaining stepping up to the side of the crib to gaze at her son and the tiny girl.

"Are you saying half of Harry lives in this girl?" James asked trying to wrap his mind around this.

"It's only a myth, a legend. It's not supposed to be real."

"It's not a myth or a legend," the stranger said stepping to the crib as well. "It is _very_ rare. There are almost none to keep a watch for it anymore, but there are a few of us who still watch the stars and read the signs.

"She was born three days after your son. I am her guardian. She has no family beyond your son and you."

"Are we supposed to take care of her?" James asked fearfully. He has only begun to absorb the fact that he was father to one. Father of two would be too great a hurdle to overcome just then.

"No," the stranger said shaking her head gently. "I will care for her. The children should be raised in close contact but not as siblings."

"What is her name?" Lily asked accepting this all much better than her husband.

"You have not given her one yet."

"We have to name her, too!" James said feeling manically frantic.

"Olivia Rose," Lily said quietly looking at the girl with a soft motherly expression. She looked up to find her husband's head nearly bursting with overload and explained, "It's what we would have named Harry if he'd been a girl."

"I still don't understand what's going on," James said confused and ignorant.

"You will, Mr. Potter. You will," the stranger replied as the three watched the peaceful scene in the crib with adoring gazes.

None of them could have guessed how this couple would affect history.


	2. Just As It Should Be

Chapter One

"…and don't forget to write once you've gotten settled in, honey."

Olivia observed the tender moment between mother and child from her position a few meters away. The mother was everything Olivia could imagine wanting in that enigmatic figure of mother. She was loving and overprotective as she bid her daughter goodbye probably for the first time.

"Mum," her daughter hissed so that only Olivia's acute ears could have heard.

Olivia felt a longing within her. This was something she was familiar with, the longing. She thought if she had had a mother, a father, a family she wouldn't have felt so incomplete. She imagined herself in the place of the girl. She wondered what it would be like to have a mother that embarrassed you in public.

Olivia didn't have a family, a mother, or a father. She only had Lena. Lena was her guardian. All that Olivia had learned when she'd asked Lena about her parents was that she had been left on Lena's doorstep over eleven years ago. Lena was exactly the maternal sort, which was why Olivia had been sent to King's Cross Station and left on the platform by herself. Olivia had never wanted for anything in Lena's care except for affection and real love. Olivia envied the embarrassed girl's loving mother.

The girl caught Olivia starring, and Olivia changed her point of interest to the large red train waiting to depart from that magical platform. Lena was a witch, and Olivia has been raised in a home full of wizarding things. Nothing Olivia had seen thus far was new to her, but the magic and wonder of this hidden world never ceased to instill awe into the little girl.

Ever since Olivia had gotten her letter to attend Hogwarts, she knew that this place, this school would be the place where she could feel the emotional void. She would learn who she was. She would be complete for the first time. Olivia didn't know how she could know this, but she was certain that fate wouldn't allow her to go her whole life only the shadow of the person she was now. It just wouldn't be fair. There could be not justice in that.

Olivia took a deep breath and finally marched herself towards the train that had quickly become the symbol of hope to her childish mind. She left London without anyone bidding her farewell. She boarded the train with no one to leave behind.

It was crowded with students new and old in the corridors of the Hogwarts Express. Olivia managed to slip through the crowd of students and peered into each compartment as she searched for a seat. There were several she could have stopped and asked to sit in, but some unseen force drove her to continue down the corridor. She was looking for something without knowing that she searched.

Finally, towards the end of the train, Olivia found a boy about her age sitting in a compartment alone looking out of the window at the platform. He was skinny and wore clothes three times too big for his body. He jet black hair stuck out in every direction, and Olivia wondered if he'd ever combed it before. He kicked his legs absently as he starred out the window watching as the last few remaining students bid farewell to their families. He simply didn't seem to belong on this train full of witches- and wizards-to-be.

Something forced her to stop and step inside the doorway. She didn't feel the urge to move on anymore. The boy must have seen her in the reflection of the window, because he turned to regard her. Neither spoke.

Olivia studied his face rather than greet him and introduce herself. She had never been ruder without knowing it before. The boy had startling almond shaped green eyes that were hidden behind round-rim glasses. He had a thin face that seemed to be cause by malnourishment. There was a hunger in his eyes that Olivia understood well, and it had nothing to do with his stomach.

The moment the two laid eyes on each other something inside of them fell into place. They knew each other better than they knew themselves. Olivia knew that this boy wanted the same things she had wanted. He wanted to be loved. He wanted to belong. He wanted a family of his own. She knew he'd been denied these things just as she had. She also knew that she'd been searching for him her whole life without knowing it.

"Do I know you?" Olivia sputtered out finally realizing it was strange that she stood in the doorway as she did.

"I—I don't think so," the boy replied realizing that his mouth was hanging open. It unnerved him that he felt like he knew this girl even though it was impossible. He knew it was impossible.

"I know it's impossible," Olivia said unknowingly using the same words the boy had thought himself, "but I feel like I know you somehow."

The boy let his eyes drop and said, "Me, too."

"You're Harry Potter!" The girl accused.

"How did you know that?" He asked looking up quickly.

When he looked down, his hair shifted making his lightning bolt scar visible to Olivia. No child raised in the wizarding world would have mistaken the thin red lines on the boy's forehead.

"The scar," she explained stepping forward and brushing back the fringe of his hair to expose the unique mark. She sat down beside the boy, "It really is a lightning bolt. I have a scar just like it. See!"

The girl held out her left hand quickly with the palm facing upwards. Harry grabbed her hand and angled it into the light to better see this scar. The lines of her palm made it difficult to see, but he saw it finally. It was the perfect match to the one on his forehead.

"I cut my hand with a knife last year and manage to cut the two lines down," she said pointing to the two ends as part of her explanation. "It got infected and Lena had to make an incision between the two cuts to relieve the pressure. That's how it got to look like a lightning bolt like yours."

"That must have hurt," Harry remarked looking at the scar closely one more before releasing her hand.

"I don't remember that actually. I was asleep when she did it. The infection was bad enough that I was out of it for a few days. I woke up and it was done," she finished with a shrug and sat back into the seat. "I'm Olivia, by the way. Olivia Keats. Is it okay if I sit with you?"

"Sure. I'm—well, I guess you know who I am."

"It's still nice to meet you, Harry," Olivia said with a bright smile and offered her hand to the boy.

Both felt for a moment that instead of shaking hands, Harry should have kissed her hand. Harry pushed aside the idea and took her hand. They shook.

Harry leaned back against the window to better observe Olivia as he asked, "Who is Lena?"

That launched Olivia into the little tale about herself. She briefly explained that Lena was who she lived with and that she didn't know how her parents were or even if they were still alive. She didn't dwell on the topic too long and told everything with optimism. Harry understood not wanting to come across as a sad story that should be pitied, so he followed her optimism easily.

They were joined by a boy with red hair and a smudge of dirt on his cheek just before the train departed the station. He sat across from them, and soon Ron, Harry, and Olivia were conversing as though they'd known each other forever. Or at least as though they would know each other forever.

Olivia rocked forward onto the tips of her toes nervously waiting for her name to be called. Professor McGonagall seemed to be calling out the students' names at a snail's pace. No. Snails crawled faster than this woman spoke. It seemed like the new students had been standing for an age waiting to be sorted into one of the four houses at Hogwarts.

Olivia knew about the four houses for as long as she could remember. Lena had been a Ravenclaw when she'd been at school. Harry, though, after learning about the different houses from Ron seemed set on Gryffindor. Olivia had decided long ago that she would prefer either Gryffindor or Ravenclaw for herself. She desperately hoped, though, that she would be sorted into Gryffindor, because she knew that's where Harry would go deep down in her soul. She had to go into the same house as Harry.

"Keats, Olivia," McGonagall finally called.

"Good luck," Harry whispered grabbing her hand and squeezing it before she moved up to the stool and the old hat that spoke in rhyme.

She smiled knowing that she had a friend at last as she sat and had the hat placed on her head.

_What is this now? Only half a person? Where's the other half, girl?_

Olivia sat confused. The hat seemed to want an answer of some sort.

"Umm," she said quietly so no one could hear her, "I don't know. I'm all here."

_Hmmm…She does not know._

"Know what?"

_Interesting, very interesting. You have a kind and loyal heart both true and brave. A brilliant mind and talent. Oh, the talent in this one is great_, the hat mused.

_Oh, put me wherever you're going to put Harry. Just put me in the same house as Harry,_ Olivia begged in her mind.

_Harry, Harry Potter, you say? Hmm…very interesting. Very well, then. Into… _"Gryffindor!"

Olivia gave a sigh of relief as the hat was pulled off by Professor McGonagall. Olivia felt weak in the knees as she slipped off the stool and headed for the table now clapping and cheering for its newest member. Harry and Ron smiled brightly at her as she passed them. Olivia felt complete and had a warm fuzzy feeling inside for the first time.

The feeling quickly disappeared, though, as Harry took the platform and sat on the stool. Olivia worried he might be put somewhere besides Gryffindor. What if she lost him to another house? Her feelings of worry didn't dissipate as he sat up there for a long time. Olivia wondered if the hat was speaking to Harry like it had to her.

"He's been up there longer than you were," a girl with bushy brown hair sitting across from Olivia said. "I wonder why?"

Olivia didn't break her stare on her friend sitting beneath the hat but asked, "Did the hat speak to you when you had it on?"

"Speak to me?"

"Yeah. Like did it talk inside your mind?"

"No," the girl answered sitting back from the table as though trying to distance herself from the strange one sitting across from her.

Finally, the hat shouted, "Gryffindor!"

The entire table erupted into cheering and clapping louder than all the others students had received combined. Olivia placed a hand over her rapidly beating heart and sucked in air—she didn't know she'd been holding her breath—before joining the rest to welcome Harry to the table.

Harry smiled and sat down beside Olivia with a hint of a blush. It was obvious he didn't welcome all the attention that his fame brought him. Olivia grabbed his hand underneath the table as the next student took a seat at the wooden stool.

"Did it talk to you?" She asked him quietly.

Harry nodded with a strange look.

"What it say?"

"A bunch of stuff," was the brief reply.

Olivia got that Harry didn't want to talk about it, and so she began to think the strange thing the sorting hat had said was just the usual meant to confuse and frighten new students.

They both clapped and cheered when Dean Thomas joined Gryffindor right behind Harry.

"It was strange, though," Harry said after Lisa Turpin took a seat and had the sorting hat placed on her head. "The first thing it said was, 'Ah! The other half!' What do you think that meant?"

Olivia was spared the necessity of telling Harry what the hat had told her, because Ron headed towards the stool as Lisa sat down at the Ravenclaw table. "Oh, look! Ron's up!" She exclaimed excitedly pointing up at Ron who looked at them both before the hat was placed on his head.

"Gryffindor!" The hat called out quickly.

Their table erupted into loud cheering and clapping once more as the last of the first year Gryffindors took a seat on the other side of Harry who clapped Ron on the back welcomingly. Olivia smiled when Harry grabbed her hand and squeezed it with a wide grin on his face as he looked from Ron to Olivia on either side of him. Just as it should be.


	3. The Difference

Chapter Two

Olivia was not a morning person. She hardly wished that Hogwarts served coffee at the breakfast table, but she consoled herself with a glass of pumpkin juice instead. She yawned loudly and stretched her arms out widely as she saw the boys come into the great hall.

Harry smiled widely, and Ron grinned when they saw her. They quickly joined her with Harry sitting beside her and Ron taking a seat across from her. They piled food high onto their plates, and Olivia was glad to see that Harry ate heartily. She was worried he didn't get enough to eat where he lived before he came to Hogwarts.

"So how was your night?" She asked them both.

"Great! Its loads better in our room than where I slept at my aunt and uncle's," Harry replied. Ron's mouth was full of sausage, so he nodded in agreement.

"What do you think our first will be?" Olivia addressed this question more to Ron than Harry who knew so little about the wizarding world.

"I donno," Ron answered through a mouthful of half-chewed breakfast. He swallowed then spoke again, "Fred and George said it changes every year, so we won't know until we get our schedules which I prefer to get later rather than sooner."

"What are they going to be teaching us anyway?" Harry asked after politely swallowing his food first.

"The basics at first," Olivia answered tearing her toast into pieces before she attempt to eat it. "Potions, Herbology, Transfiguration, Defense Against the Dark Arts, _Astrology_…"

Harry got the idea that Olivia must really be looking forward to Astrology from the way her face went all dreamy looking, and she trailed off into silence. She began popping the pieces of her toast into her mouth, though, which Harry thought was the weirdest way he'd ever seen anyone eat toast. It wasn't like he'd seen a lot of people eat toast, but his aunt, uncle, and cousin certainly didn't eat toast like that.

"What does that mean? I have no clue what any of that is," Harry stated feeling a little panicked that he might be behind.

"Don't worry, Harry," Olivia said patting his arm gently. "You will. That's why they are teaching us. You're not behind, and you're not the first wizard to come through here who has lived with muggles. Plenty of muggle-born witches and wizards have come to Hogwarts, and they all graduated and so will you."

Harry did relax. Olivia seemed to have the uncanny ability to read Harry's thoughts and say exactly the right thing. He felt a bit better about his standing at the school. He felt so behind Ron and Olivia who had grown up around magic, but Olivia, at least, was quick to explain things and relieve his fears.

Soon Professor McGonagall came around with their schedule, and dealt out the three their schedules with only a slight interest into the famous new student who had been sorted into her house. She overlooked the other two students completely.

Olivia scanned over her schedule and groaned. It looked like they would be having several lessons with Slytherin, and she already could tell that she didn't like that lot. She found at the bottom of her schedule a strange class set for Friday afternoon. "Special Studies" it said right after lunch. She looked at Harry's schedule, and didn't see it on his. It wasn't on Ron's either.

"That's strange," Ron mused taking Olivia's schedule and looking at more closely. "Perhaps it's a mistake," he offered handing her back the piece of parchment.

Olivia agreed warily. She rose and approached Professor McGonagall hoping she could get this error corrected before her first class.

"Professor, I believe there's a mistake on my schedule," Olivia said handing over her schedule and pointing to the error. "This has me taking 'Special Studies' on Fridays."

"Well, if it's on your schedule, Miss Keats, then it is supposed to be there," she replied rolling up the parchment in one decided motion, handing it to Olivia, and sweeping off to deliver the rest of the schedules to her students.

"'Special Studies'? What on earth does that mean?" Olivia asked herself as she watched her head of house speak to some seventh years.

"It means one of two things," Ron announced sitting down beside Olivia on a couch near the fire of the Gryffindor common room. "Percy says it means that you are either really good in a subject or very, very bad and require special tutoring in either case."

"Well, that doesn't make any sense, does it?" Harry interjected. "I mean, it is our first day. How could anyone know whether you're any good or not before you've studied it?"

"That's what Percy said. He's never heard of a first year being given a 'SS' before."

"It could be in Potions," Harry offered hopefully. "You did know all the answers Snape asked me. I saw you right them down before he gave them out."

"I guess that makes sense," Olivia agreed. "Lena is a potion maker, and I've sort of been her apprentice my whole life."

Perhaps, Lena had informed the school what she knew, and they felt she needed to be given more tutoring outside of class to keep her from getting bored. Olivia could already tell that she would be bored in Potions even more than History of Magic, and that was saying something.

"There you have it, but I don't envy you the extra time with Professor Snape." Ron shuddered to illustrate his point.

"I know," Olivia nodded with a sour expression.

"Snape doesn't like me or my father that's for sure," Harry added. "I don't think he's one of the good guys."

"There is something definitely wrong about Professor Severus Snape."

Olivia checked her schedule one last time. She frowned when the room number on her parchment and the door matched. She was in a deserted portion of the school. It seemed as though there weren't any classrooms being used nearby. It was unnaturally silent.

Her first week at Hogwarts had been great. She had been prepared for the onslaught of homework, but Harry and Ron groaned louder and louder when they were assigned another essay. She had a feeling that this would be the pattern for the next seven years.

Her friendship with Ron and Harry was firmly established the three could not be seen separated more than a few moments. They took the opportunity to explore the school and ground in their free time together, and they all gathered in the common room to do homework or play exploding snap. It had been the best week of her life, and she was so excited to have the whole school year learning, and enjoying her new friends.

She put away her schedule and rolled back her shoulders and stood up straight. If she were to meet Professor Snape on the other side, she didn't want to appear as unsure about this class as she felt. She still had no idea what this was about, and she'd had no hint from any of the professors that would help her draw any conclusions.

The door moaned sharply as it swung open. The hinges needed oiling badly. Olivia saw furniture covered with old cloths and cobwebs in the corners of the room. It appeared this wasn't a regularly used classroom. Olivia stepped into the room, and no manner of preparation could have prepared her for what she met inside.

"Lena?" She gasped as her guardian stood from the only chair uncovered in the room. "What are you doing here?"

"I am your teacher."

"But you're not a professor here."

"No, I'm not. I only have one pupil, and she was almost late. I will not accept tardiness from you, Olivia, nor will I accept undue questions from you. Please, come in," Lena invited/ordered.

Olivia stepped further into the room. Lena waved her hand, and the door behind Olivia closed.

"How did—"

"No undue questions, Olivia," Lena interrupted. "Now, please, have a seat."

Lena folded herself onto the floor, and she had indicated that Olivia should join her on the floor facing her. Olivia hesitated but joined her guardian on the old stone floor quickly afraid of punishment.

"I would like to apologize to you, Olivia. I've been keeping a secret from you most of your life. I did this to protect you, but it still was wrong.

"You are special, Olivia, and you have been since the second you were born. You have a destiny, a fate that is both demanding and completely satisfying. I have kept this knowledge from you until now to both protect you from those who would destroy you for what you are and also from the weight of that fate, your destiny.

"You are still young, but the time for your training has come. You must begin to prepare for what lies ahead."

Olivia felt as though the room had shrunk magically in the time it took Lena to announce all of this. She still didn't understand what her fate was, but she comprehended enough to know that this was serious and very, very big. She was afraid what this would mean, and Lena's more than usual serious demeanor did nothing to alleviate these fears.

"I don't understand," she began after letting Lena's words sink in carefully. "What is 'my fate,' Lena? What is the big deal?"

"You are Amoverus," Lena answered as though that were explanation enough.

Olivia gave Lena a dumbfounded look. She refused to ask what that meant even though it meant nothing to her afraid that it would be considered an undue question. Olivia certainly began to understand that life just got a lot more complicated.

"You are a twin soul, half of another. It is your duty to be strong and wise to protect your other half."

"Harry," Olivia breathed understanding at one.

Lena nodded stiffly.

Olivia was beginning to understand. She had felt her search to fill the void was over when she'd found him on the train. She'd been drawn to him inexplicably. From the first moment, Olivia had been instantly comfortable with Harry and felt she could tell him anything. She felt that he also shared these feelings. She felt at home when she was around him. It was too much to know for certain what your feelings had already told you.

"In an ideal world, you would have been raised together. Both of you would have known your whole lives that the two of you belonged together, but after the Dark Lord killed his parents those plans had to be altered for the safety of you both.

"Harry would have been an even greater target had it been known that he had an Amoverus, and you would have been the highest priority among the Death Eaters who escaped punishment after Voldemort fell. To allow an Amoverus live, grow up, and become powerful enough to protect her partner would have been unthinkable.

"I have kept you safe and taught you everything I could without your knowing it to prepare you for this day when you would officially begin your training."

"Lena?" Olivia asked timidly. "Who are my parents?"

Olivia allowed herself the brief hope that Lena was really her mother after all. Even though Lena was not affectionate, Olivia knew that in her own way she cared for the girl.

"No," Lena shook her head. "I am not your mother, Olivia, and trust me when I say that you do not wish to know who your parents are. You must leave it at that. You were named, though, by Lily and James Potter when you and Harry were first introduced at a month old. They are your parents in many senses of the word, for they knew that you were their daughter as Harry was their son."

"So, I'm Harry's sister?" Olivia scrunched up her face in confusion.

"No. It's more complicated than that. It's not something I can explain. You will have to learn in time."

"Can I tell Harry about all of this?"

"For now, it is best if no one beside you and I know what you are and what we are doing here. It is a secret we must keep to protect him for now."

"He and Ron think I am receiving tutoring in Potions already."

"Good. We will keep it that way. Now," Lena said in a loud tone and straightening even more as she sat, "let's begin you training."

Olivia felt sick to her stomach as the tasks before her were laid out. Goals she cared nothing about were now set for her to achieve. The difference between her other classes and this was that in her classes only her grades were at stake. This training might be the difference in saving Harry's life one day.


	4. The Rest Is History

Chapter Three

The numerous attempts of the students in the classroom filled the room with a low mumble of sound. All around Olivia students sat trying desperately to make their feathers levitate. Only a handful of people had managed it thus far. Olivia and Hermione Granger were members in that number. Harry and Ron were still of the group yet to master the new spell.

It was Halloween. Everyone was having difficulty focusing with the expectation of the Halloween feast that night. Charms had seemed like and especially long class for most even Olivia was beginning to feel exhausted of levitating her feather for Professor Flitwick.

Ron was stewing from his encounter with the "know-it-all" as he called Hermione Granger. Olivia ignored him. He had been pronouncing the incantation incorrectly, and Hermione had been right.

That gave Olivia and idea. Lena _had_ told her to practice some of her special abilities and being able to perform spells without words was supposed to be one of them. Olivia looked quickly at the students around her. Everyone was busy with their feathers either trying to get them to float or conducting their floating feather around in the air. Olivia noticed that by the second more feathers were levitating.

Olivia stared at her feather hard and tried to focus her mind as Lena had been teaching her to do through meditation. She felt a tingling grow slowly in her chest, and when it felt it was going to make her explode she carefully swished and flicked her wand while repeating the incantation _Wingardium Leviosa!_ The feather didn't budge. Olivia deflated when nothing happened. She steeled herself again, and at the right moment said the words again with more force in her mind. The feather shook for a moment but did not rise. It was progress. She noticed Seamus watching her.

"Practicing the wrist movement so I've got it down," she offered as an explanation with a large smile.

Seamus nodded and returned to his feather without further questioning. Olivia didn't know the effect her smiles could have, but it quickly erased any questions Seamus had about her odd behavior.

Olivia waited until she was sure no one was watching again before trying again. This time she shouted, _WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA!_ in her mind and swished her hand with force. The feather lifted slowly from her desk and floated into the air with the others. She sat smiling triumphantly. It wasn't as control as when she spoke the incantation, but it would do.

After Olivia's jump in progress, the class ended, and Ron was quick to begin complaining about Hermione once they'd left the classroom.

"She's a nightmare, honestly!" Ron exclaimed throwing up his hands in exaggeration. "It's no wonder she hasn't got any friends."

Just then someone shoved into Ron and half-ran past the group. It was Hermione.

"I think she heard you," Harry said remorsefully.

Olivia stepped towards Hermione's direction and gave the boys a mean look. She didn't care if the boys did look as guilty as they should have been. She wanted them to feel worse. Rom especially needed to learn to keep his big mouth shut sometimes.

Olivia frowned and turned to chase after Hermione. That was how she ended up in the girl's lavatory all afternoon and missed the first half of the feast.

"Please come out, Hermione," Olivia begged from her seat outside of the stall that Hermione had locked herself in.

"No!"

Olivia sighed let her head drop back to lean against the wooden partition. She asked every so often even though the answer for most of the afternoon had been exactly the same. Olivia still hoped that Hermione would eventually come out. Her stomach making noises reminded her that she was missing the Halloween feast. Oh, well, there was always next year.

"You don't have to stay, you know. You can go to the feast without me," Hermione said through the door.

That was progress.

"I know I don't, but I want to stay here with you."

"Why? You don't even like me. Everyone here hates me."

"That's not true, Hermione. I like you."

"You don't know me well enough to like me," Hermione said in a self-pitying voice.

"Well, if that's true then no one here knows you well enough to dislike you either," Olivia reasoned.

Hermione was taken aback by that. It was beginning to sound too much like sense. "Tell that to your friend."

"Ron is an idiot who talks a lot more that he should, Hermione. He can be a git sometimes, but he would like you, too, if you let him get to know you."

"I don't want to get to know him. I don't want anything to do with him!" Hermione exclaimed from her hiding spot.

"Alright, then," Olivia returned calmly and paused for a moment. "Why should you care, then, about what he says?"

"Because he's right! I've got no friends, and everyone hates me! The only reason you are in here is because you feel sorry for me." Hermione burst into sobs once more.

That was a setback.

"Hermione, I do feel sorry for you, but I don't pity you. I'm in here because I care. My friend hurt your feelings, and I'm here because I don't agree with him. I'm taking your side not his."

"You are?" Hermione hiccupped.

"Yes. Why else would I be in here with you all afternoon?"

Silence. Olivia hoped she was making progress, because it was getting late. She wondered how hard it would be to sneak back to the Gryffindor common room after curfew, because it seemed it was going to take that long to get Hermione back out in public.

Olivia's thoughts were interrupted from movement inside the stall. It sounded like Hermione had stood up, and before Olivia could stand up Hermione had opened the stall door and looked down at the other girl hopefully.

"You're right," Hermione admitted as Olivia scrambled to her feet. "I'm sorry I've kept you in here all day."

"That's alright, Hermione. We girls have to stick together," Olivia returned holding out her hand and smiling.

Hermione smiled too and took Olivia's hand. They shook cementing a new bond and friendship. Olivia happened to look over Hermione's shoulder and see the large stupid creature walking into the lavatory. The first thing Olivia thought was, _I wonder how a troll got into the castle._

"Maybe you should go back in to the stall now," Olivia said barely moving her lips.

"What? Why?" Hermione asked very confused.

"A. Troll. Just. Came. In." Olivia explained carefully.

"What?" Hermione asked turning quickly and seeing the troll who just noticed them.

Hermione froze for an instant as the troll tried to make sense of the two little girls. Olivia had the sense to grab the back of Hermione's robes and pull her into the stall with her. Hermione pulled the door shut and locked it behind them.

Olivia recognized the sound the creature was making, a grunting noise, and instinct told her what to do. "Down," she ordered Hermione.

The wooden partition around them shattered and splintered as they hit the stone floor. Olivia threw herself over Hermione to protect the other girl from the falling debris. She pulled Hermione with and crawled towards the far wall away from the troll. More of the wooden partition landed on and around them as he finished the rest of them. Hermione screamed loudly making Olivia's ears ring.

Once they reached the end of the toilets, Olivia pulled Hermione up to the far wall away from the troll. She looked at the door and saw that it was shut. It had been opened when the troll came in. She looked around for cover, but there wasn't any to be found.

Olivia pulled out her wand and held it at the ready trying desperately to think of something to save them. She tried to think of any spell she knew that could help them, but nothing came to mind.

The troll was approaching with his club held high to squish them into nothing. Olivia wished for a moment that she had told Harry what she knew rather than kept the secret. She wanted him to know why he would miss her so much when this troll killed her.

The door to the bathroom swung open, and the person she'd just been think of ran inside along with Ron. Relief was Olivia's immediate reaction.

"Harry!" She shouted.

"Move!" He said as the troll swung downward at the two girls.

Olivia quickly pushed Hermione in one direction as she dove in the other. The club landed heavily on the spot where they'd both just been. Olivia's feet were only inches from the club where it landed.

The troll, however, wasn't interested in the girls anymore. Harry had jumped onto the trolls back. His wand had been shoved up the troll's nose, and the large beast was trying to rid himself of the young wizard hanging on by his neck.

Olivia jumped up and helped Hermione to her feet. The other girl was shaking in fear. Olivia positioned them into a corner where they would be out of the way and hopefully inconspicuous.

The troll got a hold of Harry's leg, and held him upside down trying to beat him with his club. Harry managed to miss it by swinging himself upward. It was only a matter of time before the troll figured out why he kept missing.

"Do something!" Harry shouted at Ron.

"What?" Ron demanded.

"Anything!"

Ron pulled out his wand as the troll tried to club Harry once more. He cleared his throat and readied his wand purposefully.

"_Wingardium Leviosa!_" He said clearly and concisely.

The troll's club slipped out of the beast's hand and floated into the air. The troll tried to swing to hit Harry, but found that the tool was no longer in his position. He looked up at the floating object curiously. The stupid creature didn't even think to move out of the way when it dropped heavily onto his head.

Harry fell to the floor landing with a loud thump as the troll wobbled on his feet.

"Look out!" Olivia shouted in warning and moved forward to help her friend, but Hermione held her back.

Harry barely had time to scoot himself across the floor out of the way of the troll before he landed heavily making the entire room shake. Harry's feet were very close to the creature's big head when he'd settled.

Olivia shook off Hermione's grip and ran to Harry. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. You?" Harry asked getting himself off the floor with Ron's help.

"I'm glad you came," Olivia said emphatically with wide eyes.

"What happened here?" Professor McGonagall asked stepping into the lavatory with the other professors behind her.

As for that, well, it's history. As someone famous once said, there are some things you can't share without ending up liking each other, and knocking out a twelve-foot mountain troll is one of them.


	5. For Us Both

Chapter Four

Olivia dodged the spell by throwing herself down behind a boulder. Her hands hit the ground first, and the breath in her lungs was pushed out in a large huff. Whether by accident or by design the position allowed her clear access to her attacker. She shot off a stunning spell silently, and the boy when rigid and then fell to the ground.

"That will do," Lena said stepping onto the training grounds. "That was a very sloppy dive, Olivia."

That was the closest thing to praise Olivia would get from her guardian, and the girl rose from the ground with sore muscles. Olivia saw that the boy, too, was forcing himself to his feet.

"Benson," Lena said rounding on her other pupil, "you must remember to check your lines of sight with your opponent moves. You cannot allow yourself to be caught unawares like that again."

Benson nodded and sat down beside Olivia on one of the boulders. He waited his turn for the drinking water.

They'd been training out in the field not far from where Olivia and Lena lived for hours. The summer sun and the exertion of the physical activity had left them both out of breath and sweating.

Olivia finished with the water and handed it over to Benson who began gulping the liquid from the bottle like a camel at the end of a long caravan. Olivia wiped her mouth and focused on the landscape of trees in the distance.

When she wasn't training, there were only a few words that she could concentrate on, _I know what you are. Does Harry?_ It had been a note Olivia had received from Harry's godfather not long after she, Harry, and Hermione had helped him escape the Dementor's kiss. Those words had haunted her for weeks.

Three years had passes since Olivia met Harry. Three years she had kept the secret from him. She'd kept it at first because Lena had told her to. She kept it now, because she wanted Harry to decide for himself the course of their relationship in the future with no other strings attached. She would tell him one day when he had made that choice. That was how she justified it to herself, but she knew that she it was an excuse to keep lying to him. She hated herself for it.

"How long have you been training with Lena?" Benson asked speaking for the first time about something besides their training.

Lena had taken Benson on as a pupil that summer, because Olivia has finished all of her theoretical training. Benson had spent four years working in the ministry before deciding he wasn't to become an Auror. He needed loads of help, though, practicing his defensive magic after being away from school so long. Lena took him on both for the money Benson gave her to teach him and for the practical experience it would give Olivia.

For the most part the two hadn't spoken much beyond the best spells and tactics to use in their sparring matches. Olivia got the impression that Benson believed that she was at least of age, for he never questioned her use of magic outside of school.

"My whole life it seems like," Olivia replied morosely.

"You're really good," Benson offered awkwardly. "Say, I don't remember you at Hogwarts. You must have been there while I was, but I don't remember you."

Olivia hid her distress. This was not the time for Benson to get a clue . "Oh, you know, I have a pretty forgettable face."

"No," Benson shook his head, "I would have definitely remembered your face."

Benson smiled handsomely, and Olivia understood he was flirting with her. It was disturbing on many levels for the girl. Not only was he much, much older than her, but her allegiances lay elsewhere and always would.

Thankfully, Olivia didn't have to answer beyond a strained smile, because Lena stepped and ordered them to begin again with Olivia attacking and Benson defending. The two students groaned their complaints at the harsh command to move so soon, but Olivia was secretly glad to avoid that conversation with Benson.

She only had a few more days before she would be leaving for the Burrow. Ron had invited her, Harry, and Hermione to visit and attend the Qudditich World Cup with his family. It was the motivation she needed to get through the long hard training Lena had planned and put her through all summer. She was looking forward to a real break, one she really hadn't had since her first year at Hogwarts.

Olivia had changed a lot in the short time since school had gotten out. It was as though her body had decided to change all at once from a girl to a woman. It was obvious that the male population as demonstrated by Benson would take notice when she returned to Hogwarts in September.

Olivia had kept her hair short all her life. Lena hated to fix the girl's hair when she was little and unable to do so herself and had kept her pale blonde hair short because it was easiest. Olivia had kept it short for the same reasons when she was old enough to decide for herself. She had used a special shampoo that she had concocted at the beginning of the summer after her first sparring session with Benson. It was easier to pull her hair back into a ponytail while they fought, and her shorter hair fell from its bonds easily while they'd fought. When her hair longer it tended to stay put better.

Her hair wasn't the only dramatic change in Olivia. The harshness of her training that summer had made all of the baby fat Olivia had still possessed disappeared. She always been skinny and tall as a child, but now her lanky limbs had been transformed into muscle. Her skin was skin kissed from all the sparring out of doors, and her body was lean from the repeated exercise every day. Her hips had flared out and her breasts had finally begun to develop, and she gained a few inches since school. Lena was forced to alter her school robes for her new height.

She wondered if Harry had changed much as she took her position and Benson took his. She did all of this for him. He, or at least the thought of him, was what kept her going through all the pain and muscle sore days of summer.

Still—she worried. She worried that Sirius would tell Harry her secret. She'd written back to Sirius hoping the owl that had brought the enigmatic message would be able to find him again as he lived life on the run. She'd given Sirius all the reasons Lena had given her and begged him to keep the secret. At the very least, she was certain Sirius would no communicate her secret through owls, because the danger was too great to fall into the wrong hands. Still—she worried.

* * *

Olivia practiced her meditation beneath the stars. During the summer, her favorite place to meditate was beneath a willow tree in the garden of her home. She allowed the cosmic symphonies above her lull her into the peaceful, alertness of her subconscious.

She was having a vision of Harry. He was looking out at the night sky at that moment from his bed at the Burrow and thinking of her. She could feel his excitement at her arrival there in the next day, and his pleasure in her forthcoming arrival fed her own. She saw them embracing happy to be together again, and she wasn't sure if it was a vision of the future or a fancy of Harry's imagination.

Soon the happiness of Harry's link with her mind was gone. He must have fallen asleep, and the dark haze that had begun to fill Olivia's mind when she meditated returned. It had been this way since Wormtail had escaped, and Olivia deduced from the prophecy made by Professor Trelawney that it was because Voldemort was gaining strength once more.

Through the haze, though, Olivia sensed her guardian's approach. The girl opened her eyes breaking her concentration to find Lena walking slowly towards her. Neither greeted the other. Olivia's gaze was enough greeting for the woman, and Lena sat down with her charge without invitation.

"How is Harry?" Lena asked.

Olivia leaned back against the tree and replied, "Happy at the Burrow."

"How is the connection between you?"

"Strong enough, I think."

"Good," Lena nodded looking up at the stars above them.

Olivia looked upwards, too, for a long while before she broke the silence between them. "Lena?"

They both knew there was more that Lena had to say. "Be careful this year," she began.

"Of course, I always am."

Lena shook her head. "There is more this year. It is more important than ever that you have learned from me, because I sense both you and Harry will be in grave danger."

"What have you seen, Lena?"

Like Olivia, Lena could glimpse into the future through her own meditation which she choose to do in the early mornings. Lena could months into the future if she concentrated while Olivia could only see days. It was an art that had to be developed over time, and Lena promised that Olivia had progressed far in it.

"It is not certain, but I know things are not what they seem at Hogwarts. It isn't safe anymore. Be wary."

"I will, Lena. I promise for both me and Harry."

Lena nodded and rose gracefully leaving Olivia to meditate on what she had said.


	6. Questions No Answers

Chapter Five

Olivia smiled at what she saw and shook her head as she pointed her broomstick down. Apparently, the twins had been at work and painted a large meadow behind a single dilapidated home so that it read, _We Are Here_, in big red letters with an arrow pointing to the house. It was a sign that was hard to miss.

Olivia had chosen to ride on her broom to the Burrow, because she hated traveling by floo. She would ride on her broom for days if it meant avoiding the sickening trip through floo. She landed with skill just down the road from the home—it was rude to fly right up to someone's home—and removed the charm that kept her from being seen by muggles from the air.

"She's here!" She heard a voice cry from inside the house as she approached with her broom resting on her shoulder and dragging her trunk behind her.

People with red hair flooded out of the home, but one with black hair pushed his way through the crowd to reach her first. Olivia dropped her trunk and broom and rushed right into Harry's arms. It felt like home.

"Miss me?" Olivia teased Harry as they hugged one another.

"Loads," he answered letting her go, but keeping her at arm's length. "What happened to you? You've changed."

"I'm growing up, and so are you. You've changed, too," she replied with a big smile.

It was true. Harry had grown over the summer, and Olivia could see that his baby fat was disappearing. His shoulders were wider, and there was a maturity that she could see a hint of in his face.

Harry smiled back, but the two didn't have time to say anything more as the Weasley brood and Hermione had reach them to greet Olivia.

Ginny being the smallest reached Olivia first. She hugged the older girl welcoming, and hurried informed her that she would be sleeping in her room along with Hermione. Olivia was really pleased and liked Ginny very much. Olivia always felt a little awe at how well she had dealt with her possession by Tom Riddle's diary two years ago.

Olivia had gone with Harry, Ron, and Professor Lockhart down to the Chamber of Secrets that night two years ago when Ginny's life was on the line. When Lockhart had tried to modify Harry's memory with Ron's broken wand, Olivia had pushed Harry out of the way of the collapsing tunnel. She'd ended up on the same side as Harry while Ron was trapped with the confused Lockhart, but a large rock had fallen on her leg and broken it preventing her from going with Harry into the heart of the Chamber.

The experience had given Olivia a fresh pair of eyes to see Ginny. Over the past year she'd been able to grow quite close to the girl who looked up to her for guidance and advice on many subjects.

Hermione was next in line to greet the arrival. Ron was standing behind her, and Olivia shook hands with him. Fred and George made up the end of Olivia's greeting party, and they stood off smiling mischievously.

"Have any trouble finding us?" One of them asked.

"I think you might want to call the authorities," Olivia answered. "Someone's vandalized the meadow with a 'We Are Here' notice."

The others looked confused, but the twins were mirthful and held back their laughter.

"We were concerned you would get lost as women are apt to do."

"That's funny," Olivia replied without missing a beat. "I thought men were the ones who never stopped and asked for direction leading them into being hopelessly lost. Hmm…"

She looked seriously at the twins, and they stared back until the three burst into hearty laughter. The twins grabbed Olivia's trunk between them and led the way with Ginny trailing after them determined to know what the joke had been. Harry grabbed Olivia's broom and swung it up to his shoulder easily and took Olivia's hand as they fell into step with Hermione and Ron.

"So what have you been doing this summer?" Hermione asked from Olivia's right.

Olivia didn't hesitate to answer as she and Lena had already thought of a plausible story which would answer any unspoken questions about the sudden change in her appearance. "Lena and I've spent most of the summer expanding her garden. The stone walls had to be pushed down and then rebuilt, and I got the lovely job of transplanting some of the more crowded plants after that was done. What about you?"

Hermione gave Olivia a brief synopsis of her vacation with her parents which Olivia really didn't hear. It was as Hermione was speaking that Olivia felt Harry's thumb rubbing small circles on the back of her hand. That single small act of affection distracted Olivia from everything else.

* * *

Olivia knelt down and unlatched her trunk. Everyone had been sent off to bed by Mrs. Weasley almost as soon as their wonderful meal was over. They had an early start she had told them and needed their rest.

Olivia threw back the lid of her trunk with the intention of fishing out her pajamas, but the sudden appearance of yellow springing snakes popping out at her made her forget what she was doing. She'd been kneeling on her heels, but she fell back in her surprise landing firmly on her hinder parts with a loud gasp of fear.

Hermione and Ginny had been getting their own things ready for bed when this occurred, and the other two laughed at Olivia who was sprawled out on the floor. She couldn't help but join them in their laughter at her expense.

"I swear I'm going to hex Fred and George so that they can't ever have children," she said pushing herself back up.

"They may be my brothers, but I think you'd be doing the world a favor," Ginny said pulling on her nightshirt.

"OR better yet! I'll brew up a potion that will have the same effect and slip it into their morning pumpkin juice."

Olivia found a note inside her trunk:

_Good Night Sweet Dreams_

_You've now been officially inducted into the Weasley family._

_Love, F/G_

_P.S. George came up with it, because he secretly fancies you._

Olivia shook her head. The first part had been written by George. She could tell from his handwriting, and apparently Fred had written the post script. Olivia wondered if George even knew his twin had played a prank on him. She sighed and rolled her eyes putting the note away and getting her night things.

"What the note say?" Hermione asked getting into her cot.

"It was just their calling card. Apparently, I'm a Weasley now."

Olivia pulled off her clothes and dressed quickly into her pajamas.

"Welcome to the ever growing club," Ginny said sarcastically from her bed. "They've done worse to all of us. If that's the worse they ever do, consider yourself very lucky."

"Trust me. I already do."

Olivia put away her dirty clothes and got into her own cot. She knew she would not get a chance to meditate tonight. From the look Ginny gave her, Olivia already foresaw a long night of "girl talk" before she'd get to sleep.

"I'm not going to beat around the bush," Ginny announced suddenly. "I'm just gonna ask. What's up between you and Harry?"

The only indication that Olivia had heard Ginny's question was the slight pause she took in brushing out her hair. Olivia deliberately forced herself to finish her grooming by pulling her hair up into a ponytail. "I don't know what you're talking about, Ginny."

"Oh, come on! We all know there's something there. You two are always holding hands and making eyes at each other. Harry was starring at you more through dinner than what he was putting into his mouth."

"Oh, don' be ridiculous, Ginny," Hermione huffed rolling onto her stomach and propping up her head with her pillow.

"I'm not!" Ginny returned defensively. "It's obvious that they both feel more than just friendship for each other!"

Olivia lifted her eyebrows in surprise. "Is it?"

Ginny quelled under the skepticism of the older girls and began to doubt herself. "Isn't there?" She asked in a small voice.

"Honestly, Ginny, I think you're reading a lot more into nothing than there really is. Harry was only starring because he's not seen me since we left school. That's all."

"And Olivia has changed a great deal since then. We can all see that," Hermione pointed.

"What about the hand holding, then?"

Olivia shrugged. "I've never noticed. Do we?"

"They've been doing that for as long as I've known them, Ginny. It's nothing new."

"What about how Harry reacts when he gets a letter from her, then, Hermione? You've got to admit that he was overly excited when Hedwig brought her letter."

Olivia hid her interest. Was it true?

"He certainly doesn't write me as much as he does to you, Vee."

Olivia faked a wide yawn and settled back into bed. "It was only because he wanted to know all the arrangements about my arrival. He normally doesn't write me that much as he did when he was here."

"So, you _really_ aren't going to tell us anything?" Ginny asked settling into her bed as well at last.

"There's nothing to tell, Ginny. We should get to bed. It's going to be a long day tomorrow."

The three girls settled into her places more comfortably, and Ginny turned off the light beside her bed. Olivia starred up at the ceiling wistfully as the other two drifted off the sleep. Could it be true? Had he made his choice?


	7. Stand Alone

Chapter Six

Olivia sighed and chewed her toast thoughtfully. She had hoped that coming back to school would have been more relaxing than her summer had been. First, Lena had forced her to train within an inch of her life. Then, Olivia had gone to the Qudditich World Cup with the Weasleys only to have the event crashed by Voldemort's supporters. Now, she had the Triwizard tournament to deal with, and her only consolation was Harry was too young to enter. She was very, very grateful for the Ministry's restrictions.

She felt them coming before the two red heads took a seat on either side of her at the Gryffindor table.

"Good morning, Olivia," one, she believed George, greeted.

"How is our favorite fourth year this morning?"

"How's life?"

"How's school?" They asked one after the other as they filled their plates.

"My prospects just got better," Olivia replied sarcastically. "The two most handsome Gryffindors just sat by me."

"We do our part to keep up morale," Fred returned biting off a large piece of toast.

"Alright, what do you really want?" Olivia said biting interested in what these two wanted from her.

"What? Can't we have breakfast with you without having ulterior motives?" Fred asked with an innocent expression.

Olivia looked at the twins with a disbelieving look. They would get to it when they decided they wanted to ask for whatever it was.

"She has a point, Fred."

"At what point did it become obvious?" Fred asked Olivia with a smirk.

"The moment you sat down," Olivia answered and then drank from her pumpkin juice. "Now, what is it?"

"We need your help…"

"We've heard you're the best at brewing potions here…"

"…and we need you to help us with an aging potion…"

"…to enter our names into the Goblet of Fire."

The twins went back and forth giving Olivia their explanation. She has turned her head to the left and right as they each spoke, but now she sat staring straight ahead thinking.

"I see where you're going with this, but I don't think a potion will get you through that age line," Olivia said doubtfully. "It's too simple."

"Thus the brilliance of our plan," Fred said. "It's so simple it's going to work."

"I don't know," Olivia said shaking her head slowly. "But it's your necks, so sure I'll help you."

That was how she found herself latter that afternoon mounting the stairs to the boys' dormitories heading for the sixth year boys' room. Olivia in her four years of school had visited the boys' dormitories several times, and the smell of sweat and dirty socks always pervaded the stairwell. Boys would be dirty boys.

Olivia luckily didn't have to stay in the stairwell too long. Fred, George, and Lee's room was the third from the bottom. She held up her fist to knock on the door but hesitated. It was kind of weird going into another boy's room. With Harry it had been natural, and she'd never given it a moment's thought. Fred and George were her friends, of course, but it wasn't like it was with Harry. Olivia shook her head at her own silliness. Inside she'd find Fred, George, and Lee all working on their potion. There was no need to be worried. She knocked.

The door opened, and George stood smiling in the doorway.

"I was just trying to tidy up a bit. Fred and Lee are horribly messy. Come on in," he invited stepping out of the way.

Olivia gave him a look which said she didn't buy that he was the only clean one of the bunch before stepping inside. The room was different from Harry and the other four year boys. It was small which made sense as there were only three boys living here and there were five living in the fourth year dorm. The three beds had been moved along one side, and two had their curtains pulled shut. Olivia imagined George had thrown everything on to these two beds to hide the mess from her. The other bed was neatly made, however. The desks were placed along the opposite wall and two were covered in potions ingredients. These two must have been the twins'. Fred and Lee were nowhere to be seen.

"Where are Fred and Lee?" Olivia asked turning around.

"Class," George shrugged moving to his desk and the cauldron waiting there. He shuffled through some papers there and finally pulled out a piece of parchment. "I've altered the ingredients a bit and added a couple of steps to the basic potion to better serve our mischievous needs," he explained handing Olivia his notes on the project.

Olivia reluctantly put down her bag and took the proffered parchment. She wouldn't lie to herself that she was a little nervous being in George's room alone. The Weasley twins had reputations, and Olivia had been getting an inordinate amount of attention from them as of late, especially from George. However, the task of a potion was before her, and all her years studying under Lena had given her a certain amount of talent and pleasure in the subject.

It wasn't until she'd finished reviewing George's work, which was very good, that Olivia noticed she'd been pacing the room as she did when she got excited about an experimental potion. She looked up at George and he was leaning against the edge of his desk with his ankles crossed and a smirk on his face. Olivia understood what he was doing now.

"It's a brilliant idea," she said moving towards him. "Changing the potions purpose to only age you the few moths that you need to be seventeen. It's a very clever idea, George."

"As much as I'd like to take credit for the idea, Fred was the one who thought of it. I just made the necessary changes in the potion."

"Well, you've done a remarkable job with this considering…" Olivia stopped herself realizing her mouth had gotten ahead of her mind.

"Considering I only got three OWLs," George finished for her with a gentle smile. "It's alright. I'm not ashamed of my scores."

"Right," Olivia stammered blushing at her thoughtlessness. "Well, I would suggest using Pondoland Root rather than the Water Willow leaves here," she said changing the subject and pointing to the change. "It should give a more precise aging. Only six of seven drops should suffice to make you old enough."

George took the parchment and made a note of the change and the two began preparing the various roots and herbs for the potion. Olivia was surprised to learn that George was skilled in the art of potion making, and she felt for the first time that maybe she didn't know the twins as well as she thought. She'd never thought they were dumb, but she was surprised at how easily George and she could converse on the topics of potion making and Herbology, subjects they were both well versed in.

After a few hours of work, the potion sat in George's cauldron. It was a light blue color and would need to be tended for a few more hours and stirred every ten minutes until it turned a rich royal blue color. Olivia began packing up her supplies as George sat on the desk with his long legs hanging over the side of the desk keeping a watch on the mixture.

"There's question that's been bothering me since you asked for my help with this," Olivia announced as she cleaned her knives.

"Just the one," he chuckled stirring the potion three times clockwise.

Olivia nodded thoughtfully and then put down her knife and cleaning cloth. "Why are you and Fred so bent on entering the tournament? I get why everyone wants to what with the 'eternal glory' and 'school pride' and all, but you two don't seem to be the eternal-school-pride type."

George had been looking down at the floor while Olivia asked her question. He looked up at her to answer through his think eyelashes, and Olivia felt her heart pause in its beating for a moment. She'd never noticed how blue his eyes were before, and this realization seemed to open a flood-gate of new observations about him, like how his hair was beautiful with the afternoon sunlight filtering through the dormitory's windows, how he had a very handsome face that was made more so by the smirk he generally wore on his face, and how he was a very fetching bloke. Now Olivia understood why girls found him and his twin so particularly handsome and alluring.

"We've got plans, and plans unfortunately require gallons. There's a nice fat prize bag of money waiting for whoever wins the cup, and we hope that'll be us."

"Plans?" Olivia asked waking herself from her stupor and turning back to her supplies. "What plans?"

"Fred and I are going to open up our very own joke shop one day," he answered leaning back and resting his weight on his hands.

"Really?" Olivia looked back up at George in surprise. It hadn't been a good idea. It was like he was waiting for her to look at him so that he could mesmerize her with his charm and good looks.

"We've got loads of ideas for it. It's like we've been preparing for this shop our whole lives. Years of pranking experience put to good use for generations to come, or at least that's what we think."

Olivia starred at this boy as though seeing him for the first time. As George starred off into space before him perhaps envisioning the grand future for himself and his brother, she felt like she was getting to know the real George Weasley. Where had this ambitious, clever chap come from? Who would have known that George Weasley have more layers and emotions than a smiple trouble maker?

"So, what will happens if one of you is named the Hogwarts champion?" She asked breaking the spell that had fallen around them in that moment.

"What do you mean?" He asked turning to regard her with a strange expression.

"Well, let's say you both get past the age line, and with this potion I think you're chances are very good. How would you deal with it if Fred's name rose from the Goblet of Fire? I can only imagine how terrible it would be having to watch your twin overcome all of the danger that lies in store for the champions."

George's face went pale. Olivia began to fear she'd said something wrong or bad.

"He'd be alone, wouldn't he?" He breathed quietly.

"So would you if you were chosen. Dumbledore said that whoever was chosen would 'stand alone.'"

George was silent as he began to comprehend what that would have meant. Olivia was still and felt suffocated by the tension surrounding her. Why had she opened her big mouth? She forced herself to stir the potion, though, and it helped relieve some of the tension.

George jerked suddenly and placed a hand over hers stirring the potion. "Do you think my original potion would get through the age line?" He asked looking at her with a panicked look in his eyes.

She considered it seriously. It had been good without her suggestion of swapping ingredients and changing some of the preparation methods, but was it good enough? "It's possible. It _was_ very good," she allowed and then shook her head, "but I don't think so."

George pulled her hand and the stirring stick within it from the potion while pulling out his wand. He vanished the potion away before Olivia could protest. In a matter of seconds all their hard work over the past few hours was gone with only the few drops on the stirring stick as proof that it had existed.

"It didn't come out right," George told her firmly replacing his wand and taking the stirring stick but still holding her hand. "I think I should try it again with the Water Willow tomorrow."

Olivia sighed and nodded resigned. She understood her better now. George didn't want to face the tournament alone, and he didn't want his twin to either. He would make it the original way, and they wouldn't be allowed to enter their names. It was the perfect way to spoil their plans without ever letting his twin know.

The next morning when the potion didn't work, and George and Fred ended up fighting in long white beards only Olivia knew the real reason why they'd failed. When Lee managed to separate the two, George turned and winked at Olivia who stood by Hermione and he and his twin head towards the infirmary. Her friend hadn't notice the sign, and Olivia smile in return. She understood all of this.

What she didn't understand was why George had kept holding her hand after he's made his decision.


	8. You and Me

**A/N: Today is my birthday, so everyone has to be nice to me today! For your enjoyment, here's the next chapter, ladies and gentlemen.**

* * *

Chapter Seven

Olivia had had a terrible feeling all day. It had begun when she woke up that morning. All night dreams of unnamable horrors had plagued her. She didn't remember the particulars, but something about her visions put her ill at ease. Something bad was going to happen.

She knew something big was coming, and she spent most of her day watching Harry to make sure nothing happened to him. In potions she'd gotten her first failing grade after paying more attention to what Harry put into his cauldron than her own. She had been afraid he would mix ingredients that would cause an explosion.

Olivia was grateful when she slumped into the great hall for the naming of the champions that their other classes had been boring lectures rather than practical application lessons. The weight of foreboding weighed heavily on her shoulders, and she was exhausted from the suspense.

"What's up with you today?" Harry asked as she sat down beside him heavily and laid her head down on his shoulder. "You've been weird all day."

"Didn't sleep much last night," she replied lying.

Harry didn't respond as Dumbledore called their attention. Olivia noticed Fred and George sitting further up at the Gryffindor table as the Headmaster dimed the candle in the great hall with a grand motion of his hand.

George caught her eye and made and exaggerated frowning face with sad puppy dog eyes. He slowly shifted his expression so that he was bright and smiling again as usual. Olivia got the message—cheer up. She smiled faintly and lifted her head from Harry's shoulder nodding slightly to George who flashed her a genuine smile before turning his attention to Dumbledore.

The ominous dread built with every second as they all waited to hear who would be the three champions. Olivia felt almost sick as the Drurmstrang and Beauxbatons champions were chosen. She grabbed Harry's hand in her nervousness as the Goblet readied itself to announce the Hogwarts champion.

She knew it was a silly fear, but she was so worried that somehow Harry would get tangled up in this mess. She knew he was about as interested in participating in the competition as she was for him to be involved, but still, when it came to Harry, Olivia could never worry enough."

A single piece of charred paper was thrown up into the air by the Goblet, and Dumbledore caught it carefully. "The Hogwarts champion is…Cedric Diggory."

Olivia released the breath she'd been holding. Harry was safe from this at least. All her worry had been for naught. She felt the weight of her anxiety lift from her shoulders, and she began to think herself quiet silly for getting so upset over nothing. There was no way Harry could have gotten his name into that Goblet, and no one would have done it for him.

The Goblet's blue fire grew again, and a fourth charred piece of paper was thrown into the air. Olivia felt her stomach drop. How could it be? There were only three champions, one from each school. They all had their champions. How could a four name have come up?

Dumbledore caught the piece of paper, and took an exorbitant amount of time reading the name listed. The old man turned to the crowd of students looking for someone, "Harry Potter!"

"No," Olivia whispered as Harry turned to her. "No."

"Harry Potter!" The Headmaster shouted almost angrily.

Everyone started whispering and looking around for the boy. Olivia felt Harry's death grip on her hand. It seemed as though time had stopped as she starred into his scared green eyes. This was bad. This was very bad.

Olivia pried her hand loose from Harry's and stood suddenly. Dumbledore jerked to face her thinking she was Harry stepping forward. "He didn't do it, Professor! You can't let this happen!"

"Harry!" Dumbledore exclaimed ignoring her protests.

Olivia was not sure where he got the strength to stand, but Harry was moving away from her now. He faced Dumbledore bravely while his classmates booed softly and called him names. Dumbledore thrust the piece of paper into Harry's hands, and the boy looked at it briefly recognizing his name immediately and headed for the door where the other champions had left.

Olivia felt her knees grow weak, and she fell back to her seat in shock. She didn't hear the Headmaster's final remarks or what those around her were saying. She simply wondered, how can this be?

* * *

Olivia was waiting for him when they appeared. Professors Snape, McGonagall, and Moody stepped off of the rotating stone steps into the corridor with varying expressions. Professor McGonagall seemed the most upset, and so Olivia appealed to her first.

"Please, Professor, I need to see Professor Dumbledore," she said stepping towards the older woman.

"Miss Townsend, what are you doing here? It is after curfew," McGonagall said scoldingly.

"I know, Professor. Forgive me, but I really must speak with the Headmaster."

"That is absolutely out of the question. Ten point from Gryffindor for being out after curfew."

Olivia felt the dread and anxiety of the day finally build up and tears began to well up in her eyes. "Please, Professor McGonagall, it's urgent that I speak with him."

"You are trying my patience, Miss Townsend. You must return now to your dormitory, or I'll be force to give you detention."

"That won't be necessary, Minerva," a gentle voice said from the stairs. No one had noticed the Headmaster's arrival. "Miss Townsend, after you," he said motioning towards the stairs that led to his office.

McGonagall made a move to protest, but Dumbledore stopped her with a look from his icy blue eyes. Olivia made her way to the stairs relieved to see the one man who had to fix everything.

"What can I do for you?" The Headmaster asked her when they'd reached his office.

"Sir, Harry didn't enter his name into the Goblet!" She exclaimed in a rush.

Since the champions had been named, it seemed that then entire school believed Harry had secretly cheated and gotten his name into that Goblet. Olivia was the only one who believed he hadn't put his name there. She not only believed, she knew he hadn't done it. She knew because, just as George had made up a path of weak aging potion to protect himself and his twin, Harry would never choose to stand alone. She and he were twin souls. Wasn't that the same as George and Fred?

"I know, Miss Townsend. He told me so himself, and I believe him," Dumbledore answered gently.

"You do?" Olivia asked quietly feeling the rush of emotions fall out of her.

Dumbledore nodded.

"Then you aren't going to force him to participate?" She asked hopefully.

A deep depression seemed to fall over the normally cheerful headmaster. "I'm afraid I have no other choice. His name had risen from the Goblet of Fire. He must enter as the fourth champion."

"Sir, you can't! It's too dangerous!" Dumbledore looked at her blankly hiding that he was already aware of this. "Sir, you know what I am?"

Olivia, although she'd never asked, had believed that at least Dumbledore knew if not all of her professors that she was Harry's Amoverus. She assumed this based on Lena's ever present Special Studies class on her schedule in the past four years. Now, she wondered if she were breaking the strict policy of silence that Lena had ordered. She didn't care, though, if it would save Harry.

"I do," he nodded. "An Amoverus is an extremely rare occurrence. Still rarer is the recognition of one."

"Then, sir, you know my job is to protect Harry. How can I do that if you let him enter this competition? He will be alone, and I will have to watch him risk his life this year as no Amoverus should have to. And for what? Money? A trophy? Eternal glory?"

"No. For answers. We do not know what or who is behind this, but we must if we wish to stay a step ahead of them."

"A step ahead? Begging your pardon, but we are three steps behind, sir!" Olivia exclaimed standing. "There's no getting ahead in this. I can see that much!"

"See? What else can you see?" The Headmaster asked interestedly.

"Nothing of use, sir. My sight is limited, and even if I could offer up something helpful you know it is forbidden."

"Yes, very well," he sighed.

"You can't do this, sir," Olivia protested weakly feeling her tears begin to rise again.

"We must. For all our sakes," Dumbledore said turning away from the sight of the heart broken girl.

"Why Harry? Why must you ask this of Harry? Hasn't he gone through enough? Why not me? Why not anyone but him?"

Dumbledore was moved by her plea, but he had nothing else to do but let things play out as they were. "I'm sorry, Miss Townsend, but there is nothing I can do."

She believed him.

* * *

Her feet trudged up the stairs heavily. Olivia was exhausted in every sense of the word, physically, mentally, and emotionally, but there was one more thing she had to do before going to bed. She found the fourth year boys' dormitory at the top of the spiral staircase. It was very late, so she didn't bother knocking.

Inside she heard Neville's loud snoring, and Seamus' more quiet purr. Olivia had see Ron's bed curtains were pulled shut even though it was still much to warm for it from the light in the stairwell when she opened the door. Dean also seemed to be asleep, and so Olivia moved quietly towards Harry's bed.

"Vee?" He called softly in the dark.

"Were you asleep?" She asked pausing to let her eyes adjust to the darkness. There was no reason to ask how he'd known it was her.

"No. What are doing up here?"

Her eyes had adjusted enough that she could move towards Harry's bed without tripping over anything. Harry sat up in his bed as Olivia sat down on the edge.

"I hadn't seen you since—since before. I wanted you to know that I believe that you didn't put your name in the Goblet."

"Well, you're the only one, Vee. Even Ron thinks I did it. He thinks I came up with a clever idea without him and then left him out."

"Ron's an idiot sometimes, Harry. You know that. He'll get over it eventually."

"Some friend," he huffed.

"You're not alone, Harry," Olivia said grabbing his hand lying on the mattress. "We're in this together. We'll figure this all out together."

"It's always been you and me, hasn't it?"

"And it always will be," she promised to the darkness.


	9. Developments

**Author's Note: I have to apologize to my readers. I managed to miss up the order of my chapters and posted chapter seven without posting chapter six. I have fixed this, so, if you haven't read chapter six, go back to it. It will really help you understand the flow of the story better and has, of course, character development in it. My mistake means that you get two chapters today rather than one. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Eight

It was only a few days before the first task of the Triwizard tournament, and Olivia was beyond stressed. Life had quickly turned into a living hell for Harry, and she felt her other half's misery acutely. Everyone was mocking him and showing their support for Cedric by wearing the stupid "Potter Stinks" badges Malfoy had made. Olivia felt that Draco should count his lucky stars she didn't know any killing spells, or he would have been dead days ago.

She'd just finished potions with the snide idiot turning around and flashing his badge at Harry and Olivia when Snape wasn't looking. It had taken all her self control to keep from hexing the smarmy git when his back was turned. She sighed as she reached the main staircase that would take her up to the Gryffindor tower. Harry had fallen behind with Neville, so she was alone when George met her.

"You look like you could use some fresh air," he said by way of greeting.

"Thanks, George," she returned sarcastically. "That was just a nice way of saying I look like crap, wasn't it?"

"No." George looked at her from head to toe and back up again slowly. "You look fine. More than fine, actually. That was my way of asking you to walk with me around the lake."

Olivia looked away hesitating. She hadn't really been separated from Harry since his name rose from the Goblet of Fire. She didn't know what he would do on his own if she went. George bent his knees so that his face was visible to Olivia's downcast eyes and made a sad, pleading face.

"Oh, alright," she said at last and turned with him towards the doors to the castle.

She saw Harry and Neville appear from the dungeons as she and George stepped out of doors. She felt guilty that she'd left him behind without telling him, but then she really hadn't had an opportunity to do anything else. His face had been confused, and all she'd had a chance to do was shoot back an apologetic look back before George had escorted her out.

"Here," George said lifting Olivia's bag off her shoulder, "let me take it."

She gratefully let him have her bag, which was heavy enough without the weight of the world on your shoulders, too. "Thanks."

"So, what's got you so down today?"

"Ugh, Malfoy and his stupid buttons. I just got of Potions with him, and he kept showing off his stupid button behind Snape's back."

"He's a git being a git."

"Seems to be a lot of that going around," Olivia said snidely looking carefully to see if George wore a button. "At least _you_ haven't started wearing one."

"Green never has been my color besides Fred and I are the official bookies for the tournament, and we must remain impartial. Just good business."

Olivia turned and regarded George with an I-can't-believe-you look as they walked. "Really? Sometimes I can't believe the things that come out of your mouth."

George sighed like one of the long suffering. "It was Fred's idea. Got it from Bagman at the World Cup."

"Don't even try to put the blame on Fred this time, mister," Olivia teased. "You wouldn't be doing it if you didn't want to."

"You're a quick study and have learned all my tricks. How am I ever going to convince you that I'm the good twin?"

"Trust me when I say that you're problem isn't proving that you're the good twin. It's proving that there is a good twin."

George used his longer legs to get ahead of Olivia and turned to face her continuing to walk backwards. "I'll prove it. I'll give you good 3-5 odds."

"I don't know even know what that means, George," Olivia protested with fake self-righteous dignity.

This sparked a long explanation from George in which he very carefully explained every part of in detail of being a bookie. George's explanation was punctuated several times by Olivia's high pitched laughter. Whenever she would bend over nearly doubled with laughter, George's face glowed with pleasure. They stood beside the lake warm with laughter, and Olivia felt the weight of her responsibilities to Harry roll off her shoulders. She felt happier than she had since Harry's name had risen from the Goblet of Fire.

"I don't understand it," Olivia said when George had finished with his explanation. "How is it possible that you and Fred only got three OWLs? It's obvious you are smarter than that."

"Well, it's a matter of priorities," he began. "If we both took as many OWLs as we could get, then we wouldn't have any time left for pranking and fooling around which is where most of our ideas come from for the shop."

"How is the shop coming?"

"It's on hold for now," George said in a dark voice that surprised Olivia. She'd never heard either of the twins ever speak angrily except as a joke. "Our first plan to fund the shop didn't pan out."

"That's why your taking bets on the Tournament?"

George stopped and looked at Olivia carefully in the darkening light. "Why does Hermione get the title of 'cleverest witch of our age'? You're just as clever if not quicker."

Olivia blushed and averted her eyes away from George's appreciative gaze deflecting the attention and compliment. "Our minds work in different ways, George. What cleverness I have is much different than hers."

He recognized that she was embarrassed by his compliment and changed the subject hoping to alleviate her embarrassment and learn more about her. "So, what are your plans after school?"

"Um, I'm not really sure," Olivia admitted.

No one had ever asked her what her plans were or what she wanted to be when she grew up before, and so she had no answer having never really given the topic any thought. Now she knew that she would haveto help Harry, and she knew that another war was coming. She didn't know how long before it would begin or how long it would last. She'd never really considered life beyond that, and part of her didn't think any of them would make it out alive or unscarred.

George was looking at her as though expecting an answer, so Olivia considered the question more carefully. What would she want to do after the war if she and Harry were alive at the end of it? The vision of a cottage in the country came to mind with a wonderful garden twice as big as Lena's came to mind. She saw herself there surround by children helping the people around her village with their problems with her potions and magic.

"I think I'd like to live in a small village and help the mugglesthere with their illnesses and problems with my potions like Lena has done. I would live in a cottage with a large garden full of plants I could use to make potions and experiment.

"I think I'd like to be a mother, too, one day like yours," Olivia said falling in love with this vision of the future in her mind, but then her face fell and the vision slipped away. "I don't think I'd be a very good mother, though. Mrs. Weasley is the only example of one I've ever seen, and Lena, although she loves me in her own way, isn't a very maternal person. I think I'd be more like her than your mum."

George had imagined this future with Olivia placing himself into it nicely as the husband and father. He saw the cottage with a huge garden and children with red and blondehair running around. He saw himself coming home to Olivia and their brood from the shop bearing toys and joke to drive Olivia mad. He saw the two of them working together perhaps corroborating on potions for the shop. He found himself drawn to this simple ideal. It was peaceful and very happy.

"I think you'd be a great mother," George said as he, too, felt the vision slipping.

Olivia heard George's unspoken thoughts that he thought she'd be a great mother to his children. She didn't know what else to say beyond, "Thank you."

The sun had set, and George and Olivia starred at each other in the emptiness between day and night. Olivia was confused by the emotions that rattled through her. She was supposed to care for Harry alone. Where did these feelings for George Weasley come from? Could she find happiness in someone else if Harry decided to be only friends with Olivia? Could she stand it if that was his choice?


	10. Lean On Me

Chapter Nine

"Bets! Bets taken here!" George shouted as the crowd of students made their way down to the stands where they would witness the first task of the Triwizard Tournament.

Olivia smiled and shook her head as she walked down with Hermione and Ron. She really was walking with Hermione who was being tailed by Ron, or, at least, that was how she was justifying it in her mind. She couldn't be quite as forgiving with Ron as Hermione could.

"Oy! Olivia!" George shouted when he saw her.

She separated from Hermione and Ron who waited for her and walked over to George as Fred kept up the pitch. Several students were placing bets with George, but he finished the deals and shooed them away before Olivia had reached him.

"Business seems good this morning, George," she said by way of greeting.

"It's excellent. Lots of people chomping away at the bit to make a wager or two. I'll still give you 3-5 if you want."

Olivia had begun to notice that George was extremely charming and natural in the way that he handled himself. There was a self-confidence and good-naturedness in his approach that made one want to bite at his offer. Olivia held back the urge not wanting to cheapen Harry's experience by betting on it.

She shook her head. "I think I'll pass. Are you and Fred going to be here the whole time taking bets?"

George frowned and shook his head at a student that was approaching. He pointed to Fred indicating that Fred would take his wager before returning his attention to Olivia.

"No, actually, I was going to ask you to save us a seat."

"Sure thing," she agreed moving back towards Hermione and Ron. "I'll see you down there."

George nodded and watched Olivia depart for the stands longingly. She turned to look back feeling his eyes on her. Fred slapped his twin for not paying attention to the crowd gathering around them wanting to place bets. It seemed to snap George out of his thoughts wherever they were. Olivia smiled at him as she entered the stands and then turned her attention to getting a spot near the front.

The stands filled up quickly with almost more people than Olivia could have imagined. She, Hermione, and Ron saved Fred and George spots by standing apart from each other more than they usually would hoping the excess space created when they moved in would be enough for the two boys. The rocky pit where the dragons created a lot of speculation among the students who didn't know what this task would entail. Ron, Hermione, and Olivia all knew however, but only the girls felt nervous and worry.

The day George had taken Olivia for a walk around the lake Harry had gotten word from Hagrid to meet him that night. The giant took Harry into the Forbidden Forest where Harry had gotten a firsthand look at the four dragons the Ministry had gotten for the first task. Ron saw them because his brother, Charlie, had helped bring them over from Romania. Hermione learned what the first task would be through Olivia and Harry.

It had taken all week and a lot of extra practice to get Harry's summoning charm into shape. It was still uncertain, thought, if Harry's Firebolt would make it from the castle. Olivia's summoning charm was strong enough to work from even that distance, but she had learned it years ago. It was something very new still for Harry. She'd decided to summon his broom for him silently if it didn't work, and let him get it from there.

Soon it was time for the first task to begin. Fred and George pushed through the crowd towards the three friends. The crushed themselves together to give them room, and as luck would have it they all couldn't fit. George was about to order a younger student to skive off when Hermione excused herself to go wish Harry luck. There was room for them all when she left.

"So, my brother tells me you know all about being a bookie now," Fred said after pushing his way to Olivia's side before his twin could.

"I don't know that I 'know all about being a bookie,' but a certainly know more than I ever wanted before."

"We could use some help if you're interested," Fred suggested causally leaning forward and resting his forearms on the railing before them.

Olivia couldn't help her reaction. She made a face at Fred's suggestion, and couldn't stop herself in time to hide her disgust at the suggestion. "That's alright, Fred. I'm not sure I'm what you'd call 'bookie material.'"

"There's more to it than that, admit it," he coaxed turning his head to look back at Olivia with a smirk.

She turned her back on the rocky pit where the contestants would face a dragon and possible death and leaned against the railing. "Fine. I admit it."

Fred straightened and starred at Olivia. "And?"

Olivia looked to her left where George and Ron were chatting. The enthusiastic cheering of the crowds kept Olivia from hearing what they talked about and vice versa. George was watching his twin carefully—protectively, and he didn't like what he saw. He raised his eyebrows as though to ask Olivia if he needed to step in and take care of his twin. Olivia shook her head only slightly. She could handle Fred Weasley.

"Honestly?" She asked turning her attention to Fred. He nodded. "I find it morally repugnant that you're accepting bets placed on peoples' lives."

Fred whistled through his teeth and hung his head although he didn't seem truly repentant. He still had the signature Weasley twin smirk on his lips. "I didn't expect you to come right out and say it like that."

"Well, you asked for it," Olivia said a little defensively crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yes, I did," he admitted. "Why, then, do you find it so 'morally repugnant'?"

"This isn't a game, Fred. Fleur, Viktor, Cedric, and Harry could die in this competition. I don't care what the Ministry has done to make it safe. It isn't enough. They could die, and taking bets feels too much like cheapening what they're up against."

"They knew all of this when they put their name in the Goblet of Fire, Olivia. They were aware of the dangers when they were chosen."

"Harry didn't."

"You still believe that he didn't put his name in there himself, huh?"

"I don't believe. I _know_ he didn't, Fred."

"How can you be so sure?"

"How can you be sure of George?"

"It's not the same," Fred said dismissively waving a hand. "George is my twin brother, my other half."

"Exactly," Olivia mumbled under her breath so that no one could hear.

"What?" Fred asked.

"I trust Harry. He said he didn't do it, so I believe him. End of story."

Fred narrowed his eyes and looked seriously at Olivia for a long moment making Olivia feel the urge to squirm under his gaze. She resisted, however, and starred back defiantly.

"What is the story with you and Harry?" He asked at last.

"Noth—Nothing," Olivia stuttered showing her nervousness. "I don't know what you mean."

"Be careful," Fred warned. "George likes you."

Olivia was thankfully spared from replying to Fred by the sudden appearance of Hermione. Fred stepped back to allow the girl room to reach Olivia.

"Harry's asked for you if you can get away," Hermione whispered in her friend's ear.

Olivia nodded as Dumbledore magnified his voice and began explaining the first task to the crowd of students and observers. Olivia easily got away while everyone's attention was on the Headmaster. She ducked around and behind the tent where the contestants where waiting. She heard a cannon fire and the crowd began to chant Cedric's name. He must be going first.

Olivia ducked into the tent before Madame Pomfrey saw her. Three nervous contestants spun inhumanly fast as their nerves had heightened their senses. Olivia smiled nervously and said, "Hi."

"Vee!" Harry exclaimed sounding relieved as he rushed towards her.

Viktor and Fleur quickly ignored the pair and resumed their pacing inside the tent as Cedric face his dragon. Olivia tried to ignore the rise of happiness at Harry's reaction to her appearance.

"How are you, Harry? Hermione said you wanted me."

"Will you stay until—?" Harry couldn't finish his request and looked down a little ashamed.

"Of course, I'll stay unless someone kicks me out, that is," Olivia said trying to sound light hearted.

They all heard the crowd make a collective sympathetic noise and then began to cheer wildly. Cedric must have retrieved his golden egg. Olivia looked to Harry questioningly before hearing that Fleur was up next. She sighed as the blonde girl exited the tent.

"I'm last," Harry explained taking Olivia's hand and pulling her towards a cot obviously meant for a medical emergency.

"Do you want to go over the summoning charm again?" Olivia asked sitting down beside the boy.

He shook his head and squeezed her hand. "I just feel better with you here."

Olivia admired Harry's outward calm. In the few minutes she'd been speaking with Fred, she'd managed to forget momentarily what Harry was about to do, but now the full force of her fears fell down upon her. Harry was stoic and very handsome as he sat almost peacefully. She knew he was as nervous and fearful as she was, but he hid it better.

Harry's hair was as messy and wild as it ever was, but it lent him an air of adeptness that reassured Olivia. Flying was his element. He as talented if not more so on a broom as she was and he would be safe in the air against the dragon. His eyes were a brighter shade of green as his competitiveness began to flare up. Olivia knew him well enough after three years of playing Qudditich that Harry was psyching himself up for what lay ahead.

The crowd laughed as a group and then began cheering. Fleur had gotten her egg after extinguishing her skirt which caught on fire. Viktor looked at the two younger students with a stony expression before exiting the tent leaving them alone.

Harry had looked up when Viktor moved, and he turned his sparkling emerald eyes towards Olivia as the crowd welcomed Viktor to the arena. Olivia's blue eyes met Harry's green ones.

"Vee," Harry said barely over a whisper.

They didn't need words as the two clung to each other in their fear and nerves. Their eyes communicated for more than words could ever express, but Olivia did want to say one thing to Harry.

"Just remember to stay out of the dragon's way until your broom shows up, get on your broom, and get the egg."

"What if it doesn't show? What if the charm doesn't work?"

"It will," Olivia said looking directly into his eyes. "I believe in you, Harry."

They starred at each other for a long, charged moment. Neither realized that their bodies had positioned them for what their hearts seemed to long for—a kiss. Only a few inches separated their lips, and each had tilted their heads to the side instinctually. Olivia hesitated only waiting for Harry to make that choice. Her heart cried out, _Kiss me! Pick love over friendship! Choose! Kiss me!_

The crowd began to cheer again just when Harry had begun to make up his mind. The two jumped apart as the magic of the moment was broken abruptly. Harry jumped up as the Headmaster announced that the third champion had retrieved his egg.

Olivia stood and walked Harry to the tent flap where he would emerge to face his dragon. She stopped him by grabbing his arm there and threw her arms around his neck for a quickly hug. Harry shocked, at first, slowly wrapped his arms around her returning the embrace.

"Good luck, Harry," she whispered into his ear and then let go of him.

Harry nodded and slowly exited the tent.

Olivia took two deep breaths before running to the back of the tent. She checked to make sure the coast was clear before bolting towards the stands. She pushed her way to her friends and managed to reach the railing in time to see Harry ducking out of the way the Hungarian Horntail's massive spiked tail.

"Your wand, Harry! Your wand!" Hermione shouted

Harry must have heard her, for he pulled out his wand and summoned his broomstick. The dragon inhaled deeply while Harry was exposed, and Olivia gripped the railing before her in a death grip as Harry jumped behind a rock only barely missing the jet of fire the dragon breathed.

Olivia had managed to get beside George without realizing it. He placed a comforting hand over her white knuckled one. Olivia looked down at the sudden contact and traced that hand up its arm to its owners face with her eyes. George smiled encouragingly and pried Olivia's hand from the railing replacing his hand in her grip.

That was when they heard the approach of Harry's broom, and Olivia watched it speeding towards its owner with relief. She felt her heart stop several times as Harry battled the dragon on his broomstick. She didn't relax until he swooped down and grabbed the golden egg with in his seeker trained grip.

The crowd cheered loudly. Harry's battle had been the most entertaining of them all. Hermione, Ron, and Fred were shouting and jumping madly beside her as Olivia felt her knees go weak. Only George's feeling her fall kept her from hitting the floor of the stand. He quickly caught her with his arm around her waist and supported her at his side.

"Are you okay?" He shouted over the screaming of the stands.

Olivia shook her head, which was beginning to feel light. "I have to go through this two more times."

George felt Olivia's pain as his own as her face paled and then began to grow rosier as she got over her shock. He couldn't complain, though. She fit perfect at his side, and he would hold her up every day for the rest of his life just to feel her so close to him.

"We'll get you through it," he replied with a wide grin showing his excitement at Harry's success which was beginning to seep into Olivia. "I'll get you through it."


	11. Decision

Chapter Ten

Olivia knew her lesson would be different this week when she walked in the room she and Lena had been using for the past three years. Lena wore a long measuring tape around her neck and wore her regular robes rather than her training gear.

It was the first week of December, and the secret was out that Hogwarts was hosting a ball, the Yule Ball, on Christmas Day night. The girls of Hogwarts were hopefully waiting for the boy they fancied to ask them to the dance, and the boys were nervously avoiding the girls. Suddenly, it was as though the school realized for the first time that there were two different genders attending classes, and each side treated the other like a different species.

"Today I am giving you a break, so that we can pick out and measure you for a dress for the ball," Lena announced as Olivia put down her bag and peeled off her cloak.

Lena handed Olivia a magazine full of formal dresses, and the two looked through it together looking for the right dress. Olivia was overwhelmed by all the glamour and sparkling dresses swishing around in the catalogue. She finally handed over the magazine to Lena to let her choose; it was beyond Olivia.

"This one is pretty," Lena looked Olivia over critically, "but I don't think it'd flatter your figure…this is nice, but it's too old for you—" Lena continued on like this for a while as she flipped through the pages of the catalogue looking at Lena critically and mumbling things to herself.

Olivia sighed and slumped back into her desk chair. The whole school had known about the dance for a few days now, but Harry hadn't shown any inclination in asking her to it. She'd heard Ron and him talking about it. She was glad, really, that the two boys had made up after the first task, but it was infuriating listening to them talk about who they were going to ask when she and Hermione sat nearby, the most obvious choices to ask.

Olivia waited feeling like she was balancing on a knife point for Harry to decide, to make a move one way or the other. It was like they were tangled up in some complicated web that was somewhere between friendship and something more. Should she give him up? Could she move on and be happy with someone else? Would George ask her to the dance?

"Lena, maybe we should wait to order this dress until after someone asks me to the Ball," Olivia said interrupting Lena's debate between two dresses.

"Harry hasn't asked you?" Her guardian asked looking up surprised.

Olivia shook her head sorrowfully.

"Well, I'm sure someone will, Olivia, and if they don't you would still want to go, wouldn't you?"

"Alone?" Olivia asked scandalized. "That's pathetic!"

"We have to order this dress now if you want it in time to wear it, and if I'm buying you one then you're going to the dance."

"What if Harry doesn't ask me?"

"I'm sure someone _will_," Lena scolded already becoming annoyed with Olivia's doubt.

"What if it isn't Harry? Should I go with someone else?"

Lena sighed and closed the catalogue knowing the dress she would order now. "Of course you should, Olivia. It's only one night, and you are supposed to go and have fun with your friends."

"Isn't that betraying Harry?"

Lena looked at the girl whose worried expression crinkled up her forehead. "Olivia," she said sadly, "you must accept that Harry may not feel the way you and never will. What you two share is beyond friendship and love, and sometimes it is enough for the main soul. As Harry's Amoverus you must accept that if it is his choice."

"Does that mean I'm to live forever without love? Never get married? Have children of my own?"

"Oh, no! No, you must find love if you can, but it will be much more difficult for you than anyone else. Understand that you've already found your soul mate. Anyone else will always be second best, and the bond you share with Harry can be a barrier between you and another."

"So every relationship I will have is doomed," Olivia scoffed angrily.

"Not necessarily. It just means that if you do find someone to love and who can love you as you are, broken as you are, then it will be much sweeter than many relationships that last for lifetimes."

"But not the same as what Harry and I could have?"

"No," Lean said shaking her head slowly, "but it would be nothing to turn your nose up at either."

"You said I'll know when Harry decides. How will I know?" Olivia asked leaning forward in her seat eager for an answer.

"Now, that I cannot answer because I do not know. I only know that you will when he's made his choice.

"Now," Lena said pulling out that catalogue and opening it to the correct page, "what do you think of this one?"

Lena pointed to a simple but elegant dress with a sweetheart neckline that was beautiful. It was bathed in pink silk chiffon that moved dreamily as the model in the catalogue moved, and Olivia found herself mesmerized by the fabric's movements.

"I think we'll have it without the straps, and pink has never been your color. What do you think of lavender?" Lena asked her charge.

"It's beautiful," Olivia answered seeing the changes take place in the photograph as Lena suggested them.

"Alright, then, it's settled. Stand up so I can measure you," Lena order shutting the magazine and putting it away decisively.

"Lena?" Olivia questioned as she stood. "If someone asks me other than Harry, should I accept?"

Lena began measuring Olivia starting with her waist as she considered her reply. "I think that you should go to the dance with the first boy who asks you if you like them alright. It's only one night, and it isn't as though you're tying yourself to this person forever. Besides if you start waiting now for Harry, you'll spend your whole life waiting, and you'll never live."

* * *

Olivia starred at the window nearby and watched the stars sparkling outside. She sighed silently. She was supposed to be reading a book that Neville had lent her. It was a book that Professor Moody had given him about the natural plants of the highland lochs. Normally, Olivia would have been very interested to learn the magical properties of the plants, but tonight her mind wandered aimlessly in all directions.

Harry and Ron had slunk off on their own this weekend leaving Olivia to the mercy of Hermione. The two girls had spent most of their weekend in the library writing essays and studying for any upcoming tests. The good part of all this was Olivia was for the first time completely caught up in her classes and didn't have to spend her Sunday night cramming in the library and writing her essays as Harry and Ron were doing now.

Hermione turned the page of her book and looked up at her friend who was still gazing sadly out the window. "Something on your mind, Olivia?"

Olivia jumped a little as the sudden interruption of her scattered thoughts. "Of course not."

"Are you sure? You have turned a page in twenty minutes." Leave it to Hermione to judge someone's mood by how quickly they turn the pages of a book.

Olivia bit her lip, a habit she'd picked up from Hermione, and though hard before asking, "What do you think about this Yule Ball business?"

"It seems like a nice idea as long as it doesn't interfere with our studies, of course."

Olivia rolled her eyes. "Who do you think will ask you?"

"I have no way of guessing that," Hermione sighed closing her book.

"It seems to me the most logical choice would be Ron," Olivia suggested meekly.

Olivia detected a moment of hope in Hermione's face, but it was soon squashed down by doubt. "Let's face it, Olivia. Ron doesn't even realize I'm a girl sometimes."

"Would you go with him if he asked?"

"Of course."

"What if someone asks before he gets around to it? Would you go with them?"

"Olivia, what is all this about?" Hermione asked suspiciously.

"Nothing. I was just wondering."

"The truth is that Ron will probably never get around to asking me, so if someone else does then I'll go with them. Even if Ron did ask me it would probably be as a last resort, and I wouldn't go," the other girl answered resignedly.

"You would accept the first boy who asked you even though there was a chance Ron would ask you eventually?" Olivia picked at the fabric of her chair's armrest with her fingernails as she asked the question refusing to look at Hermione for fear that her friend would read the true meaning behind her question.

"Yes," Hermione answered slowly, "and so should you."

Olivia looked up startled. Hermione returned her gaze and the two girls understood each other perfectly. Hermione knew how Olivia felt about Harry just as Olivia knew how Hermione felt about Ron. They were bonded together by their feelings for two boys who didn't deserve them.

"I'm going to go for a walk," Olivia announced closing the book she'd not been reading. "I've been studying too hard this weekend. "

Hermione nodded and opened her book as Olivia left. Hermione and Lena agreed. If anyone asked her to the Ball, she'd accept them.


	12. Taken

Chapter Eleven

Olivia had found herself heading towards the Astronomy tower before she realized it. It was a good place to go. It was one of the highest towers of the castle and made one feel separated from the petty problems of the school when you visited. It also made Olivia feel that she was closer to the stars, and helped her greatly in meditating.

She has climbed onto the parapet of the tower and let her legs dangle over the edge. She'd allowed her mind to clear of all the worries and questions that had plagued her all year. She simply was and allowed her mind to dance among the stars she loved so well.

A vision came to her unbidden. George was mounting to last few steps of the tower and was about to open the door to the tower. He was looking for her. Olivia pulled herself from her meditation as the door to the tower opened. She smiled to herself as George walked quietly towards her.

"I wouldn't try to scare me from up here, George. I might fall," Olivia said without turning to look at the boy.

"I was just about to ask you not to jump," George replied reaching the wall preventing anyone from falling accidentally. "How did you know it was me?"

Olivia shifted carefully to face George who was leaning his hip against the parapet. "Lucky guess."

"What are you doing up here?" He asked.

"I needed some fresh air after being holed up in the library with Hermione all weekend. What are you doing up here?"

George looked her steadily in the eye, "Looking for you."

Olivia smiled timidly under George's intense scrutiny. She cut her eyes away unable to maintain eye contact.

"If I'd known before I asked Hermione where you'd be, I would have brought up my telescope and gotten in some extra star gazing time."

"I didn't think you were taking Astronomy."

"I'm not," George shrugged looking up at the stars. "It's just a hobby. They're beautiful tonight."

Olivia joined George and looked up briefly.

"Have you ever looked at the stars with your eyes closed?" She asked at last.

"Uh, wouldn't that be missing the point?"

"Close your eyes," Olivia said quietly.

She didn't know if this would work. She knew if it was Harry standing there with her that he would have been able to experience what she meant. It was an experiment, she told herself, to see the scope of her abilities, and George was the scapegoat.

George hesitated to follow her order, so she raised her eyebrow questioning if he wanted to experience what she meant or not. He sighed closed his eyes rather begrudgingly. Olivia reached out and places each of her hands on either side of his head. George's eyes shot open quickly.

"What are you doing?" He asked obviously amused.

"Keep your eyes closed and try to clear your mind. Think of nothing," Olivia ordered closing her own eyes.

George starred at the girl for a moment before closing his eyes again and trying to think of nothing. Olivia was already deep into her own mind, and she found herself among the stars as she did when she was meditating. She forced her mind to expand until it breeched George's consciousness.

She felt the melding of their minds before she felt him there with her among the stars. George's amazement and confusion over powered her concentration, and her grip on both their minds slipped thrusting them back into their individual bodies forcefully.

"What was that?" George asked pulling his head from Olivia's hands.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that," Olivia replied tucking her hands away visibly so that George saw she wouldn't do it again. "That was looking at the stars with your eyes closed."

"That's what you called it before, but that doesn't really explain what I just experienced," George said more curious than upset.

"It's what I see when I meditate. I pulled your mind into it."

"How?"

"I'm not really sure. I didn't know if it would even work. I just felt your empty mind and pulled it over to mine."

"Can you read my thoughts?"

Olivia shook her head and carefully threw her legs up and over to the other side of the parapet effectively turning her around completely. "I would never invade anyone's privacy that way. It's unthinkable."

"How long have you been doing that?"

"Since my first year. Lena taught me when I began to feel overwhelmed with the school work here. It's a great way to relieve stress and clear your head."

"But there's more to it than that, isn't there?" George asked moving a little closer to the girl feeling comfortable with her once again.

"Of course," she said smiling when she realized George wasn't totally freaked out about what she'd done.

"How many have you done that with?" He asked in a lower voice not sure he wanted to know.

"I'm sorry, George," Olivia answered jumping down from the parapet. "I used you as a guinea pig. You were the first."

The darkness masked George's features as he looked down. Olivia felt silly now doing something like that with anyone besides Harry was just too—too…intimate. She pushed back against the parapet to propel herself forward, but George stopped her from retreating by grabbing her hand.

"Don't go," he begged. "I wanted to ask you something."

Olivia stepped backwards, and George moved close to her still holding her hand in both of his. "Would you accompany me to the Yule Ball, Olivia?"

Her breath caught. She shouldn't have been so surprised that he'd asked her, and yet she was. If Olivia was honest with herself, she would have to admit that she'd never really believed that anyone would ask her to the Ball. She was really surprised at how excited she was that George had asked her. Lena and Hermione's advice was the same, so she decided to take it and did so willingly and happily.

"Alright, George," she answered with a genuine and wide smile that made George's heart swell impossibly within his chest.

* * *

"This is mad. At this rate we'll be the only ones in our year without dates," Ron said to Harry quietly. "Us and Neville."

The four friends were sitting at a table together working on various assignments in study hall. They were surrounded by students from all the different houses, and the only sound was the occasional whisper and scratching of quills on the parchment.

"Yeah, but then again, he can take himself," Harry replied and the two boys chuckled at their joke at the other boy's expense.

Olivia looked up at Hermione who was sitting across from her. Hermione gave her a matching look of exasperation. They shared a look of understanding that the boys missed entirely.

"It might interest you to know that Neville's already got someone," Hermione whispered to the boys.

Ron's groan made Olivia smirk. "Now I'm really depressed."

A note came flying in Ron's direction, and Olivia followed where it'd come from, Fred and George. George smiled and winked at her and she returned the smile happily, no longer embarrassed by his apparent interest in her.

"Get a move or all the good ones will have gone," Ron whispered while Harry read the note over his friend's shoulder. "Who are you going with, then?" He asked his older brother.

Olivia looked at Hermione and laughed silently behind her hand as Fred threw a paper ball at Angelina Johnson and asked her to go to the Ball with him through sign language. Hermione shared Olivia's amusement secretly.

"Oy, Hermione, Olivia your girls," Ron tried to say nonchalantly.

"Oh, well spotted," was Hermione's reply. Olivia just gave Ron and Harry and disbelieving look.

"You can both come with one of us," he suggested. "It's one thing for a bloke to show up alone, but for a girl it's just sad."

"I won't be going alone, because believe it or not someone's asked me," Hermione answered angrily standing up and gathering her things. "And I said yes!"

"Bloody hell! She's lying, right?" Ron asked Harry as Hermione stormed off.

Olivia said nothing and began gathering her things to depart as well. Ron and Harry were impossible. It was only a week until the Ball and they were just now thinking of asking the girls to the Ball.

"If you say so," Harry said noncommittally.

"What about you, Olivia?" Ron asked turning on their other friend suddenly. "You could go with Harry."

Olivia was placing her last roll of parchment away in her bag when Ron caught her. She froze at Ron and Harry's sudden attention on her. George, however, appeared at her side with perfect timing.

"Sorry, boys," he said guiding Olivia's hand to finish placing the parchment in her bag and taking said bag from her. "She's already taken, too. I'm taking Olivia to the Ball."

Embarrassment didn't even begin to describe the feelings she had at that moment. It was as though the entire school was starring at her and had overheard George's proud announcement. She felt as though her face was going to turn purple from all the blood rushing to her cheeks. Ron and Harry stood with gaping mouths as George helped Olivia stand on shaky legs and escorted her out of the hall.

Olivia didn't see Harry's expression as he noticed that the two walked hand in hand. Only she would have been able to divine the meaning behind his unreadable expression. Whispering followed Olivia and George as they exited the hall—the student body was gossiping about _his_ Vee with another boy.


	13. Present Memories

Chapter Twelve

Olivia looked down lovingly at her latest Christmas present. It was beautiful as it sat neatly in its little sliver box, and she marveled at the taste of the gift giver.

_That Christmas morning had dawned bright, and the landscape was lovely and new covered in a fresh layer of snow that had fallen in the night. Olivia, Hermione, Harry, and the whole lot of the Weasleys spent all morning in the snow in one massive snowball fight. They adjourned their war for lunch, and then separated into two sides once more for another go._

_Olivia ended up on the same side as Fred and George that morning. She ended up on the opposite side with Harry, Ron, and Ginny that afternoon. George and Fred had mercilessly focused their attacks on her, a fact that everyone chose to ignore. It was obvious the fight between Olivia and George was just an excuse to flirt through violence._

_Olivia had learned in the past couple of weeks that being involved with one of the twins meant you were sort of involved with the other. Fred, George, and she hung out more than she and George did alone. It wasn't weird, though. Olivia had found she sort of like it along with the almost overbearing protectiveness and possessiveness George had begun to exhibit towards her. Olivia had been taught for the past four years that she was meant to protect Harry and it was nice to finally feel like someone would look after her._

_When they did manage to be alone, Olivia and George had begun playing a game that neither really knew how it begun. They took turns asking each other questions. At first it was little thing like—favorite colors, flowers, season, days of the week, holidays, etc. Then it progressed into more complicated and personal questions in which the two might only have time for one for each of them. It was how Olivia had learned about Fred through his twin's eyes and what the Weasley clan was really like from an insider perspective. Olivia had in turned given George a lot of details about her childhood, how she'd been raised by Lena. These discussions had led the two into a deeper understanding of the other, and Olivia felt a strange attraction growing for the older red head. There was certainly potential between the two. Perhaps more than either could have guessed or recognized._

_Hermione left early in the afternoon, but Olivia stayed behind to continue playing in the snow. She knew it wouldn't take her as long as her friend to get ready for the ball. Hermione had an almost unmanageable head of hair to tame while Olivia has decided a few days ago to wear her hair up in a simple French twist she'd managed to perfect with her hair spell work. _

_Not long before she would have to depart to get ready Olivia managed to hit Fred in the back of the head with a well aimed tossed which only incited the twins' wrath. They chased her away from the group, and Fred managed to exact her revenge by hitting her twice, once in the center of her back and the other on her thigh._

_George was not satisfied until her shove handfuls of snow down her shirt or so he claimed. Fred joined the others while George continued to chase down Olivia, who could run faster than anyone could have believed. George's longer legs, though, gave him an advantage along with his Qudditich strength. _

_He cornered the girl against a large tree out of the sight of the others. She cowered as he approached her with two hands full of ice cold snow. _

"_I give up!" Olivia called from behind her arms that she used to protect herself with a huge smile showing that she knew this was all a playful game. "I surrender!" _

_George chuckled and continued his painfully slow approach Olivia back herself into the tree trying to avoid the icy cold she knew was coming._

"_I might concede for the right prize," George teased exaggeratedly weighing the snow in his hands. _

"_Anything! Name your price," Olivia said cringing as George and his threatening snow stood only inches from herself._

"_A kiss," he demanded._

_Olivia's cheeks were already flush from the exertion of running, so George didn't notice the fresh rush of blood to her cheeks. "Alright then," she agreed and tapped her cheek as the place where he could kiss her._

_George dropped the snow in his hands and approached her slowly. He placed a hand against the tree above her right shoulder and leaned forward on it as he moved in to kiss her cheek. Olivia fought the urge to turn her head and "accidentally" allow their lips to meet. She shouldn't be feeling these things, and so she held her head firmly in place as George kisses her lingeringly on the cheek. _

_Olivia had held her breath without realizing it when George was only an inch away from her skin, and he lingered a moment before he actually pressing his lips to her cheek. She let the breath out shakily as he pulled away, and she turned her head a little too early almost hitting her nose against his._

_They both felt the attraction, the heat. They both wanted to kiss for real, but neither was willing to break the pregnant moment they held between them as they looked into each other's eyes. Olivia realized that she had plastered herself to the tree and George was firmly pressed against her immobilizing her effectively._

"_I—I should go," she said blinking and feeling her senses return to her. "Hermione is probably wondering where I am. We were supposed to get ready together."_

_George nodded and pulled back not pressing himself against her but still very near. "I have something for you," he announced pulling a small silver box from his coat pocket._

"_George, you shouldn't have. I didn't get anything for you," Olivia said as he took her hand and placed the box there._

"_It's nothing big," he replied with a charming smile. "I found it in the back of an old antique store in Hogsmead. It's hardly worth anything._

"_Open it," he ordered when she simply starred at the box._

_She looked up and smiled as she lifted the lid of the gift. Inside she found and old looking hair comb that sparkled dully up at her. There were four clusters of white crystals that shimmered in the afternoon sunlight. They were stars ranging from large to very small. It reminded Olivia of the night George had asked her to the Yule Ball, the night she'd helped him look at the stars with his eyes closed._

"_Oh, George," she exclaimed fingering the lovely comb, "it's beautiful. Thank you."_

"_I thought you would want to wear it tonight," he said obviously pleased that she liked his offering._

"_It's perfect," she said closing the box. "I will."_

"_See you at seven-thirty, then?" He asked stepping back slowly._

_Olivia couldn't stop herself from lunging at George to embrace him. A thank you simply didn't say enough. He was surprised at first, but her returned the girl's hug willingly._

"_I'll see you at seven-thirty," she promised before pecking him on the cheek and running towards the castle exhilarated by his thoughtfulness. _

Olivia fingered the comb almost reverently before pulling it from its box and positioning it in her hair. Lena had not provided adornment for that night beyond the dress and shoes laying on Olivia's bed, and Olivia had not cared for any. This simple gift was the perfect finishing touch to the night, and she admired it as it twinkled in her hair.

"Oh, Olivia, where did you get that?" Lavender asked attracted by the sparkling nature of the comb.

"It was a gift," Olivia answered hoping that the other girls would ignore it beyond that.

She was not that lucky. "I didn't see you open it this morning," Parvati remarked finishing the complicated braiding of her long black hair.

"I just got it this afternoon."

"Ah ha!" Lavender exclaimed with a wicked smirk. "And who could be the giver?"

Olivia was embarrassed by the expectant looks that Lavender and Parvati gave her. When would Hermione be done with her hair? She needed her friend's help.

"George Weasley if you must know," she said on a sigh.

"I knew it!" Lavender shrieked and looked triumphantly at Parvati. "I knew they were secretly dating."

"You're such a cute couple," Parvati squealed clapping her hands excitedly. "How long have you been dating?"

"Why haven't you told us?"

"Have you kissed yet?" The two girls asked rapidly dazing Olivia with their assault.

"Hold on," she said holding up her hands to calm the other two. "George and I aren't dating. We're just friends."

"You expect us to believe that? Puh-lease! That is much too serious a gift for someone your "just friends" with. It had to cost at least ten gallons." Lavender flipped her hair over her shoulder expertly a little annoyed that Olivia was being so stubborn about her relationship with George.

"Oh, no, George said it was nothing, and he doesn't have that kind of money to be spending on me," Olivia said looking worriedly at the comb in the mirror.

"I don't care what he told you," Lavender persisted joining Olivia in the mirror. "That is a major step in a relationship especially for a boy. They hate commitment, and that comb represents a big one for boys around here."

"Olivia, could you please come help me with my hair?" Hermione called from the bathroom.

Olivia gratefully stood and joined her friend eager to get away from Lavender and Parvati's conjecture about her and George. Hermione's hair was almost completed and perfect from what Olivia could tell when she walked in.

"Wow, Hermione! It looks great!"

"Thank you. Could you pin this part here?" She asked holding the hair and pointing to the spot.

Olivia grabbed a few bobby pins and secured the section for her friend, but it wasn't anything that Hermione couldn't have done herself. Olivia concluded that her friend must have been listening to the conversation in their dorm.

"Did you over hear?" Olivia asked leaning back against the sink next to the one Hermione was working at.

Hermione nodded and looked up at the comb. "It that it?"

"Yeah," Olivia answered crossing her arms over her chest. "Thanks by the way for saving me from them."

"Don't mention it. I did really need a little help," Hermione said applying a fine layer of makeup to her face. "Are they almost done?"

Olivia listened carefully and heard the other two girls grunting. "They were both done with their hair, and I think they're getting into their dresses."

"Good, hopefully, they'll head down to their dates, then."

"We should only be so lucky."

Normally, Hermione and Olivia got on fairly well with the two other girls they lived with, but it was obvious that Lavender and Parvati were more interested in boys and girly things than Hermione and Olivia. Olivia wondered that she and Hermione didn't hang out enough with other girls and that the boys had rubbed off on them.

"Do you think what Lavender said about the comb is true?"

"Hmm?" Hermione looked at her friend in the mirror as she applied mascara carefully.

"About George," Olivia probed fearfully.

"Does it matter?"

"Of course, it matters. I'm out of my element, and I need warning if this gift means more than I thought it did."

"Why?" Hermione asked seriously straightening and looking Olivia directly in the eye. "It seems to me that George likes you very much, and I think you like him, too. What difference does it make what the comb means?"

"What if he likes me more than I like him?"

"Listen, as much as I don't understand your attraction to him, I know that George would never force you to do anything you weren't comfortable with. He may act like a child, but he is a nice guy. I wouldn't worry about the rest."

"Okay. You're right _again_," Olivia conceded with a roll of her eyes.

They both heard the door to their dorm open and close. The coast was finally clear.


	14. Starry Night

**A/N: I'm posting this chapter a bit early. I'm moving and won't have internet until next Tuesday. I promise another chapter as soon as I get internet again! Thanks to all of you who review. It always encourages me to keeping working on this story when I get them. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

"Wow!" The two girls said as they looked at each other in side by side the mirror.

Olivia and Hermione had transformed in the course of a few hours from girls to women. Hermione looked beautiful no longer hidden behind a book and her bushing hair. Olivia's natural beauty was allowed to shine in the dress Lena had chosen for her. They barely recognized each other.

Hermione was the first to look at a clock and realize they were late. Hermione left the room quickly to met Viktor in the corridor outside of the great hall. Olivia paused for a moment to look at herself more closely. George would be waiting for her in the common room, and she would have less time to prepare to face him than Hermione would to meet Viktor.

She felt naked with her gently rounded shoulders completely exposed. This feeling was amplified by all her golden blonde hair being swept up in the French twist exposing her neck completely. She had to admit, though, that her hairstyle along with the dress softened her appearance. The soft purple silk fabric floated around her and moved gently as her body did. She felt like she was floating on a purple cloud wearing the dress.

Time was her enemy, and she forced herself to leave the mirror and her dorm. She felt nervous as she walked down the stairs carefully. What would George think of her appearance? Would he be ashamed of his date or proud of her?

"I'm sorry that I'm late, George," she said to the floor as she'd been forced to look down with every step she took on the stairs afraid she would fall in the heels she was wearing.

There was no answer, and Olivia looked up to find the common room empty. She didn't see George anywhere, and she began to feel a little foolish. Perhaps it had been a joke all along. Maybe he was standing her up.

"George?" She called feeling sick to her stomach.

Just as shame began to wash over her, movement in one of the chairs by the fire drew her attention. A redhead stood up quickly and began brushing himself off.

"Sorry, Liv, I must have dozed off a little when—" George had begun his apology before turning and getting his first look at Olivia. When he saw her every word in his mind disappeared.

His mouth dropped as his eyes travel up from her feet to her head. George couldn't control his thoughts as he took in her presence. She was absolutely…

"Breath taking," he whispered to himself.

"What?" She asked with a worried expression stepping towards him.

His reaction had unnerved her. His mouth was hanging open, and she wasn't sure if it was from appreciation or disgust.

"Wow!" He said shaking himself and moving forward to meet her. "You look—" He tried to think of a word that would adequately describe her. "You're beautiful."

George grabbed her hand and kissed her knuckles gallantly.

Olivia sighed with relief. "Thank you. You look quite handsome yourself."

"Shall we?" He asked with a huge, proud smile as he offered her his arm.

Because of her tardiness, George and Olivia were the last couple to make it into the great hall before the champions and their dates were ordered to process inside. She and George found seats at the table with Fred and Angelina, Lee and Alicia, and Ron with Padma.

"You're going to be in big trouble, brother of mine," Fred greeted his twin as George and Olivia reached their seats. "Our sweet Olivia is going to kill you when she finds out you brought this babe to the Yule Ball when you were supposed to bring her."

George laughed, and Olivia scoffed, "Fred!"

"Olivia?" Fred's asked exaggerating his surprise. "That's you! Oh, how embarrassing for me."

Everyone at their table laughed at Fred's joke. It seemed to diffuse the surprise they all felt including Ron upon seeing Olivia dressed up for the first time. She truly did look like another person, and all the boys starring at her around them wondered who the girl was having over looked her beauty before.

George shot some of the bolder ones dirty looks behind Olivia's back as they ate dinner after the champions had come in and taken their seats at the head table. Fred joined his twin in dissuading unwanted attention towards the girl sitting between them. She was his twin's girl, and that meant he would be as possessive of her as though she were his own.

The feast began, and Fred and George kept the conversation light and entertaining. Everyone was have a good time except Ron who kept looking miserably up at Hermione and Viktor at the head table. Olivia caught his glances and shook her head with a frown at her plate. He should have asked Hermione to come with him sooner. Olivia knew her friend would have gone with him.

George was an attentive date throughout the meal. Olivia had a great time sitting between him and his twin laughing at their jokes and at the occasional punch Angelina gave Fred for saying something exceptionally absurd like when he suggested he and George swap dates. Lee and Alicia were fun, too, having had a lot of experience navigating Fred and George's banter. Only Padma and Ron seemed to be miserable, Padma only down because her date ignored her.

The food was cleared away at last and the champions led their dates to the dance floor. Olivia watched as Harry led Parvati on the dance floor and wished that she was the one dancing with him. She felt guilty at once for being disloyal to her actual date who was looking at her watching Harry.

"Care to dance?" He asked with a subtle lift of his eyebrow.

"Ow, Harry!" Parvati hissed at her date for stepping on her foot as they twirled nearby.

Maybe Olivia wasn't so jealous after all. "Sure," she answered with a wide grin and placing her hand in George's.

Olivia was pleasantly surprised to find that George wasn't a bad dancer. She feet were safe in his care. They swished around the room through the few ballroom dances, and they joined the crowd in the more modern form of dancing when the Weird Sisters came out to the shrieking of their fellow classmates.

Olivia didn't know that she'd had ever had such a great time before. George was an unending flow on energy that she fed off of, and the two danced for a couple of hours without a break before growing tired and hot.

"You want something to drink?" George asked bending to shout into her ear.

Olivia nodded and the two managed to find a path to the punch left out for all the hot and thirsty students. Olivia noticed Harry and Ron were sitting side by side with matching glum faces. Ron had his arms crossed over his chest and starred at the crowd in Hermione's direction, and Harry sat harboring a butterbeer looking sadly at the floor.

"Here," George said getting Olivia's attention by placing a glass into her hand. "Having a good time?"

Olivia drank deeply from the punch and nodded. "The best. Thanks for asking me to come."

"Thank you for coming with me," he said with a smile.

"Hey. You ready?" Fred asked his brother as he and Angelina joined them.

"Yeah." George looked at Olivia. "I'll be right back, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah," Olivia nodded waving the two troublemakers away. "I just hope whatever it is isn't too bad."

"Just a little present for our favorite house," George smiled mischievously. "I wouldn't go down to the dungeons until classes start, though."

Olivia was duly warned. George and Fred disappeared leaving Olivia alone with Angelina.

"So, you and George, huh?" The older girl asked her. "Are you officially dating?"

"No," Olivia said shaking her head vigorously. "We're just friends. Excuse me. I haven't spoken to Harry all night."

Olivia knew she was avoiding the situation, but Angelina nodded and let the younger girl go. Olivia headed towards Harry and Ron relieved that she had escaped that conversation again.

"Hey, Harry, Ron," She greeted taking a seat next the Harry. "Where's Parvati?"

Harry shrugged. "Someone asked her to dance."

"Why didn't you?" Olivia said nudging her friend hoping her playfulness would rub off on her out and down best friend. "I haven't seen you dance but once."

"I'm not much of a dancer."

"What's wrong with you?" Olivia asked tired of Harry's depressing mood.

"Nothing."

"Come on! Something's bothering you. What is it?"

"Nothing!" Harry exclaimed earning them a few curious glances. "Leave me alone, Vee, alright?"

"Fine," Olivia said hurt by Harry's outburst. "I'll leave you alone."

She stood and walked away without a backwards glance. She felt a single tear well up in her eye, but the sight of George standing at the doorway looking for her pushed it back. She felt her heavy heart lighten when George smiled brilliantly at her when he saw her walking towards him.

"How did it go?" She asked leaning in a little closer than necessary for him to hear her.

"All according to plan," George answered. "I hope Snape finds it first."

"You better hope he can't figure out who did it."

"Oh, he already knows we are responsible, but he won't be able to prove it."

George could tell that Olivia was trying a little too hard to act normal. He looked in the direction she'd come from and found Harry glaring at them. He knew somehow Harry was the cause for her change in mood.

"Is it me or did it get really hot in here all of a sudden?" He asked wanting to take her way from the negative energy Harry was sending their way. "Want to go for a walk?"

"To the lake?" Olivia asked raising an eyebrow.

"Maybe," he replied noncommittally.

"Let's go."

Olivia was mildly surprised when George directed them up the great steps rather than lead them both outside directly. Olivia began to think that perhaps he was taking her back to Gryffindor tower. Perhaps he was ready for their night to be over. Perhaps he had another date after her. Olivia didn't know. He was as unreadable as a stone column.

She was further surprised when they continued mounting stairs and passed the corridor that led to Gryffindor tower. He was taking her back up to the Astronomy tower.

"George, are you taking me to the Astronomy tower?"

He consulted his watch and said, "Yeah, I want to show you something, but we've got to pick up the pace."

True to his word he did pick up the pace pulling Olivia along behind him. She grabbed her dress and pulled the hem up trying to avoid tripping over the fabric at her feet. George's stride was long and he was only walking briskly. Olivia's shorter legs had to move in a jog-skip pattern to keep up. She was glad to see the top of the stairs to the tower as her legs were beginning to burn from the exercise.

"Close your eyes," George ordered at the door to the tower.

Olivia gave him a look that said she couldn't believe he was going to pull one of those moves on her. George chuckled.

"It's a surprise, a good one, I promise."

Olivia sighed and closed her eyes with a smirk.

George took both her hands and led her outside. The cold December air made goose bumps rise on her arms instantly. George led her into position and then placed something, she guessed his jacket, over her shoulders. She was grateful for the warmth.

"Tilt your head up." Olivia did slightly. "More." Again an inch or so up. "More." She repeated the action again.

George sighed and mumbled something that sound like, "Stubborn."

Olivia felt a finger beneath her chin, and George gently positioned her head so that she was almost craning backwards.

"It's almost time," George's voice seemed to come from her left.

"What is this, George?"

"Patience is a virtue, Liv."

"You know I really hate it when people say that sort of thing."

"Well, see if I ever plan a surprise for you again," George said in a mock offended voice.

"Will all your surprises require me to keep my eyes closed for so long and give me a crap in my neck? Because if they will, I think I could live without them."

George huffed and then laughed. "I promise this is worth it! Ah, here we go. Open your eyes."

Olivia opened her eyes quickly and was startled by the sight before her. The sky was lit up with streaking stars. It was the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen, a meteor shower.

"George," she breathed grabbing his arm at once calling to him and expressing her delight at the show.

"Told you," he said snidely wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "Amazing isn't it."

"How did you know?"

"Astronomy is a hobby," he answered as though it were no big deal.

But it was a big deal. It was beautiful. All of it. The comb, the night, the Ball, the stars. It was the best night she'd ever had even despite Harry's little outburst. Olivia didn't even realize she'd snaked her arm around George's waist until the streaking stars began to dissipate. They were fewer and far between now.

"Thank you," she said tearing her eyes from the night sky to look at George's face as he continued to watch the few shooting stars.

"Your welcome. I wanted to see it as much as I knew you would, so it wasn't completely selfless to come up here."

"Not just for this," Olivia said seriously making George look down at her. "Thank you for tonight. It's probably the best time I've ever had."

"Me, too," George returned starring Olivia in the eye.

Time seemed to stand still as the two looked each other in the eye. They were drawn to one another that was certain, and the attraction that they'd both been trying to deny pulled them together. Olivia couldn't believe George Weasley was her first kiss, but when their lips met it just felt right. She titled her head slightly to the right, and he did the same. It was as though they were performing a dance each had not known they knew the steps to.

The kiss deepened when Olivia pushed herself up further by standing on her tip toes. She reached up and around George's neck as he pulled her against him with his hands place firmly against her back. His jacket fell off of her shoulders, but the cold did not bother her. The only shiver she had was when George's hand slipped up causing his fingers to brush against the bare skin of her back at the top of her dress bodice.

George was the one who pulled away although he kept his hands firmly pressed against her back keeping her pressed up against his chest and stomach. He rested his forehead against hers. They both breathed heavily.

"Listen, Liv, there's another reason I brought you up here."

"I hadn't guessed," Olivia said sarcastically with a happy smile playing at the corners of her lips.

"Well, the thing is," George said nervously, "I like you _a lot._"

"I would hope so." Olivia played with the tip of his hair at the back of his neck with her fingertips.

"I'm trying to be serious," he complained.

"Sorry." She wondered how long it would be before he kissed her again. She hoped it would be soon.

"Be my girlfriend?" He asked softly.

Olivia froze. She stopped playing with his air. She held the breath she'd just taken, and she refused to allow her crapping legs relax. George felt her tense as soon as he'd asked.

"George," Olivia finally said apologetically relaxing her legs and pulling her arms away from his neck, "there's something you should know about me. I like you, too, but Harry is—"

"I know," he said interrupting her.

"It's not fair," she said sadly grabbing his jacket and turning away from him.

"I don't care. I still want you to be my girlfriend."

Olivia turned to regard him. His face was serious and earnest. "I can't. I don't want to hurt you."

George quickly bridged the gap between them and grabbed Olivia's hand and held it over his heart. "You like me, too, right?"

Olivia nodded.

"That all I need right now."

Olivia pulled her hand free and used it to bend his head towards her as she initiated another kiss between them.


	15. Beginnings Aren't So Simple

Chapter Fourteen

The word had officially gotten out that George Weasley and Olivia Townsend were Hogwarts newest and hottest couple. Many of the school had speculated that they were dating secretly before the Yule Ball, but that night their appearance for the last song, a slow one, had confirmed it for everyone who saw they together. Even the nonbeliever had to concede defeat when mistletoe appeared above the couple. George and Olivia had kissed without hesitation.

Olivia had only thought that George had been protective before the Yule Ball. She now knew what it meant to be dating a Weasley. George was often waiting for her outside of her classes, and he rarely missed meeting her after her last class of the day. She almost always had her meals with him, and they hung out in the common room whenever they weren't walking around the school or hiding in a deserted corridor kissing.

The thing which astonished Olivia was that she didn't mind being around him that much. She thought she would have grown tired of hanging around George and Fred, but thus far she was stilled just as enamored with him as she was the night of the Yule Ball.

Not only had she not grown tired of being around him, but she adapted her schedule and routine to blend with his. She gave up studying in the library learning instead to study in the common room usually with her feet in George's lap while he and Fred either drew up plans for or discussed their joke shop. In the past she'd studied in the library for the quiet, but she learned she could concentrate just as well with the noise of the common room.

Olivia was overwhelmingly happy in her new relationship with George. He was always the gentleman, never pushing her when they kissed, and he was as fun and thoughtful as ever. She found that it was liberating being so comfortable with someone who was naturally happy most of the time. She'd shared this level of comfort with Harry, but he was moody and worried about the fate of the world all the time. Olivia felt refresh being around George who only ever worried about the joke shop and not even that was enough to pull the constant smile from his face.

The one blight in her days at the beginning of the new term was that she got to spend such little time with her friends. She and George divided meals between his friends and hers and sometimes managed to combine the two, but it wasn't enough. Olivia only ever got to see Ron, Harry, and Hermione beyond classes and meals when Fred and George were busy pranking or "away," which meant they were up to no good. It was difficult balancing the time she wanted to spend with George and the time she wanted with her friends.

Of course, Hermione was having the same troubles, too. She and Viktor Krum were an item now, and the two girls stayed up at night taking about their relationships happy to have someone who could understand. It was an unspoken rule that they couldn't talk about their boyfriends around Harry and Ron who walked around angry and depressed alternately.

Another thing that was strained by Olivia's relationship was her duties looking after Harry. She hadn't had the time to ask him if he'd figured out the golden egg he'd managed to take from his dragon. She wasn't able to help him with it either, and she did feel guilty about it. However, she had very little time left in her days to give purchase to those sorts of emotions.

About a week and a half until the second task, Olivia walked into the Gryffindor tower only an hour before curfew alone. George had gone off with Fred and Lee to do something she didn't want to know about, and she searched for her friends wanting to spend some time with them. Ron and Harry were sitting by the fire playing wizard's chess.

"Hi, guys," she greeted cheerfully sitting beside Harry on the couch.

"Hi."

"Hey," the returned.

"Where's George?" Harry asked tersely as he move his instructed his knight to move.

"Don't know. Getting into trouble, I imagine. How are you?"

He shrugged as Ron's bishop took his knight.

"Have you figured out the egg?"

"Yep," Harry answered.

"And?"

"What do you care, Vee?"

"You're my best friend, Harry that's why."

"Could have fooled me," he answered under his breath.

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"I sure don't see you much to be your best mate," he replied as Ron captured Harry's queen. The game was over.

Olivia said nothing as her guilt overwhelmed her. She tried to hide the hurt she felt. Why did Harry have to hurt her so much whenever they talked?

"Right," she mumbled at last. "Sorry I bothered you."

She stood and headed for the stairs to the girls' dormitories. A hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"I'm sorry, Vee," Harry said looking contrite. "I shouldn't have said that."

"No, you're right. If you don't want me to butt in, then I won't."

Harry closed his eyes and sighed. "Mermaids."

"What?"

"Mermaids are the next challenge. They're going to take something, a treasure, from me and I'll have an hour to get it back."

"There are mermaids in the Black Lake?"

Harry nodded. "Apparently."

"You'll have to be under water for an hour?"

"That's the snag. I don't know what I'll do for air."

"What happens after an hour to the treasure?"

"The clue says, '_But past an hour - the prospect's black, too late, it's gone, it won't come back._'"

"That doesn't sound good."

"No," Harry agreed.

* * *

Olivia approached her last lesson of the week with the intention of asking Lena for advice or direction to solve the problem of breathing underwater on Harry's behalf. She was surprised, however, when she entered and found Snape in the newly expanded classroom along with her guardian.

"Come in," Lena beckoned as Olivia stood in the doorway shocked by her potions professor's appearance. "Professor Snape has obligingly agreed to help with the next stage of your training."

Olivia entered the room and gently put her bag down in its usual spot before approaching the two adults with a façade of bravado to hide her nerves.

"I have taught you everything I can to protect yourself and your partner. Now we must test that knowledge with a strong force of mind that myself. We will begin with Occlumency," Lena said waving her hand and magically bringing two chairs forward. "If you please, Professor."

Snape took a seat in the chair facing the door forcing Olivia to sit with her back to the door. This unnerved her senses. Her training had taught her to never leave herself in a position to be attacked. Not only would she be forced to fight off an attack with her mind, she may have to fight physical battles as well.

"The first step in this portion of your training will be to stop the invading person. Then we'll move on to altering your thoughts only as you did with me. Begin."

On the surface it appeared that the man and girl were simply sitting starring at each other with blank expressions. Beneath the thin layer of clam each were fighting an almost epic battle of wills and power of mind. Olivia was the first to betray the struggle on her face as she grimaced just before her professor entered her mind.

He stood over her as a small child in her room at Lena's. She was crying because Lena had punished her severely for messing up a potions of hers quite accidentally. The backs of her legs had been whipped with a leather belt until there were red welts on her creamy white and pudgy legs. Bruises would follow the next morning.

"I expected more a challenge, Townsend," Snape said to Lena with a snarl as Olivia slumped back in her chair as the man left her mind. She could feel pain on the back of her legs from the relieved memory.

Lena frowned obviously displease with Olivia.

"He's stronger than I thought," Olivia said panting by way of an excuse.

"Your first mistake was to believe that Professor Snape would be as weak as me or weaker. He is a skilled legilimens. Perhaps even better than Voldemort himself. Never, never underestimate your opponent!" Lena scolded slapping her hand on a desk nearby making Olivia jump.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Again!"

Olivia took a deep breath and steeled herself for the intrusion of Snape's forceful mind upon her own. The two sat motionless, and Olivia's resolve only held out a second or two longer than before.

Snape stood over her and George as they kissed for the first time. Olivia was embarrassed that her professor was audience to one of her most private moments. She tried with all the force of her mind to thrust him out, but it was no use. Pushing against his stronger will was like pushing a stone wall meant to last for eternity.

"How sickening," he smirked darkly as she shivered at his coldness in her chair when he pulled himself out.

Olivia felt sick to her stomach and a fine layer of perspiration covered her skin. She felt completely drained.

Lena didn't bother comment but only ordered, "Again!"

Olivia didn't even have time to catch her breath before Snape had entered her mind once more. She was reading a letter that Harry had sent her from the summer before. Snape was reading the contents over her shoulder.

"I'm worried, Vee. Worried for you. Worried for me. Worried for us all. He's coming back, and it's going to be bad," Snape read in a singsong voice.

Olivia wasn't sure if it was his flippant attitude about something so important or that he was no longer invading her privacy but Harry's, too, that spurred her strength. Before she had realized what she'd done. They both sat in the classroom, and Snape looked angry.

"Better," Lena comment tersely. "You will have to practice even harder, though, to keep him out. In the space of the few seconds he had control of your mind an enemy can learn everything he needs to know to use against you."

Olivia's small victory earned her the right to rest longer than before, but it was not over. Lena and Snape pushed her beyond anything she'd endured before, and that was the only victory she would have for more than a month. Snape learned more than anyone should as he entered her mind over and over again.

Olivia didn't have the opportunity to ask Lena what Harry could do for the next task. Indeed, she barely had opportunity to prepare herself for the next onslaught before Snape was in control of her mind.


	16. Unsanctioned Adventure

Chapter Fifteen

"George! Georgie, wake up," Olivia whispered shaking her boyfriend gently in his sleep. "Come on sleepy head. Wake up!"

Olivia had been up with Harry, Ron, and Hermione all night trying to figure out something to save Harry for the next task which was hours away. Ron and Hermione had been called to Dumbledore's office around midnight leaving her and Harry alone to figure things out for themselves.

Harry had fallen asleep a few hours ago, but Olivia had stayed up searching endlessly for an answer when finally one came to her. She'd read about it in the book Neville had loaned her, Gillyweed. There was one place she could find it, but she needed George's expertise to get to it.

"What? Bloody hell!" George jumped from his sleep pulling his bedcovers over himself like a shy girl when he realized Olivia was the one waking him. "Liv, what are you doing here?"

The sun was just beginning to rise, and the light coming from the sole window in the sixth year boys' room shone grey.

"I need your help," she said as he rubbed at his eyes and looked at his watch for the time. "I have to break into Professor Sprout's store."

"Do I even want to know?" He asked sitting up finally and throwing his legs out and over the side of his bed.

"I'll tell you after I get what I need," she promised as she starred at her boyfriend in the faint light.

George was only wearing boxers and a t-shirt, and this fact became awkwardly apparent for Olivia when he stood and fished through his mess of things for pants. She forced her eyes away from him with a blush and starred at the wall to her right as he slipped on some jeans.

George noticed this, but didn't comment on it. It hadn't bothered him that she'd seen him in his underwear, and a faint smile played on his lips at the discomfort it cause his girlfriend. Saying that word, 'girlfriend', in his mind made him smile even bigger as he pulled a sweater over his head. It was his favorite pastime to call her that as much out loud and in his mind as humanly possible.

"Ready?" He asked grabbing his cloak after slipping on some shoes.

"Yeah," his girlfriend replied looking at him judging that it was safe to do so again.

They quietly slipped out of the run not bothering either Fred or Lee who slept soundly, which didn't surprise Olivia too much. She was afraid she was going to have to conjure water to wake up George from his sleep.

Olivia pressed a finger to her lips as they reached the common room. Harry was snoring softly at the table they'd spent the night pouring over books. She'd placed a pillow between his head and the book he'd fallen asleep reading deftly and placed a blanket over his shoulders after he'd gone to sleep a few hours ago. George nodded that he understood, and they left the common room without disturbing him.

Olivia had known that George would be the best person to get her out of the castle and into the greenhouses undetected and hopefully in one piece. He led her through a maze of secret passages and dark hallways that had only a few windows letting in the early morning light. George at one point on the third floor had to grab her suddenly and pull her behind a suit of armor to avoid Mrs. Norris who was stalking a mouse. George's strong arm around her waist and one hand over her mouth to keep her quite were all that had saved them from being discovered.

"That was close," he remarked as Mrs. Norris retreated. He still had his hand over her mouth and around her waist and seemed to realize that when she didn't answer. "Sorry," he said removing his hand from her mouth quickly.

George didn't remove his arm around her waist, though. He enjoyed the feel of her body so close to his, and she would have reveled in it, as well, under other circumstances. Harry's life was on the line, however, and they needed to get to the greenhouses quickly.

"Let's not do that again," she said agreeing with his first statement pushing his arm away and freeing herself of his grasp.

They made it down to the greenhouses without further incident. A simple unlocking spell got them into the Herbology Professor's personal store room, and Olivia was able to steal the proper amount of Gillyweed in a matter of moments.

George lifted his eyebrows in surprise as she pocketed the slimy-looking stuff, and she shrugged as though stealing plants from a teacher were common enough for her, which given her and Hermione's actions their second year to get all the ingredients for the Polyjuice Potion was sort of true. They left the greenhouse exactly as it'd been moments before minus a little Gillyweed.

Olivia yawned loudly as they mounted the steps to the castle and tripped over a step. George kept her from falling but only just.

"Have you slept at all?" He asked as he righted her.

"I got a five minute power nap between two and three this morning," she answered forging ahead sleepily.

Now that she knew Harry would have a fighting chance in this next task, Olivia felt the exhaustion of the previous night fall heavily onto her shoulders. She tripped again, but managed not to fall without George's help.

"Stop," he ordered pulling her arm. "Hop onto my back. I'll carry you back."

"You don't have to do that," she protested and then yawned. "I can make it."

"Well, you're slowing me down, and the professors are going to be moving around soon. Our chances will be better if I don't have to keep catching you from running into one of them."

"This is ridiculous," Olivia sighed climbing onto George's back.

She threw her arms around his neck and held locked her legs around his torso instinctively. He slipped his arms under her legs and marched them up and inside the castle.

"Just let me take care of you, Liv."

Olivia laid her head down against his shoulder and fell asleep. George knew she must have dozed off when he felt her body relax. Her ankles and arms were locked around him in such a way that prevented her from falling off with his arms around her legs. They made it back to the common room in record time, and he was hardly tired at all of carrying her around.

She woke up dazed as he gave the fat lady the password. "That was quick."

"You fell asleep," he explained as they entered the now brightly lit common room and set her down.

"I can't believe I did that. Thank you, George."

"Your welcome. Now why did we do that?"

"Gillyweed," she answered pulling out the plant they'd stolen together, "gives whoever eats it gills and webbed feet. Harry needs it for the Second Task."

"I should have known. Was he the one who kept you up all night?"

"I was helping along with Hermione and Ron."

George looked over at Harry's still sleeping figure. "Where are they?"

Olivia thought about it for a minute. "I don't know. Dumbledore had to see them last night."

"Hmm," was his irritated reply.

Olivia knew that he didn't like the idea of her being alone with Harry all night, but he knew better than to say something about to her. He'd said it wouldn't bother him, her relationship with Harry, and he'd have to stick with it if he wanted her to be his girlfriend. Some things were beyond negotiation.

"We just sat and read all night, George. We read and read and read and read and read," she droned on and on to give him a test of the boring and tediousness of her night before she'd figured it out.

"Alright, then. I'm going to go clean up a bit," he said titling his head in the direction of his dorm. "No one wants to place bets with a smelly bookie."

"Oh, that's you," she teased waving her hand below her nose as though there were a bad smell. "You should take care of that."

"Come here, you," George replied wickedly pulling her into his arms and pretending to rub his smelliness on her.

Olivia struggled half-heartedly in his arms and tried to avoid the kisses he was planting all over her face. She giggled and pushed against his chest with her hands. Even through his cloak, sweater, and t-shirt his flesh burned there from her touch.

Someone cleared their throat loudly, and George froze with his lips planted on Olivia's cheek. Harry had been woken up by their silly game, and sat up now rubbing his eyes behind his glasses.

George pulled back refusing to be embarrassed at being caught kissing _his_ girlfriend. "I'll see you down at the stands."

Olivia nodded with red cheeks. She returned the quick peck on the lips he gave her before he headed back up to his room, however. George knew there was no competition between himself and Harry, but he comforted himself that she was his at least for now.

Olivia sheepishly made her way over to Harry as George disappeared up the stairs. She took the seat she'd spent most of the night in to Harry's left.

"How long have I been asleep? What time is it?" Harry asked tiredly looking at his watch and then jumped in a panic. "There's only a couple of hours left!"

Olivia was grateful that he hadn't brought up what he witnessed between her and George. He began pulling unopened books before him still hoping to find an answer even this late in the game.

"Harry, I figured something out," Olivia said stopping him from opening the book he'd chosen and pulled the Gillyweed out of her pocket and placing it on the table before him. "It's Gillyweed. Eat it right before you jump into the water, and it should allow you to breath underwater for about an hour."

"How do you know?" Harry asked uncertainly taking the offered plant.

"I read it in a book Neville let me read ages ago, but I didn't remember it until early this morning. George helped me break into Professor Sprout's personal stores, because she'd be the only person who'd have any."

"Brilliant."

George held her from behind as they all waited. All the students from Hogwarts, Drurmstrang, and Beauxbatons waited breathlessly as the time ticked down the last few minutes of the hour. He could feel how worried Olivia was about Harry through the fierce grip he had of his arm that was snuggly held to her stomach.

Fleur had already had to drop out, and her screaming to the judges what would happen to her sister made Olivia finally realized that not only was Harry in danger but Hermione and Ron as well. George knew in his heart that Dumbledore would never risk any of the students' lives, and felt certain that his little brother would be safe.

"He's cutting it close with that Gillyweed," Olivia commented.

"He'll be fine," he reassured her kissing her temple lightly.

A head popped up above the surface of the lake, and Olivia jumped towards the railing excitedly. She deflated quickly when she realized it was Cedric with Cho. George squeezed her just to remind her he was there for her, and she laid her head back on his shoulder appreciatively.

The crowd cheered when another head popped up. Olivia repeated her anxious action only to be disappointed once more. The clock chimed that the hour was over, and still there was no sign of Harry.

"He's fine," George chanted in her ear to be heard over the cheering for Viktor and Hermione. "He'll show up any second now. Just wait and see."

His predication was justified when two heads popped up a third time. It was Ron with Fleur's littler sister. Then Harry's head appeared. George let her go sadly. He let her go to Harry because he knew there was nothing he could do to keep her with him. He let her go because he had no other choice.


	17. Mine At Last

Chapter Sixteen

George wasn't sure what woke him up from his wonderful dream. His room was pitch black, but something had to have woken him up. He simply didn't wake up from a dream without provocation. However, his sleepy mind wouldn't let him figure it out.

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you!" Olivia sang quietly lighting the candle in the cupcake she held as she sang.

"Oh, no!" He groaned sitting up with a smile on his face nonetheless.

"Happy birthday, dear George! Happy birthday to you!" She continued taking a seat on his bed. "Make a wish."

George made a show of thinking deeply before blowing out the candle plunging them into darkness again before Olivia could use her wand for light. All he wanted was her…and the joke shop.

"It's not my birthday, yet. It's still dark out," George protested when Olivia handed him the cupcake.

"It is officially," she said looking at her watch. "Twelve oh one a.m."

"You're a cruel, cruel, girl waking up a bloke in the middle of the night. I think you get a sick enjoyment out of waking me up."

"Yes, well, you have to forgive me, because I come bearing food," she motioned to the cupcake, "and gifts."

George noticed that there was a plain white box and a wrapped present at the foot of his bed when Olivia motioned to them. She picked up the plain white box and opened it to show George what was inside.

"I made these myself. Seventeen cupcakes for your seventeenth birthday," she said proudly showing him the rest that matched the one in his hand.

George manfully pulled out the candle in the one she'd given him and prepared for the worst taste in his life when he bit into it. It was surprisingly good, though. In fact, it was better than his mum's cupcakes.

"Mmmm," he said taking a bigger bite this time.

"How did I do?" Olivia asked with a smile obviously not too worried how they were since George seemed to be enjoying himself.

"It's really good," he said as he chewed. "Here."

He held the cupcake out for Olivia to try. She nibbled off a little piece to see for herself. She was glad that years of working out complicated Potions had prepared her for cooking. The house elves in the kitchens had been very helpful to the point of almost making them for her, but Olivia had tried to stress to them how much she wanted to do them herself.

She whipped a bit of the red icing she'd put on the cupcake from the corner of her mouth and licked her finger as George stuffed the rest of the cupcake into his mouth. She'd made the icing red since it was both their favorite color. George grabbed another cupcake from the box almost before his first one was swallowed.

"Wooh, pace yourself there, George," Olivia said closing the box and moving it away from him. "You'll get sick if you try to eat them all tonight."

"They're so good, Liv. I didn't know you could cook."

She tried to suppress her amusement as he began eating the next one. She was glad the cupcakes were a hit. Fred would be getting some, too, when he woke up in the morning.

Olivia offered up her gift when George had licked his finger twice trying to find any icing that may be been missed at first. It was a stock of some rare potion supplies that she had partly ordered and partly harvested herself after weeks of searching the Forbidden Forest for certain plants. Her skills in Herbology and Potions made her the best person to supply him with what he'd need for only about a week's worth of supplies. For a normal person, what she'd given him would have lasted a year.

"Thank you," he said happily leaning forward and kissing her on the cheek. "I don't think I'd mind waking up to your cupcakes and presents every night."

George put his present and cupcakes away on his nightstand and scooted over leaving Olivia room to lie down beside him. He patted the mattress beside him, but Olivia shook her head.

"I should get to bed myself."

"Stay for a little while," he begged fully awake now from the sugar she'd used in his cupcakes.

She sighed and rolled her eyes but moved to the place he's patted. They laid down together Olivia resting her head on George's shoulder. She uttered a spell quietly and a small patch of the night sky could be seen on the roof of the canopy. She put out her wand, and they watched the magic stars together.

"So have you and Fred got planned for tomorrow?"

"Today, you mean?"

"Right. What's it going to be? Tap dancing chairs? Singing toilets?"

"That's a good idea," he teased pretending to get excited by her ideas.

"Oh, no! I'm giving him ideas! Please don't tell anyone where they came from!"

George chuckled. "You're secret's safe with me."

"So what _are_ you going to do for your birthday?"

"Nothing, actually. We decided to take off this year since we're of age now and all."

"Really?" Olivia pushed herself up and looked down at George surprised. "But it's April Fool's Day! That's like your biggest day of the year. You and Fred always do something big for it."

"Exactly, we've built up expectation, so what better thing to do than nothing? Everyone's going to be walking around on egg shells today expecting something at any moment."

Olivia settled back down laughing softly. George felt his heart sing at the sweet sound of her laughter. "Genius! Pure genius."

"First thing tomorrow all hell will break loose, though," he added triumphantly.

"You're good, very good," Olivia complemented seeing the brilliance of their plan. "I wish I'd know before I'd come and woken you up. I was afraid you would have something planned first thing in the morning before I could give you your birthday presents, and then I'd hate you and Fred and not be able to give them to you."

"Feel free to come wake me up anytime if you have those cupcakes with you," George said in a soft voice. "Or just anytime you want."

"Well, if you try very hard, I might be persuaded to make you cupcakes for your birthday next year."

"Excellent! I'll get one more than I got this year."

"Maybe," Olivia warned playfully.

" Please? I'll make you a cake for your birthday," he said trying to bargain with her.

"My birthday is in the summer. You'll just get your mum to make one for you and send it to me."

"I wouldn't send it to you. I'd bring it to you, silly. I'll have my apparition license by then."

"Mmm-hmm," Olivia agreed sleepily letting her eyes droop heavily.

"Liv, are you going to sleep?"

She was too deeply asleep to answer. George starred at the stars before finally falling asleep himself.

When he woke up the next morning, Olivia was gone, and Fred was jumping on him excitedly singing "Happy Birthday." It was tradition that the two sang it to each other before anyone else, but Olivia had beaten his twin to it that year.

He was relieved to find her waiting for him and Fred when they went down to the common room on their way to breakfast. She had a box of cupcakes for Fred, which he'd heard so much about from his twin.

"Happy birthday…again," Olivia said to George kissing him good morning while Fred eagerly stuffed a cupcake into his mouth.

"Good morning," he replied cheerfully. "Sleep well?"

Olivia smiled at him shyly and was about to answer when Fred interrupted her.

"Hey! Where's my birthday kiss?" He demanded with green frosting lining his lips.

Olivia scoffed but move towards George's twin who prepared for his kiss by puckering up his lips expectantly. Olivia placed her hands on each side of his face and forced him to turn his head, so she could kiss him on the cheek.

George laughed at his twin's dismayed face secretly glad that she hadn't kissed Fred on the lips. A lot of girls equated the two brothers as the same person so it was okay to accept a date with one and snog the other. Olivia always knew him apart from his twin, and she proved in little ways like the kiss that she would never do anything like that with Fred. She was _his_ not his twin's as Fred knew very well by now.

"I guess that will have to do," Fred sighed sadly. "But these cupcakes are delicious."

Olivia laughed, and it reminded George of the gift Fred had given him. It was a photograph of Olivia taken Christmas Day when they were all playing and having a snowball fight. Apparently, Colin Creevy had gotten a picture of George grabbing Olivia from behind and twirling her around. She threw her head back and laughed heartily in the photo making a smile play on George's lips.


	18. A Bad Night

Chapter Seventeen

Something wasn't right.

Olivia could feel it in the air. There had been a bright blue light come from the center of the maze which everyone thought meant that someone had reached the cup. No one appeared in the winner's ring. Olivia frantically sought out Harry in the maze. She couldn't feel him anymore.

"Something's wrong," she said standing from her seat beside her boyfriend.

"What is it, Liv?" George asked sitting up straighter almost reaching her shoulder where he sat.

"I'm not sure," she answered looking at Dumbledore in the Minister's box.

The older man looked mildly worried. He seemed to feel her gaze on him and turned to regard her with a frown. He must feel the absence, too.

Olivia was glad to be able to confirm something was wrong. For the past month she'd spent most of her time either researching spells for Harry to learn or helping him master them. Night and day she'd spent in the library or in the abandoned classroom where they practiced. She'd only gotten to spend time with George in stolen moments late at night. The rigorous schedule she'd followed for so long had begun to take a toll on her mind creating a fuzzy, haze that meant she was living in a waking sleep.

Her mind was fully awake, though, now. She concentrated with all her might on the familiar tinge of Harry's mind. It was nowhere in that maze. Where was he?

_OLIVIA!_ She heard and felt in her mind. The force of Harry's call shook her body in pain. She doubled with the force of the call and the pain on her forehead.

"Liv? Olivia? Are you alright?" George asked standing quickly to help her.

She grabbed his arm and used it to force herself upright despite the tremors that wracked her body with the after effects. There was only one thought she could comprehend—Harry needed her.

"I have to go," she said seeing the place where he and Cedric had been transported.

"What?"George snapped. "Where? You need to see the healer."

Olivia shook her head furiously. "No, I've got to go."

She felt steady enough on her feet and moved quickly. She would have to find a place out of sight to apparate. She had to get to Harry and quickly.

"Wait, Liv, you can't go!" George exclaimed following her out of the stands. "What's going on?"

Olivia didn't bother to repeat herself again. Leaving was all she could do, could think about. She had to get to Harry.

"Olivia!" Hermione called her as she and George rounded the stands. "What's going on?"

She and Ron had followed the couple out of the stands. Olivia wanted them all gone and back in their seats. It was deserted back here, but she wasn't supposed to leave in front of anyone.

"Nothing." Olivia said trying to act as though nothing were wrong. "Go back to your seats."

Hermione and Ron stopped their approached at looked at their friend nervously. She was acting very strange.

"Liv, you're acting like a mad person," George said in a too clam voice. "Let us take you to a healer."

"Yeah, you aren't acting like yourself," Hermione added.

"I'm fine!" Olivia exclaimed letting a little burst of her magical energy, heightened by the danger she felt for Harry, escape blowing against her friends.

"Okay? What was that?" Ron asked worried now.

Hermione had a dawning look on her face. She must have an idea of what Olivia was now.

Olivia pulled her wand out quickly. "I've got to go. Harry's in trouble."

"You can't!" Georg protested. "It's against the rules."

"He's been taken by Voldemort. I have to help him."

"If that's true, let's go tell Dumbledore. He'll know what to do."

"There's no time! I'm Harry's Amoverus! I have to go."

"Legend," Hermione whispered with a white face.

"Fact," Olivia nodded. "Explain to them. I'm gone!"

Olivia looked sadly at George who like his brother seemed confused by Olivia's confession. She raised her left hand slowly and snapped her fingers resolvedly. And she was gone.

"Okay? What was that?" Ron asked again.

"What's Amoverus?" George asked rounding on Hermione quickly.

"Ha—Have you ever heard the term 'soul mates'?" George and Ron nodded. "Well, that doesn't even begin to describe what an Amoverus is."

* * *

Olivia appeared behind a large headstone in the graveyard. Voldemort was standing along with his followers facing the headstone she was hiding behind. She looked everywhere for Harry. She could fell him here, but she couldn't see him.

"It was old magic. Something I should have foreseen," Voldemort said approaching the headstone slowly. "But no matter, no matter. Things have changed."

Voldemort approached the headstone in a flash of movement, and Olivia heard the heavy breathing of her other soul struggling to get away. She knew where Harry was now.

"I can touch you…now."

Harry's screams pierced Olivia's heart and made her soul ache in sympathy. She couldn't see from her hiding place what Voldemort was doing to Harry, but she could guess.

_You're not alone, Harry. I'm here,_ Olivia thought from her hiding place.

She opened her mind to Harry's and absorbed some of his pain. Electric shooting pain wracked her body, and she felt its origins coming from the right side of her forehead. It was Harry's scar.

Suddenly Harry's screams stopped and the pain was lessened but not gone. "Astonishing what a few drops of your blood will do, eh, Harry?" Voldemort queried in his scaly, sick voice. "Pick up your wand, Potter."

Olivia heard Harry's form drop to the ground before she saw Harry's figure on the ground in the wake of Voldemort.

_Pretend you can't hear me, Harry. I'm going to get you out of this,_ Olivia encouraged.

_Vee? Are you really here?_ His tone was exhausted and frightened.

_I'm with you._

_How can I hear you?_

"I said, pick it up! Get up! Get up!" Voldemort ordered waving his wand menacingly.

Harry scrambled back to get at his wand.

"You've been taught to duel, I presume, yes? First, we bow to each other," the evil wizard bowed with a flourish of his hand. "Come on now, Harry, the niceties must be observed. Dumbledore wouldn't want you to forget you manners, now would he?

"I said, bow," he ordered lifting his wand and forcing Harry to bend at the waist.

_It's a long story, _Olivia answered quickly wishing she could prevent this humiliation. _Listen, Harry, I'm right behind you. You've got to get to me. Then I can get us both out._

_What about Cedric?_

_Where is he?_

_Dead,_ Harry answered in a serious, sad tone.

"That's better," Voldemort hissed with a maniacal grin. "And now!"

Olivia tensed when Voldemort rushed at Harry, but he did no more than knock over the boy. Olivia couldn't see what the evil man did as he was out of her sight, but she heard his words before Harry began screaming.

It was the Cruciatus Curse, and Harry writhed in pain on the ground at the foot of the headstone. Once again she opened her mind and shouldered some of the pain.

_Act like it feels just the same or worse,_ she warned Harry._ The more you suffer in his eyes the less you actually will._

Harry didn't answer, but his screaming and writhing increased. They were rewarded when the curse was lifted quickly.

"Atta boy, Harry. Your parents would be proud, especially your filthy muggle mother."

Harry provoked by Voldemort's words attempted a disarming spell, but Voldemort easily blocked the spell with a wave of his arm. It rebounded and hit Harry sending him flying away from Olivia's position.

"I'm going to kill you, Harry Potter," Voldemort announced cruelly stalking his prey. "I'm going to destroy you."

Harry shook in pain and fear on the ground at Voldemort's feet, and Olivia felt rage, hate boiling rage well up in her chest. Voldemort squatted and spoke to Harry alone, and she did not hear his words. She knew their import, however, and could feel Harry's fear grow at whatever Voldemort said.

_Don't listen to him, Harry. I'm here. We'll get you out of this. You're going to be alright. I believe in you!_

"Get up!" Voldemort shouted and forced Harry to stand.

When Voldemort turned to begin his new onslaught of spells, Harry took the opportunity to duck behind a nearby headstone. Olivia quickly apparated to the spot.

"Don't you dare turn you back on me, Harry Potter!" Voldemort called angrily shooting a spell at the tombstone Harry had jumped behind nearly hitting him.

"Harry!" Olivia whispered placing her hand on his cheek forcing him to look at her.

Harry's wand was at her neck before he realized it was her. "Vee, how did you get here?"

_Come with me now, Harry. I can get us back to school._

"I want you to look at me when I kill you. I want to see the light leave your eyes!" Voldemort shouted as Harry looked longingly into Olivia's eyes.

"I have to go," he whispered.

_NO! You can't! He'll kill you!_ Olivia felt tears welling up in her eyes. _Come with me._

"Get Cedric's body and go."

_I'm not leaving without you._

_Go! _Harry ordered forcefully.

_I can't leave you,_ Olivia felt retched and like she was dying inside. Harry looked straight ahead and began breathing heavily. _I-I love—_

_I know! Go, Vee! Please!_ Harry interrupted setting his face into stone and pushing himself from the tombstone to stand and face his enemy.

Olivia watched paralyzed with anguish as Harry resolutely walked out from behind the stone and faced without a trace of fear in his features. Pride in him woke her to what he'd asked. She wouldn't leave him for long, but she could take Cedric.

She apparated to the nearest headstone to Cedric's body after scanning the graveyard. There were Death Eaters nearby, and Olivia silently used a levitating charm to move Cedric towards her. She grabbed his arm and apparated to the first place she that came to mind, the infirmary.

Nothing here could help him now, but it seemed fitting that his body be brought here. Olivia carefully laid his body on a bed. She closed his eyes and laid his hands over his chest respectfully before apperating back to the graveyard.

The sight she was greeted with was something she'd never seen or heard described before. Voldemort and Harry were sounded by a cone of light and power. They stood fighting for control of the lightening-like beam that connected their wands. A large ball of light seemed to be moving back and forth across the stream of light between the two depending on who was gaining or losing strength.

Olivia didn't bother to speak. She only leant her strength to Harry, and she was gratified to see the ball of light move closer towards Voldemort's wand until it reached the tip. A ghostly figure emerged and sat on the outskirts of the cone. It was Cedric. Another ghostly figure, a stranger, appeared and seemed very confused. Another figure sprouted from the wand. It was a lady that Olivia had only seen in pictures—Harry's mother. She shouted for Harry to hold on as another figure emerged. James Potter stood by his son's side.

"Harry, when the connection is broken, you must get to the portkey. We can linger for a moment to give you more time but only a moment. Do you understand?" James said quickly.

Harry nodded as he fought for the strength to continue.

"Harry," Cedric said, "take my body to my father."

_Done,_ Olivia said.

_I told you to go,_ Harry said angrily.

"Let go," Lily urged her son. "Sweetheart, you're ready. Let go. Let go!"

Voldemort tried his best to maintain the connection, but Harry with Olivia's help was able to break the connection. Harry ran for the portkey as the spirits rushed at Voldemort. It wasn't enough time.

Olivia jumped from her hiding spot and began firing spells as Harry dodged the ones being directed at him. Olivia's sudden appearance was enough distraction to give him time to get to the portkey, though. The Death Eaters didn't know who to fire at, and their hesitation gave Harry the few seconds he needed. He hesitated.

"GO!" Olivia shouted. "I'm right behind you."

He was gone.

Spells began to fire at her more forcefully. She dropped to the ground for cover long enough to apparate, but a well aimed spell caught her on the arm cutting a deep gash into her flesh. She cried out and gripped the injury tightly. She heard them running to capture her, and only years of training allowed her to concentrate long enough to apparate.

Harry, she thought before disappearing just as the Death Eaters reached her.

The pain was unbearable. She landed next to Harry who was sobbing. The spell that hit her must have been something very dark. It made her entire arm feel as though it were on fire. She was losing a lot of blood, too, which she saw when she forced her head up to check on the wound.

People all around them were cheering at Harry's arrival. She felt the dawning realization begin to spread that something was not right the least of which was her sudden appearance. She felt her body begin to turn cold, and he eye fluttered as she let herself fall back to the ground heavily.

"Vee? Olivia! HELP! SOMEBODY! HELP!" She heard Harry shouted.

The last thing she saw was Harry's tear-streaked face.


	19. Now What?

Chapter Eighteen

Olivia drifted in and out of consciousness. She saw Dumbledore's white beard over her face and felt a painful stab coming from her arm that was new. Then all was black. Or was it just the sky above? Or Snape's robes? She saw the greasy haired man and heard his spiteful voice muttering incantations. Where was Harry? She needed him. She called out for him and heard nothing in return. She heard someone moaning. Was it him? Did he need her? She tried to pull herself from the haze, but the cloudy mass keeping her from seeing where the moaning was coming from. She tried to pull herself free, but its swirling, unshakable tendrils held her firmly in between. No. Not Harry. The terrible moaning was coming from her. Where was Harry? She asked as she gave up the fight with the darkness and went under completely.

Someone was whispering. "It was fortunate for the girl that Severus could stop the curse when he did. As it is, I'm not sure how long it will take for her to recover, and I can only guess how much use of the arm she'll be able to regain."

Olivia felt as though her brain were all scrambled nothing seemed to fell right. She heard the words but couldn't make out their meaning. Everything hurt. Even her eardrums hurt picking up the soft noise.

"She's a fighter," Lena returned firmly. "I'm sure she'll be good as new in no time."

Olivia's tousled mind began to clear slowly and the words began to make sense. She couldn't seem to figure out how to open her eyes, though, or move any part of her body.

"I wouldn't build up any false expectation, Ms. Townsend. She very nearly died tonight," the healer's voice cracked betraying the emotional strain of finding a dead student in her infirmary and only barely keeping another from the same fate. "She was lucky. That's all."

Olivia managed to open her eyes, and the ability seemed to lift the gates preventing her from moving the other parts of her body. She was able to turn her head and wiggle her toes and fingers but only of one hand.

"I want to know exactly what was done to her and what measures have been taken in her recovery," Lena stated flatly.

"Very well. This way."

Olivia lifted her neck to look at her left arm, the one that had been hit by the curse in the graveyard, as the two women retreated to the healer's office. It was wrapped in white bandages from her shoulder to her fingertips. It was curious. She could see that it was there, but she couldn't feel it or move it.

She let her head drop to her pillow exhausted by the small effort it had taken to accomplish the survey of her arm.

"Vee?" Harry hissed from her right.

She turned her head and found a curtain blocked her view. "Yeah, Harry."

He appeared from behind the curtain in the pajamas the infirmary gave to the students who had to stay overnight in the hospital wing. He quietly move to her bed and sat down on a stool at her side.

"What time is it?" Olivia asked.

"It's very late. Everyone's only just gone."

"What happened?"

Harry took a deep breath and told her everything. He told her how it was in the maze. He told her how Viktor had been bewitched under the Imperious Curse and turned on Fleur and then Cedric. He told her how he and Cedric teamed up to get through the maze, how they both grabbed the Triwizard Cup meaning to be co-share the glory and prize. He told her how it was a portkey, and how they ended up in that graveyard. He told her how Wormtail had killed Cedric before the boy could get in a defensive spell cast, how Voldemort returned through the use of his blood, and then she showed up.

"How did you manage it, by the way? How did you get to me?" He asked looking down at their clasped hands.

Olivia had taken his hand into her uninjured one when he began speaking about Cedric. He was hurting greatly to have witnessed Cedric's murder and live to tell the tale about it.

"Finish your story first, Harry. Then I'll tell you everything I know," she promised weakly.

Harry nodded tears beginning to streak his face.

"When you fainted out there, I thought you were dead, Vee. You were pale, so white, and I couldn't see you breathing. I called for help, and Dumbledore was the first to reach you. He and Snape pushed me out of the way, but I couldn't help thinking you were dead now, too, and I felt like part of myself was gone with you."

He Finish your story first, Harry. Then I'll tell you everything I know," she promised weakly.

Harry nodded tears beginning to streak his face.

"When you fainted out there, I thought you were dead, Vee. You were pale, so white, and I couldn't see you breathing. I called for help, and Dumbledore was the first to reach you. He and Snape pushed me out of the way, but I couldn't help thinking you were dead now, too, and I felt like part of myself was gone with you."

He paused to wipe away his tears, and Olivia squeezed his hand with as much force as she could muster. Harry could only feel the pressure was slightly tighter for a brief moment betray the fact that she'd very nearly died only hours ago.

Harry continued the story tell Olivia how he could only think of one thing while Snape muttered spell after spell over her injured arm and that was to get at her. Dumbledore kept pushing him away until Moody came and took him away.

Harry stopped and clenched his teeth furiously. Only, Moody wasn't Moody. Harry explained that in his office the imposter gave himself away and very nearly killed him there, but Dumbledore, Snape, and McGonagall showed up in time to disarm and apprehend the liar. It was Barty Crouch, Jr. who had been their Defense Against the Dark Arts professor all year. It had been he would put Harry's name into the Goblet of Fire and helped him along the way to becoming to the Triwizard Champion.

Olivia was too exhausted to be shocked by the turn of events. She was shaken that after all she and Harry had gone through at the graveyard he had still nearly died that night. She was gratified to know that her mutterings as Snape stopped the progress of the curse which had entered her blood stream had made the headmaster wonder where Harry was. It was this that led him and the other two professors to Moody's, no, Crouch's office to save Harry from that man's wand.

"I'm glad you're okay, Harry," Olivia said earnestly looking into his dark green eyes.

Harry had in the course of his story laid his head down on the pillow beside Olivia. He'd done this because he was tried but also to be near her. Speaking to her, knowing she was alive, and holding her hand infused him with strength. It was her that kept him from losing control of all the crazy emotions inside of him like a gentle breeze within the storm telling him everything would be okay—one day.

"You, too," he returned. "So, how did you get to the graveyard?"

Olivia sighed tiredly and turned to stare at the ceiling. Harry admired her profile as she thought.

"I apparated there."

"But how? We haven't been taught, yet."

"It's a long story, Harry, and I've got to go back to the very beginning to explain everything. Bear with me," she said turning her head and looking directly into Harry's eyes.

"The Greeks had a myth that humans were not as we are now in the beginning of time. They believed that humans had actually been two people who were physically joined making them one. They had four legs and arms, two head, and two genders, male and female.

"These creatures were strong and powerful together, and they threaten the gods. Zeus decided that to keep them from becoming as powerful as the gods something had to be done, but killing his worshipers didn't make sense. He decided to separate them making them half as strong and powerful.

"The Greek believed that people spent their lives searching for their 'other half' and only found completion if they found what we call their soul mate. As muggles have done since the beginning of time, they took this idea from witches and wizards."

"I've never heard this story before, but I've heard people talk about soul mates and stuff," Harry remarked as Olivia paused to rest.

She nodded. "Most muggles don't even know the story anymore of where soul mates came from, but the real thing is actually a lot more complicated and bigger than the story suggests.

"Sometimes a witch or wizard is too powerful to be born in one body, so they're born in two, male and female. The dominant soul is born first, and the other half is called Amoverus. If the dominant soul and Amoverus find one another, then they're power is beyond anything imaginable. Together they're something more, but apart they are weak, normal.

"The two souls call out for one another and know a part of them is missing. They can spend their whole lives looking for their other half and never find it. Sometimes they don't have to look."

Olivia felt her heart rate begin to pick up as she prepared herself to utter the words she'd wanted to say since the day she'd learned the truth. She was frightened. How would he react? Would he be happy? Would he be disappointed? Would he be even more burdened by it?

"I am your Amoverus," she stated firmly proud that her voice didn't betray her fear.

Harry shot up quickly and stood releasing the hold on her hand at the news. Shock at her bold statement. He crossed his arms over his chest and turned away hiding the reaction on his face from Olivia.

"How can you know that?" He asked in an unreadable voice.

"There is a secret society whose job it has been over the centuries to watch for this kind of thing. They watch out for the signs and reunite the two halves when possible. It's very rare, and when it does happen the dominant soul usually has an important role to play in history.

"Lena is a member of this society. She brought me to you and your parents when we were only a month old. Your mother and father named me Olivia Rose, because it was the name they would have given to you if you'd been a girl. For a year, I was like a daughter to them until Voldemort came that night.

"Lena was given guardianship over me and instructed to keep me hidden even from you. I'm your greatest secret weapon against Voldemort."

"How long have you known?" Harry asked trying to hide his hurt that she'd kept it this from him.

"Since first year. My special studies class isn't a Hogwarts subject. Lena has been training me for years to watch over you."

Harry turned with a soft expression that was increased by his exhaustion.

"How can you be certain that you and I are really…whatever you think we are?"

_Because we can do this,_ she answered in his head. _We can communicate with our minds only an Amoverus could speak to you like this._

Harry sat back down heavily on the stool by Olivia's bed. It took all of her strength to communicate with him. He arm was beginning to throb painfully from the physical stress of finally revealing what she was to him.

_Are we really talking to each other?_

Olivia nodded. "Yes, but I'm tired."

"It really was you talking to me in my head in graveyard?"

Olivia nodded.

Harry sighed and leaned forward resting his elbows on the edge of the bed. "I felt you with me when my wand was connected to Voldemort's."

"Sharing strength is one of the many things we can do, and all of it gives us the advantage. We'll need it, though."

Harry laid his head down on his arms which were crossed on the mattress. Olivia gently lifted her hand and let her finger run through Harry's unruly hair. For once, the black strands seem to take direction and lay as Olivia arranged them.

Harry felt like he was going to explode. It was too much to take in at once. He couldn't believe that Olivia had lived for four years with the knowledge and hadn't been able to share it with anyone. He, at least, could talk to her about it.

"So you're my soul mate?" He asked still trying to wrap his mind around this.

"It's a simplified way of saying it, but yes."

"So what now?" Harry asked looking into Olivia's eyes soulfully.

She didn't have an answer.


	20. Two Words

Chapter Nineteen

Olivia breathed in deeply the fresh air which she had been deprived of for a week. The set was setting over the Black Lake, and many of the students who'd been enjoying the lovely afternoon before the Leaving Feast were now making their way back to the castle. Olivia had only just been released from the hospital wing and was going to soak up as much sunshine and breath in as much fresh air as possible before retreating back to the school.

She took another deep breath. She had to put more force behind her breath as her left arm was immobilized in a sling close to her body. The morning after the conversation with Harry Olivia had woken up to find her in a lot of pain. She got a chance to see her arm when Madam Pomfrey changed the dressings and bandages. There were black and blue striation marks coming from the sickly looking wound. Some of the marks reached almost to her elbow and other went up and over her shoulder. Lena and Snape had spent the morning working a potion to counteract the effect of the curse that had injured her. After seven days of constantly drinking this mixture it, the marks had gone, and the wound was looking healthier. Olivia hadn't been able to move her fingers or her arm in the slightest as yet, but she knew Lena would begin pushing her soon to gain the use of her arm again.

Harry had been released from the hospital wing two days after the tournament, but he spent as much time with Olivia as the healer and his own schedule would permit. Olivia saw Ron and Hermione over the week, too. Sometimes her three friends came all together, sometimes it was Hermione and Ron, and sometimes they came individually to visit.

Hermione confessed that she'd explained to Ron and George was Amoverus was as best she could. Hermione didn't seemed to be affected by Olivia's great revelation, and Ron wasn't bothered about beyond concern for his elder brother. Hermione carefully detailed how poorly George had and was taking the news when Olivia finally asked. He was absent from the list of visitors that came that week.

Olivia shifted herself more comfortably on the rock she'd taken as a seat and sighed sadly as the last few rays of sunlight lit up the water's surface making it look like twinkling diamonds were floating there. She hadn't expected George to accept what she was well, and she had tried to warn him the night of the Yule Ball.

She frowned in thought. She shouldn't have given in to his charm and appeal. She should have closed herself off from boys, because where could any relationship that didn't involve Harry go? No one would be willing to have a wife that was always more worried about another man. No one would be willing to be second in their lover's life. She was mad for dreaming of such a thing.

Harry hadn't said that he cared for her beyond friendship, but Olivia didn't have to ask anymore. She knew he loved her as she loved him. She knew that in the moments when he'd fought to get at her while Snape stopped the curse from killing her he'd felt the same things she'd felt their first and second year when she waited to see if he would survive his encounters with Voldemort or die. She also knew that the entire school and everyone who attended the final task had seen the way Harry had acted. They had to know from that how the two were connected in some small way.

She knew this all, and yet the only thing, the only person, she could think about was George Weasley. She missed him. She wanted him now and while she'd been in the hospital wing. She'd wanted him to wrap his arms around her and reassure her that everything was going to be okay, that she was going to be okay. She wanted to hear his jokes and laugh at his antics.

She realized now that she had grown to care for him deeply. Perhaps, it wasn't the same way as she felt about Harry, but it was something. Loving Harry was natural as much a part of herself as her limbs and breath, but caring for George had been different. It was strange, foreign, and exciting. It was risky, and there were no guarantees.

One of the things she didn't have a guarantee on was that George would love her no matter what. His distance and virtual silence confirmed that his feelings couldn't survive past the knowledge of what she was let alone what she would do.

She sat by the lake and said goodbye to George. She said goodbye to the boy who wanted and could take care of her rather than needing her to look after him. She said goodbye to the jokes and laughter that had brought such joy to her heart. She said goodbye to his easy manner and optimism. She said goodbye with silent tears that she didn't even realize she shed.

Footsteps approaching her broke the spell the lake had had over her, and she looked down at her hand in her lap and tear stains on her skirt. She hoped for a moment that it was George coming to make up, but the heavy, deliberate footsteps didn't match George's light ones.

She looked up out of the corner of her eye to see who had come. It was Harry who looked down at her with a pitying look. He took her good hand and pulled her up into an embrace. Olivia's injured arm was pressed between them as Olivia hid her face in Harry shoulder. He didn't ask why she was crying, because he knew. This knowledge made Olivia's heart break flood into open sobs. She wept into his school robes, and he held her without question and without hesitation.

Since Harry had learned what they were to one another, he was more aware of things between them that he'd ignored as fancy before. They were connected on many levels, and Harry had always been good as picking up Olivia's moods. Now he realized it wasn't intuition that allowed him to understand his friend. He could experience whatever she felt, and when he concentrated it became more powerful so that he could understand why she was feeling whatever emotion it was.

He'd felt her in the castle hurting. He felt the pain all week grow stronger and stronger with each passing day that George had refused to see Olivia. Hermione had told him everything that had happened before Olivia has shown up at the graveyard to help him and how George had reacted to the news. Part of Harry was pleased that George was no longer standing in his way, but part of him, the biggest part, was sorry that Olivia was hurting because of it.

"Oh, Harry," Olivia whimpered when she'd had her cry out.

Harry pushed back her beautiful hair from her face with his fingertips as she turned back to the Black lake that now held the first signs of starlight on its surface. She didn't relinquish physical contact with him, though. She slipped her right arm around Harry's waist, and he let his arm drape comfortably across her shoulders. She laid her head against his shoulder with a still wet face.

"I felt you," Harry offered at last as explanation for his sudden appearance.

Harry could find Olivia when he concentrated on her feelings, and if he concentrated had enough, in theory, he should be able to initiate the spoken thought they could share. He'd not been able to do that, yet, or had really attempted it for fear it would weaken the small store of energy that Olivia was able to build up over the week she'd been in the infirmary.

"Lena had big plans for you this summer," Olivia replied. "Now that you know about me. It's time, she says, for you to learn how to use our connection."

"Oh, goody," Harry said sarcastically. He could only imagine how bad it would be under Lena's stern guidance.

"The feast is going to start soon," he pointed out.

Olivia nodded and pulled out her wand. She used it to dry her tears on her cheek as well as Harry's shoulder. She also used a charm that would restore her eyes to their usual non-puffy-and-blood-shot state. They turned and walked to the castle locked in the other's arms.

The students who were already assembled for the end of term feast turned and looked at the couple when they entered. Harry and Olivia took seats across from Hermione and Ron who had been waiting for them. Neither Olivia nor Harry were brave enough to look around and return the stares they were being given.

The interest in them didn't stem so much from the fact that they'd arrived together looking very cozy to be "just friends." Most of the school was unsure whether or not Olivia was alive or dead. There were rumors and cases made for each side, and Olivia's disappearance from the school for a week had lent credibility to those who swore she'd been killed.

Harry was very attentive to Olivia during the meal. He helped her gather things onto her plate and made sure her glass was never empty because she wasn't able to do all of this herself with her injured arm. Hermione, at least, noticed this, but, of course, Ron was oblivious. The four acted as though boyfriends, love interests, and the return of Voldemort hadn't happened. It was as though this year hadn't been as horribly bad as it had been.

George watched the four from his position closer to the teachers table. Olivia never really laughed like she did when around him, but she did smile at some story Ron was telling with large hand motions. She wasn't happy, he knew, and he felt bad for that. In the end, however, he knew it would be better for them all to walk away now. He was gracefully bowing out, as they said, and giving way for Harry.

This was why George was surprised to find Harry standing in the doorway of his, Fred, and Lee's compartment on the train home the next morning. Harry hadn't been avoiding him, but he certainly hadn't sought him out in the week since the final task.

"George, can I speak with you?" Harry asked with a grim face.

George stood and followed Harry into an empty compartment. Harry shut the door behind them and pulled a bag out of his robes.

"This is for you and Fred. It's the winnings from the tournament. I thought you could use it for your shop."

George accepted the bag of galleons in shock. Whatever he'd expected to hear from Harry, it hadn't been this.

"Than—Thanks, Harry," George said blinking away his shock.

"Vee wanted me to give you this, too," Harry pulled out a small box and held it out to George.

George recognized the box as once and shook his head. "It was a gift. She should keep it."  
Harry looked annoyed at the older boy. "She told me not to bring it back, so either you take it or I'll banish it."

They stood firmly on their sides. Harry held out the box resolutely, and George refused to take it. George had to remind himself that he was giving way, and he took the box begrudgingly.

"No hard feelings?" Harry asked with a small lift of his eyebrows.

"None," George said not betraying his emotions.

Harry nodded and left quickly feeling uncomfortable with the other boy. George sat when Harry was gone, and opened the box which held the comb he'd given to Olivia for Christmas. Inside was a note from his Liv, _Didn't feel right about keeping it._ On the back in her delicate scrawl were two words, _Thank you._

* * *

**Author's Note: I'm going to take a little break on this story. It has come to a natural pause, and I'm going to take sometime to regroup on this plot and get some serious writting done on it. It is not complete, and I promise to continue updating soon. I'd, also, like to thank all of my readers and reviewers for sticking with me through all of this. I hope you've enjoyed it thus far, and I hope you continue to enjoy it as Olivia's story continues. **


	21. Behind Those Eyes

Chapter Twenty

Olivia manipulated the fingers of her left hand as she waited. It had become a nervous habit of hers to stretch and wiggles the digits after spending the majority of the summer thus far regaining the use of her left arm and hand. It had taken many weeks of physiotherapy to regain the strength and dexterity back, but her fingers were still a little sluggish and stiff.

The room she'd been shown into to wait was dark and felt uncomfortable like every part of this house, the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. Number twelve Grimmauld Place was about the most depressing place that could be found on the earth. It was also the best hiding place for the group which fought against the evil wizard. Voldemort and his followers could never discover it even if they stood directly outside its door.

Olivia had been asked to come that night by Dumbledore. She hadn't seen him yet, because the Order was meeting in the kitchen. Mrs. Weasley had shown her to the drawing room to wait when she'd arrived with Lena who rushed off to the kitchen. She, as the guardian of Harry Potter's Amoverus, was one of the first people to join the new Order. Olivia was grateful to her guardian for breaking the rules and telling Olivia everything that was going on within the Order. Lena felt it was important that Olivia knew everything she could if it might one day help Harry.

Olivia was lucky, and she felt her luck. She knew that all the Weasleys and Hermione were spending their summer here in this horrible house and didn't really know what was going on in the Order. She knew they had to be around somewhere, and she wished someone, anyone would stumble upon her to break the tedium of her waiting and pacing the length of the room.

The next day would be Harry's birthday, and Olivia was anxious to see him. His horrible relations were being particularly awful to him, and Olivia read between the lines of his letters to know that he was suffering greatly with the weight of Voldemort's return and Cedric's death. She wanted to visit him, but she knew Lena would never allow her to go to Surrey.

When Olivia began at Hogwarts, Lena had gotten special permission from the Ministry of Magic in a very secretive way for Olivia to perform magic outside of school. It was how she had been able to train the girl during the summers, and also how Olivia was able to apparate already without being punished. It was a privilege—one that could be taken away. For this reason Lena was particularly strict about performing unnecessary magic beyond Olivia's training. This made it impossible for Olivia to apparate to Harry for his birthday.

Olivia sighed and turned to pace the length of the room in the opposite direction stretching her arm now to extend the manipulation to her shoulder. The sleeve of her shirt fell back as she did this to reveal the bright red scar that had already formed where the curse had injured her. In a few months it would fade to pink and then to white almost disappearing into Olivia's milky white skin. For now, however, it was an ever present reminder that she'd nearly gotten herself killed. It was a warning, one that Olivia felt deeply and didn't take lightly.

She stopped pacing when she heard people out in the hallway. It sounded as though people were eager to talk of things beyond Order business, and it would probably be a time of some duration before Dumbledore would see her.

Olivia groaned and threw back her head as she continued her pacing and stretching. This was her first time to the spooky old house, but the only current occupants that she'd seen in the month or so she'd been out of school were Remus and Sirius who came to visit her and Lena infrequently.

The two men had known her as a baby and Lena, too, of course. They were fond of the girl in a similar way to Harry. Many of her expressions and actions smacked faintly of the boy, or was it the other way 'round? It was difficult for the men to see where Harry ended and Olivia began.

Olivia felt Sirius came to visit to get away from his parents' home for a time, and Remus came because his friend did. She wondered sometimes if it were possible that Sirius and Lena were hiding secret feelings for each other. However, Olivia wasn't a romantic like most girls and tried very hard not to think too much on the subject.

In the time since school ended, Olivia had heard once from Ron and several times from Hermione. She'd not heard once from either of the twins, and her friends' letters were purposefully devoid of any mention of them. Olivia was still dealing with her disappointment, but she wasn't like Harry and didn't cling to her dark moods excessively. Besides, Lena had had a rigorous and challenging summer planned for the girl before she'd injured her arm. With the extra time spent on rehabilitating it, she'd barely had time to dwell on her relationship as it now stood with Harry and certainly nothing else merited time above that.

Things with Harry were familiarly unclear. She neither knew nor could guess where they stood with one another. Things were as they were before. Only now Harry knew what she was to him. He hadn't seemed too upset about it, but, of course, he'd spent most of the time right after learning of it comforting Olivia through the break up with George.

Olivia knew that Harry cared for her, but she had no idea where that left them. Were they a couple? Would they go on dates? Or was that sort of beyond the point? Did that mean they were sort of engaged now? The lines of their relationship were blurred beyond all reckoning, and it confused the girl excessively.

Footsteps on the stairs alerted Olivia to someone's approach. She figure it was Lena or Mrs. Weasley come to fetch her to the headmaster, but she was surprised to find the elderly man walking into the room himself followed closely by Lena and Snape.

"Miss Townsend, it is good to see you well," the old man greeted walking into the room and taking a seat in one of the dark and uncomfortable chairs.

Snape and Lena took a seat also on opposite sides of the old man without a word. Lena was impassive, and Snape glared at the girl darkly as though this were a waste of his precious time.

"And you, Professor," Olivia replied politely taking a seat as well.

"You've, no doubt, wondered why I've asked you here tonight. The answer is that I need answers, Miss Townsend." Dumbledore pulled his wand from his robes and shut the door and placed wards around it silently. "I have questions about Harry."

Olivia gripped the armrests of her chair and sat up a bit straighter betraying her nervousness about the topic of conversation. "Yes, sir?"

"I am concerned that there is a connection between Harry and Voldemort's minds. Can you offer your opinion on the subject?"

"How so, sir? What sort of connection?"

"I believe that Harry is able to see and feel certain things concerning the dark wizard when Voldemort isn't guarded or when he's feeling particularly strong emotions."

Olivia thoughtfully pursed her lips and sat back in the chair. Harry must have written similar letters to Sirius contain descriptions of visions and feelings that confused him. It did make sense that Harry was only experiencing these feelings vicariously than actually having them. She couldn't be sure, though.

She shook her head slowly. "I'm sorry, sir. I can offer no proof to either prove or disprove that theory."

"You have," Snape said shocking the girl with direct speech, "entered his mind, have you not? How else could you have coordinated with him so carefully while the Dark Lord was attacking him?"

"If Voldemort and Harry's minds are connected, we all agree that you should know it if you blended your mind with his," Dumbledore offered.

"Begging your pardon, sirs, but I didn't have time to be poking around in his head. Nor would I if I have I did have the time. It's not something you do in polite company." Olivia meant for her comment to jab at Snape's willing and eagerness to enter her mind when her mental defenses fell in training.

Lena made a small triumphant sound and crossed her arms over her chest self-satisfied with her charge's answer. Dumbledore smiled amused. Snape frowned.

"If given the opportunity, do you think you could determine my theory wrong or right?" Dumbledore asked after a long pause.

Olivia nodded. "I believe so, Professor."

"Good. As you know, I've had members of the Order looking after Harry all summer, and tomorrow your guardian is scheduled to watch him. I want you to go with her and find out."

Dumbledore rose and flourished his wand signifying that the sensitive portion of their interview was at an end. Snape, Lena, and Olivia also stood. Snape looked excessively unpleasant from the tiny set down Olivia had managed to give him.

"Yes, sir," Olivia replied trying to hide her joy.

Harry's birthday was tomorrow. She'd get to see him and had an excuse to do so. Olivia's happiness was too great to express, but she mentally began thinking of how to make his birthday special. There hadn't been any instructions on how long she would get to spend with him. Could anything better have happened?

* * *

**A/N: Thank you, my readers, for being patient as I took a break, admittedly longer than I meant for it to be. I'm back now, though, and I hope my step away from the story will allow me to attack it with a fresh perspective. I have toyed with the idea of breaking this into different stories, but for now I'm going to truck away under the same title. I'm sure it'll be a real hardship to read a long story for some of you...yeah right! I throughly enjoy your reviews, comments, and messages. I hope you will continue to give me feedback, good or bad.**


	22. Birthday Presents

Chapter Twenty-One

Olivia had spent the morning cooking Harry a birthday cake as well as a large and hearty lunch consisting of all his favorite foods that she felt she could manage with her almost nonexistent cooking skills. It was almost half past noon, and she waited for Harry to appear in the park. Lena had informed her that Harry spent a good number of his days here away from his relations, and Olivia could think of no better place to host his birthday picnic. It was a hot summer day, but she found a comfortable spot in the shade made more endurable by several well placed cooling charms in the shaded area that Lena didn't have to know about. Olivia felt sweat begin to form and trickle down her back, though, as she stood waiting for the birthday boy in the open air under the direct light of the sun.

Lena had taken her post keeping watch over Harry at number four Privet Drive while Olivia headed for the park. The girl knew her guardian would follow him unobtrusively to the meeting place as all the members of the Order did when watching Harry. Olivia was beginning to worry that Harry wouldn't be able to manage getting away from his horrible aunt and uncle as she instructed in the letter she'd sent him that morning. She looked back at all the food she'd brought and thought what a pity it would be wasted if he didn't appear.

As she returned her eyes onto the gates of the park, she saw his unruly black hair first over the fence. They locked eyes on one another as he turned into the entrance. Without thinking she ran at him. They collided roughly into a huge embrace. Olivia threw her arms around his neck, and he wrapped his around her waist and lifted her easily into the hug.

"Happy Birthday, Harry," she exclaimed as he set her down.

He'd gotten taller over the summer. Her head only reached his chin now, and she wondered if she was going to do much more growing to match his sudden height change. It was weird having him towering over her so.

"What are you doing here?" He asked as she took his hand and led him to the picnic blanket. "What's going on in our world? Has Voldemort done anything? Does anyone know what he's doing?"

Olivia stopped and turned on her heel quickly at his barrage of questions. She placed a hand on his chest to stop the quick-fire of question. "Calm down. I'll explain everything, but first I want you to enjoy the only decent meal you've probably had since we left school."

She pulled him under the sagging tree branches which prevented people from spying on them too easily revealing the set-up she'd worked hard on when she'd arrived. Harry looked around appreciatively noting the red and gold birthday cake and present.

"Wow! This is great," Harry observed as Olivia urged him to sit down with her.

"Hopefully, it'll taste as good as it looks. I'm still learning how to cook the muggle way," Olivia replied piling food onto Harry's plate and handing it to the half-starved looking teenager.

"I'm sure out of all of this something has to be good," he said waving a hand at the many different dishes laid out for the two of them.

He accepted the plate piled high with food, and began eating as though he'd not been fed properly in weeks. Olivia knew that he hadn't been, and this was one reason she'd cooked so much. She didn't know when Dumbledore would have Harry moved to Grimmauld Place, but she wanted him to have something to eat until then.

She placed food on her own plate gingerly as Harry made appreciative noises while shoveling the food into his mouth. Olivia decided her cooking was either adequate or that Harry's hunger made everything taste better than it really was. She observed him as she began to eat and found that the food wasn't bad at all. He was thin, but she owed it must have more to do with his growth spurt than malnourishment. He looked pale and had faint circles under his eyes. She had believed from his letters that he wasn't sleeping very well. Now she had the proof that he wasn't. His clothes were of course cast offs of Dudley and therefore four time too big for him width-wise and much too short for him now length-wise. Physically, she didn't think there wasn't anything that care couldn't fix, but she was worried about him emotionally. What was keeping him up at night?

"More?" Olivia asked when Harry finished his first plate.

He nodded and handed over his plate quickly. "It's delicious, all of it. It's really good, Vee."

She smiled at his compliment as she loaded his plate full again this time with a smaller but completely different round of food and handed it to him. She finished her plate and then set about telling him everything she knew that was happening with Voldemort and the Order of the Phoenix. He'd finished third helpings when she was done with all the news. She'd left out why she was there for now wanting to let him enjoy his birthday a little longer.

She lit the candles of his cake and sang him "Happy Birthday" before cutting a large piece for him and a smaller one for herself. He asked after Sirius and the others while they ate cake, which Olivia decided was as good if not better than the cupcakes she'd made for Fred and George in April. Harry almost began licking the plate because it was so good before Olivia reminded him he had the whole rest of the cake to enjoy latter on.

In short, Harry had eaten himself almost sick. He leaned against the tree looking very much like a glutton, and Olivia laughed at his flat stomach bulging profusely from all the food he's ingested. She teased that if she poked his stomach it would mould itself around her finger. She didn't test her theory afraid that it would make him sick.

"Thank you, Vee," he said with a sigh. "That was the best meal I've ever had."

"Don't let Mrs. Weasley hear you say that," she warned grabbing his present and handing it to him. "Here. For once, you get to open your present in front of me."

Olivia entwined her hands together excitedly and placed them in her lap as Harry opened the large but flat wrapped box. She'd charmed the box to hold as much as she wanted and she watched amused as he pulled over several Zonko Joke Shop products as well as his favorite candies from the seemingly small container.

"How much did you put in here?" He asked laughing as he pulled out another handful of candy.

"Keep going. You'll know when you get to the bottom."

Harry reach in and place his whole arm into the box removing items as he went until he finally reached the bottom where a shirt and pants waited for him. She'd gotten him a brand new green oxford and jeans, because she didn't think he'd ever had new clothes before beyond school robes and his dress robes for the Yule Ball.

Harry pulled them out with a strange look on his face. At first she though he didn't like them, and she began feeling foolish for buying them for him. His expression as he looked over the shirt which she'd chosen to match his eyes and the pants she'd charmed to fit him no matter how tall he got was difficult to read. She was tempted to read his mind to discover how he felt.

"If you don't like them, I can return them. I just thought you'd might like something nice to wear to Hogsmead or something. Maybe it was a stupid idea," she said embarrassedly trying to take back the shirt he was examining.

He pulled back keeping the shirt out of her reach. "No, I like it. It's just—well, thank you," he said looking at her at last.

She read the emotion behind his eyes, and she understood. He loved her present more than he could express. She was almost sure she was right in that this was the first time he'd been given new clothes before. He was trying to control his emotions, and this need to control had kept his true appreciate and gratitude from being observed.

He leaned forward and pulled her into a hug and whispered into her ear, "Thank you, Vee, very much…for everything, but seeing you today was the best present."

She felt her body melt at his words. It thrilled her to hear them, and she languished in the contact between their two bodies. She laid her head on his shoulder and held onto him until he began to relax his hold on her.

"Well, as much as I wanted to come today, I've not only come to see you. Dumbledore has sent me here to do something," Olivia said as she leaned back on her heels.

"What?" Harry asked immediately perking up.

"He wants me to search your mind for something, and I'd rather not do it without your knowing even though there's nothing you could do to stop me." Olivia made a face showing her true feelings on her orders. Now that she had to follow through on them she found it distasteful. "I wish I didn't have to do it, but…"

Olivia let her voice trail off and looked down at her hands folded in her lap. Harry reached for her hand and took one comfortingly.

"Alright, what do I do?" He asked without further questions as to why she had to search his mind and for what.

"Close your eyes and relax," she ordered.

Harry leaned his head back against the tree and closed his eyes obediently. Olivia sighed and tried to calm her own hesitations about doing this. She crawled on hand and knees towards him. Reaching with her hands from the side was uncomfortable, so Olivia threw a leg over Harry's lap and crouched over him with one leg on either side on his. Harry's eyes flew open at the suddenness of her proximity.

"Close your eyes," she whispered and placed her hands on each side of his face as she'd done with another boy once. "If there's something you don't want me to see, imagine a closed door. I won't try to open it," she said leaning her head forward to touch his forehead with her own.

Harry shook his head slightly. "What if you need what I don't want you to see?"

He turned towards Olivia who was standing next to him in the great hall of Hogwarts to ask the question. It took him a split second to realize they weren't in the park anymore. He looked down at himself in his school robes. Everything looked real, but it didn't feel real. He touched himself and felt his body, but he could feel his body sitting under the tree in the park, too. He could feel the weight on Olivia's body on his lap, but he was standing with her at his side all at the same time. It was a strange sensation.

"This really is the only home you've known, isn't it?" Olivia asked regarding him as he tried to process all of this.

"If you're poking around in my head, then you already know the answer to that question," Harry replied looking over at his friend.

She wasn't wearing school robes. She wore a long flowing white dress, and she seemed to glow inwardly. She was breath taking.

"I haven't started 'poking around' yet. This is where you're unconscious mind brought us first." She looked around the room interestedly. "By the way, you're controlling what you're wearing, and I control what I'm wearing," she said answering Harry's unspoken question as to why she wasn't wearing school robes.

"You're glowing."

"Am I?" Olivia asked turning to look back at Harry. "I can't tell."

She stepped away from Harry and moved towards the main door way of the hall. She called over her shoulder, "Come on, then. And remember to imagine a door if you don't want me to see something."

Harry followed after Olivia, and they explored the castle of Hogwarts together. In every room was a memory or experience. They all sort of blurred together after a while in his mind's eye. Olivia said nothing as they walked from room to room looking in and reliving important events of his past. He chose to not shut any of the doors even though he and she witnessed several embarrassing moments in his memory.

Two memories in particular were very embarrassing for him to let her see. She saw the first time he'd woken up a few years ago to a sticky bed owing to a dream he'd had about her during the night. The other memory was the night of the Yule Ball through his eyes. Olivia, thankfully, passed over the first quickly, but the second she lingered at for a moment absorbing his feelings and impressions from that night.

Olivia couldn't justify her interest beyond trying to understand Harry's actions. She felt guilty for probing unnecessarily, but it was interesting to know that his anger stemmed from his jealousy that George was the one dancing with her all night. She saw now that her light-hearted behavior had pained him, and he'd lashed out because of it. Things made more sense as she moved on searching for anything that didn't seem like Harry.

She searched and search and had begun to decide that she wasn't going to find anything when she found something that wasn't right. A dark hovering shadow in the fifth floor corridor reacted to their prescence by rushing at them menacingly. Olivia shoved Harry into the nearest classroom just before the figure reached them. She tumbled into the room after him and the door behind them slammed shut trapping them there. Olivia forced herself along with Harry into the first place she thought of as a place of refuge.

"What just happened?" Harry asked when he appeared in a large grassy meadow that wasn't green but blue.

Harry looked around the sky was purple with large white clouds rolling over head quickly despite there being no visible wind blowing. What worried him most was that Olivia was worried.

"What was that?" He asked.

"I'm not sure, honestly, but this is bad," Olivia said as she began to pace.

"Why?" Harry followed her as she paced.

"Dumbledore believes that Voldemort and you share a connection that was forged when he gave you the scar," Olivia stopped suddenly and turned towards Harry who hadn't been expecting this and nearly ran into her. She reached up and gentle ran a finger over his lightening bolt scar. "It's not just a connection or a bond that ties you to Voldemort. It's _more_."

"More? How?"

Olivia dropped her hand heavily. Harry heard her thoughts or rather felt them as what she thought and felt wasn't formed into a sentence. She didn't know what they'd seen was, and she didn't know what this meant. All she could convey was dread and worry.

"Where are we now?" He asked looking at the strange landscape again.

"This is my mind."

"Why?"

"Look and find out," Olivia said by way of explanation.

Harry and Olivia opened their eyes at the same time in the park and pulled away from each other slowly. It felt as though they'd been in each others' minds forever, but only a few seconds had passed.

"Why did you do that?" Harry asked shaking his head and feeling a little off.

Olivia threw a leg over and moved away from the boy quickly and began to clear the food away around them. "Dumbledore ordered me to do it."

She refused to look at Harry as she put up the food. They both knew for sure now that Harry and Voldemort shared a connection, and Olivia didn't know how she felt about it, yet. She was also feeling very shy having shared everything with Harry in a way had never and wasn't likely to do ever again.

Harry reached over and grabbed her arm halting her nervous movements. "Not that. Why did you let me see into your mind?"

She could feel his eyes on her, boring holes into her soul. It was odd that she'd allowed him to examine every part of herself but could still feel self-conscious. She couldn't look at him and show the weakness she felt. "It was just to keep us both from Voldemort."

_No, it wasn't._ Harry said reaching into her mind and speaking to her directly.

Olivia jerked her head up and looked into the boy's eyes surprised. _You spoke to me first._

_I've been practicing._ Harry grinned and cocked his head to the left slyly. _It's easier now, though, to connect with you._

_It's called blending, what we just did. There is so much legend and myth surrounding what you and I are that Lena hasn't been able to prepare me for everything._

_It makes the connection between us stronger, right?_ Olivia nodded._ I remember. Or is that you remember?_

_It doesn't matter._

_Right,_ Harry sat back and ran his hands through his hair as he took it all in. _Admit the real reason, then, why you did it._

"Fair is fair, Harry. It didn't seem right that I got to see your mind and you didn't get to see into mine."

"I never knew that girls could be so complicated," Harry sighed heavily as Olivia continued putting away the food slowly. "You have so many questions. Blokes aren't this hard to figure out."

"You'd be surprised," Olivia mumbled thinking of Harry's reaction the night of the Yule Ball.

"So now you know everything," Harry began.

Olivia nodded. "As do you."

"What now?"

Olivia paused to think and then smiled._ Well, we're too young to get married, Harry, if that's what you're thinking._

_Sure?_ He asked raising his eyebrows hopefully.

_Very sure._

_But I do love you,_ he sighed wistfully.

Olivia looked up at him sharply.

"What?" He asked worriedly.

"That was the first time you'd said it," she explained with a newly forming giddy smile.

"Is that what you've been waiting for?" He asked leaning forward and taking her hand.

"Well…yes."

"I didn't say anything before the summer, because I wanted you—"

"You wanted me to have time to get over George, I know," Olivia interrupted and finished for him. "Well, I know _now_. I didn't before."

The two didn't realize that they'd begun leaning forward into one another as they spoke.

"Are you sure we can't get married?" Harry teased.

"Pretty sure," Olivia sighed as their lips neared each other.

They'd both tilted their heads to the left. Harry moved in expectantly as Olivia wetted her lips with her tongue. The sound of someone clearing their throat made them jump apart, and Lena stood over them with hands on her hips.


	23. Of Entities and Dementors

Chapter Twenty-Two

There was an old wooden swing that hung from a sturdy tree branch just outside Lena's garden. It was a relic from Olivia's short-lived childhood. It was something a kind, old man in the village had given to Lena once thinking that every little girl needed at least a swing to amuse herself. It didn't hold any special memories of days gone by that Olivia reminisced over when she saw or visited it. Her true past had only really begun that first day on the Hogwarts Express when she'd found Harry, her other half. Before that day she'd not been a real person, and that time had all but faded away from her memory now. No, this swing was merely a swing, a place to sit and reflect.

Olivia sat leaning against the rope that held up the contraption as the sun rose over the horizon a few days after Harry's birthday. Since then she'd been immensely happy. She'd been so happy she'd lost her focus on many of the everyday chores that she'd done since before she could remember. She'd put too much Harper Root in the cauldron yesterday making the potion completely unsalvageable even for Lena. Her defensive spells were weaker if they even came out right earning her a two hour shouted lecture from Lena two evenings ago. Despite Lena's many and varied punishments, Olivia couldn't pull her thoughts from the clouds. She felt as though she were drifting along, hovering over the ground in her happiness and contentment. Harry loved her, and that was all she needed to know. Unfortunately, it wasn't all Lena believed she needed to know. Lena's dour face, lectures, and punishments couldn't pull her down, though.

For someone who was so happy, Olivia didn't look particularly contented this morning as she observed the progression of the sun with a sad expression. For all Lena and the rest of the world knew, Olivia walked around all day with a sickening, sweet smile on her lips. It was one of Olivia's greatest secrets that in the mornings before anyone besides the sun woke up she indulged in a little sorrow and regret.

Every day since she'd left school, Olivia rose early and watched the sun rise, and every day at that time she said goodbye to George Weasley once more. It had been hard at first. Some days she had cried, and others she had simply allowed her hurt and sadness consume her. She didn't cry anymore, and she didn't feel the need to allow her sadness to control her either. It was an act of dedication to her first and probably last relationship with anyone beyond Harry.

She waited every morning for the sun to fully rise above the horizon before she would meditate. This was partly the reason why her focus and powers had gone astray this summer. She was a creature of the night, and she'd always found her deepest and best meditation same as she communed with the night—the stars. George had changed her, though. It was too painful to continue as though he hadn't and so she'd given up the fight and allowed herself the privilege of change.

She might have been a child of the night, but she learned that she was welcomed by the dawn. It would take many months for her powers and mind to really adjust to the new schedule, but she didn't despair that they never would. She felt it was right that George should leave a visible mark on her. Although her relationship with him could not compare to the one she had with Harry, it had still been something…something great, too. She wanted to pay homage to it in some small way that she and perhaps he alone would understand. This was her shrine to their love.

The sun was finally safely over the horizon. Olivia stood from the swing and took a few steps before folding onto the ground to meditate. As she relaxed her mind and body, a strange force over took her mind. Olivia sensing danger tried to pull her mind free of this entity, but it was much stronger than her. She was weakened and tired by the control that overtook her mind.

A vision of a woman with red hair that seemed to pull outwards from her head entered her mind. The woman had the palest white skin Olivia had ever witnessed so that she almost seemed more dead than alive. How could blood really flow beneath skin so pale it seemed carved from marble? The woman's hazel eyes sparkled with a golden fire that frightened the girl, and her eyes were squinted with the concentration it took to control her mind. Her face betrayed the effort of keeping the control over Olivia's mind as she still tried to free herself on the entity's control.

_Do not fight me,_ the woman warned in a booming voice that shook Olivia's mind.

"I will never stop," Olivia uttered finding it easier to speak than think.

_You are very strong, very powerful. You could be so much more. You are so much more._

"Stop!"

_You are not what you seem to be, Olivia Townsend. _

"No!" Olivia whimpered feeling her entire body tense as she concentrated.

_They've gotten it all wrong. You are more than what you are!_

"Leave me!" Olivia shouted with all the force of her mind finally succeeding in thrusting the controller from her mind.

Olivia fell to the side as her mind was vacated. Her shout hadn't been more than a tiny whimper aloud, but her determination had been great enough to free her mind. She panted into the grass and felt sweat trickling over every part of her body. Her head ached, and her hands were clenched into tight fists cutting off the blood flow to her fingers. She relaxed them when she realized this and forced herself up with trembling arms.

She didn't know what or who had used Legilimency to take control of her mind, but she did know that it could never happen again. She felt sick from the effort of taking back her mind, but a single symbol in her mind remained blazing across her vision as she looked around her at the tree, grass, her hand, and anything else. What did it mean?

That evening Olivia sat at her desk in her bedroom pouring over the large tome that was her Ancient Runes text. Lena was downstairs working on a potion in the kitchen for a local villager who came asking for help from a "witch" without realizing he was getting help from a real one. Whenever Lena worked on her potions, the entire cottage was filled with music. Lena always played the wireless and hummed along as she worked sometimes even matching her knife strokes or stirring to the rhythm of the music. Olivia was supposed to be working on the mountain of schoolwork her professors had given her to do over the summer. Instead, she was searching the pages of her textbook for a clue as to what the symbol that had been left behind in her encounter meant.

She'd quickly gotten up and run for the safety of the cottage when her legs and mind could take her there. She felt that in the shelter of the cottage's walls the incident would fade away into oblivion and wouldn't exist. She'd felt safer when she reached the cool and earthen kitchen, but it had not disappeared. She'd found a scratch piece of parchment and drawn the symbol that seemed to be burned into her eyes, a constant reminder that her mind had been invaded. The simple figure of the number eight and an hourglass figure crossed over it was quickly drawn and the image seemed to fade slowly from her mind's eye. Olivia has stood starring at the symbol for almost an hour before she realized she was shaking in fear.

Whoever had been powerful enough to invade her mind was something to fear. What she feared most was how she'd let Harry and Lena down by allowing it to happen. Olivia folded the parchment up and hid it in her room knowing that she couldn't confess what had happened to Lena. She knew she'd been lazy, and she knew what she needed to do to prevent it from happening again. She didn't need to hear it all from Lean and have her guardian report it to Dumbledore, too. She didn't want anyone to know her disgrace. She didn't want to be seen as an unfit Amoverus, to be deemed incompetent.

She'd been searching for hours now and had found nothing even remotely similar to the symbol on her small bit of parchment. Her hair had grown long over the past year, and a small portion of it kept falling into her face as she tried to study and compare the symbols on the pages to her drawing. She sighed and leaned back pulling her hair up into a ponytail with an elastic band that she'd been wearing around her wrist as she studied the symbols on the pages from a distance.

It was no use. She'd never seen anything like this symbol before. It wasn't part of any discernable nation or tongue that she'd studied in her four years at Hogwarts. It was completely alien to her, and she wondered again what its significance was to her. She heard the booming voice repeat over and over, _You are more than what you are!_

Olivia was getting a headache from all the time she'd spent bent over the book with a candle for light. She closed her eyes and rubbed her temples trying to soothe the ache there and tried to ignore the repetitious voice. Terror washed over her quickly replacing the ache. Olivia jumped from her seat and gripped her wand which was lying on the desk beside her book. She grabbed the piece of parchment with the symbol on it and stuffed it into her pocket as she ran downstairs as fast as she could.

"Harry!" Olivia shouted as she entered the kitchen.

Lena was still hovering over the finished potion. She was having a vision. Hopefully, she knew what was happening to Harry. Olivia's fear was soon replaced with overwhelming sadness. She felt her heart grow icy and began to feel as though there'd never be any happiness in the world again.

Lena blinked a few times processing as though seeing Olivia there for the first time before ordering, "Dementors! Go!"

In a heartbeat Olivia had turned on the spot and apparated. She'd followed the pull that she felt when she was apart from Harry rather than a visual mental picture of the place. She'd thought she'd missed the mark because it was so dark and cold where she appeared. It was so dark she couldn't see at first, but her eyes adjusted quickly to find two figures weakly fighting off a Dementor attack.

She silently conjured her Patronus, a glowing lioness, and directed it to save the two boys. Olivia ran behind the creature and reached the blubbering form of a person she'd only ever seen at a distance, Harry's cousin. He couldn't respond when she asked him if he was alright, and she decided upon a quick inspection that he was only slightly worse for the wear. She jumped over his large stomach to reach Harry who was slumped on the ground leaning against the wall of the alley.

"Harry! Harry, are you alright?" She asked crouching down to his level and placing a gentle hand on his shoulder.

He seemed to snap out of his trace at her touch. "Yeah, I'm okay. They came out of nowhere!"

Olivia checked to make sure that the Dementors were gone. Two Dementors in Surrey! Her Patronus padded over to them majestically and lowered her head to touch Harry's limp hand clasping his wand. It was as though it sensed Harry's pain and wished to impart some joy, some hope to the boy. Harry seemed to hearten at the contact before it disappeared into a thousand little white lights like mini fireworks.

"You're safe now, Harry, but we've got to get you and Dudley back to your aunt and uncle's."

"How did you know? How'd you get here?" He asked still a little dazed.

"The same way I always do," she replied placing a hand over his heart in answer to his question.

He dropped his wand and put his hand over hers. They looked into each others' eyes for a long moment expressing more than words or thoughts ever could. Olivia felt herself drown in his emerald eyes like swaying green grass all around her. It was exquisite, but she couldn't indulge.

"We've got to go now," she stated lacking the urgency it required. She blinked a few times breaking the spell his eyes held over her and pulled him to his feet after her. "Come on!"

They managed to get Harry's fat cousin to his feet between the two of them and shuffle towards number four Privet Drive slowly. Even with Harry's arm and strength helping Olivia on the other side of Dudley, she still felt as though her spine was going to snap under the massive weight of the shocked boy. The two both strained and grunted under the colossal boy's mass.

They paused outside of Harry's home. "What now?" He asked of Olivia.

Olivia studied the exterior of this place that was the setting for the darkest parts of Harry's life. She knew this was going to be bad, but she refused to leave Harry to the mercy of his aunt and uncle.

"Let me do the talking at first, alright, Harry? Maybe their natural politeness will keep them from shouting at me until after I've told them how to care for this great lug."

"You aren't coming in?" Harry asked turning to the side looking at her over his cousin's sweating form.

Olivia nodded and adjusted Dudley's arm over her shoulder to a less uncomfortable position. "I'm coming in, and I'm getting you out. You're coming home with me."

"Olivia," Harry said in a low warning voice.

"It's too dangerous for you to stay here. Someone's sent Dementors after you, and I think we can guess who. If he's capable of that, you need to be moved…now."

Harry clenched his jaw tightly, but he didn't argue. Olivia steeled herself for the impending onslaught that she knew they would face from the Dursleys. She'd been wrong about one thing. The Dursleys didn't have any natural politeness. The shouting and shrieking began before they'd gotten all the way through the door.


	24. What I Do For You

Chapter Twenty- Three

Lena wasn't home when Olivia and Harry had finally arrived. She'd left a coded message for Olivia, though, scolding the girl from bring Harry away from his aunt and uncle's without permission while telling her to put him into the guestroom all in the same sentence. Olivia knew she'd done the right thing by bringing him to their home. Besides Hogwarts and Grimmauld Place, it was one of the safest places Harry could be. Voldemort wouldn't expect Olivia to spirit Harry away, especially as he didn't know she had the power to do so.

Lena had gone to the Order, and Olivia knew from experience that she would be gone for a while. She quickly gave Harry the tour of the house acquainting him with the location of all the most important rooms before leading him to the guest room that was never used. It was next door to her own, and Lena's room was on the other side of it upstairs. It was a small room, but Olivia felt it was comfortable for being a guestroom, a room that naturally never felt it was never lived in.

"Well, this is it," she announced lighting the oil lamps to illuminate the room with the candle she's brought up from the kitchen. "I know it's not very nice, but I'm sure it'll only be for a little while until the Order take you to headquarters."

Harry looked around the room curiously as Olivia pulled out his shrunken truck from her pocket and enlarged it to its normal size.

"What if I don't want to go to headquarters?" He asked sitting tiredly on the hard bed.

Olivia pulled out Hedwig's cage from Harry's truck which she'd thrown in to save time after letting the snowy white owl free to fly to her home on her own. "Why wouldn't you go?" She asked absently as she unpacked a few things for Harry to make the room more comfortable—his Gryffindor scarf, his Qudditich books, and a picture of his mum and dad that he'd framed and had beside his bed.

"Will you come?"

He grabbed her hand as she placed the picture on the nightstand and pulled her to join him on the bed. She didn't fight him and plopped down on the bed beside him.

"I doubt it, Harry. I'll have to stay here and continue my training with Lena. I'm her slave in the summer," she joked.

"Then I want to stay here, too."

"Ron and Hermione are there. So are all the Weasleys and Sirius. You should spend some time with them."

Harry shook his head and looked her in the eye with intensity. _I'd rather be with you._

_I know, but it's not our decision to make. You have to do what Dumbledore says. He only wants you safe,_ she reached up and touched his cheek._ As do I._

_I know, but I feel safer around you, calmer. It's like everything else goes away, and I don't think about any of it._

"That's not because you're safe with me, Harry. That's your hormones talking," I said aloud and turning away to break the moment with a little humor.

My eyes landed on the picture of Harry's parents, my parents in a way. They were the closest thing I had to parents as I didn't know who mine were. Lily and James were beautiful and happy in the photo. They smiled at each other and then at Harry and I.

"When the Dementors came, I heard her screaming for my life," Harry said somberly into my ear as he, too, looked at his parents' picture. "I always hear that before I pass out, but I heard Cedric, too."

"Harry, it's not your fault that either of them are gone."

"I dream about that night in the graveyard every night. I see Voldemort kill Cedric every night," he confessed with sadness and hatred mixed into his voice. "I see you're lifeless body over and over in my dreams. Sometimes you die, and they're so _real_. I've woken up several times thinking you hadn't made it. That this is all a dream, and that is reality. That's the worse part, thinking you're gone and that I'm alone."

Olivia turned back to Harry and wrapped her arms around him. "I'm real. I'm here and alive," she said into his chest.

Harry wrapped his arms around her, and she could feel his arms loosen and tighten periodically as though he had to check every few minutes that she wasn't a figment of his imagination. They held each other for a long time. Both were tired and exhausted by the day's events, but neither was ready to let the other go. Olivia was nodding off to sleep with her head resting against Harry's chest when he finally relaxed his grip around her.

The two separated and bid the other goodnight. Olivia went to her room and changed into some pajamas quickly with her eyes already drooping. She pulled back the covers from her bed, but had to do one thing before she could sleep.

"Harry?" She called opening her bedroom door and poking her head out.

"Yeah?" He answered opening the guest bedroom door.

"I'm going to leave my door open, so I'll hear if you need me."

He nodded, and they both moved to their own beds. Olivia saw Harry's light go out one by one in his room as she tucked her blankets around her. She hadn't lit any candles and dressed in the dark. She heard Harry get into his own bed and shift to get comfortable before she fell asleep.

Moaning woke her up later that night. It was impossibly dark. The lights from the hallway had been blown out which meant Lena had come home. Olivia's tired mind didn't recognize what it was that had woken her for a moment, but she threw back the covers instinctively.

She realized that Harry was in trouble by the time her feet touch the floor by her bed. She grabbed her wand and moved quietly towards the guestroom ready to attack anyone she found there. She slipped quickly to the side of the open door and readied herself before turning into the room suddenly with her wand ready to strike. There was no one in the room but Harry who was having a nightmare, the reason for his moaning and mumbling.

"No! Cedric! What out! Olivia!" He half-shouted as he flailed his arms and legs fighting the covers.

Olivia went to the bed quickly tossing her wand on the nightstand with Harry's glasses and wand. She sat down beside him, and touched his shoulder to wake him up. He stilled and quieted instantly.

She blinked a few times thinking she'd woken him up, but he didn't say anything. As her eyes adjusted to the dim light of the room, she could tell that his eyes were still closed, so he was still sleeping. He was so peaceful and quiet now, though. She hated to wake him up. Perhaps the nightmare was over.

She removed her hand and stood to return to her own bed. Harry began to stir and whimper slightly as she grabbed her wand. Olivia, puzzled, sat back down. He quieted a little, but he was still twitching and making small noises. She touched his arm, and he was still and peaceful again. She waited a few seconds before standing again. He began to stir again.

She sighed and placed her wand on the nightstand before pulling back the covers to slip into the bed beside him. Harry seemed to sense her presence in his sleep, and she found there was room for her in the small guest bed.

Olivia turned on her side and plumped the pillow with her fist before settling down beside the boy. Harry's arm snaked around her waist like a serpent, and he wiggled towards her until he was molded around her. She yawned and closed her eyes, but she heard Harry whisper her name before drifting back to sleep. _Honestly, the things I do for you,_ she thought last before succumbing to the sandman.


	25. New Year, Old Story

Chapter Twenty-Four

Olivia's head drooped and fell off its resting place, Harry's shoulder. She was awake instantly blinking her eyes and trying to figure out where she was. The Hogwarts Express continued forth unaware of its disturbed passenger. Olivia found Ginny starring at her with a jealous expression, Neville was looking out the window with his plant carefully balanced on his knee, and Luna was still reading her magazine.

Olivia yawned and rested her head back against Harry's arm which was draped over her shoulders. He looked up from his book when he realized she was stirring. She'd been sneaking into Harry's room since the night she'd rescued him from Dementors, first at her home and then at Grimmauld Place, after everyone was asleep and then back out before anyone woke up. It was clear that when she was within reach Harry didn't have nightmares, and she braved the disapproval of Lena and the rest for him. Harry was feeling normal and rested again at last. Olivia, unfortunately, was not. She was feeling the effects of sneaking in late and out early, but she did it without complaint.

"I wonder when the trolley will get here," she mused looking at her watch.

Neville and Luna both looked up at her words, and Ginny looked away.

"It came 'round a few minutes ago," Neville said.

"What? I slept through the trolley?"

"Harry didn't want to wake you up," Ginny remarked coolly.

Olivia knew that she'd offended Ginny while they were at Grimmauld Place. Ginny had caught her sneaking up to Harry and Ron's room. The younger girl didn't believe the story the Olivia had spun about needing to ask the boys a question. What Olivia didn't know was that Ginny had known from the first night that she was sneaking up to Harry for the majority of the night. She was a light sleeper and heard her friend sneak out and come back in tiredly in the mornings. Ginny believed they were making out or worse up there while Ron slept nearby, and Ginny's lifelong crush on Harry was affected by this turn of events making the girl jealous of her friend.

"Well, I'm starving. I think I'll go find the trolley," Olivia announced standing up. "Anyone want something?"

"You want me to come with you?" Harry asked closing his book and preparing to stand.

Ginny glared at Harry but quickly looked down at the floor. Neville looked away also feeling that the look Olivia and Harry shared was too private to watch. Luna didn't seem to understand and watch the two interestedly.

"I think I can find it on my own," Olivia replied with a grin which Harry returned. "I'll be right back."

Olivia swept out of the compartment quickly and rubbed the back of her neck tiredly as she went out in search of the food trolley. It couldn't be too far ahead if it had come by only a few minutes after she'd woken up. Ginny glared angrily at Harry secretly, and Neville raised his eyebrows provocatively when Olivia was out of sight.

"Shut it, Neville," Harry said playfully throwing his jacket that been balled up for a pillow for Olivia.

"I didn't say anything," Neville returned throwing the jacket back at Harry with a smile.

"You were thinking it, though," Harry returned folding his jacket neatly in his lap in case Olivia wanted to nap some more after she'd eaten.

"So, you and Olivia, huh?"

Ginny couldn't handle it anymore. She got up and slipped out of the compartment without either boy noticing. She felt very small and very unimportant knowing that neither would notice her absence.

"Yeah. I guess so," Harry replied as his cheeks began to ache from all the smiling he'd been doing since his birthday.

"That's great, Harry. You two were made for each other," Neville said before returning his gaze to the passing landscape outside of the window.

_If you only knew_, Harry thought as he rested his head back.

Olivia had found the trolley and had ordered her favorite along with Harry's, too. She knew he must be getting hungry or would very soon. An arm reached from behind her to hand over some money along with his order when Olivia received her food. She turned to her left to find a familiar face smiling down at her.

"Seamus, welcome back," she said balancing the food in her hands deftly. "How was your summer?"

"Eh, it was alright," he shrugged. "How about you?"

"It was great," Olivia said backing off so that he could get his food. "Ugh! Why did you boys have to get so tall over the summer? First it was Harry, then Ron, and now you! How's a girl to keep up?"

It was in the moment when she said Harry's name that he first noticed the glow, her smile, and how pretty she was. Seamus felt his pulse quicken a little as she smiled at him.

"So you've seen Ron and Harry already, then?" He asked as they moved away from the trolley being overrun by the other students.

"Yeah, I spent the last part of the summer with them and Hermione, of course. Did you know that Ron and Hermione were chosen for Prefects?"

"No," Seamus answered shaking his head.

"Well, I've got to go back this way," Olivia said titling her head towards the door that led to the other carts on the train. "Harry's waiting on me."

Seamus looked around suddenly and realized he'd gone too far. He'd have to back track to get to his compartment. He hadn't even realized he's been following Olivia like a little puppy dog.

"See you later, then," he said a little embarrassed by his mistake.

"Alright, see you!" She said with a little smile before heading through the connecting door.

Seamus starred after her through the glass in the door as she retreated. He was besotted, and a red-haired girl witnessed his entranced face. Ginny didn't understand the power over boys that Olivia seemed to have. She'd broken poor George's heart, she gotten her talons into Harry, and now Seamus fancied her. What was her power over boys?

* * *

"You can't be serious, Hermione," Olivia said in as shocked a voice as she could first thing in the morning. "Classes haven't even begun yet. What could you possibly need to visit the library for?"

"I'm already behind, Olivia," Hermione insisted pushing away from the table and standing. "I didn't get as much reading done as I would have liked over the summer I've got to make up for lost time."

Olivia and Hermione had come down for breakfast together. The boys, as usual, were running late. Hermione had sat down across from Olivia only long enough to eat a piece of toast and receive her schedule from Professor McGonagall. Now she was off to the library, something Olivia thought was crazy.

"Fine," Olivia said in a resigned voice. "Go, but keep in mind you're already a hundred times more prepared for Muggle Studies than the rest of us."

Muggle Studies was the girls' first class of the day.

Hermione was already at the far end of the table. She waved goodbye as she shouldered her bag determinedly and headed for the doors. Olivia was surprised when Seamus followed quickly by Dean sat down in Hermione's place.

"Good morning, Olivia," Seamus said brightly taking a piece of sausage for his plate.

"Hey," Dean said grabbing some toast.

Olivia was a little surprised that they'd chosen to sit with her. It wasn't that they weren't friendly. It was just that she was always around Harry, Ron or Hermione which left very little time to hang out with the others in their year. Olivia shook off her surprise and greeted the two boys as she continued to eat her breakfast.

"What's first on your schedule?" Seamus asked pointing to the parchment at her left elbow with his toast.

"Muggle Studies. You?"

"History of Magic," he replied.

"Yeah, I bet Ron and Harry will be in there with you. How was your summer, Dean?" Olivia asked directing her attention to the other boy.

"Better than, Seamus'," he returned.

"Why? I thought your summer was good?"

"All but the parts when my mum threaten to pull me out of school, because of what the Daily Prophet's been saying about Dumbledore and Harry."

"Your mum believes all that rubbish?"

"Is it rubbish? I mean, did anyone else see You-Know-Who come back? Couldn't it all be made up?"

"No! Of course not! Harry would never lie about that, and Dumbledore believes him. That should be good enough for you."

Dean nudged his best mate with his elbow at Olivia's rising temper, but Seamus didn't take the hint. "But how do we know that it actually happened? How do we know for sure that he's back?"

Olivia slammed her goblet down on the table causing everyone around them to stare. She rose from her seat obviously in a huff over something getting the attention of the rest of the student body including Harry and Ron who'd just come in and was making their way towards her.

"Because Cedric Diggory is dead! He didn't just puff off and die on his own, now did he? I believe that Harry's telling the truth! He's back!"

Olivia turned on her heel and stomped out of the great hall pushing past the students who mistakenly got in her way. Ron and Harry stepped aside as she passed them and shared a look. The two boys had been living together and had been best mates long enough that they could communicate volumes without any words almost as Harry and Olivia could. Silently, they decided who would do what, but there was no question who was going after her. Ron and Harry turned in opposite directions—Harry went after Olivia, Ron headed towards their dorm mates to see what had happened.

"Well done, mate," Dean said continuing his breakfast as though nothing had happened. "Just attack the girl you fancy's best mate on the first day and you'll be getting a date in no time."

"Stuff it!" Seamus returned with a sulk and dark expression.

"What's going on?" Ron asked with a stern and intimidating face taking a seat near Olivia's recently vacated one.

The two friends looked at each other a little guiltily. They knew that the perfect four were closer than family, and if you messed with one the others where sure to step in. Ron was the epitome of an overbearing brother to Olivia, and Seamus and Dean were familiar enough with Ron's temper to not wish to arouse it.

"We were just talking, and things got a bit out of hand," Dean said ambiguously.

"Well, watch it with her you two. She's a bit on edge these days and very touchy in certain areas as am I." Ron warned informing them that he agreed with the girl and not to try that course with him.

Seamus felt stupid and was angry at himself. He stood and left quickly without a word or glance to either of the boys at the table. Dean ignored his friend's sudden departure knowing his moods too well. Ron starred after him confused.

"What's with him?"

Dean shrugged and played with his eggs as Ron began piling food onto his plate. Dean looked up at his friend through his eyelashes secretively as Ron tucked into his breakfast with relish. The red head was unaware of his audience.

"Look, Ron, man to man, what's going on between Harry and Olivia?" Dean asked at last taking the opportunity to scout out the terrain for his friend. Dean was nothing if not a faithful buddy.

"Why? You don't fancy her, do you?" Ron asked jokingly between a mouthful of toast and jam.

"Not me," Dean answered averting his eyes from Ron's narrowed gaze at his comment and studying his plate.

Ron finished chewing his food and settled his arms on the table like a warrior preparing for battle. "She's taken," he said channeling his older brother's attitude almost a year ago.

"So they're dating?"

"I don't know 'bout that. But there is something going on between them, and I would advise anyone who starts barking up that tree to back off."

" How can't you know? Either they are or they aren't. Does Harry call her his girlfriend or not?"

"Trust me, Dean, when I say this. Back off," Ron repeated raising his eyebrows as Harry and Olivia entered the great hall together.

Dean followed his gaze and saw the couple enter. There was nothing particularly different about how they entered the room, holding hands. They'd done that for as long as Dean had known them, but there was something very possessive about the way that Harry looked at her out of the corner of his eyes as they walked. Olivia had in a short few moments transformed from an angry, crazy woman to a completely happy woman. Seamus wasn't going to like his mate's observations.

"Well, I'm off to get my books for class. See you," Dean said cheerfully taking one last bite from his toast and standing.

Ron nodded. "Bye."

Dean caught a glimpse of Olivia and Harry as they sat next to Ron at the Gryffindor table. Olivia was done with breakfast, but she seemed to be hanging on every word Harry was saying. She was, also, sitting much closer than was necessary to him. Dean shook his head and left. Seamus would pick the only girl he couldn't have to fixate on.


	26. Plans

Chapter Twenty-Five

Olivia thought it was strange that she heard footsteps echoing behind her on the stairs. No one ever came to this part of the castle and certainly not on a beautiful Friday afternoon. Everyone who wasn't in class was outside enjoying the last few warm days they would have before winter set in cramping them all indoors for most of the school year.

She wondered if she was being followed.

Olivia ducked behind a dusty stone statue in the corridor prepared to bust whoever appeared for being where they didn't belong. She couldn't from her present angle see who it was without giving herself away, so she clutched her wand tightly and waited for the right timing to corner them.

She counted her follower's footsteps—one…two…three…four. She took a calming breath and then jump from her hiding place surprising the other student. Harry stood before her holding his own wand out prepared to counter the attack before he realized who had bombarded him.

"Vee? What are you doing?" He asked dropping his arm.

"What are you doing?" She responded dropping her own wand to her side. "Were you following me?"

"What? No. I got a note from Dumbledore to meet him here."

"Where?"

Harry pocketed his wand and pulled out a folded piece of parchment. He read the room number, and Olivia was surprised to learn it was her familiar training room, the one she'd been on her way to before hearing Harry behind her.

She was certain that her schedule had the same classroom identified next to her "Special Studies" class. It was strange that Dumbledore, who had never witnessed her training in person, would send Harry there.

They found Snape and Lena standing in hostile silence when they entered the room. Lena beckoned them to enter in her usual impatient way. She directed them to sit in chairs that face the two adults, but it was Snape who explained what was going on.

"The Headmaster has asked me to teach you, Potter, the delicate art of Occlumency as I have attempted to do with Miss Townsend. He feels it is vital to our cause to prevent the Dark Lord from discovering the connection between your minds before you are adequately equipped with the tools to protect your mind."

"But, Professor," Olivia interjected, "Harry doesn't need to learn Occulmency. The connection between our minds allows me to protect the both of us. I've already done so."

"Be that as it may, I have been instructed to teach Potter," he spat the name like a curse.

"Dumbledore knows what you've done and what you can do," Lena added. "He expects you to continue until Harry can protect himself from Voldemort's attacks."

"But—"

"Come with me," Lena interrupted Olivia cutting off the girl's protests.

Lena moved away from Harry and Snape to the other side of the room where neither could hear her and Olivia who followed her guardian obediently. Olivia knew the hatred that ran so deeply between Harry and Snape. She shuddered to think of how Snape would react when he saw Harry's most private memories, for she knew that Harry wouldn't be able to defend himself from Snape for a long time. It was one thing for her to share them, and quite another for Snape to sneer at them.

"Why is Dumbledore doing this?" Olivia demanded as Snape instructed Harry in the principles of Occlumency.

"It is time for Harry to come into his own, Olivia. He must be able to protect himself."

"That's what I am for, right?"

"Yes…and no. Harry had to learn that he is an exceptional wizard. He can't do that if you are always there to protect and get him out of trouble. He will have to stand on his own one day, and he needs to know that he can do it without you.

"Remember you are an extension of him, and all that you've learned he can, as well. You've only accomplished what you have, because I have pushed you. It's time you push him."

"Why Snape? Why can't you teach Harry?"

"Snape is more proficient than I, and Harry needs to learn quickly."

They both stood in silence to watch as Snape stepped away to begin his assault. Harry sat concentrating hard as Snape said the incantation. Harry cried out in pain and writhed as Snape easily entered his mind.

Lena grabbed Olivia's arm when the girl moved to her other half. She aimed a sticking spell to the girl's feet when Olivia shook off Lena's grip. Olivia turned to demand to be released, but Lena quickly silenced the girl. Olivia moved her mouth, but no sound came out.

Snape mocked Harry in the background as Olivia cursed and shouted at her mentor silently. Lena put away her wand slowly allowing the girl to shake her arms and body in anger and frustration.

"Listen, now, Olivia. This is _your_ lesson for today: you've got to get used to seeing Harry in pain. You've got to learn to let go of your love for him and leave him alone. Voldemort or his followers could use him against you as a trap. You can't let you feelings and emotions for the boy cloud your judgment."

Olivia glared angrily at her guardian and crossed her arms over her chest and huffed without a sound.

"He will also have to learn this lesson. When that day comes, you'll have to be strong for him, because seeing you in pain will be worse for him than you. Remember that."

Lena walked away leaving Olivia to watch as Snape exhausted Harry with entering his mind time and time again.

* * *

Olivia should have known that the one person who could find her that morning would be Hermione.

Olivia had come to the library first thing after waking up from a haunting dream where the words of the entity who forced its way into her mind echoed over and over again. The symbol which she'd kept a secret from everyone had been stamped in her memory once again. She'd woken up sweating and frightened. Sleep was out of the question, and so she got ready for the day with the intention of getting in some extra research time in before classes that morning.

Hermione approached Olivia's table slowly which meant she wanted something from her friend and also gave Olivia time to shift the pages around to hide what she was searching for amongst the large tomes.

"Busy?" Hermione asked nervously biting her lip.

"Just getting a little extra studying in before class," Olivia lied and then motioned to the chair across from her. "Join me. Sit."

Hermione sat down slowly but didn't begin immediately. Olivia closed the book and began making piles with them. She'd meant to search the library every day when they'd come back to school for the answer to the strange symbol when she'd exhausted Lena's personal library with no clue as to what it meant. Her resolve was easier made than followed.

Harry was taking up more of her free time than she'd anticipated this year. They had most of their classes together as usual. Harry met her after the few classes they didn't have together. The only time she'd had consistently without him was when he was serving detention with Umbridge. She'd used the time to finish her homework while being distracted all the while by the pain Harry endured writing lines with that evil woman's quill. She discreetly wrapped his first red and swollen and then bloody hand in soothing balms and healing salves. Now she spent her time with him trying to help him master Occlumency, so that Snape couldn't invade Harry's mind anymore. All in all she was a very busy girl these days and had let the enigmatic symbol fall back to the recesses of her mind until that morning.

Olivia finished sorting the books, but Hermione had not spoken yet. Olivia decided to speak first. "Were you looking for me?"

"I've been thinking about everything," she began nervously starring at her hands on the table. "How this is the year we take our O.W.L.s, and that we've almost never had a proper teacher in Defense Against the Dark Arts. Now Umbridge won't even let us practice any actual defensive spells, only copy from our _books_." She snorted the word with a disgusted looked betraying her true feelings about the ridiculous text they had to study by this year.

"Yeah?" Olivia asked interested.

"Well, we're never going to pass our exams without a teacher—a proper teacher. So I was wondering what you thought about asking Harry to teach us how to duel."

"Harry?" Olivia said louder than she meant and sat back in her seat roughly.

"Well, it makes sense. He's had the most experience fighting, and after learning all the spells for the final task last year he's more qualified to teach us than Umbridge."

Olivia nodded thoughtfully. It made a lot of sense, and she also began to see an opportunity. She could research the symbol in the library while the others learned defensive magic. It was perfect.

"What do you think?" Hermione asked nervously.

"_I_ think it's a brilliant idea, but it will only matter what Harry thinks."

"Do you think he'll do it? Could you help me convince him?"

"I don't know how much help I can be, but if you propose it I'll do what I can. Will you ask him soon?"

Hermione nodded. "I thought I'd ask tonight."

And she did.


	27. What's In A Name

Chapter Twenty-Six

_We shouldn't always talk like this, Harry. People will start to think that we're nutters standing around and starring at one another_, Olivia thought with a mischievous smile.

Harry grinned and shook his head at the girl's antics. "I wish I could have asked you out on a proper date today rather than have this meeting," he said quietly so that the students rushing to Hogsmead around them couldn't hear.

It had taken a couple of weeks to convince Harry, but Hermione's resolve and Olivia's persuasion had won at last. Hermione had arranged everything. They were to meet with a few students in Hogsmead to discuss Harry giving them private lessons. Hermione and Ron stood apart from the couple circumspectly not watching their farewells. Olivia would stay behind at the castle as there was nothing fun to do in town alone—she wasn't going to the meeting.

"I would have said no if you'd asked," Olivia teased.

"Vee," he whined.

"What?" She demanded in a false offended tone. "It's not my fault that you're totally in love with me."

_You love me, too,_ he reminded her.

"Yeah, I do," she said letting her act fall and smiled giddy with her happiness. "You should go. Ron and Hermione have been patient long enough."

Harry looked at the girl before him longingly. She was exquisitely beautiful today with her long, golden, blonde hair falling in gentle waves around her face. Her blue eyes seemed clearer and deeper as Harry looked into them. He was completely drawn in by her perfection, in his eyes at least, and she was _his_.

Olivia felt as Harry did the urge to kiss goodbye, but since Harry's birthday when they were interrupted they'd not attempted it. She knew he wouldn't want to remember his first kiss being so public and neither did she. She had inadvertently leaned toward him giving in to the urge, but she quickly changed the intent of her movement and kissed Harry quickly on the cheek.

"Have fun," she whispered before pulling away and moving back towards the castle.

She turned to watch her friends at the large wooden doors. Hermione and Ron had joined Harry who was rubbing his cheek with a dazed expression. Ron had a proud, smug look on his face, and Hermione was smiling happily. Olivia was glad they approved of things between them and thought that perhaps if she and Harry hadn't been connected as they were they would have been happy. She waved goodbye to them when the three looked back before heading to Hogsmead.

_Miss you_, Harry confessed smiling like a fool now.

Olivia returned his smile and headed for the library.

* * *

Olivia finally understood why Hermione loved the library so much and would sneak away so often alone. It was relaxing and oddly peaceful. The sound of parchment being shuffled around and the swishing noise of pages turning set a relaxing rhythm that Olivia had fallen into at her table with the stack of large books before her.

She'd gotten help from Madame Pince to list every major symobologist book in the library claiming that she wanted to do extra research for her Arithmancy O.W.L. The librarian had helped her without suspicion, and Olivia had collected a large stack of the books by looking up the titles on her list starting from the top and working her way down.

She'd skipped lunch knowing that it could be a while before she would have an opportunity to research in private. In the hours since she'd seen Harry, Ron and Hermione off to Hogsmead she'd gotten through a hefty number of the books, but she'd found nothing. The parchment she'd pulled out to take notes on lay with fragmented thoughts that she'd begun when she thought she'd found something, but the sentences ended abruptly when she discovered that it led to another dead end. Her quill lay on the table near her hand ready to be used but finding little opportunity to be useful.

Olivia was beginning to think that there was nothing that existed about this symbol. Perhaps it wasn't important. Or perhaps it was nonsense. Her brain might have been confused by the mental attack and created the symbol. Maybe it meant nothing.

She sighed and closed the book before her deciding it held nothing that would be helpful in decoding the mystery. She looked down at the quickly copied drawing she'd made that morning after the incident. All doubts about its importance faded when her eyes fell on it. She _knew_ it had to mean something. She _knew_ its meaning was important. The question was how important and how did it apply to her.

She picked up the book and laid it on the stack of books she'd gone through and leaned back in her chair to take a break for a moment. When she looked up, she saw Seamus approaching her with a friendly smile on his face. She hadn't quite forgiven him for attacking Harry, but she wasn't willing to be rude…yet.

"Hiya, Olivia," He said when he reached the table.

"Hello, Seamus," she said a little stiffly. He probably wouldn't notice.

"Why aren't you visiting Hogsmead like the rest?" He asked taking a seat unasked across from her.

Olivia moved forward hiding her movements to conceal the drawing. She didn't want anyone asking questions or raising anyone's curiosity. "I had an essay for Arithmancy that I absolutely had to finish today."

She had prepared the lie in advance should anyone ask why she hadn't gone into town with her friends.

"It's Saturday," Seamus pointed out refusing to buy into her lie. "You have tomorrow at least to finish if it's due Monday."

Olivia tried to smile politely, but it felt more like a grimace to her. "I knew I wouldn't get in finished if I waited until tomorrow. I'm easily distracted lately."

Seamus' face became dark as she said that, and he was silent for a long moment as he took control of his emotions. "I suppose you mean Potter, don't you?"

Olivia lifted her eyes surprised by the venom in his voice. She understood that he didn't believe that Harry was telling the truth about Voldemort's return, but why was his voice filled with hatred. As far as she knew, all the fifth year boys got on pretty well together.

"I don't know what you mean," Olivia replied.

"Potter's been all over you this year. What's going on between you two?" Seamus asked bluntly.

Olivia held back her irritation by gathering the books she hadn't looked through planning to check them out to research in her spare time.

"How do you mean, Seamus?" She asked looking him directly in the eye.

"Are you dating?"

Olivia froze. She didn't know how to answer that question. Were they? They hadn't officially gone on a date, but they weren't just friends either. How did one explain the complicated relationship they shared?

"Yes," she stated firmly deciding it was easiest to make things simple.

"Then why didn't you go to Hogsmead with him?"

Okay. This was getting a little more than annoying. "He had plans."

"Exactly," Seamus said thumping the book he held in his arm as though he'd just revealed something very profound rather than nothing at all as he actually had. "If I were Harry and if we were dating, I wouldn't be having some secret meeting rather than taking you out for a nice time."

"How do you know about that?"

Seamus shrugged. "I heard about it from Dean."

Olivia took a deep breath. "Well, as it happens, you aren't Harry, and we aren't dating. I encouraged Harry to go to the meeting, because I think it's important that someone actually teach real defensive magic."

"If it's so important, why didn't you attend?" Seamus asked with a smug smile.

"Because I have an essay that's due."

"I think it's because deep down you think that Harry's full of it and starting all of this for the attention." Olivia opened her mouth to protest, but Seamus stopped her by holding up his hand. "It'll be our little secret."

Olivia was fuming, and something went off in her head when Seamus winked at her. She stood up suddenly and shuffled everything into her bag before grabbing her books. She huffed angrily and marched to the counter resisting the urge to turn around and curse the boy into next year.

She nearly ran all the way the classroom she trained in every Friday. She didn't consciously set her feet in that direction, but she followed them where they led. She threw her things onto the floor and pulled out her wand. Before she knew why, the stacked desk-chairs in the corners where blown to pieces from her silent curse.

She felt a little better as she looked at the mess with surprised eyes. She gripped her wand and began firing off curse after curs at the objects in the room. By the time Harry arrived, the room was a disaster. He'd followed the pull of her rage to the abandoned classroom, and stood shocked by the destruction Olivia had been able to do in the short time it had taken him to run there from the Gryffindor common room where he'd been waiting for her to appear.

The old chalk board had been broken in half. One section lay in the floor in pieces, and the other was barely hanging on the wall by one corner. Bits and pieces of wooden desks and chairs lay scattered about on the floor. Dust filled the air making Harry cough a few times. He couldn't see her immediately when he entered the classroom because the dust was so thick.

"Vee? What's going on?" He asked fanning the dust around his head away.

He heard movement to his left, and he took several steps in that direction before seeing Vee, her back facing him. She turned surprised by his appearance. Dust coated her from head to toe. She was crying, and her tears left muddy wet streaks down her cheeks.

"Harry?" She said quietly dropping her wand.

They starred at each other for a second, and then before Harry realized what Olivia intended she collided into him and wrapped her arms around him desperately clinging to him. He extracted his arms with some effort and wrapped his own arms around her. She buried her face in his chest but didn't cry. She just needed comfort as she recoiled from the violence of her emotions.

_What happened?_ He asked gently pressing his cheek to the top of her head.

_Call me your girlfriend._

Harry was a little surprised at the request, but he complied readily. _You're my girlfriend._

It was enough for her.


	28. The Wait Ended

Chapter Twenty-Seven

It had taken an hour and a half for Harry and Olivia to clean up the mess she'd made. By that time, though, the classroom looked better than new—all the cleaning spells Olivia and Harry had used had gotten rid of the inch thick layer of dust that had covered everything.

Olivia refused to tell Harry what had sparked her angry rage. As a result, Harry had spent the week watching her carefully out of the corner of his eye. He was waiting expectantly for anything to set her off again. He was worried about her, and she knew it. Olivia spent her time trying to show Harry that was alright and that she wouldn't go on a mass destruction rampage again.

Olivia had hidden Seamus' accusations from Harry, because she was afraid of what Harry would do to his dorm mate. She didn't want to cause problems within their year, and she began to think she'd been silly for overreacting about Seamus' dumb comments. It didn't matter, she kept telling herself. She tried to forget it ever happened.

Tonight was the first meeting of what Hermione had decided would be called Dumbledore's Army. The night before Dobby had approached Harry with the perfect place for the group to train, the Room of Requirement. Olivia had gone with him and the free house elf, and was just as surprised by the wonderful space that was fit for all sorts of training. It was better equipped than what Lena had made her train with over the summers.

She felt this was going to be a success in that it would both give students an opportunity to get better with their defensive spell work and give Harry a bit of confidence. She felt that he wasn't altogether having a good year with Umbridge and the Ministry denying that Voldemort was back. Half the school thought that Harry was a liar. It would do him good to see that others beside her, Ron and Hermione believed him.

She had found a place out of the way in the common room after Harry, Ron and Hermione had gone to the first meeting. She'd started with her schoolwork first-an essay for Transfiguration and Potions and a chapter in History of Magic. She'd finished the work quickly as she'd only had to refer to her book for the Transfiguration essay. Her potions essay was finished quickly as she didn't need a book to address the topic, her training with Lena had made her knowledge of potions extensive.

After that was finished and put away, Olivia pulled out the books she had gotten from the library. She hadn't had an opportunity since Saturday to look through them, and she'd begun to wonder if she would ever have the chance. She looked at her watch and hoped that she would get another hour before the others came back from the Room of Requirement.

Her search for a clue about the mysterious symbol was so intent that she didn't notice Seamus sit down on the coffee table before her. He had to clear his throat several times before Olivia looked up from the heavy tome in her lap.

Olivia's eyes took several seconds to focus on the boy before her, but when she realized Seamus was the one who'd interrupted her research she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Working on Arithmancy again, huh?" He asked lifting his eyes suggestively as though Arithmancy were code for something else.

"Can I help you?" Olivia returned in an annoyed voice.

"I just noticed that you didn't go to the meeting tonight."

"Neither did you," Olivia pointed out closing the book shut. "What do you want, Seamus? I'm trying to study."

"I just wanted to talk. Get to know one another better. I think we have a lot in common."

Olivia sighed. "Like?"

"We both see through Potter's shite, for example."

"Seamus, I don't know what you've heard, but—"

"It's obvious," Seamus said interrupting the girl's reply, "that you're not joining his stupid club, that you don't believe him. Why else would you just happen to have 'work' to do when they meet?"

"Has it occurred to you that I might really have 'work' to do which prevents me from attending?"

"Oh, come off it, Olivia! You're secret's safe with me. Half the school thinks, like I do, that you're just supporting Harry in name so that they don't lock him up in St. Mungo's where he belongs."

"Listen, Seamus," Olivia said through clenched teeth finally getting Seamus' attention at how angry she was getting, "I believe Harry's story. He's back! Get used to the idea! I support Harry _and_ Dumbledore completely, not just in name."

Olivia threw her book into her bag and prepared to go upstairs to her room where Seamus couldn't get to her. She'd managed to get a few feet away and had just seen Harry and the others enter the common room when a hand grabbed her wrist spinning her around.

Before she could snatch her arm away, rough lips had found themselves on her own. The bag she'd thrown over her shoulder dropped to the floor, and she froze as her brain was too shocked to take in the situation. Harry's face went red then purple, and Ron tried to hold him back. Harry's fury was too strong for Ron's half-hearted attempts to prevent a fight between his best mate and their classmate.

It seemed as though the entire common room stopped and turned to watch the spectacle as Harry march towards the couple. Before he reached them, Olivia's mind seemed to regain control. She pushed the boy away roughly, and swung her clenched fist back quickly to connect with his nose when he moved back towards her.

The entire common room heard the sound of breaking bone as Olivia's face contact Seamus' face. Everyone stood with their mouths open as Seamus cowered and held his bleeding nose. It wasn't enough for Harry, though, who had paused when Olivia punched Seamus. He reeled his fist back and, with as much force as he could, punched Seamus in the eye.

This sent the over balanced boy flat on his back groaning and clutching both his bleeding nose and swelling eye. Harry stepped forward to continue his attack on Seamus, but Olivia quickly stepped in front of her angry boyfriend. _Don't,_ she warned him.

It was too late

"You stay away from her, Finnigan," Harry said under his breath as one of the seventh year prefects moved through the crowd to break up the fight.

Dean and Neville were instructed to take Seamus to the infirmary while Olivia and Harry were forced to follow the prefect out of the common room to meet with Professor McGonagall. The two stood quietly without remorse before their head of house. Olivia cradled the hand she'd used to punch Seamus in her other. It was red, swollen, and beginning to bruise. She was afraid that she'd broken some of the bones. Harry kept his at his side, but it, too, was red and swollen although not hurting him as much as Olivia's.

"I'm supremely disappointed in the both of you," McGonagall began once she'd dismissed the prefect. "Fighting in your own house! You ought to be ashamed. Well? What have you to say in your own defense?"

Harry opened his mouth to explain, but Olivia beat him to it. "Seamus Finnigan forced himself on me, Professor. I was simply reacting in self-defense as was Harry."

McGonagall had been pacing agitatedly, but she moved to her desk and sat after Olivia had explained. "What happened exactly?"

Olivia looked over at Harry whose face was still red and angry that Seamus had forced his kiss on _his_ Olivia. She grabbed his hand gently with her good one entwined their fingers together to let him know it was alright, to calm down.

"I was studying," she began turning to meet her professor's gaze, "when Seamus started bothering me. He's been trying to convince me all year that I don't really believe Harry's story about You-Know-Who's coming back. I got up to leave, because he was making me angry. He grabbed my arm and kissed me against my will."

"And then you hit him?" McGonagall asked trying to hide her amused expression.

Olivia nodded.

"And then you, Potter, hit him again?" She asked her amused expression falling away quickly to be replaced with displeasure.

"Yes, Professor," Harry replied holding his head up.

McGonagall took a deep breath before rising to stand in front of her desk to delve out their punishment.

"I shouldn't have to remind you that I will not tolerate violence from my house. Twenty-five points will be taken from you, Mr. Potter, and Mr. Finnigan. Miss Townsend, I will be writing to your guardian about this." Olivia cringed inwardly knowing that Lena's lecture would be worse than having points taken. "You and Mr. Potter will be serving detention tomorrow night with Professor Sprout, and Mr. Finnigan will also be given detention as well as receiving a very stern lecture from me."

Olivia and Harry looked at each other amazed. They'd both expected harsher punishments that what they'd been given. Detention with the Herbology professor was much better than with Snape, and Olivia hadn't had any points taken away from their house.

McGonagall dismissed them instructing the two to visit the infirmary to have their hands checked by Madame Pomfrey. As they turned to leave, McGonagall asked Olivia to stay behind for a moment. Harry left the room to wait outside.

"I wanted you to know that when I write to Lena I'll be telling her that I believe you acted appropriately under the circumstances and advise her from giving you a harsh punishment," the older woman said with a twinkle in her eye. "If another boy ever does that again, I hope you'll respond the same way, and I hope the other girls learned something from this as well."

Olivia was dumbfounded by her professor's admission. She'd as much as told the girl that she condoned her actions. Olivia couldn't hold back her smile as she left the classroom and joined Harry. It was almost funny.

She was occupied with her own thoughts when Harry pulled her into a dark corridor far enough away from the classroom for privacy.

_Are you okay?_ He asked cradling her face between his hands tenderly.

_I am now,_ She replied flattening her hands against his chest. _Are you?_

_I wanted to kill him. I wanted—_

_It's over now_, she interrupted wanting to calm him down._ I don't think we have to worry about him or anyone else bothering us from now on. Don't think about it. I'm _yours_. Now and forever._

Harry leaned forward and pressed his forehead against hers. _I'm sorry you got in trouble, but I'm not sorry for hitting him._

Olivia smiled._ I'm not sorry you did either, but promise me you won't get into a fight with him later or anyone else. I don't want our house to hate you for losing points._

_I promise if you'll do one thing._

_What?_

Harry leaned forward and pressed his lips gently against hers. He moved his hands back until his fingers were tangled in her hair deepening their kiss. Olivia felt her knees grow weak, and she snaked her arms around his neck and pressed her body against his for support.

Harry was a little clumsy at first with his kiss, but as Olivia tilted her head back and to one side he gained confidence. She parted her lips willingly, and they explored each other eagerly.

McGonagall reached the infirmary before the couple, and was busy lecturing Seamus doggedly when the two finally entered holding hands. She didn't remark on this, but she did smile to herself as Madame Pomfrey began to examine their hands at the other end of the infirmary.


	29. Again?

**A/N: I did use a quote from Rowling in this chapter…hope she won't mind. This might be a good time to mention that I own nothing of this except that which is mine. I bow at the greatness of Rowling's feet begging for creative mercy.**

Chapter Twenty-Eight

The altercation in the Gryffindor common room became school-wide fodder for gossip. Olivia and Harry were almost completely unaware of it. They went about their days ignoring everyone else for the most part choosing to live in blissful ignorance rather than listen to the stories that circulated.

Olivia was aware that there was a rumor that she'd been dating both Seamus and Harry without the other's knowledge and that the fight between them was owing to their discovery of this falsehood. Olivia didn't have time to worry about the hurtful rumors, and they soon died away under the wave of more current gossip about other students.

As it was, Olivia didn't have time for much of anything these days. Between classes, homework, meals, secret research, and Harry, Olivia found she didn't have any free time. After their first kiss, Harry had discovered that he liked snogging very much, and the two were often nowhere to be found having run off to some secret place. If he had seemed overly protective of her before this incident with Seamus, he was twenty times worse now. There was no doubt in anyone's minds now, boy or girl, that Harry Potter and Olivia Townsend were a couple. Despite the malignant articles being published in the Daily Prophet about Harry, most of the female population had harbored secret hopes to have a chance at him. It was evident now, though, that he was no longer available, and their girls reluctantly began setting their sights a little lower. The male population had learned after Seamus' broken nose and black eye to stay away from Olivia.

It wasn't possible for Harry to be around Olivia all the time though. He had Qudditich practice and Dumbledore's Army meetings as frequently as he could manage. During Qudditich practices, Hermione and Olivia would often study or hang out together without the boys as Ron was now the Gryffindor's keeper. Olivia was on her own, though, when DA met. She would use the time to research the symbol either in the library or in her dorm. She rarely hung out in the common room without company anymore.

Her research had led her no here in the three plus weeks that passed. She finished searching through all the books on her list and had begun looking up obscure texts that dealt with symbology. Her determination began to waver as her continued efforts proved less and less effective. She'd found nothing that could lead her to an answer to the mystery that surrounded her attack and the symbol. It felt as though she kept running into a brick wall.

She didn't consider her frustration with her research, the rumors, or anything else this particular Saturday morning. She cheered for Harry and Ron alongside Hermione as the Gryffindor team played against Slytherin.

The four friends had gone down to the pitch together after breakfast. Harry pulled Olivia to the side before he and Ron went to the locker rooms for their pre-game pep talk from Angelina for a 'good-luck kiss.' The twins heard Harry say this and began begging Hermione to give them a 'good-luck kiss.' She refused but they chased her around for a while shouting loudly that Gryffindor would lose if they didn't get a kiss. They all laughed except Hermione who blushed profusely at the Fred and George's antics. Olivia kiss Harry quickly on the nose before taking Hermione's hand and dragging her towards the stands. Olivia was happy to see George normal again.

Neither Olivia, Hermione, nor the rest of the Gryffindors were prepared for the game that lay ahead. Olivia knew Ron was nervous about playing for the first time, but this was getting ridiculous. Olivia thought about spending him a spell that would make him deaf so he didn't hear the "Weasley is Our King" song that the Slytherins sang loudly over the roar of the crowd.

Finally, Harry followed by Malfoy dove for what Olivia hoped was the snitch. She jumped up and cheered with the rest of her house mates as Harry flattened himself against his brooms. She had no doubt that against Malfoy her Harry could reach the small golden prize first.

Hermione beat her hand against the railing and shouted Harry's name with the majority of the school, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff supported Gryffindor when they played against Slytherin. Olivia hopped up and down excitedly as Harry and Malfoy inched closer to the golden blur. Harry had it, and the entire school erupted in cheers.

Olivia and Hermione hugged triumphantly as the victory for their house was declared. Hermione's back was to the pitch, but Olivia saw the bludger that hit Harry from behind and knocked him off his broom.

Olivia gasped and let go of her friend quickly. Hermione turned to see what had happened and put a hand to her mouth. The paused only for the briefest of seconds to make sure he was still moving before running for the stairs. Olivia led the way and reached the bottom before Hermione who was breathing heavily behind her.

When she reached the pitch, she found that not only was Harry up from the ground and fine he was exerting tremendous effort in holding George back from a mocking Malfoy.

"At least he's better than that girlfriend of yours!" She heard Malfoy shout at the group. "I hear she's _dated_ half of the school by now if you know what I mean, but I guess you already knew that since you're holding back one of her many former beaus!"

Olivia watched in horror as Harry released George and raced the tall red head to the terrified Malfoy. She ran as fast as she could to try and stop him, but it wasn't fast enough. Both Harry and George threw punches at the screaming Slytherin.

Hermione joined Olivia and placed a comforting arm around her friend as she watch the carnage in horror. Thankfully, Madame Hooch stepped in and separated the boys quickly. Malfoy was left in a bloody mess as Harry and George went flying.

"What do you think you are doing?" The woman asked as Harry got to his feet. "I've never seen behavior like it—back up to the castle, both of you, and straight to your Head of House's office! Go! Now!"

Harry and George walked off obediently, and Olivia turned to Hermione with a shaking head.

_Where are you?_ Harry asked after leaving McGonagall's office more depressed than he'd ever felt.

_Here_, she answered flashing him a view of the abandoned classroom that they trained in on Friday afternoons. _How bad is it?_

_Worse than bad,_ Harry replied turning away from George and heading towards Olivia.

"Where are you going?" George asked having stopped and turned to watch the other boy depart his side.

"Umm. I was going to look for Olivia. I don't think she'd be in the common room right now."

George nodded, looked as though he wanted to say something else, and then turned to head back to the Gryffindor alone.

Harry continued on his way without meeting anyone in the corridors and hallways. He found Olivia meditating which had been why she'd been able to share a mental image of the room before. She sat in the center of the room facing the door. Harry joined her. Their knees touched as he sat across from her. It was several minutes before she opened her eyes, and Harry didn't bother her.

Olivia's eyes feel on Harry's bruised hand that still held the snitch he'd grabbed on the pitch and which had three weeks before been in a similar condition for a similar reason. She picked the limp hand and rand her thumb over the injury before kissing it lightly.

"Oh, Harry," she sighed sadly slightly shaking her head. "What happened?"

"I've been banned for life from Qudditich by Umbridge. So've George and Fred."

"Fred? But he didn't do anything!"

"Not for lack of trying," Harry reminded her.

"Go on."

"Well, that's it really besides the points taken and detention for a week."

Olivia gave Harry a pitying look. He'd been starring at the black board to her left as he'd told her that. He looked at her and clenched his jaw tightly.

"It was worth it, though, to get Malfoy for what he said."

Olivia had pulled Harry's into her lap, and she held it gently within her two hands. He flexed it as he said this as though it remembered the feeling before connecting with Malfoy's mouth. Olivia ran her finger over the tense appendage and carefully pulled the snitch from it. She let it loose and they watched for a moment as it flitted around the room. She placed her hand in the magical ball's place.

"It's all crap, Harry, you know that. You shouldn't have let him get to you like that," Olivia said gently.

_I know_. He admitted quietly.

Harry leaned forward placing his head in Olivia's lap. He refused to let go of her hand as he rearranged himself to lie on the floor. Olivia ran her free hand's fingers through his sweaty hair.

"This won't make anything better, but it might help," Olivia announced. "Close your eyes."

Harry did so without question. Olivia did the same in turn and concentrated on the feelings she wanted to share. It was excitement, exhilaration, admiration, and pure lust rolled all into one. She focused on the remembered feeling and then transferred it to Harry. It was only a moment, but Harry felt it seeping into his mind and flow down to his two before he opened his eyes.

"What was that?" He asked looking up at Olivia.

"That's how I feel when I see you flying and in your Qudditich robes."

Harry smiled half-heartedly. "Think I'm sexy, don't you?"

Olivia rolled her eyes and smiled continuing to run her fingers through his black hair absently.

They were silent for a long time. They both watched the golden blur that was the snitch flit around the room in a confused manner. The only noise in the room came from the unmistakable hum of the snitches wings.

"Harry?" Olivia began breaking the peaceful silence and looking down at him. "You did good today."


	30. Actions and

Chapter Twenty-Nine

Olivia's mind was full as she sat on her bed in the dim light of early dawn meditating. Hagrid had returned both to Hogwarts and his teaching position as Care of Magical Creature professor. Umbridge had become increasingly worse as Educational Decree after Decree was issued. Classes were becoming more intense which meant the professors were adding mountains of homework to the fifth years' load. Harry and she were progressing slowly in their lessons with Lena and Snape; it seemed Harry would never learn Occlumency properly although his was making a little progress…a very little. Dumbledore's Army continued to meet in secret, and the year was coming to an end.

It was only a few days before the Christmas holidays, and Olivia hadn't made any progress on decoding the symbol which she began to feel plagued her. She'd spent the entire semester searching the Hogwarts library for any clue and had found none. That night the last DA meeting of the year would be held, and Olivia planned to give the library one last search before the holidays knowing she would probably not find anything. She felt like a failure.

Her forehead crinkled in disappointment with herself and shame. It felt as though was letting Harry, Lena, the order—everybody down by not being able to solve this. She contemplated asking Lena for help, but she quickly rejected the idea. There was no telling what sort of reaction she would get from her guardians if she told her.

As she focused on the emotions surrounding the attack and symbol, Olivia felt a sharp pain all over her body. All at once her body's muscles tightened into rigidity against her will. Her head was thrown back as another of the same sharp pain coursed through her body.

With her eyes closed, Olivia began to see. It was dark, and she seemed to be moving quickly over the floor. There was a light moving ahead, and she moved towards it silently. It was a man walking along the shelves surrounding them.

Olivia felt the venom in her front teeth begin to flow, dripping to the floor not far below. She struck when his back was turned. Cold, long teeth sunk into warm flesh, and a man cried out. Again. Again. Red hair was illuminated as the man's wand fell from his hand when she struck and bite him again. Soon his cries were gone. The body wasn't warm anymore.

Olivia fell back on her bed in a lump as her eyes opened in conjunction with her body relaxing. Sweat covered her body, and every muscle ached from the protracted constriction.

"It was only a vision. It was only a vision," she whispered over and over to herself as she waited for her heart to stop beating frantically against her ribs.

The sunlight coming from a nearby window reassured her. Tonight. Mr. Weasley would be killed tonight by Voldemort's pet snake unless she did something. She had time…she hoped.

"Professor, may I speak with you?" Olivia asked meeting Professor McGonagall before the woman could reach the teacher's tables.

The older woman looked like she would refuse, but she saw urgency and desperation in the girl's face and relented. "Of course, Miss Townsend."

"Privately?"

McGonagall nodded and motioned for Olivia to lead the way. The girl turned on the woman as soon as the door to the empty classroom was shut.

"Would you don't have to explain further, but I need to know, yes or no, whether Mr. Weasley is scheduled to guard tonight."

The older woman was startled. "How do you know that?"

Olivia took that as a yes. "I have The Sight. Lena's helped me to develop my natural ability through meditation, and I had a vision this morning while I did so. Mr. Weasley is in mortal danger. He cannot guard alone tonight."

"Miss Townsend, with whom do you suggest he should share his shift? We're all busy with Order business, and some of us must sleep as some time."

Olivia sighed, "I know, but this is important. He can't be alone tonight. I don't know that it'll help, but his chances are better with someone else there."

"What is it exactly that you see happening?" Professor McGonagall asked with a hint of impatience.

Olivia looked away from the woman's piercing stare and toed her shoe into the stone floor. "I can't say." The professor made a noise of frustration and threw her hands up. "I know! I know, Professor. It is against the laws that a true seer tell what they've seen, or they may change things unknowingly. I can't tell you more than what I have for fear of changing things too much and making it worse."

"Miss Townsend," Professor McGonagall began in her most former authoritative voice, "I can do nothing if you do not tell me what I need to know. By your own admission, you've already changed the future by telling me about your vision. Either tell me what is going to happen or I will be forced to ignore your warning."

"My telling you changes nothing unless you do something about it! You've got to help him. Please! I can only tell you: Mr. Weasley will die unless you listen to me. Isn't that enough?"

Olivia's question hung in the air impregnating the silence between professor and student.

"Very well," Professor McGonagall said quietly. "I will give your information consideration and decide to act on it latter in the day. You may return to breakfast now, Miss Townsend."

There was no refusing the woman, and Olivia shuffled back into the great hall were Harry and her friends were waiting feeling the physical weight of her knowledge on her shoulders as she looked at Ron, Ginny, Fred, George, and even Harry. Mr. Weasley was like a father to the boy she loved. What if she couldn't save him?

She worried all day through classes, dinner, and the DA meeting. She lay in her bed that night staring nervously up at the roof of her canopy. She tossed and turned listlessly as the other girls drifted off to unconcerned sleep. She had lived in agony all day ignoring Harry and Hermione's inquires as to why she was so on edge.

With a loud sigh and a dramatic flurry of bed sheets, Olivia sat up in bed unable to lay there any longer still and feigning peaceful sleep. She pulled on her bathrobe and left her dorm quickly pointing her feet down the steps to the common room.

It was deserted in the common room, and the fire was dying when she stepped off the stairs. In the December air, the room had begun to cool, but Olivia didn't feel it. She paced the length of the room as she waited hoping to hear nothing, dreading to hear anything.

She had no concept of time only that it was late when the portrait hole opened with a loud creak no one noticed during the day when students filled the silence that surrounded the girl with laughter and conversation. he hoped.

heid something. SHe ey window reassured her. Tonight. Mr. Weasley would be killed tonight by Vodlemort'ody, and everyOlivia spun towards the hole and gasped when Professor McGonagall appeared.

"Is he—?" She couldn't bear to finish her question.

She felt her knees grow weak at the grim look on the older woman's face. "No, Arthur is alive. He and Remus were attacked by Angina, You-Know-Who's snake, but, of course, you knew that. He was bitten once before Remus was able to injure the snake and scare it away. We expect he'll make a full recovery, but the Headmaster feels his children should be sent home immediately."

Olivia dropped into a chair relieved by the news. She few tears well in her eyes as she repeated to herself, _He's alive, he's alive, he's alive._ She covered her face with her hands. Her body trembled, but she couldn't stop it.

"I know how must relieved you are to hear the news, but I feel I owe you an apology, Miss Townsend. I did not listen when you wanted to tell me what would happen, and I'm only glad that I had sense enough to tell the Headmaster. It was he who decided to follow your advice against my council. Arthur's children will see their father live to another day because of you, and I've never been so proud of a student before."

Olivia stopped trembling feeling suddenly exhausted by the entire day—the vision, her attempt to help, the waiting…It was more than one person could take.

"Thank you, Professor," she answered weakly.

"I know I shouldn't ask you to do anything," McGonagall said gently, "but would you go wake Ginny before you go to bed."

Olivia nodded and found the strength to rise and mount the stairs to the girls' dormitories. She quickly reached the door with a brass plate that read, _Four Years_. Olivia entered the room quietly and woke Ginny gently.

The girl was understandably disoriented as Olivia handed her robe over, and urged the girl to get out of bed. Ginny yawned loudly and complied only because she wasn't yet asleep. If she had, in her tired and sleepy mind, realized it was Olivia who gave her orders then she would have resisted more. The younger girl had harbored a secret resent towards Olivia since she'd taken Harry from her.

In the stair well, Olivia broke the news as gently as she could. Ginny took it hard and began to cry. Her emotions dulled her anger, and she accepted Olivia's comforting embrace. It was some time before Ginny was clam and the two girls made their way down stairs where Ron, Fred, George, and Harry all waited with Professor McGonagall.

_Vee?_ Harry responded in surprise to her appearance. _You know about this?_

_Yes._

_How?_

_It's a long story. I'll tell you later. Promise._

Harry seemed to accept this and hugged her goodbye as McGonagall led the way out of the common room to Dumbledore's office. She kissed his cheek as they parted and smiled brightly at his questioning look.

_I'll miss you,_ she said dreamily.

_Miss you more._ Harry looked back with a sweet smile before disappearing through the portrait hole.

Olivia fought the urge to collapse once more into an armchair downstairs, but she feared if she did she wouldn't have the will to get up again until morning. She dragged herself to her dorm where her classmates slept unaware for the peril that had almost not been avoided.

Olivia debated if she should wake Hermione up or not, but decided against it as she fell into her bed. She would tell her friend in the morning.


	31. Consequences

Chapter Thirty

Olivia turned the page of her book without noticing the piece of parchment which fell to the compartment floor between her and Hermione who was sitting in the seat across from her with a large volume of her own in her lap. Unfortunately for Olivia, Hermione _did _notice the parchment and bent forward to pick it up.

"What this?" She asked flipping it over and finding the symbol.

Olivia looked up lazily from her book and tensed when she saw what Hermione held between her thumb and finger. Her eyes widened in fear as Hermione turned the worn sheet this way and that looking at both sides curiously.

"Must be something a previous borrower left behind," Olivia replied trying to fake nonchalance.

"I think I've seen you with this before," Hermione returned looking away from the symbol to her friend.

"Let me see it," Olivia requested feigning being mistaken rather than be accused of being a liar. "Oh, yeah. This is mine. Didn't even know it was in this book."

Olivia had examined the parchment carefully to Hermione when the other girl held it out for her. She moved to take it back, but Hermione pulled it from her grasp.

"You've been acting strangely since the summer, and I feel this is somehow at the root of it. What's going on? What is this?"

"Nothing. It's just a dawing," Olivia replied holding out her hand to receive the parchment.

"Olivia," Hermione warned, "you're a terrible liar. No one's ever had the heart to tell you that you wear your emotions on your sleeve before."

"What?" Olivia was a little offended. "I'm not lying."

Hermione gave her a disbelieving look which spoke much louder than word could have.

Olivia sighed and let her shoulders slump. "Fine, but I can't tell you everything."

Hermione seemed satisfied with that, and Olivia felt a little excited to be telling someone even an abbreviated version of her story. It was nice to share a little of the weight.

"I saw this symbol in a way I can't discuss. I think it is important to me, but I have no clue what it means. I've been searching all year for an answer, but so far, nothing."

Hermione leaned back in her seat considering Olivia carefully, weighing her answer.

"So that's what you've been doing with all these books?"

Olivia nodded.

"Why didn't you ask for my help?"

"I wasn't sure I wanted anyone to know what the answer would be, and I felt confident I could find it on my own."

"Still, I could've helped," Hermione considered staring at the symbol. "It seems familiar somehow."

Olivia moved forward to the edge of her seat from both fear and excitement. She hoped Hermione would have answers, but the way she examines the symbol made her feel as though Hermione were examining her soul with a magnifying glass.

"Do you know what it is?" She asked at last unable to tolerate the silence any longer.

Her words broke the spell over Hermione who blinked several times before looking at her friend and handing over the parchment. Hermione had a puzzled expression on her face.

"I don't know where I've seen it, but I've seen that symbol somewhere before." Olivia accepted the parchment and moved back into her seat a little disappointed. "I'll think about it. Maybe it'll come to me."

The girls settled back down and enjoyed the rest of the trip to London in comparative silence. Olivia and Hermione had been alone for the past two days, and in that time Olivia had repeated every detail of Mr. Weasley's attack as she knew it. The two had been friends long enough that a comfortable silence between them didn't need to be broken by small talk.

Tonks was waiting for them on the platform. Hermione had decided a month ago that she would spend the Christmas holidays with the Weasleys. After Mr. Weasley's attack, Olivia had been told by Professor McGonagall that she would be joining them all at Grimmauld Place. Both girls were anxious to hear news of Mr. Weasley's convalescence.

When they arrived, Mrs. Weasley assured them her husband was well and hurried them up stairs to the room Hermione and Ginny had shared that summer. Neither girl noticed the woman's nervous look after them when they'd gone. Olivia had just gotten her heavy trunk settled with Lena appeared in the doorway.

"Olivia, come with me, please," she ordered in a stern voice.

Olivia was bent over her trunk unpacking a few things when she heard her guardian's voice. She froze in fear at her tone before straightening stiffly. Hermione's eyes were wide and gave Olivia an anxious glance.

Olivia followed Lena to the same sitting room she'd waited in when Dumbledore had given her the mission to uncover the truth about Harry and Voldemort's connection. At the foot of the stairs everyone seemed to have gathered—Mrs. Weasley, Sirius, Tonks, Remus, Harry, Ron, Fred, George, and even Ginny. They stood facing Lena with resolved faces, prepared to do anything to stop Lena.

Olivia looked down at them all touched by their concern. She had known when she'd spoken to Professor McGonagall that she would be punished, and it would be bad. She'd broken one of the most sacred laws of her training. Lena had to discipline her in some way, she knew.

"Excuse us, Molly," Lena said politely to the woman standing toe to toe with her.

"Don't do this, Lena," Sirius answered when Mrs. Weasley didn't move.

"This is none of your business," she reminded them all. "Even Dumbledore can do nothing as he informed you."

"She saved Arthur's life!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed. "I won't see her punished for it."

"It doesn't seem fair to punish her for doing good," Remus pointed out logically.

The others murmured their agreement.

_Don't worry, Vee. We aren't going to let her do what she'd got planned,_ Harry said reassuringly.

Olivia glanced at him over Mrs. Weasley's right shoulder. He nodded faintly before returning his eyes to glare harshly at her guardian.

"It's not a matter of good or bad. It's a matter of breaking the laws, _sacred_ laws."

Olivia knew they would not understand. The only laws they recognized were the Ministry's. There were older, more powerful laws that governed magic. Breaking them could be disastrous which was why true seers, unlike Professor Trelawney, never confided their visions with anyone.

"It doesn't matter. I won't stand for it and neither will the rest. No harm has come of it!" Mrs. Weasley stated firmly.

Olivia recognized that this wouldn't be resolved unless she stepped in. Lena wouldn't relent and neither would the rest. She would have to tip the balance.

All eyes except Lena's turned on her when she stepped down and moved to stand before her guardian. "Let us through, please. I accepted what will come when I chose to save Mr. Weasley. Lena has to do this. Please, don't make it worse than it already is by fighting."

_No._

"But, dear, do you know what she's planning?" Mrs. Weasley asked kindly.

"I've an idea." She looked down at her feet before addressing the group again. "Thank you, but please go back to what you were doing before. I _want_ to accept responsibility. There's no need to fight Lena. She'd no doing this against my will. Now, if you'll please excuse us."

Everyone stood dumbfounded. Remus was the first to step aside. Sirius and Tonks followed. Ron, Fred, George, and Ginny were pushed aside. Only Mrs. Weasley and Harry remained standing against Lena and Olivia.

Mrs. Weasley looked deeply into Olivia's eyes, and Olivia returned the woman's gaze unwaveringly. Finally, the woman stepped aside leaving on Harry. Olivia hadn't expected him to relent, but they could reach the sitting room now whether he moved or not.

Olivia pushed passed him with a dignified air. Harry grabbed her hand, but she asked him to not make it any harder than it was. He let her go.

Snape was in the sitting room smirking evilly when Olivia reached the door. She paused in the hallway steeling herself for what would come. If Snape was going to be involved, it was going to be worse than she imagined. She felt Lean waiting behind her as she gulped.

"Lovely," she whispered to herself sarcastically before stepping into the room.

_Harry, this would be a good time to practice your Occlumency._

_Why?_

_Because I'm not going to have the strength for long to keep what happens from you._

Lena shut, locked, and placed a silencing charm on the door. Lena ignored Harry's cries of protest in her mind as she faced her Potions professor. Without warning it began. Pain. So much pain. Only one thought formed in her mind. Don't scream.

An hour later, everyone sat with dour looks on their faces in the kitchen. It was unnaturally quiet throughout the house. Mrs. Weasley stirred what would be their dinner over the fire while Hermione and Ginny cut vegetables to add to the cauldron. Sirius and Remus sipped occasionally from their pewter glasses, the contents were stronger than butterbeer. Tonks sat with Crookshanks in her lap, and the twins huddled over a piece of parchment that had hadn't been written on. Ron was pretending to read from a book on Qudditich while Harry starred up at the ceiling in the direction of where Olivia, Lena, and Snape were. He was the only one not hiding what they were all thinking—worry over what was happening to the girl.

_Click_. The unmistakable sound of the lock from upstairs resounded throughout the silent house. Harry jumped from his seat and rushed out of the kitchen. Sirius turned his cup up and drained the last of his drink before following the boy. Everyone else starred after them waiting to hear what would happen.

Harry reached the base of the stairs as Snape descended. The greasy-haired man had a smug smile on his face and looked extremely cheerful. He paused briefly when he noticed the boy.

"Good evening, Potter," he spat in the happiest tone Harry had ever heard, "Black."

Harry stepped forward wanting to remove the man's cheerfulness, but not really knowing what he meant to do. Sirius gripped his shoulder to stop him and dug his fingers in warning. Snape quickly descended the rest of the stairs and exited the house without further comment.

Harry hesitated to go upstairs afraid of what he might find. Sirius released his death grip on Harry's shoulder when the front door was closed. He patted the boy in encouragement, and they both made their way upstairs.

Harry saw Olivia's limp form lying on the floor when they reached the landing. Her head was titled back unnaturally allowing her face visibility from the door. Silent tears ran down from the corners of her eyes which were glassy and unfocused. She blinked slowly betraying her lifeless appearance.

Lena knelt on the floor by her side with both hands hovering over the girl's abdomen. As Harry stepped closer to the sitting room, he noticed that her arms and legs were twisted and lay at odd, unnatural angles. He didn't think they were broken. She whimpered when he and Sirius stepped into the room.

"Good Merlin, Lena! What did you do to her?" Sirius demanded mirroring Harry's disgusted and shocked face.

Olivia's muscles contracted forcing her to bend backwards pushing her stomach into the air towards Lena's hands. Harry couldn't pull his eyes from her face with was screwed up in pain. Her mouth was open in a silent scream, and fresh tears slipped from her eyes.

Harry drew his wand on Lena. "Stop it! Haven't you done enough?"

Lena had ignored them until then. She dropped her hands to her sides, and Olivia relaxed suddenly falling to her side with another whimper. She looked up at the two looking older and worn by the experience.

"I was healing her," Lena explained in a tired voice.

Harry held his wand for a moment longer before dropping his hand to his side. Lena leaned forward and touched Olivia tenderly on the cheek.

"I'm proud of you, but you've been brave enough."

Olivia's whimpers turned into moans. It was as though she'd been given permission to express her misery. Harry dropped to his knees behind her, and pushed away her hair away from her face. Olivia looked up at him and then moaned loudly as she turned her face towards the floor trying to hide from Harry's inspection.

"She doesn't want you to see her like this," Lena explained in hushed tones. "Sirius, help me with her, please."

Harry stood allowing Sirius to collect her into his arms. She screwed up her eyes and bit her lip resisting the urge to scream at the contact. Every part of her body ached, and feeling Sirius' arms behind her legs and back as well as his chest against her side was excruciating.

Lena noticed the girl's misery when she stood, and before Sirius could take a step she placed her hand on the girl's forehead. Olivia went limp in his arms, and her eyes rolled back in her head. She was unconscious.


	32. The Best Gift

**A/N: I know many of you were very distressed by the last chapter, and I hope that this will help to explain the actions of a few of my original characters. I would like to remind you all that people are not strictly good or evil, black or white. It is the gray area which gives people their humanity. Enjoy!**

Chapter Thirty-One

It felt as though every muscle in her body had been peeled away from her body and then pulled and stretched before being replaced. Olivia held back the groan as she shifted only a few centimeters in the bed. A strangled chocking noise made it out as a result alerting the one keeping watch over her.

It was completely dark, and Olivia didn't recognize the person responsible for the movement she heard. Familiar hands pushed away hair from her sore eyes which she'd only begun to open. The room was lit by a single candle, and Olivia opened her eyes to find Harry stooping over her with a worried expression.

"How do you feel?" He asked gently but still hurting Olivia's sore eardrums.

Olivia opened her mouth to answer against the protestations of her body, and no sound came out. Her throat was extremely dry, and she remembered her screams had only ceased when her voice had given out.

_Water?_ She asked using the small reserve of her energy to connect with her other half.

Harry turned to the nightstand to Olivia's right. She sighed when she heard the unmistakable sound of water being poured into a glass. The sound strengthened her spirits as she anticipated the refreshment for her throat which felt raw and sore.

She didn't have the strength or the will to pull herself up to drink, so Harry cradled her head and helped her to drink from the glass. She quickly swallowed the contents and felt its good effects instantly.

"Thank you," she said in a raspy voice as Harry laid her head back down on her pillow.

"I'm to inform Lena and Sirius that you're awake," he told her standing to accomplish the task.

"Wait," Olivia called weakly and grabbing his wrist though it cost her dearly. "Don't go just yet. Stay with me."

Harry hesitated. He was torn by his desire to stay and his orders to go. He wanted to be with Olivia, but knew that she was in pain and would need her guardian. Harry did not look on Lena favorably. He was resentful even if Olivia was not that the older woman would allow the girl to endure so much. He knew whatever Snape and Lena had done to Olivia must have been horrible. These feelings were the deciding factor for Harry. He sat down on the edge of the bad at Olivia's side.

"How do you feel, Vee?" He asked gently.

"It's not so bad," she lied. Harry had begun stroking her cheek with his fingers affectionately as they stared at one another. She placed a hand over his to stop him as she asked him seriously, "How are you?"

"Me?" He returned a little surprised. "I'm fine."

"You're not in pain?"

He shook his head.

"You didn't feel it at all?" Hope was building in her eyes.

"No. Why would I?"

"I was afraid. I knew I couldn't keep from letting you feel the pain myself," she explained more to herself than to him. "Lena must have blocked the connection, so you wouldn't. It was not me."

"What are you talking about, love? You're not making any sense."

"Tout Partage," she said wincing at some pain in her body. "Remember."

The words tickled Harry's mind. He sought to understand it. From his time within her mind from the summer before, he remembered. Everything Shared. They had the ability to share not only their thoughts and experiences, but also their physical and emotional pain and pleasure. He realized she'd had done this to lesson his pain before.

"You shared the burdened in the graveyard," he stated. "And when you cared for my hand after my detentions with Umbridge at the start of term."

Olivia nodded weakly. Her body ached with the effort.

Harry took her hand, the one with the scar that matched the one on his forehead, and traced the fine white line gently. His own scar remained red and vivid against his pale skin.

"You are always there for me," he paused and refused to look in her eyes as he confessed. "I would have liked to have been there for you tonight."

"No!" She exclaimed tensing her entire body and rising a little from the bed in her distress. The pain quickly exhausted her, and she fell back onto the mattress wearied. "What I endured…I am glad you did not share it. It a punishment…_my_ punishment for meddling with the future."

"But you saved him!" Harry protested still feeling the lack of justice. "What is wrong with saving a life?"

"Lena has taught me since our first year, since the moment I learned I could see _beyond_, that there are rules and responsibilities that come with the skill. The first is that you may not tell anyone what you see. I broke that rule, and told Professor McGonagall. I knew this when I broke the rules as I also knew I would pay for it. I do not regret it, and now that it's all over neither should you."

"How can the woman who's raised you since you were a baby do that? Allow Snape?" Harry asked this with venom in his voice and gripped Olivia's hand painfully. "You are like her own child, and still she hurt you. I could never hurt you like that or allow it."

"First, I am not her child, and she does not see me as such. I am a burden, a responsibility. Secondly, she did it because she had to. There are others, more powerful witches and wizards, who watch for this sort of thing. She allowed me to hurt badly, so they would not make me hurt worse. She was protecting me."

"Still it is not right. She could protect you from the others."

Olivia shook her head sadly and smiling lovingly at her boyfriend. "Harry," she breathed his name like a caress, a balm to his spirit, "thing are not always black and white, good or bad, right or wrong. What Lena and I do, it is well outside the realm of normality. It falls in a grey area, and balance has to be maintained."

With much effort, Olivia lifted her hands and slowly pulled off Harry's glasses. It was something he would only ever allow her to do while he was conscious. She was the only person who had the right to pull the wire frames that were so much a part of him from his face. He closed his eyes and concentrated on the sensation of cool metal running over the tops of his ears and the sudden released as the glasses slipped away. He heard the sound as Olivia folded them before he opened his eyes.

Harry bent forward until his nose almost touched hers. He had to move in that far in order to see her clearly. She ran her finger through the fringe of his bangs. Her finger tips brushed the scar but did not dwell over it. She was the only one to every touch it lovingly including himself. These simple things were not outwardly important, but to them they where the world more intimate than any other act.

"Do not be angry or bitter. Do not hold this inside, Harry. I did what I felt was right, so did Lena. It is over, and we are fine."

"You're in so much pain."

Harry touched his mind to hers and felt a shadow of what she endured. She would not allow more than that. She would not share it with him. She was so brave and strong, and he loved her more for it.

"Pain is fleeting. I will be better before we know it."

"I don't want you to ever hurt not like this ever again. It's killing me."

She smiled faintly and allowed the tip of her nose to touch with his by wrapping her arms around his neck. "I love you, too. The good thing is that I think I've been given a way to get around this in future. Lena gave it to me while I was punished hiding it so the others won't know."

"What?" He asked their lips barely separated. He sucked in her breath like a Dementor administering the kiss.

"Strictly speaking, the reason for the rules is to prevent the future from being changed. If I see something I wish to change, I can do it myself as long as I share it with no one. There isn't a direct rule stating we can't actually change the future."

"You know I don't understand you?"

Harry could bare it no longer. He closed the short distance between their lips, and Olivia was forced to admit she did no he didn't understand through kisses. Harry was gentle, and Olivia was too weak to push their snogging into the passionate fury they normally shared. Harry's method of treatment was much more effective in helping her forget the pain than Lena's would.

Olivia spent the next day in bed convalescing. Harry stayed by her side the entire day holding her hand while she slept, talking to her when she was awake, and sitting nearby when she had visitors. Mrs. Weasley brought up their meals and hugged the girl a little too tightly when her eyes began to water at the girl's state. Hermione and Ron visited for a quarter of an half talking about general things and ignoring what had happened. Even Ginny came to offer the girl a reserved thank you on her father's behalf and her own.

The next day she was able to get out of bed. Lena's restoratives worked quickly to heal the girl's sore body, but Harry knew it was Olivia's strength that really aided her recovery. She was still sore and didn't move around much, but she was smiling and acting as though nothing had happened.

She was quite recovered well enough to be ignored by the time Mr. Weasley was discharged from St. Mungo's a few days before Christmas. The Weasleys all gathered around their patriarch, and Lena's attention was focused on brewing his restorative draughts now. Sirius, Remus, Harry, and Olivia spent a great deal of time together, a strange family of their own, while the Weasleys and Hermione enjoyed one another.

It was a good Christmas for everyone despite their being trapped in Grimmauld Place. They were all very merry and happy together. They ate an exceptional meal prepared by both Mrs. Weasley and Lena, who proved to be as good of a cook as the older woman, and opened presents around the fire.

Despite the crush of people that filled the dismal place, Harry and Olivia found a moment to be alone and present their gifts for each other. Each held a tiny wrapped box and smiled nervously at each other.

"Here!" "Happy Christmas," they said at the same time holding their gifts out to each other in a swift movement.

Harry had gotten Olivia a simply but tasteful chain necklace with a pendant of a heart surrounded by a crown hanging from it. It was meant to symbolize that Olivia had complete reign of his heart which he explained as she pulled it from it box to admire it better. She smiled and kissed him in response.

Harry opened his gift at her urging while she quickly placed his gift around her neck. A silver locket hung from a black, leather necklace. Inside was a picture of his parents and one of herself. She took it from him and quickly secured it for him. She pulled the collar of his shirt away from his neck and hid the locket neatly. She pressed her hand over the barely noticeable indentation saying that he could now keep his family next to his heart always.

It was the best next best present he'd ever been given. The first was, of course, Olivia.


	33. The Promise of Her Hopes

Chapter Thirty-Two

_Beep, beep. Beep, beep._

The alarm reverberated through Harry's chest. He groaned inwardly not wanting their time to be over just yet. Olivia's arm, the one which was adorned with the alarm watch, did not move from where it lay draped over his chest suggesting that she, too, wished to make the time linger a little longer.

They lay on a small but comfortable blue couch in the Room of Requirement. Harry laid on his back with a few pillows propping up his head. Olivia had wedged herself between his side and the back of the couch and used his shoulder as a pillow. Her other hand was pinned between them, and so it was Harry who turned off the alarm, which signaled the end had come once more and all too shortly.

Olivia tensed at Harry pressed the necessary button on her watch. Her leg which had been relaxed draped over his tighten into a death grip around his thigh. Her arm tighten around his chest, and he had to pry her hand from his shoulder. She did not want to leave him and their secret sanctuary anymore than he wanted her to go.

"Don't go, love," he begged her holding up her hand to examine it thoughtfully.

It was the hand with the lightning bolt scar in the palm. It matched the one on his forehead in all but location. He had not known it when she'd shown it to him that first day on the train, but it marked her as his. He ran his thumb over the fine red line appreciating the physical symbol of his claim reveling in his possession.

"You know I don't want, too, Harry." He shivered when she spoke his name. There was something about it coming from her tongue that affected him in a way that no other could manage. "I promised Hermione we would study together, and you need to study with Ron. We would do poorly on our OWLs if we stayed hidden here all the time."

It was true, and Harry knew it. This was a hiding place. It was a place he and Olivia could wander off to and not worry about Hermione, Ron, or any of the others. It was a place they could be together without prying eyes and thinly veiled comments about their intimacy with each other. It was a place they'd come to just after the holidays to spend time together, but they continued visiting to escape the celebrity that followed Harry after the recent published article in the Quibbler last month.

It had been Harry's idea to escape to the Room of Requirement, but it had been Olivia who'd accidently formed their hide-away. She was the one who's paced the corridor thinking only for a comfortable place to hang out. They'd both been shocked by the room they'd entered when a plain, simple wooden door had formed.

It was a small sitting room with a large blue couch, sitting chair and woolen rug before the fireplace. It was warmly lit and decorated with tasteful painting some moving and some not. Harry had found the pictures on the mantel of the fireplace, and Olivia had figured out what this room was—it was the Potter's living room in Godric's Hollow.

They had searched for a safe place, and the Room of Requirement had taken Olivia's request and interrupted it in a way that neither could have predicted. There were photos of Lily and James; Lily, James, Harry, and Sirius; and one with the four marauders with Harry. The last one had hurt Harry to see, for he knew when it was taken that the man standing behind Sirius was already planning and working for his parent's murder. Wormtail had been a close friend of the family's, and James had never known that he would be his and his wife's downfall.

Harry had gripped the frame until his knuckles went white. Olivia had been starring at the one of Lily and James while he struggled with his hatred. She turned to him noticing the sudden silence and anger radiating from him and pulled the picture away gently and placed it back on the mantel facing the wall. She'd taken Harry's hand and pulled him to the couch and soothed him without spoken words. The picture hadn't been there when they'd returned.

_For one night, let's forget everything and everyone beyond these four walls. Let's stay here together until morning,_ he pleaded.

_I don't think that'd be wise,_ she counseled pushing herself and forcing them both to sit upright.

"You're worried about your reputation if you stayed here with me?" He asked.

She wanted to laugh at it, but it was not far from the truth at least it hid the deeper truth. Olivia was worried what would happen if they stayed together over night in a place where they did not have to worry about being interrupted or caught. She didn't believe either of them were ready for the desire she felt growing stronger every day in her veins. Harry, or more particularly Harry's body, called to her. There was a wish and a longing in her body she couldn't allow to gain control.

"No," she answered truthfully. "My reputations been hanging by a thread for ages. I'm more worried about _yours_."

_This isn't right,_ Harry stated as Olivia stood and straightened her long golden hair and clothing in a mirror that hung over the couch. _It's too hard not being with you. I want you all the time. I want you to myself and hate having to share you with others. _

Olivia looked into Harry's eyes and pitied what she saw there, a mirror of her own heart's thoughts. _The bond between us grows daily which is good for it strengthens us, but with the strength grows desire. Our soul longs to be one. It may be ready for that, but we aren't. We can't…_

_I know. I wasn't suggesting…_

Olivia stopped him by bending to kiss him gently on the cheek. _I know._

"I love you, Harry James Potter," she whispered into his ear and placing her hand tenderly to his other cheek.

Harry's heart felt it would explode when she said this like it was a precious secret. She whispered it for him to hear alone despite being in an unoccupied room save for themselves. She whispered it when no one would have heard it beside him if she'd spoken it in a normal voice. It was only for him, and he treasured it beyond anything else.

"I love you, too, Vee Potter," he returned just as quietly kissing the palm of her hand directly over her old scar.

After that night over the holidays when Olivia had taken her punishment without complaint, Harry had begun calling her by the surname of Potter. In his mind, she had never been a Townsend. It was a name she'd carried only to hold a place for his. She was as much a Potter as he…perhaps more so. She would be his wife one day. Only time and age stood between them and that fact. He wanted to show his possession of her more concretely, and giving her his name, at least between them, was the best way for now.

"That's why we're going to leave and do what we must."

Harry sighed but did not argue further. She helped him straightening his school robes, and they left together. Harry walked her to the library, and they passed several groups of girls who began giggling when they saw the couple. After the first group passed, Harry had relinquished his hold of Olivia's hand to wrap his arm firmly around her shoulders. He carried both his bag and hers over the other shoulder and was determined to show that there was only one girl he'd ever look at with love in his eyes and heart. He knew Olivia was irritated with how many girls had set their sights on Harry now that he was generally accepted as a telling the truth rather than looking for attention. The Quibbler had changed all that. He kissed her soundly at the door to the library until a couple of girls giggled as they passed interrupting them.

_I'm going to stop kissing you if you keep doing it to prove a point,_ Olivia said although mostly pleased by Harry's efforts.

_I thought you would jump at the chance to prove to everyone that the boy-who-lived-again wasn't fair game,_ Harry replied handing off her bag to hide their silent conversation. They were getting good at masking their silent connection.

"I'll see you in the common room tonight," Olivia said aloud pretending to be the good little girlfriend on the outside. _Oh, like you don't do it to prove something to the other boys, too!_

"Alright," Harry smirked bemused by his girlfriend's insight. _Have to keep them away somehow. You _are_ the most beautiful girl in the school. _"I'll see you later then."

Olivia had to confess that like most girls she gave in to flattery even as predictable as that had been. It was sincerely meant, she knew. She stood on her tip toes and gave Harry a quick kiss before heading inside the library.

She found Hermione at their usual table. The girls had learned years ago that the boys were not the best study mates at Hogwarts and had banded together for challenge and encouragement. It wasn't as though Olivia could take an essay to Harry or Ron and have them look it over for errors. The same went for Hermione. Both girls were bright students who pushed and challenged each other through all their classes over the years.

"By the state of your chapped lips, I'd say Harry had a hard time letting you go," Hermione observed in a falsely miffed voice. Olivia knew she was only teasing and wasn't truly unhappy for her.

"He thinks it's his sole responsibility to make sure every male at Hogwarts sees us kissing including the professors," Olivia acknowledged pulling her books, parchment, and quills out.

Hermione smiled at her friend sweetly pleased at the state of things between her friends. Olivia had been the first to make friends with Hermione in their first year. She'd been the one to bring the boys around after the incident with the troll that Halloween. Hermione had never told Olivia that she was her first real friend, and she was very happy for her.

"Hmm," she mused thoughtfully, "and, of course, you don't object to having all the girls see either."

Olivia glanced up and smiled wickedly in reply. They both laughed quietly so as not to disturb the other student who were studying.

"I brought something for you," Hermione announced pulling out a small black book from her bag and placing it before Olivia. "I've been researching the symbol, the one that fell from your book on the train home for the holidays. At first I didn't have any luck, but then," she pulled out a roll of parchment and spread it out for her friend, "I began researching it in parts."

Olivia took the scroll from Hermione and looked over the drawings. Hermione had, it seemed, drawn the symbol in as many different ways as humanly imaginable. The parchment was full of half drawings, cross sections, and various bits and pieces of the symbol. The last on the scroll was the sideways eight symbol and the hourglass symbol drawn out side by side.

"Finally, I had some luck with this," Hermione continued pointing to the last drawing. "I found it in an obscure runes text in the restricted section. It pointed to the Amoverus, and then I remembered where I'd seen this symbol before."

Hermione moved back around the table and pulled a small black book Hermione produced a book and handed it to Olivia. Olivia felt the words in her mind again as her fingertips touched the small black cover, _You are more than what you seem._ Hermione took a seat in her chair and folded her hands primly atop the table between them.

"I found this book when I researched what you are while you and Harry were in the infirmary last year. The symbol is used to represent the Amoverus. Open the cover."

Olivia fearfully complied. She held her breath as she slowly flipped open the small cover. She knew what she would find before she saw it, but it still shocked her to see the symbol in black print in front of her eyes.

"A lot of what is known about your kind is conjecture," Hermione commented as Olivia examined the book. "Many of the authors who wrote about Amoverus' treated it as more myth and legend than fact, which is understandable since there hasn't been a proven couple in hundreds of years. This is the only book completely dedicated to the topic in the library."

Olivia knew Hermione's stance. If it wasn't in the Hogwarts library, it didn't exist. She forced herself to close the book despite the desire to begin plowing through the material in search of answers to the hundreds of questions the uninvited assailant had brought up.

"May I borrow this?" She asked Hermione holding up the book.

"Of course," Hermione nodded already turning her thoughts to the happy work to be done. "I would warn you, though, that it seems to be mostly rubbish. The author comes across as a little mad."

Olivia paled and felt her throat go dry as Hermione bent her head over her parchment and began working on the Potions essay she'd stopped writing when Olivia had arrived. If Hermione thought the writer was mad, then it must be bad. It took every ounce of control for Olivia to focus her thoughts enough to complete her own work, which needed serious editing when she swapped with Hermione an hour later.

Inside her bag the little black book, which held all the promise of her hopes in it, sat…waiting to be read.


	34. Answers That Are Never Enough

Chapter Thirty-Three

_Many do not believe that Amoverus is real. Higgity, I've been told on several occasions, stop chasing a fairytale. They can't be real, because it is an abomination against nature for a soul to be split. _

_Mark my words. They are real, they exist, and they are more powerful than any can imagine._

_The reason we do not know of them is because the source of their great power is also their greatest weakness, the separation into two bodies. In order to protect themselves, split souls must conceal their identities, and there is also speculation that there is a higher body which governs their actions to prevent any who would wish to from coming forward._

_I have outlined previously a group of prestigious witches and wizards who have had suspiciously intimate relationships with their spouses. I believe that any or all could have been Amoverus. _

_Indeed, it is documented that Felicia Summerbee was seen wearing the symbol of the Amoverus, a figure much discussed by scholars, throughout her life (her husband you will know, Felix Summerbee, was the inventor of the Cheering Charm among other useful spells). It confirms, as much as it can be confirmed, that they were a split soul. _

_The symbol of the Amoverus, the rune symbol for infinity and an hourglass symbol conjoined by a single point, was created to continue the legend of the Amoverus. It is a teaching tool meant to be used by future generations of split souls in learning about their heritage. But what does it mean?_

_The legend of the Amoverus is that a soul is too powerful to be born into one body, so it is separated into two parts, one stronger, the dominant soul, and one weaker, the Amoverus. The dominant soul, it is believed, is meant to have a grand destiny in which their life will affect the world greatly. The Amoverus is meant to support, lend strength to, and protect its other half. _

_This we all know._

_It is still true, though, that this separation goes against the laws of nature. Perhaps it isn't an abomination, but it requires a price. This price is the soul of the Amoverus after death. It is told in the legend that the Amoverus is separated from its mate in death and will remain so until the day one soul sacrifices enough in life to set the Amoverus' free in death for all eternity. This is represented by the symbol which is given no other name than _espoir_, hope._

_There are many theories…_

The spring breeze was picking up. Olivia felt her hair being picked up and whipped about by it, but she didn't care. She stood staring over the surface of the Black Lake thinking deeply about the contents of the book Hermione had given her. She felt if she thought long and hard enough she would come up with the answers to all of her questions. It was frustrating to think that the book held all the answers if she were only smart enough to puzzle them all out. No answers came to mind, so that must mean she wasn't smart enough.

She no longer had a choice. She had to know what that force that had invaded her mind was trying to tell her. She felt an urgency in the need to know, so she gave in. She surrendered to the only option she had left—she had to allow herself and Harry to be open for attack. She had to let the wall she'd so carefully built around their minds fall and invite in the entity once again.

She had considered telling Harry, but she would have had to confess everything to him. She wasn't comfortable enough admitting her failings even to him, so she left him vulnerable to Voldemort's attack without warning.

She felt terrible about it. Harry had begun to complain instantly of having nightmares again at night, and the confidence he'd built in their lessons with Snape failed him. She had been protecting his mind from the Professors attacks, and Harry had believed it was his doing. He'd had no explanation for why his performance suddenly faltered, and Snape had left their lesson angry and cold. He'd yet to return to their Friday afternoon lessons.

Olivia was plagued with guilt as she saw the dark circles form under Harry's eyes from the nightmares which kept him awake at night. She had almost given in when she'd first seen them, but Lena's voice had spoken in her head. She had to have answers, and she could sacrifice them for Harry's comfort when his life could be on the line. She had to be strong.

It had been weeks since she dropped the defense, and still nothing had she encountered while she meditated in the mornings. Olivia was beginning to think the entity would never return and give her the chance to ask her questions.

A warm, pleasantly fuzzy feeling entered her heart. Harry.

He had taken to announcing his impending arrival in her proximity by allowing her to share his feelings when he laid eyes on her. She didn't know for certain this was something he chose to do or a byproduct of their defenseless minds.

Strong arms came round her before she could turn to greet him. He was still growing, but Olivia was happy that she didn't seem much shorter than him than at the start of the year. She hoped that meant she was growing, too. Harry was still tall enough to rest his chin on top of her head when she leaned back into his arms, though. It was a good fit for them.

"DA is meeting tonight," Harry told her.

They had moved passed needing to greet each other verbally or mentally. Harry response to seeing her, a pleasant feeling that began in the heart making it plump twice as fast and then moved to your stomach making it feeling like miniature dragons were flying around in there, was enough greeting for Olivia. Her response, an invigorating tingling feeling all over her body, was greeting enough for him.

"I'm glad you agreed to teach them, Harry. There will come a day soon when we all need to know as much as we can about defensive magic."

"You should be the one teaching them, love."

"No. The right teacher is leading them. It's amazing how much they've all improved this year especially Neville."

"You think so? He was complete rubbish…"

Olivia heard Harry continue to speak, but the sensation of intrusion interrupted her concentration. She felt the entity's presence before she closed her eyes and saw the same woman with red hair. She didn't fight the woman this time as she needed to ask her questions, but she didn't trust that this witch wasn't an enemy.

_It has taken you long enough. We began to fear our hope was misplaced, _the entity began.

_Who are you? What do you want?_

_We are the cursed, the separate…the damned if you do not save us. _

_Cursed? You're Amoverus,_ Olivia stated as dawning realization began to settle over her like a woolen blanket. The woman nodded with a satisfied smile. _But you're dead._

_Our bodies have died, but our souls live on in Hell. _

_How? How can you speak to me this way? _

_We were the weaker half in life, but we are still stronger than most. Together our power is inexhaustible._

_What do you want? _

_For you to fulfill your destiny. _

_Which is?_ Olivia asked when it seemed "they" weren't going to elaborate.

_Set us free._

_Oh no! You've gotten it all wrong! That can't be me. I'm Amoverus like you. I was born to help Harry. He's the one with the great destiny to fulfill not me!_

_You are not like us. You are more._

With those three words, everything fell into place. "They'd" gotten it wrong. Lena was wrong. She wasn't Amoverus; Harry was. She was more than was they all thought. She was dominant.

Olivia felt like her head was spinning. It would have been easy for her to collapse onto the ground from the shock that smarted more than any slap could. She had to be strong for Harry, though, so she controlled herself.

_But I was born second. Amoverus is born second not first,_ she tried to argue weakly knowing the truth despite herself.

_It is a guideline. Rules do not apply to our kind. Both you and your Amoverus have important destinies that you must face alone. You are a special soul._

Olivia focused her thoughts be breathing carefully. She knew Harry was still talking and that only seconds had passed in reality. He was unaware of the monument us conversation she was having within.

_How?_ Olivia asked feeling suddenly tired._ How do I accomplish what I must?_

Espoir_…hope. _

_I need more than hope. I need answers. How do I set you free?_

_The answer is within you,_ the woman said confidently. _You need only to look._

_Let's pretend I don't have the answer. How do I save you? Save Harry from this fate?_

_Sacrifice._

_Oh, come on! _Olivia shouted mentally tired of their cryptic answers._ You have to give me more than that! What do I do? What sort of sacrifice?_

_One for four_

_Less means more_

_Death for life_

_None lends strife_

_This is ridiculous!_ Olivia protested as she felt their presence slip from her mind. _Give me more! What do I do?_

_Save them. Save us…_

"…but I really feel he's getting it now," Harry said as Olivia opened her eyes.

It was as thought it hadn't happened. The lake was just the same. Harry was just the same, but she was all wrong. Everything seemed screwed up now. Everything was wrong.

…_One for four…Less means more…Death for life…None lends strife…One for four…Less means more…Death for life…None lends strife…One for four…Less means more…Death for life…None lends strife…_Olivia repeated the rhyme over and over in her mind like a mantra_…One for four…Death for life…Less means more…None lends strife…One for four…Death for life…Less means more…None lends strife…One for four…Death for life……One for four………Death for life…………One for four………………Death for life…_

"Olivia?"

She shouldn't have jumped when the gentle voice spoke her name, but she did. Olivia had found a secluded alcove in the castle with a window which overlooked the lake down below. It was not a particularly private spot to contemplate such things, but she had seen the dark waters out of the corner of her eye on the way to the common room and had been drawn to the spot. She should have known it was only a matter of time before some well-meaning Gryffindor would stop to see if she were alright. It surprised her, though, that it was George Weasley who spoke to her.

"Are you alright?" He asked stepping towards her and looking out the window to see what held the girl so entranced.

Olivia shook herself mentally and affected a normal expression. "Yeah. Yeah. I'm fine."

"You sure?" George lifted his eyebrow in an expression which told her that he didn't believe her words. "You seem to be under a lot of pressure recently."

"It's the OWLs. They are driving me mad," Olivia lied crossing her arms and trying to hide her worry. "Add Hermione's study schedule and Harry and Ron's complaining and it becomes almost too much to bear."

George had turned to stare out the window while Olivia spoke, but her turned slightly and looked at her by cutting his eyes knowingly. "You've always been a terrible liar, Liv."

Olivia looked down at the floor as George used her pet name. She had, of course, seen and spoken with him before. She couldn't escape him while she visited Sirius' home over the holidays or at school. When they had spoken, it had been polite if a little curt from the awkwardness of their past than any dislike or harbored ill feeling towards each other. He'd always called her Olivia until that moment.

Olivia was confused by the wealth of emotion that surged through her as she heard that term of endearment. She would always love George. She would always care for him. He would always have a part of her heart. He had given her up, though, and she had now what she wanted, no, needed—Harry. It hurt to be reminded with a little name of all that she and George had shared despite her happiness with her other half.

"So I am told," she responded automatically as she controlled the flood through breathing.

"It is because you do not practice enough." Olivia sensed the teasing hidden beneath the surface, and looked up finally confident enough in her emotions. "You never lie, but," he paused deliberately, "I know if you are then there is a good reason for it."

Olivia had held her breath not knowing what to expect from George. She released it now knowing that she did not have to worry about more questions at least from him.

"I did not stop wholly out of concern for you," he admitted. It was now his turn to glance at the floor. "Though, I have worried about you. You look after everyone else first and never pay any mind to yourself."

"You wanted to speak with me?" Olivia asked unable to hide her surprise, and it seemed she wouldn't have been capable of it in any case.

George nodded but did not elaborate further. The silence filled quickly with imagined words and unspoken feelings. It seemed an eternity to Olivia as she waited for George to say what he wanted. She had said all she'd needed to almost a year ago.

"Fred and I won't be hanging around much longer. Umbridge gets worse by the hour, and we've been planning something, something big. After that we won't be able to stay even if we wanted."

"You're leaving school?"

"Yes," George looked up directly into Olivia's eyes.

"When?" Olivia's voice was barely above a whisper.

"Soon." George let the answer hang in the air for a long time. "I wanted to tell you…to say I'm sorry. I'm sorry I deserted you, ignored you after you told us the truth. I owed you more than that. I'm sorry I let you go, and that I hurt you. More than all that I am sorry that I've lost you forever, now, and that I could not recognize what I had while I held it."

It was obvious that this cost him a lot to say aloud to her, but George never looked away from her as he spoke the words. Painful as it was to maintain eye contact while he spoke, Olivia would not look away.

"Oh, George," she sighed feeling the weight of his guilt adding to her own problems.

He shook his head and looked away at last. He looked out the window at what Olivia didn't know.

"I didn't say this because I thought it would get you back. I know that nothing could pull you from Harry now. I've watched you all year, and I see how it is between you two. I wouldn't wish anything less for either of you. I just wanted to tell you before we went on to become strangers or worse indifferent acquaintances."

"George, you will never be a stranger to me. I would count myself lucky to call you friend."

George smiled briefly, but his grief wouldn't allow him to hold onto it long. Olivia brushed past him gently knowing that he had said all he had to say and that he now needed to be alone. She understood the process of moving on better than most and would have left him to himself. She had taken ten steps towards the common room when he halted her with his words.

"I shouldn't ask, but, if I hadn't mucked it all up, could we…would we have had a…"

His words slowed and then stopped altogether, but Olivia understood his question. Could they have had a future together? She did not answer right away considering it for the first time under the light of her knew self-knowledge. She was the dominant soul. She would have survived well without Harry. But how would he have fared? Not well.

She did not turn as she answered. She had to conceal the lie she prepared to set him free. She lied to save him grief. "I would have loved you to the end, but it would not have been enough…never enough."

She walked away for the last time. They would never speak of that time ever again. It was finished at last for good.

In the common room, Harry, Hermione, and Ron were studying for their last exam, History of Magic, which wasn't until tomorrow afternoon. Harry and Ron were already beginning to relax seeing the light at the end of the tunnel at last.

Harry felt her enter the room and looked up. He was the only one who noticed her enter and consequently was the only one who saw her pale face and drawn expression.

_What happened?_ He asked at once.

_No secrets between us,_ she said more to herself than to him and then showed him what had occurred by pulling him into her memory and letting him witness her conversation with George. She held back the truth about their position as Amoverus and dominant soul. It was not time to reveal that to him.


	35. Four For Life

Chapter Thirty-Four

Olivia began to regret her choice to hide the truth from Harry the very next night. The Death Eaters were surrounding them quickly, the prophecy lay broken on the floor, and Olivia was certain they were going to die. She regretted that Hermione, Ron, Luna, Ginny, and Neville were there to die with them. She regretted that she had not been able to save the other Amoverus before she died. She regretted most of all that she and Harry would be parted in death until there was a soul strong enough to do what she could not, though she didn't know what that was. There hadn't been enough time.

"Well, well, well," Lucious Malfoy taunted stepped from the ring of Death Eaters. "It seems we caught more than one mouse in our little trap."

They'd all circled up side to side facing their captors bravely. Harry was standing to Olivia's right, and Luna stood to her left. Olivia switched her wand hand and placed her right hand into Harry's which had hung limply at his side. He glanced at her drawing strength from the contact before returning his gaze to the blonde wizard.

Lucious noticed everything and regarded the two interestedly. "Is this your little girlfriend, Potter?"

He stepped towards Olivia to have a better look at her. Harry reacted defensively stepped to the side and pushing Olivia back slightly angling himself between her and the Death Eater protectively. Lucious lifted his lips in a slight smirk obviously amused at Harry's heroism.

_Harry, don't provoke him,_ Olivia warned as Luscious spoke.

"Yes, I've heard all about your young romance, but I did not hear what a pretty little thing she was," Lucious remarked in his disgustingly smooth voice.

Olivia felt her insides go cold as several of the other Death Eaters agreed, but she focused her mind on Harry whose anger was growing with ever word. They always knew with Harry exactly which chord to play that would hit a nerve.

_Don't listen to them, Harry. Focus. We've got to get the others out of here. Focus on saving them_, she told him.

_How?_

_I don't know. Maybe if we keep him talking help will come._

_You know as well as I that no one's coming. We thought Sirius was here, but it was all a trap, a trick into getting me here. _

_Don't give up hope. If we lose that, it's over. Maybe we can bargain with them—the others' lives for us._

_No! I will not let them have you._

_You're not going without me,_ Olivia told him firmly allowing him to feel her disapproval at the idea he would leave her. _We are two halves of the same whole. Where one can be found the other should be. I won't leave you._

"The Dark Lord will begin with her first, I think," Lucious mused tapping a finger to his chin in deep thought. "What do you think, Bella?"

She laughed at the thought sending chills up Olivia's spine. "I say she should be next to last. That way they can both watch their friends knowing what's to come for them."

Olivia could control Harry no longer. "No!" He shouted stepping forward and raising his wand menacingly.

At the same moment, several loud _pop_s announced the arrival of more wizards. Olivia saw Moody first as he began attacking the Death Eaters and relief flooded her mind. The Order was here to help them. Tonks motioned for them to move with her to safety while firing curses to protect the group. Olivia blocked a cursed aimed for Harry and retreated with the others.

They were last of the group to approach the edge of the platform which housed the strange archway with the rustling fabric screening their view to the other side. There was a trench around the stone platform that separated it from the seating that lined the walls here. There the others would be safe protected by members of the order.

Harry was behind Olivia as she moved to jump down with the others, but just before she hopped down Lucious engaged Harry in a duel. She would not leave her other half behind, so she joined Harry. The two of them against Lucious was manageable despite his experience and more malignant spells. When Bellatrix joined him, however, Olivia and Harry were hard pressed to block their rapid fire attacks.

Sirius must have seen their struggle and appeared at Olivia's side firing curses of his own at Lucious and Bellatrix. Lucious was disarmed, and all three stood proudly watching as his wand flew from his hand. It was in the space of a heart beat when Olivia recognized the fulfillment of her morning vision.

Bellatrix raised her wand and spoke the words of the killing curse at Sirius. Time seemed to slow as Olivia realized what was happening. She reacted without thinking and threw herself at Sirius to push him out of the way. She heard Harry shout behind her as her hands touched Sirius and pushed him out of the way. She had misjudged her own momentum, though, and Sirius was knocked to the floor, and Olivia fell atop him. The curse just barely missed her as she landed on the stone floor beside Sirius.

Everyone seemed frozen at the close call that had just occurred. Lena's face was ghostly white as she stood just on the outskirt of the dueling area. Harry's face was grim and angry as Bellatrix began laughing hysterically and ran. Olivia tried to call Harry back as he chased after her while Lena restrained Lucious. She tried to get up, but her feet where tangled up in Sirius'. She kicked him roughly in the shin as she tried to stand, tripped, and fell.

"You alright?" He asked grunting from his own pain.

"Fine," Olivia replied trying to free herself once more. "Harry!"

"I know! I know! Hold on." Sirius gripped her shoulder to hold her still.

Her attempts to free herself were only tangling them further. He quickly extracted himself, and they both stood and ran after Harry heedless of injury.

They did not know where Harry and Bellatrix had gone, and the Ministry was a large building. Sirius grabbed Olivia's arm and stopped her. There was no point in running blindly, and she knew this. They help their breath waiting for a sound to indicate in which direction Harry had gone.

All was silent for a long moment and then a loud crashing sound to their left betrayed Harry and Bellatrix's position. Sirius and Olivia ran madly in that direction following the sounds of a destructive duel. When they emerged into the main atrium of the ministry, Olivia felt her heart stop.

Harry lay on the floor writhing in what looked like great pain. Dumbledore knelt on the floor near him holding his wand at Harry's chest. A voice that was not Harry's taunted the Headmaster.

Harry's head jerked in their direction as Olivia and Sirius entered the atrium. Harry's nose was bleeding and his face looked as though all the blood had been drained from his body. His muscles were constricted and twitching as though he fought within himself, and Olivia caught a portion of the battle within. Voldemort had control of his body, and Harry's mind fought back.

Olivia ran to Harry's side and fell to her knees beside Dumbledore. She watched helplessly as Harry grunted and writhed on the floor before her. She knew she could not touch him or risk being possessed as Harry was now.

Instead, she opened her mind and focused on lending strength to Harry. The ugliness of Voldemort's mind and spirit made Olivia shudder and sweat began to form on her brow as she concentrated on blending her spirit with Harry's. Dark things were being pressed on the boy's spirit by the Dark Lord, things which would drive anyone mad, but Olivia reached out and grabbed Harry's essence and pulled him towards the light she offered.

_Remember the good things, Harry. Remember me. Remember Sirius, Ron, Hermione, and the others. We love you._

Voldemort protested violently as Olivia spoke the word love, and Olivia focused more on that emotion. She allowed her love for Harry to spill over the other two, and Harry was revived by it as Voldemort was weakened.

She remembered the first day she'd met Harry. _I remember when I first saw you, Harry, a skinny mess sitting alone on the train wearing clothes too big and wearing broken glasses. The tape over the bridge of your glasses was white and a little dirty. I knew when I saw you through the compartment window that I loved you. Even before I opened the door and asked to sit with you, I knew my heart was yours, Harry. It was coming home for me. _

Olivia held on to that memory and the feelings. She felt Voldemort rage and weaken as she felt Harry bolster and strengthen.

_I pity you,_ Harry announced firmly as he regained control of his body and mind again. _You will never know friendship or love. You will never understand true magic lies in caring for others. I pity you._

_NO!!!! _Voldemort shouted, and then…he was gone from Harry's mind.

Olivia slumped forward exhausted by her efforts to help Harry. She landed on the floor next to her boyfriend as Voldemort appeared standing over them with his wand pointed at Harry.

"No," Olivia whimpered mustering enough strength to pull herself over Harry.

If she could not stop him from uttering the killing curse, she would place her body between Harry and the spell. She would shield him very much like another woman had over fourteen years ago.

Green light popping up from every angle arrested the dark wizard's killing curse. From the fireplaces that lined the ministry's atrium stepped out witches and wizards wearing their night robes among them was the Minister of Magic himself. Voldemort stayed only long enough to be seen by the first wave of Aurors who came answering the call of trouble at the Ministry.

He was gone, and Olivia relaxed in a heap over Harry. She hadn't even realized she been crying until Harry's tired hands brushed them aside. He wrapped his arms around her and pressed her ever more closely to him. She lifted her from his shoulder and looked down at him. Without thinking, she kissed him putting all her fears of what could have been and joy in what had occurred into that passionate kiss.

A flashing light and someone clearing their throat loudly brought the young couple back to earth with the rest of them. The headmaster had been the one clearing his throat. He didn't look upset at the two of them as they looked up sheepishly into his kind and bemused face. Another flash made them aware that reporters from The Daily Prophet had arrived and were taking picture of the two embraced on the floor. They separated and stood on shaky legs.

"I have to speak with Minister Fudge," Dumbledore said in low tones holding out a piece of debris to them. "Take this portkey back to my office. I will join you in half an hour."

The young couple looked at one another briefly before reaching out to touch the portkey. Olivia was relieved it was over—relieved they had not died as she believed.

"What about the others?" Harry asked pulling his hand away from the portkey as Dumbledore placed his wand above the debris to activate it.

"They'll be sent back as well and handed over to Madame Pomfrey," the Headmaster paused to look the two over with his shrewd icy blue eyes before remarking, "as you will be after we have spoken."

Harry accepted this and placed his hand back on the debris. Dumbledore quickly accomplished the spell that would send them to Hogwarts. They arrived immediately in the Headmaster's office.

Compared to the destruction of Dumbledore and Voldemort's duel in the atrium and the cacophony of the confused Aurors and reporters questioning what had happened the Headmaster's office was peaceful. The tidy disorder, the whirling of slivery objects, and the occasional squawk from Fawkes, who had returned to his perch already, was salve to the soul.

The debris from the atrium fell to the floor between Harry and Olivia marring the otherwise spotless space. Harry and Olivia immediately threw themselves into the other's arms. Olivia felt as though Harry were squeezing the life out of her. Her emotions were just as powerful and needy, so she didn't complain knowing she probably held Harry just as tightly.

_I thought for a second that I had lost you,_ Harry confessed in a mentally emotion-filled voice. _I thought you were dead, and I had died with you._

_I'm here. I'm safe._ Olivia pressed her body closer to Harry's if that were possible and hid her face in his shoulder. She needed his embrace as much as he needed hers, for she knew now what she would have to do.

They were silent as they held each other for a long time. Fawkes watched them with interest but didn't interrupt them. Olivia relaxed her death hold on Harry at last and ran her hands up his back proving that he was whole and safe. She looked up into his eyes as her finger reached his neck. She felt the edge of Harry's messy black hair tickle her fingertips.

_Harry, this isn't the time, but—_

_Yes._ Harry said interrupting her confession and pressing his lips to hers without warning. _Whatever it is, yes._

Olivia was distracted by the kiss understandably. There was an intensity to this kiss that she'd never felt before. It was as though their bodies recognized how close they'd both been to losing each other and wished to rejoice physically in their luck. Harry was a considerate kisser, but tonight he was an altogether different creature, wild and instinctual. Olivia was ashamed at how easily she gave in to her boyfriend.

If they had been in a more private place without the threat of Dumbledore's arrival any minute, their resolve to wait longer might have been compromised. Fawkes made a noise and flapped his wings restlessly at just the moment when there would have been no turning back for the two.

Olivia managed to pull her lips from Harry's though his leaned forward trying to catch them again. She placed both hands on each side of his face and pushed him gently back. _I have something to tell you._

_Okay? _Harry was obviously love drunk.

Olivia closed her eyes and concentrated. Neither would have admitted to anyone else that it took her longer to focus than normal. Their passion and desperation had not only affected Harry's mental faculties.

It might have taken her longer, but she managed to pull Harry's mind into her own. Their minds blended, and Olivia revealed everything she'd hidden from him. She began with the incident the summer before and ended with the discovery she'd made moments before, that she had to save the lives of four wizards—_One for four…Death for life._


	36. Three Down

Chapter Thirty-Five

"One…two…three," the bell tower in Hogsmead rang out loud and clear on the still night air, "six…seven…eight…nine…ten." Silence.

Olivia counted out the hours to pass the time as she stood before the gates to the castle in anticipation. Any minute and Dumbledore would appear. Any moment and she would be begging to save his life.

It had been just under three weeks since she'd figured out what it was she was meant to do to save the Amoverus'. It had also been the same length of time that she and Harry had learned the content of the prophecy Voldemort had been so keen on getting that night. She was meant to save their kind while Harry was meant to save all wizard-kind. They both faced daunting future destinies, but on that night the young couple had made a vow to face that future together.

When she revealed all that she'd been hiding from Harry that night before Dumbledore came and shifted their worlds again, she'd hadn't really known how her boyfriend would take the news. She knew he would either hate her or forgive her. It could have gone either way in her mind, but she was fortunate that the motivation for her confession was also enough reason for him to forgive her. Seeing part of yourself nearly killed was strong enough incentive for letting go of petty things like secrets and half-truths.

She came clean that night and made a sacred promise never to keep anything from Harry again even if she wanted to in order to protect him from the painful truth. It was his only condition, and Olivia agreed to it eagerly. It was a small enough price to pay for Harry's acceptance.

They went over every part of it together, and in that revision of events Olivia had discovered the means to achieve her goals. She realized that every time she'd meditated on the espoir a vision predicting a death she was meant to prevent came to her. She'd been thinking of it in December when she'd seen Mr. Weasley's attack and again the morning before Harry's own vision of Sirius being tortured in the Department of Mysteries that led to the disastrous battle where she and Harry had both nearly been killed. By Olivia's reckoning that meant she'd save two and had two more to help.

Ever since the battle, Olivia meditated daily on the espoir. She both hoped for and dreaded the morning when she would receive a vision. She hoped for it because she wanted to save the other Amoverus, but most importantly she wanted to save Harry. She dreaded it because she wasn't altogether certain she would be able to save them, and she refused to think too long on what would happen if she couldn't. What if it was someone she loved? Lena? Ron? Hermione? Or even Sirius again? What if she couldn't save them? It frightened her to think of failure.

That morning she had received another vision. It was Dumbledore. Her heart had frozen in horror as the clutches of the horrific vision faded and the implications of the beloved Headmaster's death came to mind. It was unthinkable living, going on, and fighting in a world without their leader. She _had_ to save him.

Olivia had figured out something else from her and Harry's blending. The day she had the vision would be the day the death would occur without her intervention. She'd connected with Harry's mind once she had calmed herself to tell him that she would be going on a mission that night. Although the rules prevented her from telling him the details, she could tell him when she had a vision. She just couldn't reveal whose death she had witnessed or what she'd seen.

Harry wanted to go with her, of course, and Olivia quickly outlined the many reasons why this couldn't happen. It was against the rules. It was dangerous for him to go anywhere without an armed escort thus breaking more of the rules. The rules kept him in Surrey while she stood at the gates of Hogwarts.

Finally, movement on the path from the school caught her attention. Olivia perked up and braced herself for the questions to come. She had to answer the Headmaster carefully in order to observe the rules. It was a thin line she toed along and stepping over it could bring harsh punishment…again.

"Miss Townsend?" Now, Dumbledore was never surprised by anything and had never even acted as such in all the time that Olivia had known him. He was, however, certainly unprepared for her waiting on him that night. "What are you doing here? Is something wrong? Is Harry not well?"

"No, sir, no," Olivia replied quickly not wanting to worry the old man unduly. "I came to see you…to speak with you about something."

Olivia bit her lip nervously not knowing how to ask what she needed. It was ridiculous that she was here even under the most tenuous of circumstances one of the Order members would report to the Headmaster not Olivia. She felt her presumption.

"This is hardly the time or place for discussion, Miss Townsend. It is late, and I'm sure your guardian will be wondering why you've been gone for...How long have you been waiting here?" He asked looking at the girl over his half-moon spectacles.

"Since dusk," she admitted sheepishly. It was rather pitiful, but her vision had been at night. She could not have known how late it would actually be when her vision took place. "I doubt Lena even notices that I'm gone. She's been spending a good deal of time at Headquarters since…since the incident at the Ministry."

Olivia and Harry hadn't been the only couple to realize the luck of survival from the battle. Lena and Sirius finally realized their feelings for one another after Sirius' near-death experience. They'd been joined closer to the hip than even Harry and Olivia. Lena was there every day, and sometimes Olivia joined her and others she stayed at home to work on her summer assignments for school. That day she had pretended to have an essay to write and sent Lena on her way to spend time with Sirius. Lena walked around on cloud nine so high above the rest of the world that even if she did get home before Olivia she wouldn't notice the girl's absence. The pillows arranged in Olivia's bed would help with the illusion.

"I see," Dumbledore replied as though understanding all of this though it was unspoken between them. "Well, as it is, I really can't talk now. I was just heading out for an important meeting."

"At this hour?" Olivia asked giving his lie all the credit it needed.

"Yes."

"Perhaps I could come with you…I mean not to the meeting. Perhaps I could walk with you, and we could talk at the same time," she suggested weakly.

"I don't think so, Miss Townsend. Perhaps another time?" He moved to pass her on the path. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll say good evening to you."

"Wait," she cried turning and catching up to the older man who wore dark green robes this evening nearly blending in with the summer foliage that surrounded them. "Please, Professor, I can't explain how or why I know, but I know you aren't going to a meeting. You're off to do something dangerous, and I want to come with you. You don't have to explain what we're doing or why, but I must come with you. Please, sir."

Dumbledore might have heard the desperation in her voice or seen the panic in her eye as Olivia believed he would leave her. He might have simply thought it would be interesting to take the girl along. Whatever the reason, Dumbledore considered her request for several minutes before nodding and beckoning the girl to follow him.

"Where we're about to go and what we're about to do could be very dangerous and is very, very secret. I need hardly to remind you that what you hear and see tonight goes no further."

"Yes, sir," Olivia agreed as she walked along the path towards Hogsmead beside her Headmaster. "Of course."

"I will allow you to some on one condition." He held up a finger to stress his point. A large jewel there sparkled in the moonlight distracting Olivia briefly. "You must obey every order I give without question and without hesitation. Agreed?"

Dumbledore held out his hand for Olivia to take, and she considered it briefly. What if he ordered her to do something that would result in his death? Could she obey him then?

"Agreed," she said taking his arm knowing that he would apparate quickly. She would deal with his orders when they came. Her mission was clear—save him tonight.

Olivia had apparated so often on her own that she'd become accustomed to the strange sensation of being pulled through a tube by your stomach. It was a little different piggy backing with someone else, but she quickly regained her footing as they appeared in a lonely, shadowed lane.

They were in the country. Olivia knew this because there was no city haze and the stars were bright above them. There was a wooden post with signs pointing in two different directions, but Dumbledore didn't consult them knowing his way already. Olivia was only able to read _something _Hangleton as she kept step with the old wizard who walked surprisingly fast for his age. Neither spoke as they walked.

The lane was bordered by tall hedges on either side. In the moonlight, Olivia's imagination could have run wild if she'd been alone. Shadows moved and twisted around them as they walked, and more than one time she believed she'd caught sight of something sinister out of the corner of her eye. It reminded her of a song she'd heard on the wireless once, _moon-lit shadows on an abandoned lane/ That's where I met a lonely train._ It went something like that.

Dumbledore turned off the lane unexpectedly as the lane fell away. Olivia wasn't able to see what lay in the valley below them as a cloud chose at that moment to hide away the moonlight.

"Wands out," Dumbledore instructed pulling his from his sleeve and lighting the tip.

Olivia followed his example and used her wand to light the way. It was a good thing she did, too, for the path they followed was overgrown with weeds, nettles, and lined with rocks and holes. It appeared that this path was once well traveled and kept up. It was obvious that Dumbledore and Olivia were the first people to walk that way in many years.

It made little difference that the moon was hidden behind a cloud now, because the way was preternaturally dark from the abundance of trees that lined the way. Indeed, the trees were so thickly arranged that Olivia didn't see the building until she and Dumbledore stood at the doorstep.

There was an abundance of magic that pervaded the area. Olivia felt that. It must have been all the magic which kept the building from falling as any logical reason for it to be standing was certainly missing. The roof was almost completely missing. Olivia could have counted on one hand the spots of tiles left. Nettles and other weeds had grown and crawled up the walls nearly covering all the stone. The windows were broken, and the door stood ajar hanging from its hinges.

Olivia had a bad feeling about the place. It was exactly something you would imagine in a horror story where none of the witched or wizards made it out alive or sane. Yet, this was their destination. Olivia could tell it was the place Dumbledore had set out for by the way he examined it carefully, thoughtfully.

There was a great deal of magic that hung around this place, and Olivia closed her mind to examine it all more closely. There was a deep magic here. It was the kind of magic that was neither good nor evil. It simply was and lent strength to whomever channeled it whether they were good or evil. There was a different type of magic that lay here, too. Olivia turned her head to the side as she felt the dark spells that had been cast here, and she wondered if that were what endangered Dumbledore. Her vision had been vague letting her see his form writhing in pain as a curse slowly overtook his body. It had made little sense to her that morning and made less sense to her now.

Dumbledore waved his hand over the doorway and said something in a language that Olivia didn't understand. She opened her eyes and watched as a blue shimmer retreated from the doorway.

"Wait here," Dumbledore instructed looking at the girl over his shoulder. "I'll be back in a tick."

Olivia shook her head and stepped towards him. "There's powerful magic here, Professor," she said in a reverent whisper. "It's more powerful than either of us, and I think we should stick together."

He didn't argue. Both knew she was joining him either by invitation or intrusion, so they entered the shack carefully holding their wands out ready for any type of attack. Olivia felt the magic pressing all around her. She felt strangled by its intensity. Even at Hogwarts, she'd never experienced such powerful magic.

There were only three rooms from what Olivia could see in the small house, for that's what it must have been at one time. There were two rooms that were off of the main one which served as both a kitchen, there was an old black stove in one corner, and a general living area. Dumbledore seemed to focus his search of the house in this room and moved through it looking for something, Olivia didn't know what.

"Sir, what are you looking for? Maybe I can help," Olivia suggested as Dumbledore moved to one corner sweeping his wand from left to right.

"I hardly know, Miss Townsend. I believe I'll know it when I find it," he replied.

Olivia turned in the direction of the stove and walked slowing over the rickety floorboards hoping that her foot would not fall through one of them. The magic here was intense, and Olivia felt her head swimming from the overwhelming power. Her vision blurred for a moment in response which was how she noticed the subtle change in the floor to the left of the stove.

She blinked several times and then knelt slowly to the floor. She closed her eyes and placed her hand above the strange portion of floor. She felt it certainly then, powerful concealment charms. She focused on the first muttered a spell to break it. It was easily dismissed, but the one beneath it wasn't as weak. She could do no more without alerting the Headmaster.

"Professor, I believe I've found something," she said turning on her heels to regard the old man. "Concealment charms," she said by way of explanation.

Dumbledore crossed the room quickly and joined Olivia by kneeling on the floor beside her. He studied the area with both wand and hand and smiled with relief at the girl beside him.

"Very good, Miss Townsend! Now if you'll step back, I'll see if this is what we're looking for."

Olivia stood and stepped back as the wizard worked silently to lift the charms. She felt the magic around them stirring ominously. She felt a strange anticipation build within in her as layer by layer the charms were broken until a small hole in the floor was revealed to the two companions. Olivia looked over the older man's shoulder to see a small ring lying at the bottom illuminated by Dumbledore's wand.

She felt the sudden desire to grab it and place on her finger, a compulsion that was strange and foreign to her. Dumbledore must have felt it, too, as he reached for it while Olivia fought the desire.

"Don't, sir!" She cried out stopping his hand with her own. "It's cursed! You don't know what could happen if we touch it."

Dumbledore looked up at her with a confused expression in his light blue eyes that quickly cleared, and he withdrew his hand. "How do you know?"

Olivia flicked her wand and the ring floated up into the air before them. "See for yourself," she said as the ring began to spin slowly and picked up more speed as she used a revealing charm to prove it was cursed. She knew now that this was what would kill him if she hadn't intervened.

"Lena had taught you well, I see," he commented watching the ring with an odd expression. "You're spell work is beyond your years."

Olivia ignored the compliment. "Do you have something to carry it in?"

Dumbledore produced a cloth bag and opened it to accept the object. Olivia guided the ring into the bag with her wand and released the levitating spell when it was carefully inside.

"We have," Dumbledore said drawing the string of the pouch and stowed it away where Olivia could not see it, "what I came for, Miss Townsend. Shall we go?"

Olivia felt the magic around her and quickly agreed. She helped the older wizard to his feet and they retreated to the lonely lane quickly.

"What will you do with it, sir?" She asked as they cleared the hedges when she finally felt free of the powerful magic once more.

"I cannot reveal that to you now, Miss Townsend. Know that it is in good hands and forget that you ever saw it."

Olivia was silent feeling it was disrespectful to continue, but she was worried for the man's safety if left alone with the ring.

"Sir, I believe that laced within the concealment charms was a spell to make you want to touch that ring. I broke the first charm easily before I alerted you, and I feel a strange urge to put the ring on my finger. The curse is deadly, Professor. You should destroy the ring."

"I believe you are right," he agreed after a long pause as he considered her warning.

They had reached the signposts again, and Dumbledore held out his hand for Olivia again. She took it and they apparated instantly back to Hogsmead. Dumbledore waved his wand as soon as they arrived and a bright phoenix appeared and flew away in the direction of the castle. He had alerted someone of his arrival.

"Thank you, Miss Townsend, for your help. I think now you should return home."

"You shouldn't be alone with that ring, Sir. I'll stay with you until you destroy it."

Dumbledore looked at her with an amused expression that was blended with a little offense, but he smiled and asked, "Don't trust me to leave well enough alone, do you? That's probably just as well. Severus will meet me at the gate. You may accompany me there."

"Thank you, Sir."

Olivia felt her luck that he hadn't taken her worry the wrong way. She also knew she was lucky he didn't ask uncomfortable questions but seemed to accept her advice and presence with aplomb.

"I will be fetching Harry from his aunt and uncle's in a few days time," Dumbledore said conversationally as they walked up the hill towards the castle. "It occurs to me that you might care to join me."

"Really, sir? Could I?" Olivia asked eagerly unable to hide her enthusiasm.

"Indeed. You can consider it repayment for your help tonight." Olivia opened her mouth to thank him, but he interrupted her as they reached the gate. "Ah! Here comes Severus now. I will say good night then."

Snape reached the gate as Dumbledore bade Olivia good night, and the gate opened to allow the Headmaster in. Snape didn't remark on the girl's unexpected appearance and hid any surprise he might have felt with a cold glare.

Olivia began to warn Snape about the ring, but Dumbledore stopped her once more as he turned and the gate closed behind him. "Severus will not let me do anything unwise, Miss Townsend. You may rest assured I'm safe. Good bye, then, and I'll see you in a few days time."

The two men turned and walked quickly up to the castle. Olivia turned as well as the bell tower began to ring once more. Three down, one to go. Could it really be that easy to break the curse on the Amoverus?


	37. What Lay Ahead

Chapter Thirty-Six

One reason Olivia was so keen to join Dumbledore to fetch Harry was the desire to see and meet the Dursleys for herself. She'd heard about them for years from Harry, and even Ron, Fred, and George had gotten the chance to meet them when they'd collected Harry to attend the Qudditich World Cup between his third and four year. She was curious to meet them in person and observe them through her own eyes rather than Harry's alone.

She decided quickly that she'd had her fill of Harry's relations as she stood in their sitting room next to Harry longing to take his hand into hers as she would have done in any other circumstance. As it was, she felt uncomfortable and stared at under the critical gaze of Harry's aunt, uncle, and cousin. Harry was uncomfortable, too, she could tell. In fact, only Dumbledore seemed unfazed by the unnatural silence from the family standing across from him as he conjured a tray of drinks for himself.

"Harry, why don't you and Miss Townsend gather up your things? We'll be leaving soon," the Headmaster said calmly as he poured himself a drink.

"Umm," Harry jumped and turned part of the way towards the door and stopped in an unnatural jerky movement, "yeah. It's this way, Vee."

Olivia smiled with pity and followed Harry out and upstairs to the smallest bedroom of the house. Her smile deepened as Harry stood among his things with a sheepish look. It didn't appear he'd begun packing, and things were strewn about all over the place.

"Harry, why didn't you pack?" Olivia asked stepping inside the room and stood before her boyfriend.

"I wasn't sure Dumbledore was coming. I didn't know you were coming along at all. I thought—"

"You though he might not come," Olivia said finishing Harry's thought before he could. She smiled sweetly up at him, he grown some more and she'd not grown at all, and placed the palm of her hand against his cheek gently. "You've already been here too long and forgotten that there are some who love you, Harry. We'll always come for you."

"I didn't forget you love me," Harry replied pressing his cheek into her hand. Had it always been so soft? Or was it his harsh surroundings that made her so much softer and pleasing? "I could never forget you."

_I missed you,_ he said softening his eyes as he spoke mind to mind.

Olivia couldn't resist. She let her hand drop from his cheek and wrapped her arms around him in a tight embrace. She placed her cheek against his bony chest further proof he'd been with these people too long. Her head barely reached his shoulder now.

Someone cleared their throat from the door way, and Olivia and Harry separated quickly reflexively. Harry was shocked to see Dudley standing in his doorway. His cousin had never visited his room while he lived there ever before. The couple looked at the massive boy with confused looks.

"I thought I'd offer a hand with your things," he said explaining his appearance.

Harry began chucking things into his trunk.

"Here, let me," Olivia said pulling her wand from her pocket.

"I thought you weren't supposed to do that outside of school," Dudley protested with a fearful look.

"Shhh," Olivia hissed with a smirk and placed a finger over her lips.

She waved her wand wordlessly and clothing, books, quills, and parchment began flying around the room to pack themselves neatly into Harry's trunk. Olivia noticed that many of his clothes were dirty, so she began cleaning them before packing them away.

"Harry, let Hedwig out and send her on to Grimmauld Place, will you?" Olivia suggested as she moved to his bedding which was messy and dirty.

"You don't have to do that," Harry replied letting his owl free from his cage and opening the window.

Olivia had moved on to the trash which hadn't been taken out. "Honestly, Harry, it's like a pig was living here. This cannot continue when we get married. I won't be cleaning up after you for the rest of our lives."

This last part had been more for Dudley's benefit than anything else. Olivia knew that of all the boys in their year Harry had to be the neatest. She didn't have to worry about the future, but Harry wasn't happy with the way that Dudley stared at her despite the blatant displays of magic. She wanted Dudley to know she was taken, and that it was serious.

"Mar—married?" He stammered from the door as Olivia joined hair and cleaned out Hedwig's cage. "You're getting married?"

Harry and Olivia locked eyes on other another. "Yeah," Harry answered. "We are…one day…soon, I hope."

Olivia smiled sweetly and reached up on tip toe to kiss him on the cheek. "That everything?" She asked closing the lid of his trunk and surveying her work.

She'd turned her back on Harry and faced Dudley when Harry came around on kissed her on the cheek in return. "Yes. Thank you."

Dudley had a strange look on his face as Olivia led the way downstairs with the boys carrying each end of the trunk behind her. His face was screwed up in disbelief and anger mixed in with a little irritation that he'd gotten stuck actually helping his cousin.

Dumbledore came from the sitting room humming a pleasant tune under his breath as they reached the hallway. Dudley had been interested in Olivia and had been willing to overlook her magical ability for that reason, but he was fearfully of Hogwarts' Headmaster who seemed to fill the room with magic without using a single spell. He quickly ran to the protection of his parents leaving the other three to depart on their own.

Later that evening, Olivia lay in her bed at Grimmauld Place mulling over the nights events not bothering to try sleeping. She knew she could not. She had not known when they left Privet Drive that Dumbledore was taking them on another mission. She had not liked it.

_Vee? _Harry probed her mind tentatively. _Why aren't you sleeping?_

_Why aren't you?_

_I would be, but your feelings are keeping me awake._

Olivia slapped her hand to her forehead and groaned aloud in her silent room. _I'm sorry. I'll cut them off. You can sleep now._

_Why does what Professor Dumbledore did tonight bother you?_ Harry asked obvious fully awake now and unwilling to sleep.

_You were a lure, Harry, didn't you feel that? Dumbledore paraded you about in order to lure Professor Slughorn back to Hogwarts. It was wrong, and I didn't care for it. I'm sure Sirius would have something to say about it if he knew._

"I think Sirius knows I'm old enough to make these decisions on my own," Harry said in a quiet voice.

Olivia had been lying on her side with her back to the door, so she hadn't noticed he had entered her room until he spoke. "Harry," she exclaimed sitting up in the bed.

Harry came to sit on the side of the bed near Olivia's feet beneath the covers. "Besides, I would do anything to help Dumbledore, and if making an appearance helps him get a professor for school then it's a price I'm willing to pay."

"It's not right. You're still underage, and he's taking advantage of you. He used your celebrity to attract Slughorn when he wanted to stay away. That's wrong."

"What's the point in being me if it can't do some good every once in a while?" Harry shrugged in the darkness.

"But Harry," Olivia scooted forward and placed he hand over Harry's which lay on her knee atop the covers, "Slughorn doesn't, can't, or won't see you as anything but a trophy. To him you are Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived or the Chosen One, not the Harry I see."

"So he's joined the rest of the world. What difference does it make any more? No one but you sees me as anything but what the Daily Prophet tells them to see. You're the only one who sees the person beyond the celebrity."

"I'm not the only one, Harry."

"Well, it's still a small group."

"And Dumbledore is one of that number which is why he shouldn't have used you like that or me for that matter."

Olivia withdrew her hand from Harry's and leaned back against the headboard of her bed. She pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs.

_It bothers you more than me, doesn't it?_ Harry asked scooting towards the head of the bed to be closer to Olivia.

"Well, of course, it does! You don't deserve to be treated—"

_I don't mean for me. It bothers you to have a share of the lime light, doesn't it?_

Olivia looked down and studied her knees at Harry's probing question. After the reports and pictures taken from the battle at the Ministry had been published, Olivia had begun to be recognized as the Boy Who Lived's girlfriend. She'd been out in public little, but the few occasions had been more than enough. The articles speculating on her and her relationship with Harry in the Daily Prophet were enough to make up for the rest.

When Dumbledore had so carefully introduced Harry to Professor Slughorn, he had not missed introducing Olivia as well bragging that she was a gifted witch in her own right. She'd seen the look in Slughorn's eye observing the young couple. He could not help but recognize the pretty blonde from the pictures in the newspaper. The old professor saw them as a matching set that could be added to his collection, and Olivia had resented her humanity being taken away so easily.

"That's what I thought," Harry said pulling her into his arms and folding her into his chest. "I'm sorry that being with me brings all the attention to you as well. I wish there was something, anything, I could do about it."

Olivia placed her hands over Harry's chest and hid her face there between them. _I wouldn't have put up with this much for anyone else, but for you I'll endure far more than this. I've just got to get used to the idea. Eventually, the reporters have to tire of me, right?_

Harry was silent. He suspected that if that day ever came it wouldn't be any time soon.

_Mostly, it bothers me how people look at me as if they know exactly how things stand between us. They cheapen it by believing things are less between us than they are. It hurts to have our love exposed so openly._

_I'm sorry,_ Harry said kissing the top of her head and resting his cheek there. _I'm sure they look more because you're so beautiful than because you're my girlfriend. Why did you have to be so pretty?_

Olivia laughed at that. _You wouldn't love me if I were ugly._

_It wouldn't matter. It never has._

_Well, I'm going to have competition this year. My boyfriend's the Chosen One if you haven't heard. He's the savior of us all, and all the girls at school are going to be vying for his attention._

_There is no competition, Vee,_ Harry replied seriously having heard just a touch of jealousy and self-doubt behind her sarcasm. _You are the only girl for me. You're the only one I'll ever want…have ever wanted._

Harry said the nicest things sometimes, and Olivia appreciated them so much more than she could express in words. She pulled away from Harry to look him in the eye. She placed soft palms to either side of his face as they stared at one another.

_Sleep here tonight, Harry, please? _She asked after a long time of wordless communication. _The others will be here soon. I'll be sharing the room with Hermione and Ginny, and you'll be with Ron. _

They only had a few days before the Weasleys arrived to spend the rest of the holiday with Harry, Sirius, Lena, Olivia, and Remus when he was around. They both believed that the adults wanted others around their age to make it more difficult for the two to spend time alone together. It was just as well, and both would be happy to see their friends again.

Harry nodded slowly, and Olivia gently removed his glassed and turned to place them on the nightstand while Harry slipped under the covers beside her. It took several minutes for the two to settle down and get comfortable, but at last they accomplished it. Olivia rested her head on Harry's shoulder, and he cradled her with that arm. She traced circles on his chest with her fingers as they both tried to sleep.

Neither were prepared for the school year that lay ahead of them. Neither could have guessed how correct Olivia had been in predicting that unwanted attentions Harry would begin to receive from the other girls just because the papers claimed he was the Chosen One. Neither could have guessed what lies and evil grew and flourished within their own school until one night when the hope of their future came crashing down from the Astronomy tower beneath a sky lit up by the Dark Mark all for a false locket. Olivia had been meant to save Dumbledore once, but there was no vision the day he was killed at the hands of Severus Snape.


	38. A Certain Question

Chapter Thirty-Seven

"Sirius! SIRIUS! I need to speak to you! Sirius!" Harry shouted into a little mirror he held in his hands. "Come on, Sirius! Answer me, please!"

He had to be careful about shouting here at his aunt and uncle's house on Privet drive. They were allowing him to stay for one last time, but their duty to him was over in their eyes. It was all he needed to have a row with them and be kicked out with Voldemort loose and Dumbledore gone. He'd be dead in seconds if he left his aunt and uncle's now.

"Please?" He begged shaking the mirror. He needed to speak with his godfather badly.

"Harry?" Sirius' familiar voice returned at last. "Is everything alright? Are you under attack?"

"No, no, Sirius. Everything's fine here. I'm ready to leave and the Dursleys are ready to be rid of me, but beyond that everything's great," Harry answered to reassure his godfather that things were fine. "I need your help with something. I've got an idea, a surprise, for Vee."

Sirius stepped away from the mirror, but Harry heard his godfather's footsteps and a door closing. He was making sure that Olivia didn't overhear their conversation. Sirius and Lena had decided to marry unexpectedly over the Christmas holidays last year so that Harry and Olivia could be present. Harry had forgotten that his godfather now lived under the same roof as his girlfriend.

"Alright, Harry," Sirius said in an excited voice, "I'm listening."

The faces were grim around the breakfast table of the Burrow. Harry had been safely relocated the night before but Mad Eye had been lost in the effort, and George had lost an ear. Olivia and Lena were the last to join the group for breakfast. They had teamed up to look after George and his missing ear. He'd lost a lot of blood the night before, but he was in tolerable spirits and looking more flushed this morning. There was no sign of complications from the spell, and the wound was clean and healing already. Everything pointed to a full recovery. Now everyone would be able to tell Fred and George apart easily.

Fred's worry and distress over his missing and then injured twin had touched Olivia deeply. It seemed like forever since she and George had been together, though, it had only been three years, but she still cared a lot about him and his twin brother. She had held the clean cloth to George's wound as Lena tried to stem the flow of blood with spells. He'd gotten whiter and whiter as she watched, and his large blue eyes had bored hole into her own. He's watched her as though if he were going to die he wanted her face to be the last he set eyes on. It was unnerving.

Lena took her place beside her husband, and Olivia sat next to Harry on the bench that had been expanded to fit all the hungry mouths that had to sit at the table. They had their meals in the garden as there wasn't enough room for everyone in the kitchen.

Harry was grim-faced and stared at his empty plate. He didn't say much as the food was passed around. Olivia placed her hand on his thigh and forced him to acknowledge her. He looked up and forced a smile to his face. He'd also lost Hedwig. She understood that he felt like everyone he loved was taken from him, but she was resolved to remind him that she would always be with him.

_I love you, Harry, _she said silently as they ate and conversation slowly picked up around the table.

Harry turned his head slightly and looked at Olivia out of the corner of his eye. She saw a real smile on his face there if only briefly. _I love you, too._

_It's going to be alright. We'll get through this…all of this together._

_It's what keeps me going,_ he replied honestly as Mrs. Weasley gave out jobs for everyone to do that day. With Bill and Fleur's wedding only days away, there was plenty to keep them all busy.

"When are you going to tell me what you want for your birthday? I don't have time to get anything sent in time now, but I'd like to order something soon," Olivia said as everyone complained around them.

Mrs. Weasley had been careful to separate the four friends from each other. She didn't want them planning their next step, the step they'd decided to take together after Dumbledore's funeral at school. They would be leaving and searching for the four remaining Horcruxes that Voldemort had made so that Harry would have a chance to kill him when they faced one another in the future.

"I'll tell you later. I promise," Harry answered finishing his eggs and toast. "I told you already that you won't be buying my present this year."

Harry had contacted her several weeks ago and told her not to worry about buying something for him for his seventeenth birthday. She'd protested saying that she had to get him something for his coming of age, but he'd replied firmly that knew what he wanted already. He'd told her that what he wanted couldn't be found in a store.

"I know. That's what worries me," Olivia whispered and then drank from her glass before standing to join Ginny cleaning the living room for the wedding.

Harry gave her a shrewd look. She knew he caught her real anxiety over this secret he was keeping from her. She'd tried hard not to think or read too much into what he'd said, but it worried her not knowing what he wanted, expected, her to give him for his birthday.

They had gotten a lot closer physically the past year, but she had felt she was ready to have sex with Harry. Dealing with all the stress and drama taking that step would lead to seemed like a pretty bad idea considering Harry was preparing to face the darkest wizard of all time while Olivia tried to save his and the other Amoverus' souls. It seemed like a moot point compared with what they faced.

It wasn't like they hadn't considered or thought about it. Harry was a still a teenage boy despite the weight of the world resting on his young shoulders. Olivia was still a girl in love even though she'd been trained and taught maturity beyond her years. They'd come so close…so very close…to taking that step, but they both had agreed to wait for now.

_I'll tell you later. I promise. Don't worry so much. It probably won't kill you._ He meant the last to be a joke, but there was a hint of bitterness in his tone that Olivia recognized as she parted from him. She wondered for the millionth time what he was planning as she and Ginny cleaned the living room by hand.

Later that afternoon, Harry asked her if she could slip away. She and Ginny had finished their tasks, and Olivia didn't feel too bad for abandoning Ginny to either hide from her mother or volunteer for more work.

Olivia was tired and sweaty as she made her way carefully to the back of the garden where Harry had told her he'd be waiting for her. She was mildly troubled by the short conversation she'd had with Ginny while they'd worked. For the majority of the day, they'd worked in silence doing what needed to be done with wordless efficiency, but Ginny turned to Olivia suddenly while they dusted.

"You're going to be leaving after the wedding, aren't you?" She asked with a painful expression. "The four of you, I mean. You'll be leaving, and no one will know when you're coming back."

Olivia stepped down from the chair she'd been standing on to dust the top of the bookcase and pushed back a wayward section of hair that had fallen from her ponytail. "Yes," she answered honestly.

"Do you know where you're going?"

Olivia sighed and put down her dusting rag, "You know I can't tell you."

"Will it be dangerous?" Ginny asked standing stiffly with dust rag clutched between her two hands.

"Yes."

Olivia had not realized that the younger girl was holding so many emotions in check, but her brutal honestly must have broken down the walls she'd built up to hide behind. Ginny collapsed into a nearby chair and tears welled up in her eyes. She sat breathing deeply obviously trying to control her flood of emotions.

Olivia wasn't fool enough to believe that Ginny's reaction was for her. Although Ginny and Ron were close, she didn't believe Ginny's reaction was for him either. Olivia had suspected that like many of the girls at Hogwarts Ginny had a crush on Harry, and this sudden outburst betrayed that simple crush as being much more for the other girl.

"It'll be alright, Ginny," Olivia said in a gentle voice meant to sooth and sat in a chair near the girl.

Ginny sniffled a few times but said nothing. Olivia sat uncomfortably. She didn't know what to do or say to make the girl feel better. Every comforting thought that came to Olivia's mind could be a double edged sword that would hurt rather than help the other, so she sat in silence.

"You're a fine pair, the two of you," Ginny said bitterly once she'd regained her composure a little. "Can't be happy unless you have at least one Weasley heart pining away for you."

"Excuse me?" Olivia started in surprise. "I don't know what you mean."

Ginny looked up and glared at her with fury. "Of course you don't. I mean it's one thing with me. I was never anything to Harry than his best mate's sister, but you…you were his girlfriend."

Olivia jumped backwards out of her seat trying to put as much distance between her and Ginny's hateful words. Surely George had moved on by now. Surely he had accepted that they would never be. It had to be a lie, a twisted, vile lie, that Ginny had made up to hurt the only person that stood between her and Harry, in Ginny's mind at least.

"And I would have remained so if he hadn't broken up with me," Olivia pointed out clutching her fists angrily.

"Why is that?" Ginny returned quickly through narrowed eyes as she stood to face Olivia. "Why would someone who's completely in love just break up with their girlfriend all of a sudden?"

Olivia moved to grab her dust rag and began cleaning off a table with her back to Ginny. "Ask him," she said trying to control her emotions. "I couldn't tell you why."

"I have," Ginny replied, and Olivia stiffened. "He wouldn't explain it to me, but I do know that he still cares for you. You might take that into consideration."

Olivia stopped and controlled her emotions before she reached the oak tree Harry had assigned as their meeting place. It had hurt to be reminded that there were people miserable all round them who would take away from their happiness. Olivia knew George would never have told Harry such a thing, because he wouldn't want Harry to feel guilty about his happiness. Why did Ginny have to be so mean?

Olivia allowed herself a count of ten to be angry and bitter over the revelation the younger girl had made. She didn't doubt the truth of it, because she'd seen how George had clung to her the night before while she and Lena tried to save him. Her heart hurt as she thought of the pain George endured because of her.

As she reached ten, Olivia put aside her feelings and focused on Harry, his birthday present, and both of their approaching birthdays. Turning seventeen was something to celebrate no matter the time. Voldemort might be running loose in the world, but her and Harry's coming of age was still something to be happy about. Coming of age had many implications attached to it, and Olivia allowed herself to be filled with the excitement and anticipation of the events before continuing on to meet Harry.

Harry stood looking out over the field that lay on the other side of the stone wall that separated the Burrow from the neighboring land. He was very still and had his arms crossed over his chest. He must have been thinking very hard to not have noticed, but he didn't seem surprised when Olivia hopped up to sit on the stone wall beside him.

"Alright," she said in a cheerful voice, "I'm dying to know what you want for your birthday. What's with all the secrecy?"

"First, cast a silencing charm around us," Harry said leaning his hip against the wall and facing his girlfriend. Olivia gave him an incredulous look. "Just as a precaution."

She sighed but pulled out her wand with a martyred looked. Harry seemed to relax a little as the charm surrounded them protecting them from being overheard by anyone else.

"Thank you," Harry said kissing her quickly on the lips. "What I want for my birthday has to be kept a secret. Not even Ron and Hermione can know about it."

"Okay," Olivia drawled out definitely interested to hear what it was Harry had in mind. "You've got my attention."

"Good." Olivia leaned back on her hands, and Harry picked at the moss covering the stone wall with his left hand and placed the right on Olivia's thigh closest to him. "Before I ask you, I want to make sure there's no chance you won't go with me. Is there any chance you would break up with me and go back to Hogwarts?"

Olivia gave him a dirty look. They'd already have this conversation a million times. Harry didn't want her to come with him, because it was so dangerous. He didn't want Ron and Hermione joining him for the same reason, but they'd all resolved to follow their friend and stay by his side through all of it no matter how dangerous or how long. Olivia was the last person to let Harry go off on his own, and he knew it.

"I just have to check," he said defensively.

"You know I'm going with you. I'll never leave you, and this has got to be the last time you try to change my mind. I'm going. That's the end of it."

Harry nodded sluggishly and starred at the moss he'd been picking at with his fingernails. He squeezed Olivia's knee slightly letting her know he accepted this.

"Well, taking the fact that you won't take your own safety into consideration, I'm ready to tell you what I want for my birthday."

Harry stepped back from the wall and dug something out of his pocket before dropping to one knee before Olivia. Her eyes widened in shock and tried to stop Harry, but the words were stuck in her throat.

"There's only been one person that makes me feel the way I do when I'm with you, Vee. You make me feel safe and loved. I know you care about _me_ and not about Harry Potter. When I'm with you, nothing else matters. You are my home, and if you are determined to stand beside me through all of this I want my wife standing beside me. Olivia Rose Townsend, will you marry me?" Harry asked seriously opening his right hand which he had held in a fist on his knee while he spoke.

Olivia's eyes widened further when she saw the ring that lay in his palm. It was a simple diamond solitaire with a golden band, but she couldn't believe he'd actually gotten her an engagement ring. She looked at the ring and then at his nervous face and back again. She didn't know what to say. It certainly wasn't what she'd been expecting Harry to ask her for his birthday.

"Saying yes would be good right about now," Harry said trying to hide his worry with a joke.

"Harry, we need to talk about this," she said reaching forward, taking his hand, and pulling him to his feet. "You can't just spring this on me unexpectedly and think I'll jump in with a yes."

Harry's face dropped a little, but he wasn't going to give up. Olivia knew that from the look of determination that followed. He stood resuming his position next to Olivia's side.

"Why not say yes, Vee? We both know that we're meant for one another. We both know that eventually we'd get married. Why not now?"

"I can think of several reasons why. First, we're underage. Second, there's a war to think about. Third, what would people think when they find out? Fourth, we don't have time to plan a wedding while searching for Horcruxes. Fifth—"

"Alright, alright," Harry said with a frustrated grin. "I get it!"

He took both of Olivia's hands into his own. She felt the ring press into the palm of her left hand. It was held there between the press of their hands.

"Let me explain what I had in mind. Everything's done—taken care of. I asked for Sirius' help, and he and Lena have helped me get everything ready. All you have to do is agree and show up.

"We're only underage for a few more days. We could be married on my birthday, and Lena as your guardian can give you permission to marry a few days early. Everything will be a secret. Only Sirius, Lena, you, and I will know that we're married. No one else, not even Ron and Hermione, will know. If Voldemort or his Death Eaters found out, you'd become their number one easy target after me."

Harry stopped and clenched his jaws together tightly. Olivia could see the muscles bulge as he control his anger and guilt at putting the person he loved most in the world in danger by loving her. Olivia stroked his cheek gently forcing him to relax.

"I'm already a prime target, Harry. They know you care about me already. Whether I'm your wife or girlfriend, it doesn't matter. They'll try to use me to get to you."

"I know which is why I can ask you to do this. We both know there's a chance one or both of us might be killed during this war. I couldn't live with myself if I died before I'd made you my wife, Vee. I wouldn't survive if you were taken from me before you were really mine."

_I'm already yours, Harry._

"I know," he agreed squeezing her hands gently. "I want more, though. I want you to be a Potter, Vee, as you were always meant to be. I want to be able to tell everyone when the time is right that you're my wife and that you have been all along. I want us to begin our lives together right now at the beginning of it all because this war isn't the end. I refuse to believe that. I don't want to take anything for granted."

Olivia had watched Harry as he spoke, and she saw that this was unbelievably important to him. She understood it, and although it was flawed she saw the logic behind his desires. Apparently, Sirius and Lena had already accepted this could happen, and that was enough for her she decided. "Alright, then, yes," she said nodding with purpose.


	39. Mr and Mrs

Chapter Thirty-Eight

It was close to midnight. Olivia kept her ears sharp as she dressed in the darkness of Ginny's room. She knew that if Ginny or Hermione woke up as she dressed she wouldn't have an excuse good enough to explain why she was putting on her dress from the Yule Ball in the middle of the night.

Olivia dressed quickly and grabbed her shoes and wand before slipping out of the room as quietly as she could. Her instructions were to sneak out of the Burrow undetected and meet Lena just outside the boundaries places around the house for Harry's protection. Lena would take her to the place where Sirius, Harry, and the minister they'd gotten to perform the ceremony would be waiting. Just after midnight, when Harry would officially be seventeen, she and Harry would be married. She couldn't believe it was happening.

Olivia was relieved to find all the house in bed for the night. She hoped Harry would be as lucky when he slipped out to meet Sirius. She didn't run into anyone as she tip-toed to the kitchen where she slipped on her shoes and grabbed her cloak before leaving through the back door.

Harry had told her that Lena and Sirius had arranged everything and had placed several protective charms around the place for Harry's sake although no one was supposed to know about the marriage. The four of them, the minister, and the council would be the only people present. Lena had been the one to inform Harry and Olivia that the council had to be present for the binding ceremony in order to validate their marriage. The council was a secretive force which had monitored split souls since the beginning of time. It was they who could punish Olivia for stepping out of line if she dared.

Olivia didn't worry about that. She wasn't weighed down by the normal pre-jitters that brides-to-be felt either. She knew she and Harry were meant for each other. She knew this was right. The only thing which bothered Olivia as she made her way towards Lena was that her wedding dress was the same dress she'd worn to the Yule Ball. It was the only nice dress she owned, and there hadn't been time to buy another. Besides if she'd gone to a store to buy a white dress, there certainly would have been questions and Voldemort might find out what they were planning. No, it was better to where the old dress, but she wished she could have been a little more of a traditional bride tonight than she was.

Lena was waiting for her. Her guardian was dressed in a simple green dress that was covered by her cloak, and her hair was pulled back nicely from her face. Lena looked more like she was going to a wedding than the bride did, but Olivia kept her disappointment to herself as she took Lena's proffered arm silently.

Olivia didn't recognize the clearing they'd arrived at when she looked around her. They were standing beside a clump of trees, Ash from what Olivia could tell in the darkness. The clearing was small, and Olivia heard water running nearby. Lena and Sirius had chosen a secluded unknown location for their wedding, unknown even to the bride and groom.

"You could have at least brushed out your hair, Olivia," Lena said after scrutinizing the girl's appearance.

"I was too busy trying to sneak out without being seen or heard to worry about what I look like," Olivia replied as she ran her fingers through her long blonde hair. Her fingers were caught in a tangle, and she pulled furiously trying to comb it out.

"Here," Lena said stepping towards the girl with her wand held at the ready. "Let me before you pull all your hair out."

She waved her wand and Olivia's hair was perfectly combed and straight. Another swish and it arranged itself into a flattering hairstyle fit for a wedding.

"Thank you," Olivia said gratefully looking at her reflection in a mirror that Lena had conjured.

"I never thought when I got you this dress that you'd be getting married in it," Lena remarked with a wistful look on her face, something Olivia had only seen rarely.

Olivia tried not to look bashful in the dress, but it was painfully obvious that it was a couple of inches too short now, and that it wasn't a wedding dress by any definition of the term.

"I wish I had something else better to wear than this," Olivia admitted sadly.

"Hmm," Lena said tapping a finger to her chin in a thoughtful pose. "Perhaps we can manage something to make it a little more appropriate. I'm not a seamstress mind you," she warned before lifting her wand and setting to work.

Olivia was amazed at the transformation Lena was able to produce. Her dress had been lengthened and turned to a bright white color. She'd changed the draping of the fabric enough to make it appear like another dress completely. It was more structured than the free flowing purple dress she'd worn to the Yule Ball three years ago. There was enough fabric left over for Lena to make sleeves that fell off the shoulder changing the entire look of the dress. No one would recognize it now.

Olivia looked down at the dress. It was beautiful, and she was so happy that this at least hadn't been taken from her in the rush to marry Harry. She was willing to sacrifice almost everything to marry the man she loved, but she hadn't felt like a bride until she stood there dressed in white. Lena pulled her wedding veil from her bag while Olivia admired her new dress. Olivia looked up in surprise as Lena affixed it in her hair.

"I'm proud of you, Olivia," Lena said in a softer tone than she normal had for the girl. "I know I've never been much of a mother figure for you, but I have cared for you in my own way. I never wanted to take the place Lily should have filled for you, but I've tried to teach you and guide you as best I can. I'm happy for you and Harry despite everything that's happening, and I hope that when's it's all over you'll have an entire lifetime to share with one another."

Olivia stood staring at her guardian in happy surprise. She'd never expected Lena to say anything even remotely similar to that speech, and she felt a sudden sadness that she and her guardian had been set on a path which led them from being more to each other than ward and guardian. It would have been nice, Olivia thought, to have had a mother standing beside her.

Lena looked at her watch which glowed in the darkness. "Sirius and Harry should be here by now. I'd better go and check on things. Stay here. You should be safe. When you see the candle light over there," she pointed across the clearing from where they stood, "it's time. Just come 'round this tree and walk straight towards us." She turned to leave, but stopped with a cry. "Oh, I almost forgot." She waved her wand again, and a bouquet of white flowers appeared in her hand. "Here," she said with a smile offering the arrangement to the bride.

"Thank you," Olivia said in a quiet voice accepting the flowers, "for everything."

Lena was gone quickly, and Olivia looked down to examin the flowers she'd been given. They were lilies. It was a subtle reminder of the family who were there in spirit, Olivia knew, but not in body. It was bittersweet.

Olivia watched half hidden for the cue that it was time to begin. The air was heavy with the silence as she saw four figures group themselves across the clearing. Then the council came. They stood in a circle around where the others waited for her. There were ten of them, and only their obvious physical difference separated them from one another. They all wore long white robes with their hood up hiding their faces from each other and from the rest. Olivia could only tell the women from the men by the slightly more petite builds. It was unnerving to watch them observing the proceedings so sternly.

The candles that would light the ceremony was lit, and Olivia took a deep calming breath before stepping from behind the tree and walking as gracefully as she could managed towards the group. The council had left a gap for her to pass through, and once she entered the circle she could see Harry at last.

Every doubt or concern about what they were doing melted away as she saw him smiling at her before the minister. Sirius stood to Harry's left acting as best man and Lena stood to the minister's right as matron of honor. All Olivia saw, though, was Harry standing in his dress robes so handsome and so happy to be waiting on her. The unnerving presence of the council didn't even bother her as she reached her groom and knew this was really happening. She couldn't have been happier.

The ceremony was simple. The only part which deviated from a normal wedding was the strange light that began to shine as Harry and Olivia exchange rings. The rings glowed and formed a thing bright strand of light that connected the young couple. When they clasped hands, the light glowed more brightly for a moment swallowing them up in its intense glow. The minister, Sirius, and Lena had to shield their eyes from the glow, but Olivia and Harry didn't notice it as they stared into each other's eyes.

When the ceremony was over and Harry was told he could kiss his bride only the minister and Sirius clapped, but Lena joined them in smiling brightly for the young couple. When they parted for breath, Lena took the minister aside and began the necessary spell work to keep his confidence. Sirius shook Harry's hand and then hugged his new goddaughter.

"You are now bound by more than law and custom," one of the council spoke as Sirius hugged the girl. Sirius stepped away and turned to regard the man who'd spoken and might have been their leader. "You are bound by love," he said to Harry and Olivia.

He bowed and led the way out of the clearing in a stately march. The others followed him bowing respectfully at the couple without saying a word or revealing their faces. Harry wrapped his arm around Olivia's waist protectively edgy around the strange, silent witnesses.

"If I never have to see them again, it'll be too soon," Sirius remarked shaking himself as though to shake the weird feeling they'd given him.

"I agree," Harry said already forgetting them as he look down at his lovely wife.

Olivia smiled as Harry mulled over the word in his mind. Wife, wife, wife, wife. This is my wife, Olivia, he practiced in his mind. Have you met my wife, Olivia? Let me introduce my wife…He could have gone on like that forever, but Sirius recalled him to the present.

"I know this isn't what either of you would have planned if you'd had a choice, but Lena and I have a little something for you," Sirius said with a grin as he reached for the breast pocket of his coat.

He held out his hand when he retrieved what he was looking for, and Olivia and Harry found a small old-fashioned key lying there. Harry reached out and took it with a confused expression matched by the dawning realization on Olivia's face.

"It's the key to Grimmauld Place. I know it's not a place I'd pick to spend my wedding night, but it's safe. No one can find it."

Olivia blushed a little, but asked despite her embarrassment, "What if Snape told Voldemort where it is?"

"They would have found it by now. He's not telling for whatever reason. No one would think to look for you there anyway. They all believe that you are at the Burrow for the rest of the summer."

"Thanks," Harry said uncertainly looking at Olivia in question.

"Be sure," Lena said slipping around Sirius' side, "that you get back to the Burrow before anyone notices you're missing."

With that warning, Sirius and Lena offered up their congratulations before two loud _pop_s announced their departure for home. Harry looked at Olivia as the last of the candles died out leaving them in darkness.

_We don't have to,_ Harry assured her. _We could go back to the Burrow now._

Olivia looked away thinking about it. She turned back with a soft smile and hand held out for him. "Take my hand."

Harry took her hand without question, and they apparated quickly. She had to be the most talented and cleverest witch he knew including Hermione. Yet it was not this thought that crossed his mind when they arrived, because they stood at the door to number twelve Grimmauld Place.


	40. The Last Hope

Chapter Thirty-Nine

Olivia had been given her final vision, the last soul to save for the _espoir. _She'd seen what would come that morning, and she'd known that it was going to be tricky at best to save her last charge. She took comfort in the knowledge that a year on the run with Harry, Ron, and Hermione had just about prepared her for anything. She had matured in her mastery of magic in that year, and she had another advantage—she knew what would happen and could prepare for that future.

When Fred stood smiling at his newly reunited brother at Hogwarts that night, however, Olivia couldn't think fast enough to utter the spell she'd prepared. It was meant to knock him out of the way of the fall debris, but she stood watching in horror as her vision came to pass. Her body reacted instinctively while her logical mind was put on hold.

She flung herself at the red head, and felt the stones and rocks of the castle come down all round her and atop her small body. Pain as she'd never felt before wracked her, but she refused to cry out when the stones had settled. She whimpered softly, but no one would hear it over Harry's shouts.

She bit her lip until she drew blood when she felt the rocks that pinned her being lifted and thrown aside. She heard Fred stirring in front of her. It hurt to lift her head, but she had to make sure he would live. His legs were trapped beneath the rubble, but his torso and head seemed to have cleared the worst of the stones. He needed a healer, but he would live.

"Fred, it's going to be alright," she said in a wheezing voice. "Don't move too much. You'll only hurt yourself."

Olivia was relieved to see that Fred stopped squirming. He must have been in a lot of pain to squirm like that and to screw up his face tightly. At the same time, Olivia felt a large stone being lifted from her body. It helped the wheezing as she was able to breathe properly now, but she realized that most of her ribs had been broken by the rubble.

"Olivia!" Harry shouted as he finally caught sight of her broken body beneath the dust and smaller stones. "Be alive! Please be alive!"

"I'm here, Harry," she replied relaxing as Harry touched her touched gently as Percy went to free his brother's legs. "Help me to my back."

Harry gently helped Olivia roll over to her back with shaking hands. "Merlin! How bad are you hurt?"

Olivia knew her legs were crushed. The bones would have to be banished and regrown are the muscles were healed. In fact, everything below her waist hurt so badly that she could feel separate injuries. Everything had been destroyed by the stones. Olivia ascertained they her wand arm had been broken, and she didn't want to think about other internal injuries. It didn't look good.

"My legs and arm are broken, but other than that it's not bad," she lied trying to hide her wheezing. A rib must have punctured a lung, too. "Help Percy with Fred. I'll be fine."

Harry was reluctant to leave her side, but she gave him a stern look that would brook no refusal. He sighed and left to help Percy and Ron free their brother. Hermione took his place kneeling by her friend as the boys worked to lift heavy pieces of stone.

"You need a healer," Hermione observed as she pull her jumper off and balled it up beneath Olivia's head. "You're badly injured."

"It's not so bad," Olivia said and tried to chuckle. The pain was too great, and she coughed a few times for her efforts. Hermione looked at her saying with her eyes that she knew Olivia was lying. "Please don't tell, Harry. He can't worry about me. Please!"

Hermione seemed skeptical of Olivia's request, but she relented. Her brown eyes softened, and her shoulder slumped forward in submission. Hermione nodded her head slowly but was unable to look her friend in the eye.

"We've got to get you both to the infirmary, though," Hermione persisted. "Fred's legs are broken badly."

"There aren't enough to carry us both, Hermione, and defend us if a Death Eater appears," Olivia lifted her head with some effort and looked around for a solution. All she saw were empty classrooms. "Tell them to take Fred."

"What about you? We can't just leave you lying here defenseless," Hermione protested quietly as the boys finished free Fred's injured legs.

"They could help me into a classroom. I'll lock the door and wait for you to come back."

"NO!" Harry responded before Hermione's open mouth answered. "I'm not leaving you here alone."

"You've got to take Fred first," Olivia insisted as her secret husband knelt on her other side opposite Hermione. _He's the last one I have to save. He can't die,_ she added silently.

"We're taking you both to the infirmary," Harry said shaking his head with clenched jaw.

"Harry, there aren't enough of us. I can conjure stretchers, but it still takes two people to lift. Ron and Percy can carry Fred, but I can hardly help you with Olivia. Even if I could, we can't all have our hands tied up in case we run across a Death Eater."

Olivia was never more grateful for Hermione's infallible logic than at that moment. She was the voice of reason when Harry's instincts would say to save his wife at all cost. It was Hermione's calm, rational voice which would remind him there was more at stake than either of them tonight.

"Take Olivia first," Fred said. Olivia tilted her head back to see that he was sitting up. His face was pale and strained, but he seemed alright but for his broken legs. "She was under the worst part of the debris."

"No, if anyone's going it's you," Olivia said firmly. "Get me into a classroom, take Fred, and bring back help quickly. I'll be fine. No one can break my locking charms."

_Harry, you've got to see to Fred first,_ Olivia pleaded with her other soul._ You know what is at stake if I don't succeed._

Harry nodded and let his head dropped trying to reconcile the demands of his heart, the reasoning of his mind, and Olivia's demands. He took three deep breaths and then stood.

"Hermione, conjure the stretchers. Ron and I will get Olivia into a classroom, and then we'll take Fred to the infirmary," he ordered.

Hermione conjured the stretchers as Fred protested, "You are _not_ taking me to the infirmary first. Leave me with Olivia. You'll move faster without carrying me around the castle, and can bring back help for us both. I can also get in a few curses if someone should stumble across us."

Olivia protested, but she was over ruled by Fred's sheer determination. It was how she ended up in a classroom which had been abandoned years ago judging from the thick layer of dust and the intricate cobwebs that decorated the nook and crannies of the room lying next to her old boyfriend's twin brother for an extended period of time.

Since Percy didn't need his youngest brother to help carry Fred, Olivia insisted the three continue what they'd been after all day. She made them go after the last Horcruxes and continue the quest to finish Voldemort while Percy went for help for the injured two. She wasn't able to argue much more, but she was able to convince them it was the best thing for everyone them to do. She and Fred would keep, she'd told them, while people died defending the castle in order to buy Harry time to solve the puzzle of Voldemort's immortality. It was no time for him to be running to the infirmary as a messenger.

Olivia had been looking forward to sending them all off, ideally with Fred in tow. She'd longed for the solitude of the classroom when she could place locking and silencing charms on the door. Then no one would hear her screams and cries of pain. With Fred next to her on the floor, she couldn't indulge in more than a few silent tears. Her body was screaming out in pain, and Harry and Ron's clumsy handling of her broken body as they shifted her on to the stretcher hadn't helped a bit.

"Do you have a death wish?" Fred asked sitting up with some effort.

"What are you talking about, Fred?" Olivia replied turning her head to the left to look at him. "Of course not."

"You need a healer."

"So do you," she interjected.

"You should have let them take you," he said on a sigh as he positioned himself against the wall in a sitting stance comfortable for him.

Olivia didn't reply. She straightened her head and closed her eyes as the words of the Amoverus repeated in her head. _One for four…Less means more…Death for life…None lends strife. _The _espoir_ came to mind, and Olivia meditated for a long time on these things. Fred either from his own pain and exhaustion or the recognition that she need this time remained blessedly silent for a long time perhaps a half hour or more.

"Why did you save me?" He asked finally drawing Olivia from her musings.

She was a little disoriented as she returned her consciousness to the present. She'd long thought that when she'd accomplished her task that there would have been something, some recognition that the Amoverus had been reunited with their other halves. There'd been nothing, which led her to believe that Fred wasn't out of danger just yet.

"Excuse me?"

"Why did you push me out of the way?" Fred ask reforming his question.

"Your mother would never have forgiven me if I hadn't," she reply in a husky voice thick with wheezing.

Olivia could literally feel her body dying all around her as the time passed. Her lungs were filling with fluid, and she couldn't feel her legs anymore. It meant she didn't feel the pain of her crushed bones, but she knew it did not bode well for her health.

Fred shook his head. "And I'll never be able to forgive you now that you have."

"What do you mean?" Olivia asked turning her head weakly to regard him once more.

The depth of emotion that Olivia witnessed on Fred's face was enormous. It didn't surprise her, of course. She knew that George was capable of a wide range that was violent in nature. Ron and Ginny were also very capable of deep emotions that were both frightening and wondrous to behold. It made a certain kind of sense that Fred would share this with his twin, younger brother, and sister. The Weasleys were a passionate race of people.

Fred's face was tortured, and Olivia recognized several sentiments cross over his face. Anger, gratitude, sadness, and guilt were just a few that Olivia was able to name as she watched observantly. The most pronounced was sadness. There was something about the Weasley, blue eyes which were particularly difficult to see express sadness. They were made for laughter and mischief, and seeing them so defeated and desperate torn a piece of Olivia's soul into shreds.

"George will never be able to forget you now. You must know that. You've saved my life. Add that to his complete, sickening devotion to you, and he'll never be able to move on. He'll never meet another girl, get married, and have kids. I always thought we'd do that together, but he'll always want the one woman he can't have."

"What is it with you Weasleys?" Olivia asked in a moment of frustration coupled with intense pain. "Need I remind you that George broke up with me? He was the one who gave up on us not me. I've done everything I could to make things easier for him. I've lied, told the truth, been mean, been nice, and tried to stay out of the way. What more could you ask me to do to fix this?"

Fred's face cleared of the warring emotions as sympathy washed over it. His eyes softened along with his lips. He tilted his head to the side as he considered Olivia. "Nothing," he sighed and leaned his back to rest against the wall behind him. "You couldn't do anything more. That's why I can't hate you and neither can George. You've been so kind to him through all of this. No one could have done more. You're too good for your own good, you know."

Olivia draped her injured arm over her abdomen feigning a natural movement to rest more comfortably. She was really checking her injuries without letting on to Fred. She pressed her fingertip against her flesh and discovered that it wasn't supple meeting resistance. She was bleeding internally something she'd suspected. She didn't know that any healer could save her when they came.

"What is it?" Fred asked perking up at once. Olivia hadn't been able to hide the fear her revelation brought to her face. "What's wrong?"

Olivia took a deep breath to calm herself. She had to be calm when delivering the bad news. "If it's any consolation, I don't think I'm going last much further beyond this night. George will be able to move one eventually without me around."

Fred cursed loudly and shifted himself closer to the girl. "How bad is it? Can I do anything until they come?"

Olivia smiled sadly and shook her head slightly. Fred cursed again.

"You should have gone with them. A healer could save you."

"What's done is done," Olivia said in a matter-of-fact voice. "I don't want to argue anymore. There are things I need to say before I die, and I'm sorry it's you that has to hear them. Will you pass it on?"

Fred pressed his lips together tightly until they formed a hard white line. He nodded and settled himself to listen.

"Tell George," Olivia began making Fred raise his eyebrows in surprise, "whatever you think will help him move on." Olivia gripped her wand and moved her left hand towards the tip. She whispered the incantation which would release the glamour charm Lena had placed on both her and Harry's rings so that their marriage was kept a secret. Olivia held up her left hand so that Fred could see the wedding band and diamond ring she wore. "I'm married. My true name now is Olivia Rose Townsend Potter. Harry and I got married in a secret ceremony on his birthday last year. Lena and Sirius are the only two who know about it."

"Wait a minute how is this possible?" Fred asked obviously confused as he figured the dates and what was happening almost a year ago. "You were underage and staying at the Burrow. Mum would never have allowed this to happen."

"The night of Harry's birthday we both snuck out of the Burrow with Sirius and Lena's help. They arranged for the official and the completion of the paperwork. We snuck back in to the Burrow before dawn just barely making it back before your mother woke up."

"And Ron and Hermione don't know?" Fred asked stunned. Olivia would have triumphed at surprising a Weasley twin if circumstances were better.

"You're the first to know beyond the four of us. Harry wanted to keep it from the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters knowing that if they knew I was his wife they'd come for me even more. It was to protect everyone else as much as me, though. Any information that could give Voldemort leverage against Harry was valuable enough for his Death Eaters."

Olivia heard faintly that Harry and the others were in Shrieking Shack. She blocked him from her mind immediately. He had to continue his path, and she knew he'd stop if he knew what was happening to her broken body.

Fred covered his face with his hands. "Poor George," he moaned faintly. "Poor Ginny!"

Olivia was silent as he processed her tale. She closed her eyes and concentrated on conserving as much life as she could. There was still a chance for a miracle. She would fight until the end.

_Good,_ a familiar entity whispered into her mind_. You'll need that._

She was comforted that they were with her.

Fred sighed loudly and removed his hands from his face. He sat stiffly looking at her when she opened one eye to see if he was ready for the rest. He nodded in answer to her unasked question.

"I'm sorry for George, and I hope that he finds a wonderful woman some day. I hope she deserves the love he can give. I hope he can find love like mine and Harry's. I have released him every day, and I release him as finally as I can now. He owes me nothing; he owes even less to my memory."

"Thank you," Fred said when Olivia stopped long enough for him to know she had finished. "Would you like me to give anyone else a message?"

"Tell Hermione and Ron that I love them. They were the best friends that I and Harry could have ever had. I hope they are happy together, for I'm happy for them.

"Tell Lena thank you. She raised me as best as she could, and I hope I was the best surrogate daughter I could be. I'm glad she found Sirius, and I know they'll be happy with each other."

Fred nodded slowly as he starred at the floor. He concentrated trying to take in every word for latter. He knew there would be questions for him later. "Any more?"

"If anyone one asks, tell them I forgive them, love them, and valued them. There have been so many that were important to me including you, Fred." Fred snapped up his head to look at Olivia when she spoke his name. "You may be my ex's twin brother, but I've always thought of you as a friend, too. You're a good person, and you deserve to live. Don't feel guilty for what's happened to me."

Olivia placed her left hand on Fred's forearm comfortingly. He looked down at the dainty hand and saw the diamond glitter in the candle light.

"What about Harry? What do I tell him?" Fred asked in a thick voice.

Olivia's face betrayed her anguish at her fate for a split second. It was enough for Fred to witness it.

"Of everyone he's the hardest to say goodbye to. Words can't express the hurt he will feel and I will feel, Fred. I love him more than anything in this world including myself. He'll feel guilty for leaving me, but it's not his fault. If I could have remembered the spell that would have knocked you out of the way, we wouldn't be here. It's my fault. Make sure he blames me. I want him to hate me as much as I hate myself for leaving him."

_Well done. You're task is almost complete. We are close to being free._

_I have to die in the others' place, don't I? One for four…death for life…_

_Yes, you have finally understood._

_How long?_ Olivia asked in a weak tone.

_As much as you're willing to fight for. Sooner or later you will have to sacrifice yourself._

_Please. Let me see Harry one more time._

_Fight for it._

"I'm tired, Fred. I can't speak anymore," Olivia said in an obviously weaker voice with more pronounced wheezing.

"Of course," Fred replied moved back to sit against the wall. "I promise to repeat what you've told me."

Olivia smiled weakly in gratitude before closing her eyes once more. She prepared herself for battle. She would fight for every second until she could see Harry again. She had to kiss him once last time and tell him that she love him before she gave up her life to save all the Amoverus including her soul mate.


	41. Not the End

_**A/N:**So it's a little before midnight, and I'm posting this half an hour early because I have no idea what my work day will bring tomorrow. I would hate to face the punishment some of you would hash out if I was tardy in posting this last chapter. I'd like to take a few lines of your time to thank those faithful readers and reviewers who've stuck it out with me. You know who you are, and I've enjoyed receiving all of your thoughts on my work...even the bad but especially the good. For the record, this was the ending I always envisioned, so please don't kill me if its not what you expected. An epilogue will follow shortly, and I'd love to hear what you like best and least of this story before it's done completely. Are there any unanswered questions I need to address? Let me know what I could have done better. I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter Forty

Olivia withdrew from the conscious world. She reserved her strength and slowed the decay around her hoping to have the chance to say goodbye to her husband. She knew that he would not accept her fate willingly. He would blame himself and allow himself to fall into a pattern of self-loathing. She hoped her message given through Fred some day would help, and she hoped Ron and Hermione could pull him out of it. Ginny might help him. It was obvious she cared a great deal about Harry. Olivia hoped Ginny would forgive her and help Harry despite his first wife.

Olivia in her state was able to touch on the edge of Harry's mind for most of the night. She kept her presence unobtrusiveve, and was shocked to learn about Snape's real role over the last seventeen years. She lost contact with Harry as Percy arrived with George, Neville, Dean, and Madame Pomfrey. Her mind was violently pulled from the alter consciousness as the door to their hiding place opened once Fred had released the locking charms on it.

The four boys' heads popped into view, but Madame Pomfrey pushed through them quickly.

"Out of the way! Out of the way!" She cried rushing inside with a medical bag in hand.

"Fred first," Olivia announced. "His legs are injured badly."

The healer nodded and knelt down beside Fred who was too weak to argue any further. What difference did it make now? Olivia had given up and told him she was dying. He was in no position to fight her now.

"You look bad," George said coming to kneel beside Olivia.

Olivia was watching the healer mending Fred's broken bones, but turned to regard his identical twin when he spoke. The first thing she noticed was his missing ear. His red hair was dirty with sweat, dust, and blood. It was clumped in sections and revealed the hole in his head more obviously.

"Thanks," Olivia smiled weakly. "You're a vision of beauty yourself."

George starred at her with wide eyes and then chuckled nervously. "How bad does it hurt?" He asked taking her injured hand, the one with the lightning bolt scar in the palm, in his own.

"I can't feel too much anymore, so it's not so bad," Olivia answered truthfully.

"What happened?"

Olivia looked over at Percy who was hovering over Fred as Madame Pomfrey worked on his legs. Fred's face was screwed up in pain, and Olivia could tell that he was biting back a cry of pain. Percy squatted by his brother and placed a reassuring hand on his younger brother's shoulder. Olivia wondered what he'd told the others when he'd gone after them. Did she dare hide the truth?

"Fred knocked me out of the way of the falling stones. Unfortunately, I landed in a pretty bad spot. He's not much better for it either. I'd be dead if not for Fred."

George nodded and looked down at their hands, and noticed the rings on her third finger. She'd forgotten to replace the glamour charm on them. His eyes widened and his face flushed red for a moment. He clenched his jaw and regained composure before speaking. "Mrs. Potter, I presume?"

Olivia flipped her hand over so that he could see the old scar. "I've always been Harry's."

George didn't have an opportunity to say anything further as Percy conjured a stretcher for Fred and called for George's help in carrying him. Madame Pomfrey had finished her work on George's twin and moved to examine Olivia as George and Percy carried their brother out of the room. It hurt her to see how gladly George threw her hand back and moved to assist his older brother, but she could have expected worse.

The healer didn't speak as she performed the necessary diagnostic charms over Olivia's broken body, but the girl could tell her assessment had been right. She was going to die. Madame Pomfrey's face paled as she looked the girl over with a pitying eye.

"Well, my dear, you certainly have gotten yourself into a right state," she said in a down to business voice as she pushed back the sleeves of her robes. "Let's see what we can do. Hmm?"

Olivia looked at the two boys who were left. Neville and Dean were standing guard outside the doorway and wouldn't hear if she spoke softly, which was as loud as she could manage in any case.

Olivia lifted her hand and pushed away the healer's wand gently. "Don't, please. We both know there's nothing to be done to save me."

"There's plenty to be done, dear. Don't give up now."

"No," Olivia protested knocking away the wand again. "I can't feel below my waist which is a blessing. I think we can both agree that the pain would drive anyone mad if you were to heal me enough to bring back the sensation. That alone would kill me."

"I can't do _nothing_. I'm a healer. It's my job to save lives," the older woman argued with tears in her eyes.

"Save the lives you can by not wasting your time on me. There are others who could benefit from your work that you couldn't help if you spent your time on a lost cause like me."

The healer opened her mouth to protest and then stopped. She closed her mouth and dropped her wand defeated. "You must be in a lot of pain. Can I do anything to help?"

"My arm hurts, and my ribs make it difficult to breathe," Olivia admitted.

Madame Pomfrey nodded and lifted her wand to heal the broken bones expertly before conjuring a stretcher for the two boys to carry her on. "It's not fair the young pay such a heavy price for us all," she mumbled as she packed away her wand and other instruments.

* * *

In the after math of Voldemort's defeat, it took Harry longer to realize there was one smiling face missing from the crowd that had rushed all at once to celebrate with him. Harry looked around the group and noticed that both Lena and Sirius were also missing. Harry knew his godfather well enough to know that something really bad was the only thing that could have kept Sirius from fighting until the very end.

Harry paused to think for a moment. It was then that he realized that Olivia had been oddly silent all night since he left her with Fred Weasley. He'd told her throughout the night what he'd been up to leaving out the part where he offered himself up to Voldemort and sort of died. He was anxious to share all that Dumbledore had told him in that time and to talk it over with Olivia. She'd be the only person who wouldn't think he was crazy if he spoke of it.

Harry knew she'd been pretty hurt, but he would have thought Madame Pomfrey would have had her patched up by now. He knew she'd want to know it was all over as soon as possible. He couldn't wait to figure out what their next step would be. He'd get a job somewhere, and they'd buy a hose with his parents' money. They'd wait a while until Harry was firmly established in his job and then have children. Harry began planning out a wonderful and bright future for them as he wandered through the crowd being congratulated and clapped on the shoulder roughly as he passed.

It wasn't until Harry saw George's strained face that he began to worry. George elbowed his way past people with purpose as he used his beater's frame quite forcefully. His goal was to reach Harry, and he didn't slow until he had gotten close enough to speak with the wizard of the hour.

"Harry, you need to come to the hospital wing right now," George stated in a dead voice. Suddenly, Hermione and Ron appeared on either side of their best friend. Harry felt his world fall apart in anticipation of the two words George spoke next. "It's Olivia."

Harry wasn't really aware of the trip to the hospital wing. He was pushed along by Ron and Hermione who each took an elbow and steered him through the crowd and up the stairs to the fourth floor. Those who were in the great hall when Harry received the bad news noticed that their hero was distraught, and word circulated quickly that Olivia Townsend was dying from an accident during the fight. The hard won joy that had fed the group disappeared at the reminder of all they had lost for their freedom from evil. Some had been lucky and lost no one close to them, but everyone was touched by the depth of Harry's shock at his own bad news.

Harry wasn't prepared for what he found when he was brought into the hospital wing. Olivia lay in her bed looking more dead than alive. Her face was covered in bruises and smaller cuts which had been cleaned and treated. Her right arm was wrapped and splinted, but her legs lay at odd angles. Her chest barely rose and fell beneath the thin cover draped over her broken body, and a painful wheezing sound reverberated throughout the room.

Lena sat in a chair next to the girl with a hard, sad expression, and Sirius stood on the other side with a dropping head and tears in his eyes. Olivia had become like a daughter to him as Harry had become a son. He felt her dying acutely.

Lena turned when they approached the bed. Upon seeing Harry, she stood relinquishing her seat for Harry. In an unexpectedly motherly action, Lena leaned forward and kissed Olivia forehead gently before moving away. Sirius did this, too, but it was far more natural to see him do it. Harry found the strength within himself to move forward without Hermione and Ron's help and sat on the bed beside his wife.

"Harry," Olivia sighed and smiled faintly, "I've been waiting for you."

"I didn't know," Harry replied in a strangled voice and blurry eyes. "I would have come sooner if I'd known."

"I heard cheering earlier. Is it over? Did we win?"

"It's over," Harry assured her leaving his thought that he hadn't won to himself. He was losing the one person he loved most in a battle he'd been the only one with the power to stop. If only he could have figured it all out sooner. She might not be lying here dying before his very eyes.

"I always believed in you, Harry. I knew you'd save us." Olivia exerted herself to lift her hand and touch his dirty, bloody cheek gently. Her strength was failing quickly. Harry cupped his hand over hers keeping it there against his cheek even when she couldn't hold it there on her own.

"I didn't save you or the others," he said angry with himself for letting so many down.

"I was always meant to do die like this Harry. There was a price I had to pay, a sacrifice. _One for four…Death for life_. To set them free, I have to pay for the lives of those I saved with my own. They're waiting. I can feel their expectation."

"_Why_? Why did it have to be you? Why must you pay?" Harry whined as fresh tears fell down his cheek over their hands.

"It is my destiny. I was chosen just as you were. Neither of us had any choice in our fates. Remember that nothing you could have done would have changed things. It's not your fault," Olivia said earnestly looking into Harry's beautiful green eyes. "Help him remember that," she said looking away to glance at Hermione and Ron who stood at the foot of her bed. "You will help him?"

Ron had his arm wrapped around Hermione who clung to him and shed silent tears into his chest. Ron's eyes were filled to the brim with his own emotion, but he nodded as did Hermione. Olivia smiled at them gratefully and returned her focus back to Harry.

_I can't go on without you,_ Harry cried silently leaning forward to gather her frail body into his arms. _I had our whole future planned out. I can't do any of it without you._

_Tell me about that future, Harry_, she requested weakly. Her presence in his mind was much smaller that it had been. She used to fill his entire mind with her life and energy. It was a reminder that she was already slipping away from him.

Harry told her what he'd planned. They'd buy a house in the country…a big house. They'd fill it with little blonde girls and black haired boys. He get a job somewhere until he could become an Auror. He'd come home in the evenings from work to find her working in her garden filled with every herb and plant imaginable. The children would be playing in the yard under her supervision. He and Olivia would fight with the children to get them into bed every night, and then sit in each other's arms listening to the wireless with the house blissfully silent.

Harry held his wife as he told her all these things, but he didn't know when she stopped breathing exactly. He sat up and laid her gently down on the pillow when he finished and couldn't touch her with his mind. He knew before Madame Pomfrey stepped forward with tears streaming down her face to check Olivia's pulse that she was dead.

He turned and pressed his hands to his face as he began crying in earnest. Hermione squealed when the healer nodded her head, and Ron pulled her tightly to him. He hid his face in her hair. George collapsed into a chair beside his twin's bed with a pale white face and grim expression. Lena clung to Sirius as Harry let out an angry cry that shook the foundation of the hospital wing.

The other Weasleysentered as the sound faded, and Molly quickly gathered what had happened by that desperate cry. She saw Ron and Hermione embracing, and she gripped Arthur's hand as the healer gently closed Olivia's lifeless eyes. Percy moved quickly to George and squatted beside him brother for comfort. Fred could do nothing more than lean forward and place a hand on George's shoulder. For his twin, it was worse. Harry could grieve openly, because she had been his wife. George had no right to hurt just as deeply if not more so than the younger man. His grief would be silent and unobserved.

Molly had always been like a mother to Harry, and she moved to comfort him in the only way she knew—by embracing him. The room shook violently, however, after she'd stepped towards him and knocked her back into her husband's arms. The room shifted once more, and the mourners began to notice through their grief. The room jerked a third time finally getting Harry's attention.

He jumped from Olivia's bed, spun on his heel, and faced whatever it was with his wand held high. A large circle of bright red light form around Olivia's bed. It engulfed Harry, Ron, and Hermione, but the other two stepped away from the glow leaving Harry alone. He refused to leave Olivia and stood his ground.

The red light formed a thin transparent wall around Harry and Olivia's body, and Harry soon recognized the pattern it formed. It was fire. He reached out his hand to touch it, and his hand was allowed to pass through the barrier freely and uninjured.

_"We are free!"_ A loud booming voice declared in tones so deafening that everyone in the hospital wing covered their ears with their hands._ "The debit has been paid. We are reunited._"

Harry watched in the pattern of the fire as men and women rushed to meet one another in joyful embraces. Just they collided they became one and faded only to be replaced by another. He was witnessing the split souls that had come before joining for the first time in centuries. It was beautiful. The others saw it, too, and each came to their own conclusions about its meaning.

_"We are grateful to you, Harry Potter, and to your other half, Olivia Potter."_

Everyone but Lena, Sirius, Fred, and George gasped. No one else had known that the young couple had gotten married. It wasn't possible. How could they have done it? Ron and Hermione looked at one another in utter shock thinking they had kept the secret from each other. They both realized they'd been kept in the dark.

"Yeah? Well if you're so grateful, bring her back," Harry demanded angrily.

_"Such a thing cannot be done,"_ the booming voice replied as Harry had expected.

He hadn't really anticipated complete willingness to help, but he had no other hope. "Cannot or will not?" He retorted. There was no reply. "Surely with all your power collectively it can be done. Don't you owe her? She saved you when she could have ignored your stupid prophecy. Can you turn your back on her now?"

At first there was no response. Then a figure emerged from the fire barrier. It was a woman with flaming red hair which stuck out at all angels from her head. Her skin was deathly pale, and her eyes were intent upon Olivia's too still form. She moved to the opposite side of the bed from Harry. She bent at the waist and placed her hands just above Olivia's motionless chest. Harry watched clinging to hope as a red glow began to emanate from Olivia's skin.

"_She is still here. She could not leave you as she ought,"_ the woman said without looking up.

Harry took this as a good sign. The woman moved her hands up and down Olivia's body and her form began to shift into a red haze that enveloped Olivia's body. Harry watched with wide eyes as the bruises on her face and arms faded, as the cuts healed, and as her crushed legs straightened into a natural alignment. There were plenty of injuries that Harry couldn't see, and he hoped that this visible signs that Olivia's body was being healed meant those injuries were being tended to, as well.

It took ten or more minutes for the entity, as Harry remembered Olivia calling the woman once, to heal Olivia's body. Eventually the red glow began to fade and the woman reappeared standing calming looking at Harry from across the bed with hands clasped serenely before her. She blinked several times as the last visages of the red light to completely disappear.

"_We have healed her body, but the soul must be called back by its own."_ The woman looked at Harry expectantly, and it was then that he realized he was expected to do something.

"What do I do?" He asked putting away the wand and kneeling beside the bed. "Do I just speak to her?"

_You must call her so that she hears you. It must be quick or no manner of magic will be able to bring her back,_ the woman answered in silent words meant only for him.

Without knowing how or why, Harry knew what he must do. He looked down at his wife, the other part of himself, tenderly. Now she looked as though she were only sleeping and needed to be wakened. He brushed aside some of her beautiful golden hair, and caressed her cheek as though she would break at the slightest mistreatment. He bent forward and grazed her lips with his own. Her kept the pressure there gentle but then pressed his lips into hers hoping she would come back to him. Without words and without thought, he called to his mate with everything he possessed. She had to come back to him. He wouldn't do without her.

Harry wasn't aware, at first, of the response Olivia was having. He didn't realize that her lips were pressing back and then opening as he continued to press his lips to every inch of hers. He didn't feel her hands run up his back and come to tangle in his messy hair, he didn't hear the room cheer as they realized Olivia had been brought back, and he didn't hear Mrs. Weasley's sobs of joy as she hugged her husband tightly. It was only when Olivia nibbled on his lip playful that he was brought back to reality.

"You're alive!" He exclaimed pulling away abruptly.

Olivia laughed sitting up with no problem and no pain. "Yes, I am thanks to you."

"_You've reunited us with our other halves. It was only fair that you were reunited. Live well," _the woman admonished before disappearing along with the red, flame barrier.

Harry and Olivia embraced as their loved ones around them rejoiced. They _had_ won Harry decided as he kissed the side of Olivia's face as she tucked her face into his neck. They held each other tightly as though they could press themselves closely enough to really make them one, but they settled for what they had now, a lifetime of happiness with each other.


	42. Epilogue

Epilogue

There was no doubt about it. It had been a long night, and Olivia had gotten no sleep during any of it. She lay clamping her mouth shut as another contraction ravaged over her bulging abdomen. She'd lain on her side feigning sleep next to her husband all night with an arm protectively draped over her unborn child as it fought to come into the world.

Olivia was experienced in the art of giving birth. She'd delivered three healthy, strapping boys with the help of her trusted midwife and Lena. If experience had taught her anything, it was that her children took their own sweet time arriving. It had taken Jamie, their firstborn, eighteen hours to finally appear, Ryn, the middle child, had arrived in a quick nine hours, and little Al had taken an entire day to be born. Olivia had simply accepted that she was gifted with stubborn children who wished to torment their mother as much as possible.

As the first rays of sunlight crept over the horizon illuminating her and Harry's bedroom with soft grey light, another contraction more powerful than the last took over her body. It wouldn't be much longer now. A few hours more and this little one could be welcomed into their family. Olivia knew she'd been in active labor for a while, but the wish to let her family sleep as much as possible kept her quiet.

Harry moaned something in his sleep and turned over to face Olivia's tense back. He snaked his arm beneath her own and settled himself down closely behind her. Olivia was use to this as Harry did it everything morning in his sleep just before she would get up to meditate. It was his way of trying to keep her in bed a little longer, but he did it completely unconsciously.

When the contraction ended a little less than a minute after it'd begun, Olivia could lay there no longer. She lifted Harry's strong arm and slid from their bed with practiced ease. She felt sticky and uncomfortable from the sweating she'd done as her body had worked through her fourth labor. She padded to their bathroom and wiped the worst of the sweat from her body.

She grabbed a robe from the hook behind the door and heads back into the room. When Harry and Olivia had built the house eight years ago, she'd asked to have a patio door in their room, so she could easily escape in the mornings to meditate outside. Olivia crossed the room silently towards the glass door that had been installed on Harry's side of the room. Pre-dawn light lit her way.

At the foot of their bed, she paused and looked at her husband lovingly just before she took the step which would conceal his face from view. Today was his twenty-eighth birthday, and she had a very special present to give him today. It seemed this newest son, for Olivia had given up hope that she would be given a daughter after Al had been born, had waited patiently to share the same birthday with his father.

Olivia had always thought that Harry was a beautiful boy. His messy black hair, the green eyes, and constantly broken glasses had charmed Olivia's fancy the moment she'd laid eyes on him. Now as Olivia reflected on her husband as he slept, she couldn't deny to herself that he'd grown into a beautiful man. Not much had changed over the years. He still had the same messy black hair, a little worse for the wear of a good night's sleep; the same emerald eyes, a little wiser; and the same glasses, a little better for the wear as Harry had finally mastered the repairing charm for it. He'd grown into a tall, strong man who fought for justice and the safety of them all. He wore a few more scars than he had ten years ago, but one old one had faded into history.

The beginning of another contraction forced Olivia into movement. She continued on her way and slipped out onto the patio above her garden below. She could smell the herbs that were in full bloom below her, and she breathed in their scent deeply allowing the plants to sooth her aching body. She settled herself on the bench Harry had built for her to meditate on after the muscles began to relax.

Olivia laid an arm over her stomach and tried to force away her weariness. She'd felt the first stirrings of labor over thirty hours ago. Already this child was taking the longest to arrive, and Olivia was ready for her son to be born safe and sound. She'd waited to alert her husband and the midwife trusting her own instinct to tell her when it was time. Harry was so busy and worried with work that she hadn't had the heart to rob him of a good night's sleep when the child was taking so long to come. They'd both known when he'd been appointed as the Head of the Auror Department that it would take its toll. Harry was a dedicated father and husband, but he couldn't do it all.

Morning meditation had become for Olivia as natural as breathing, and she quickly managed to focus her mind despite her labor pain. She had heard nothing from the Amoverus since she'd fulfilled her duty to them. She'd not received any visions of the future in all those years, and Olivia had preferred it that way. What was the good of it if she could do nothing about them? She could do nothing about them, because her life was no longer her own. She had three wonderful children, and she could not risk her life when they depended on her. Harry needed her, too, and so Olivia was grateful she wasn't plagued by what could be.

The sun had risen fully when an image came to her mind's eye. There was a man standing before her, and she felt shock at the similarity between his features and her own. He bore the same blonde hair, blue eyes, cheeks nose, even his lips were almost an exact copy of her own. He was a masculine version of her, but she saw his father in him two. The nose was crooked at though it had been broken at least once just as his father's nose had been broken in sixth year. His jaw line was the same strong, hard line as his father's, and there was a look of grim determination in his eyes and the set of his lips that Harry had worn so often in their time at Hogwarts as though the fate of the world rested on his shoulders. It was the son yet to be born that stood before her.

As the recognition of who it was that stood before her in the vision hit her, the boy spoke to her. "I'm sorry, Mother," he said with a grim voice lifting a wand at her. "_Avada Kedavra!_" The green light hit her before she had time to speak or scream. She was dead, and her son, the one that would be born today, had done it.

Olivia had not been aware of retreating from her meditations, and she sat staring at the flowers bowing in the gentle breeze that grew in the flower box on the ledge before her without seeing them. Her thoughts were confused and frightened. What did it mean?

"Vee, darling, how long have you been having contractions?" Harry asked from the patio door.

Olivia blinked slowly a few times and then turned to regard her husband with a white face. He stood leaning against the doorframe with arms crossed over his bare chest wearing only his sleeping pants. In the soft morning glow, his pale skin was warm and inviting.

"Only a few hours," she lied knowing he wouldn't be happy to know the truth.

"Liar," he said pushing away from the door frame and moving towards her as another contraction hit her. "You've been having them all night."

"How do you know?" Olivia asked through clenched teeth as the pain subsided. She was still dazed by her vision.

"They didn't make me Head of the Aurors because I'm a complete twit. I think we've had enough children by now for me to recognize what's going on. I meant to ask how long before last night have you been having the contractions," Harry asked squatting before his wife and placing his large, rough hand over her belly. His wedding ring glinted in the morning light.

"The first was around eight," she admitted schooling her features to hide her distress, weariness, and pain.

"Yesterday morning?" Harry asked in a scandalized voice. "Vee, you've been hiding it for almost twenty-four hours. How could—"

"The first," Olivia clarified by interrupting Harry, "was around eight the night before last." Harry's eyes widened. "I didn't bother you, because we both know you're children are born when they're good and ready. They're stubborn like that."

Harry narrowed his eyes and stood. "I wonder where they got that. That's it. I'm writing to the midwife."

Rather than argue, Olivia allowed Harry to help her up and nodded in agreement. It was time.

"You need to let Lena and Sirius know, too. Someone's got to look after the children while we're busy," she said as they made their way inside.

Standing in their doorway was Jamie with a sleepy sulking expression on his face. All three boys were copies of their father in different ways. Jamie, short for James, was an exact replica of his father except, thus far, he hadn't needed glasses. Of his two parents, though, he was most like his mother in disposition, and he shared her love of potions and plants. And at seven he showed a remarkable gift in magic having displayed his abilities only a few days after being born. Ryn was five and actually was named for Harry's godfather, but having two Sirius' was too confusing for them all. Olivia had nicknamed him Ryn which was short for his middle name, Orion. Ryn and his little brother, Albus, who was three, were the most like Harry in disposition and inherited the knack for getting into trouble easily. Both younger boys had gotten their mother's eyes, but it hadn't saved Ryn from needing glasses like his dad. The two adored their father following him around the house obsessively while their older brother chose to stay around Olivia. This adoration had spurred a little jealousy between them when Ryn had gotten glasses like their father. Al was desperate to have some, too, but the doctor said his eyesight was perfect so far.

"What's wrong, Jamie?" Harry asked dropping to a knee in front of his eldest.

It did not matter that Jamie was partial to his mother. He would always hold a special place in Harry's heart, because Jamie was his first born. He loved all his children equally, but Jamie had been the one he'd learned it all from—how to change diapers, feed bottles, stop crying, and to be a dad.

"The baby's coming today," Jamie answered in a sad voice.

Harry was a little surprised, but then Jamie was old enough to notice when Olivia was in labor even if it had taken him a while to realize it.

"That's right," Harry said in a happy voice and hugging his son. "I've got to let Aunt Lena and the midwife know. If you're lucky, Uncle Sirius will come over to watch you and your brothers today."

Harry stood and left the room not really noticing the sad look on his son's face. It did not escape Olivia, however, and she took a seat in a sitting chair they had in the room and beckoned her son over with her hand. Jamie slowly approach and placed a tiny hand on his mother's hard stomach. Olivia ignored the contraction and focused on her son.

"What's wrong with the baby coming today, love? Aren't you happy to have another brother or sister?" She asked in a gentle tone encircling his body with a loving arm.

"He's going to hurt you, Mummy."

"So did you. So did both Ryn and Al," Olivia reminded him. "I don't mind."

Jamie had been starring at her belly, but he looked up at her with a serious expression. "No, Mummy. I saw the green light." It appeared he had gotten more than just a love of potions and plants from his mother.

* * *

Olivia relaxed back against Harry's chest sweaty and exhausted. They'd been pushing for what seemed like forever, and the baby had still not come. Harry was worried. Something was not right. He knew his fear was justified from the grim expression the midwife's wrinkly face held and Lena's stone-faced look. Olivia was getting paler and weaker with every failed attempt to bring this child into the world. He felt her limp body meld against his on as he supported her from behind.

"Come on, ducky!" The midwife cried in her unique Scotts accent with red face. "You've got to push harder! This child is not wanting to be born."

Olivia began to cry with tearless sobs. Her chest heaved as she tried to get breath. "I can't!" She cried in desperation. "I can't do it anymore!"

"Yes, you can! You've got to keep pushing!" The midwife insisted with steel voice.

Harry panicked as Olivia shook her head from side to side. He'd never seen his wife give anything up. She was always the strong one, the one who pushed him when he didn't think he could do it anymore. She was the foundation to his life, and he felt that life crumbling around him. Lena and the midwife looked at him with expectant expression. He didn't know what to do.

"You can do this, Vee," he whispered encouragingly into her ear and whipping away the sweaty hair that clung to her face. "I believe in you. We can do this together."

_No,_ Olivia protested in the way only they could hear,_ I can't…I won't._

_You've got to, darling. We can do this—together._

_No, he's going to kill me. My own son is going to kill me when he's grown! I'd rather us both die now then to being a child into the world that is capable of _that_._

_What are you talking about?_

_I had a vision this morning. Oh, Harry, he's beautiful! Just like me except he's a boy, but he kills me at some time with the killing curse. Only dark wizards do that. He's innocent now_, Olivia rambled with a mad look in her eyes,_ and I want him to stay that way. He can't be evil._

Harry was taken aback by this news, but there was no time to think on it. All he knew was that Olivia was quitting on him, and he couldn't let that happen.

_He won't be. We won't let him. We can change that, but right now you've got to push! I can't lose you! Neither can Jamie, Ryn, or Al. We all need you. Now push harder, Olivia Rose Potter! _Push_!_

Olivia seemed to pull herself from her apathy, and they worked through it together. Soon a healthy baby boy was crying loudly as they all cried in joy. Sure enough, the baby had a head full of blonde hair, and his squinted eyes were the same boy as his mother's. The midwife passed him along to Lena to clean up while focusing on delivering the afterbirth with Olivia.

Harry followed his youngest son with his eyes as the midwife and Olivia worked to finish the delivery. All thoughts to what she'd told him were gone once he laid eyes on the kicking legs and flailing arms. He never understood how a heart so full could expand and overwhelm him with such endless love when he saw his child for the first time. It hurt him sometimes how much he could love his three—four children from the moment they first draw breath.

"Oh, no, ducky," the midwife said in ominous tones getting Harry's attention away from his newborn. "I hate to tell you this, but you've got to push again."

"What?" Olivia asked weakly barely able to lift her head from Harry's shoulder.

The midwife looked up pointedly to the young couple. "Twins. There's another head coming."

It seemed to be more news than Olivia could handle. She let out her breath in a quick huff and tears began to slide down her cheeks silently. Harry knew she was tired and emotionally raw, but they both had to keep going. They did it together with the midwife's help, and soon another cry erupted through the room.

"It's a wee lass!" The midwife cried holding up the baby for the parents to see.

The wriggling red thing protested loudly at its unfair treatment. She had a head full of black hair and emerald green eyes. Harry began crying and kissed the side of his wife's head and wrapped his arms around her in complete happiness.

The next day when Ron and Hermione came over to see the new babies Olivia was sitting up holding both of her children in her arms. Harry sat on the bed beside her starring at the two tiny faces as they slept with all the pride of a new father. He had to admit that he and Olivia made beautiful children.

"What will you name them?" Hermione asked hand resting on her own pregnant belly.

Olivia looked at Harry to tell him that he should explain. "We thought he'd call him Remus Arthur after the two best men we know, but we haven't talked to your Dad about that yet," Harry said looking at Ron.

"I'm sure he'd be happy someone in the family finally used his name," Ron chuckled and placed his arm around Hermione's shoulders.

"This one," Harry continued taking the baby girl from her mother when she began to fuss, "we're going to name Lily Rose. Isn't that right, Lily?" He asked in a baby voice.

The girl instantly settled down in her father's arms, and his face held a special expression just for her. Hermione shook her head smiling. Ron laughed at his friend knowing that the first girl was always special. He had one of his own that had him wrapped around her little finger.

Olivia looked down at her son, and stroked his cheek gently with her finger. _I'll love you forever,_ she promised with no further though to her vision. It might never happen, and he was her son. She would love him no matter what.

* * *

**_A/N: So here it is, the end. Hope you enjoyed. Thank you for the reviews and support. They have meant a lot. I hope this was as enjoyable for you to read as it was for me to write. I might be persuaded to post some missing scenes from this story latter, but I'll not making any promises. Thanks again for sticking it with me. You guys are the best!_**


End file.
